Ring of Guilt
by KyraX
Summary: Years later, while Tsugumi is trying to study for exams, she loses Funell! Luckily, her precious robot runs into safe hands. Little did she know that she would reconnect with the very man who tried to kill her or that Japan would enter into a war because of an impending Apocalypse. Daryl/Tsugumi
1. reentrance

_So I was going to write a Daryl/Tsugumi (Dargumi?) fanfiction during the airing of this Guilty Crown, but I have a rule to myself to write only after the series ended or that all necessary requirements for the ship to happen are canon. I'm regretting that now… _

_Oh my Shoe! Haha! I just had to throw that out there after being served a whole "what the hell?" from Guilty Crown's ending, which I'm currently pretending that some aspects do not exist. My opinion with the finale is somewhat "eh…no." for many reasons that I will only briefly mention. (Bad storyline, inconsistent character development, sinking my ship, plothole-filled epilogue, sinking my ship, ridiculous numbers of plot twists, SINKING MY SHIP) Mainly the Daryl/Tsugumi ship… Fuck Production IG! I'm fixing this shit up in my own little world of fanfiction!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Guilty Crown._

* * *

><p><strong>re-entrance<strong>

It had been years after the attempted coming of the Void Apocalypse. Life returned back to normal in Japan. After Shu absorbed the entire world's cancer and, as a result, destroyed GHQ headquarters, the UN definitely did not wait long to enter Japan. Soldiers from UN ships and planes dropped in complete with their Endlave gear, and they searched out for any remaining GHQ soldiers. The entire process took only a matter of weeks to complete. By then, Shibungi, the current leader of Funeral Parlor, and GHQ, whatever's left of it, are currently working together on creating a new government: one that is free and does not oppress.

That was going to take time.

In the meantime, Japan was healing. Everybody was healing. Shu was still trying to get used to his new arm and loss of sight. Luckily, Ayase, a fellow handicapped, helped him cope with his loss. Yahiro, Kanon, and Souta resumed being students, graduated out of college, and were now working and living their lives. Tsugumi would soon join them as she was nearing the end of her college years. She just had to take the teachers exam and everything was set for her.

Except she was missing something…which was her little study-buddy/rice cooker…

"Funell!" The still petite cat-girl bolted from one room of the apartment complex to another. "Funell!"

Funell's "wife" also followed along with her, making whirring noises and making tread marks on the floor. The "kids" also followed along like ducklings would to their mother duck.

"This is ridiculous! Where can he be?" Tsugumi mumbled to herself and she quickly pulled open her closet door. "Funell!"

"Tsugumi?" Her roommate tiredly wheeled over to her. She must have been awoken from her slumber. "Tsugumi…It's too early in the morning for this…"

"Sorry Aya-nee!" Tsugumi clasped her hands in front of her in a begging fashion. "Funell disappeared on me! I haven't seen him since yesterday!"

"Do you know how he disappeared?"

"No. And I checked Funelli's memory and it seems like he went out yesterday and never came back!" Tsugumi yelled back in her frantic state.

"Are you absolutely sure you checked everywhere?"

"Yes! Even the washing machine!" Tsugumi began to wail and she latched onto Ayase's arm. "Oh! What if somebody kidnapped him? What if he got run over by a truck?"

"Don't worry Tsugumi." Ayase gently patted her best friend's head. "I'm sure he's okay. He might turn up sooner than you think. And if it makes you feel better, I'll contact Shibungi and have him keep an eye out for Funell."

"Shibungi? It's been a long time since we last talked to him. Is he busy?" Tsugumi wondered out loud.

She and Ayase were given a special pardon out of Funeral Parlor because they were still so young and they needed to live out their lives away from the troubles of the rebuilding country. Argo decided to stay due to loyalty and mostly everyone else in Funeral Parlor was old enough to take part in further Funeral Parlor activities. Only Tsugumi and Ayase had taken the offer to leave honorably. Both of them attended schools and lived normally like regular students. Now, Ayase has graduated and even with her disability, she was able to find decent work with a really good pay.

Ayase sighed. Okay. Maybe contacting Shibungi may not be a good idea since he's already such a busy, busy man. "How about Haruka? She manages general security now. We can ask if she spotted Funell recently."

"Mama Haruka…okay!" Tsugumi happily clapped her hands. "Thanks Aya-nee!"

"You're welcome. Now if you continuing wasting time here, you're going to be late for class." Ayase pointed to the clock. It read nearly ten o'clock.

"Oh my god!" Tsugumi quickly changed out of her sleeping clothes and into a pencil skirt with a maroon top and her unique cat-eared hairband. "See you later Aya-nee!"

"Right." Ayase gently smiled as she watched her friend run out the door. She suddenly yawned and started to wheel back into her room. Time to go back to bed.

-GC-

A tired Tsugumi wavered in her steps slightly due to her very long student-teacher shift and she promptly planted her butt onto the nearest bench. Today, her kids were as unruly as ever. They just don't listen! She personally thought they were just as bad as those thugs who thought they ruled the school back when Tsugumi and Ayase were trapped in Loop 7.

Loop 7...now that brought back memories. Most of them she would rather forget, but others, she fondly remembered: the animal cafe at the festival, the yummy food, Inori's concert, and finally, the mysterious boy who helped her carry boxes. Personally, she did not like that boy at first since he was impeccably rude and unappreciative of the gift she bestowed him. But she guessed he might be the same pilot who saved her so he wasn't all that bad. But then again, he attacked her and Ayase during that final battle so, in the end, she absolutely did not like him no matter what he did for her in the past. But she still wondered, what did happen to him?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a thin rod swinging in from the left and hitting her foot. Tsugumi looked up at this man.

"Shu!"

"Ah Tsugumi! How are you? Can you hold my coffee for me please?"

"Of course", Tsugumi grabbed the cup of coffee out of Shu's hand and led the blind man to a seat next to her.

"Thank you", Shu took back his hot coffee and took a nice, long sip. "Ah! This is actually pretty good."

Tsugumi glanced at the coffee cup. She recognized it. Her female students frequently brought cups of coffee to their morning classes. Recently, this particular brand sure was getting popular.

"So Tsugumi", she suddenly slipped back into reality for Shu, "What brings you to such a peaceful place like here? Aren't you usually in the city library for more studying?"

"Oh I came to get some peace and quiet. You know some relaxation can help better your thinking!"

"Tsugumi, is something wrong? You seem so down."

The smile on Tsugumi's face cracked a little bit. So, even a blind man can still distinguish a lie. Great. Tsugumi said, "I lost Funell and I can't find him anywhere. Have you heard about him?"

"I'm sorry. I haven't. But I'm sure he'll turn up eventually." Shu warmly reassured her.

"I hope so..."

"Hey Tsugumi?" Shu asked the young woman. "How about I treat you to some coffee to clear your mind? The barista who gave this to me is such a gentleman. He insisted I have my drink for free!"

Tsugumi glumly glanced back, but she pitched her voice a bit higher than usual. "Thank you Shu for trying to cheer me up. But I have so much work to do with exams coming up and everything, I don't think I can pack that into my schedule. Maybe next time?"

"Ok. Promise?" Shu held up his pinky finger in her direction.

Tsugumi wrapped her pinky finger around his and shook. "Promise."

Shu finally stood back up and he grabbed his stick. "Okay I'll leave you alone for now. Good luck on your exams!"

"See you later!"

-GC-

Ayase yawned again as she wheeled herself to the front door. She was still in her pajamas and her hair was still a mess. She found no reason to put it up since today was her day off and she planned on sleeping the whole day. Ayase leaned forward with one hand on the door handle and the other on a wheel. When Tsugumi was gone, she had to figure out how to open a door and this was the system. Surprisingly, it worked pretty efficiently sans having to wheel away quickly before the door could hit her wheelchair.

"Shu!" Ayase exclaimed.

"Hello Ayase. Have you slept well?"

"Yeah." She sheepishly replied. Good thing Shu was blind or else she could never live down her attire right now. "Come in! Come in!" She grabbed onto Shu's blind stick and led him to the living room, down the ramp, and towards the couches.

"I'm surprised you managed to get here all by yourself!"

"I am getting used to reading Braille and people in the streets often help me find my way. And there was this kind barista today who gave me a free cup of coffee. Everybody does become nicer to the disabled."

Ayase chuckled, "Maybe I should go to that coffee shop and get myself some free coffee too!"

"Well you go ahead and try." Shu laughed as well.

"So... What made you decide to visit?"

"I ran into Tsugumi today and I heard about Funell. Is she alright?"

"I'm not sure. He's such an important friend to her. He was probably her first in Funeral Parlor. Gai gave it to her as a gift when she joined." Ayase sighed and picked up the female version of the same robot. "To be frank, I think Funell is okay and he'll turn up somehow. He still has his advanced robotic weapons in his hardware so I'm afraid of whoever happens to find him."

"Right. And I see Funelli is not as worried either."

Ayase smiled as she ran her hand on the smooth metal of her pet robot. The children robots were also wheeling around their feet like they were almost begging to be picked up.

"Hey Shu? How about I give you one of the children when they grow up? They can act as your personal guide dog." Ayase reached down and picked up one of the children playing at her feet.

"Huh? Are you sure?"

Ayase nodded, "Yep! And besides, they all seem to like you a lot!" She carefully placed a little robot in his open palm. The baby robot wheeled around in his hand before settling in the crevices of his fingers and taking a nap.

Shu smiled and he softly petted his baby robot with his finger. "How cute! Tsugumi did a splendid job creating this little family. I wonder, what made her want to give Funell a wife and kids."

"I don't know. Maybe it had something to do with the Apocalypse incident." Ayase suggested. "While I was searching for you, Tsugumi was running around ruins of the headquarters searching for something. She was trying to find someone else and I knew it was not you because she kept looking after you were dug out. After a while, she gave up and said something like she was glad he was gone."

"Who is 'he'?"

"I don't know. As far as I know, everyone from Funeral Parlor escaped. She seemed so down after she gave up looking for him, so maybe she made Funelli and the kids to fill up the void in her heart."

"Was Tsugumi ever aware of the survivors that were found underground?"

"By that point, she didn't care since she was preoccupied with her studies." Ayase sighed. "I just hope she's happy with her life now."

"Yeah..." Shu sighed as well.

Ayase suddenly jumped in her wheelchair and she wheeled away. "Let's not be so down right now! How about I make us tea and we watch some TV? Have you seen the drama Kanon is in? It's been getting high ratings!"

"No. It better not be some romantic chick flick." Shu scowled in disgust.

"Oh! You're such a boy!" She happily teased back. "Besides, you can't leave! I closed off the ramp entrance and the stairs."

"Ayase! I'm blind!"

"And I'm crippled! That makes two of us!"

-GC-

A young employee stacked the empty coffee cups onto her little tray and she quickly wiped down the table. If it weren't for her fellow employee's fear of germs, she wouldn't be playing the busboy right now. No matter how good-looking he was, she still resented him for pushing this responsibility onto her. She emptied the cups into the sink, rolled up her sleeves, brushed her bangs away from her eyes, and began to wash. The evening was setting in and the shop usually had little to no customers at the end of the day. At this time, she would wash the dishes, sweep the floor, wipe all the tables and the countertops, throw out the trash, change out of her uniform and organize everyone else's, bid her manager a farewell, and walk with her friend to his other job.

How tiring!

Sometimes, if she was really tired, she would touch her fellow employee to piss him off. If it weren't for his phobia, she wouldn't be stuck with her chores now would she? Sometimes, she even questioned him if the mysophobia was for real and he would get as equally mad as if she had touched him. He seriously needed some anger management classes.

But, other than that, he was a pretty decent guy. She could tell that underneath that constantly scowling face, he was a good person. He just didn't know how to express it. But that troubled persona of his gets a lot of female customers in the afternoon so she didn't try to help change him. As far as she was concerned, more customers equated to a higher paycheck.

The university student employee tied her wavy brown hair from a messy bun into a side ponytail. Unfortunately, at this time, he came in to chastise her.

"You know it's against the rules to have your hair down while on shift, Jessica."

"Oh shut up Daryl Yan! I work so hard, it's not my fault my hair is falling apart." Jessica finished drying off the dishes and she dangerously shot a glare at him with her cerulean eyes. "Now don't make me touch you."

"I'd snap your neck."

"As of now, I want to try the same thing with you!" She glared back at him. She was glad she could stare him down and not be awestruck by his good looks. She did admit that happened to her at first when she saw him again, but his horrible personality sort of turned her away at the same time. Besides, he was too old for her to have a crush on.

Jessica grabbed a pair of gloves and tossed it at Daryl. With her bare hands, she grabbed a bag of garbage out of the bin, tied it up, and intimidated him to the back door. "Now if you would please, throw this away for me. I got a huge exam to study for tomorrow and I need to get clean-up done as fast as possible."

"Hey!" He did not look happy.

She didn't care. She chucked the dirty bag at him and slammed the back door shut.

What a brat! Daryl huffed in irritation as he foregone the gloves and simply kicked the trash bag into its respective barrel. She absolutely did not have any respect for him and his_ condition_. She also worked him like a dog! Does she not realize the position he holds? How did such a demure little girl turn into such a brat after these long years?

Preferring not to anger the little mistress any further, Daryl decided to walk out of the alley and into the maze of this block. He knew this place quite well because it was his little shortcut to his bartending job. He didn't even need to become a barista and a bartender because he was already stinking rich, but he needed to spend his spare time doing something. Thus he was enjoying his days here. It was not _that _bad. He got to continue his other jobs. He liked messing around with little Jessica. And barely anyone recognized him as a previous GHQ Endlave pilot and hated his guts for it. He was content.

Daryl turned the corner and was about to take a step forward, but a rock suddenly smashed into the brick wall next to him and he quickly rounded back into the corner. What was that! The blonde man peered out once again. It was a girl, probably in high school, crouching to the ground and holding something in her chest. She was getting harassed by a bunch of thugs. One of them lunged forward and grabbed onto her shirt and another tried to grab onto whatever she was holding in her chest. Normally, Daryl would leave because he usually felt no sympathy to something like this. But every time he tried to turn away, the words of his former comrade echoed into his head:

"_If you get another chance, be more kind to people! Deep down, you are a nice guy, Daryl!__"_

Clenching his teeth in disgust, he made his decision. Daryl quickly ran out from his hiding spot and in a matter of minutes, all of the delinquents were running away for their lives.

"Open your eyes."

"Huh?" The little girl finally opened her fearful eyes and saw a shadow on the ground. Next she saw a pair of nice shoes. This was someone else.

"Go back home." He brushed past the young girl and he walked back into the alleys.

"Th-Thank you Mister!" She called back at him.

Daryl sighed. He might as well give his welcome to this little child. Screw Rowan! He's probably feeling all bubbly inside up in heaven. Daryl turned around and began to wave back.

He froze.

He saw it.

In the girl's arms was a robot.

* * *

><p><em>And thus continues the story of Guilty Crown. Note that this story takes place roughly around eight years after the end of the story. That should give Tsugumi enough time to go through high school and almost finish college. So she would be around twenty-two years old and Daryl, being three years older, would be twenty-five years old. Everyone else should be twenty-five years old. And then, there's my OC, Jessica, who is a freshman in college, making her eighteen years old, and will become very important later in the story. Since this show wasteddemonized its wonderful characters (I honestly liked Arisa before she got crazy), I figured one more character wouldn't hurt._

_I'm adding this story with two other stories from different fandoms. Yeah…I'm a genius. Let's hope I can write all three and not collapse in exhaustion. Please review for more!_


	2. connections

_Wow! I'm surprised with the amount of reviews. Since I got like four reviews for one chapter, which is a lot for me, I decided to go ahead and write the next chapter! (Actually have not planned every detail entirely…let's see how this goes…) I'm glad everyone agrees that Guilty Crown's ending sucks. In fact, Guilty Crown messes with Daryl's character so much that I don't even know what his default character is. Thus, I'm very sorry for any OOC-ness that is bound to happen. Also, wanna take a guess of who Jessica is as you're reading? C'mon! I'll give you a hint, pay attention to her physique._

* * *

><p><strong>connections<strong>

Jessica took out a coffee mixing stick and poked at the hunk of metal on the countertop. She didn't know what to make heads or tails of the pile of scrap metal. As far as she knew, the thing was sleek white, had a little bit of blue mixed in, and has wheels. The college student prodded at the robot once again, suddenly jumping back due to a sudden hiss, and for a moment, the robot sprang back to life! Then, it died down yet again. What a bummer!

"So do you have any idea what this thing is?" Jessica asked her coworker, who was currently getting his laptop.

Daryl Yan shook his head. "No clue." He grabbed a bunch of wires, walked up to the little robot, and tried to find any sort of plug in the main body, which he assumed to be the biggest hunk of metal.

"What did that little girl say about this again?"

"She said she found it washed up on the riverbank, took it in, tried to go home, and she was attacked by a bunch of delinquents."

"Aww! How sweet of you!" Jessica teased, earning a very icy glare from Daryl. She giggled and leaned back on the stool. "So what made you want to take in this little robot?"

"Don't make me shoot your brains out!" Daryl spat at her, only to earn another giggle from her. "And for your information, I'm only going to fix this because I remember it. I don't know where, but I know it for sure."

"Is it from your days in GHQ? Is it GHQ property or what?" Jessica reached out and picked up the robot and she playfully turned it front and back as if trying to spot out a logo.

"Brat!"

A fist bonked her in the head, prompting the release of the robot from her hands. "Hey! That hurt! Don't make me touch you!"

"Stay out of this!" He huffed back and snatched back the robot. "I'm going to try to get this thing fixed by tomorrow. Can you take over my shift?"

"Huh? We work the same shift."

"I mean my bartending shift." Daryl rolled his eyes at this clueless girl.

Jessica groaned, "Uh Stupid! I'm only eighteen! I'm not even legally able to enter a bar!"

"You look old. No one's going to check! And it's a good way for you to practice your bartending tricks."

"Except I use it on coffee! Not actual drinks!" Jessica argued back. "Look, I have an exam to study for so good luck without me!" She hastily removed her apron, hung up her uniform, and freaking raced out of that coffee shop. No way is she sacrificing study time and sleep so Daryl could play with a robot!

Daryl sighed. Well that didn't work as he planned. He hoped Jessica would take the bait and take over. He desperately needed a break from bartending. It paid well but it sure was tiring!

Now…about that robot… Daryl gingerly placed the piece of metal back onto the countertop. It was cold, deathly cold, and the metal was dented, scratched, and rusting. He wondered what could have gotten this little robot in such a bad shape. Good thing he was raised in GHQ that he got training in repairing Endlaves. This robot was going to be a cinch to repair! It was going to take some time and money though…or he could just throw it in the trash and pretend it never even existed. But through those two black orbs, he felt like he remembered a certain someone. He just couldn't place his finger on it. Maybe, if repairing this robot, he could get his answer.

He hoped so…

-GC-

"A mini-antenna is installed into the back of this contraption, enabling it to receive radio signals from miles away. This is useful for spies and reconnaissance. This robot here…" Tsugumi paused in the middle of her lecture once her beloved Funell showed up on the screen. It's been days and he still hasn't shown up. Tsugumi felt a lump grow in the back of her throat. She quickly coughed, cleared away the tears in her eyes, and tried to continue her lesson.

"Teacher!" One of her students raised her hand.

"Yes?"

The young girl smiled back once she was called, "That's a beautiful robot. What's his name?"

"His name is Funell. I've actually had him for a long time now." Tsugumi tried to keep up her smile.

"Is something wrong Teacher Tsugumi?"

Tsugumi felt her voice crack a little. "Oh it's nothing. He just went missing a few days ago. But I'm sure he'll turn up soon!" She quickly brushed away any tears in her eyes. "Nevermind! Let's continue the lesson, shall we? So..." Tsugumi pushed away any thoughts of Funell from her mind and she began talking once again.

Once her lecture ended, her students eagerly began to mess around while she packed up her bags and began to leave. Tsugumi was about to exit the door when a small tug was felt on her sleeve.

"Teacher Tsugumi, if it makes you feel better, I think I found Funell a couple days ago."

"Really? You did? Where? Is he okay?" Tsugumi literally exploded in a mix of confusion and worry. She felt bad for blasting out so many questions at this student. But she needed to find Funell!

"I'm not sure if he's okay. He was in pretty bad shape when I found him." This made Tsugumi almost wanting to crack and cry. "But this guy took him off my hands and he promised to fix Funell up."

"Do you know this person?" Tsugumi demanded.

"No but he seemed nice enough..."

What a naive child!

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. I know I encountered him around the commerce districts of Tokyo and I think he was a barista or something. He kind of looked like one..."

That was all she needed. Tsugumi hastily thanked her student and took her leave of that school. It was her last class anyways and she was free to do anything she wanted. Right now, she wanted to find her Funell. Tsugumi found the earliest and closest bus into Tokyo and before even ten minutes passed, she was already in the streets of Tokyo. She quickly ran inti the commerce area, only to find at least twenty coffee shops.

Which one is it? She looked to the left. One looked very plain and typical. Could that be it? She looked to her left where there was one that had its lights dimmed out. Could it be that one? Or could it be the pink coffeehouse?

"Ugh! I'm never going to find him!" Tsugumi wailed to herself and smashed her head into her hands.

'What a loud lady!' Jessica mentally commented in her head. At this time, she was sweeping the entrance of the shop so to prepare for the high school student rush hours. Usually, it was a peaceful exercise to start her shift, but this loud lady was ruining it! Jessica quickly finished up sweeping and after tightening her bun, she ran up to the woman.

"Excuse me Miss, is there something I can help you with?" Jessica placed her hand on this woman's shoulder.

Tsugumi turned back around with tears streaking her small face. She saw a girl smiling gently at her. This girl was young, almost eighteen or nineteen, so young that she could almost be one of her students! What struck her the most were her eyes that were as blue as the sea. She had her brown hair tied up into a bun, but Tsugumi could tell it was wavy if she ever untied it. If this girl ever decided to wear glasses, she could pass as a very intellectual person.

Jessica helped up this woman. Her first impression of this woman was she was tiny...like really tiny, like she hadn't grown in the past five years. Another first impression was the headband. They looked like cat ears. How cute. Was this person a student? It couldn't be because she wasn't wearing any uniform. Was she in college? She looked a bit too young to be in college.

"My name is Jessica. I'm a college freshman. What year are you in?" Jessica held out her hand for the woman to shake.

Tsugumi didn't take it. Instead, she stared horrified at this student. "Excuse me! I'm almost graduating! I'm twenty-two years old!"

"Oh really! I'm incredibly sorry miss!" Jessica cracked a smile. Oh crap! She hit a land mine! "How about you come in for some coffee? You seem troubled."

Tsugumi glanced up (this girl was that tall) into her ocean blue eyes. They emitted a sense of kindness and warmth. Somehow, she felt like she could trust this kid. Thus, Tsugumi took hold of Jessica's hand and was led into the small coffeehouse.

"So did you lose something or what?" Jessica curiously asked while her hands were flying across the countertop. It was a trick Daryl taught her, a bar tending trick. She knew how to make an ice coffee while talking with the customer and juggling. Normally, people were surprised and clapping for her, but this woman looked too down to even notice.

"You probably haven't seen him, but I'm missing this little robot of mine called Funell."

Jessica's hand suddenly slipped and a tin cup fell to the floor. Luckily, Tsugumi looked like she was too preoccupied with her thoughts to notice. So Jessica quickly bent down to pick up her fallen utensil and she resumed making Tsugumi's iced coffee. But this entire time, she wondered to herself if Tsugumi's robot was the same robot Daryl brought back.

"And I don't have any leads right now. The only clue I have is that one of my students found him washed up on a riverbank and she gave it to a complete stranger to fix." Tsugumi sighed in frustration and took a long sip from her iced coffee. "I can't believe I just ran here without thinking! I didn't even ask for and address or a description of the guy. I just came running here like an idiot."

"Oh Miss, don't be beating yourself up." Jessica warmly tried to console her.

"Oh! And I didn't even introduce myself yet." Tsugumi quickly stopped her moping and reached her hand towards Jessica. "My name is Tsugumi. I student-teach technology and robotics design at a high school near here."

"Nice to meet you Tsugumi", Jessica politely returned the shake. "So what does your missing robot look like? I'll try to keep my eyes open for it."

"Well..." Tsugumi curved her hands slightly in front of her as she tried to come up with a shape. "Funell is white, sleek white, and he has separate ear panels and those are light blue. He has four legs and at the end of all four legs are wheels. He also has two black round panels that look like eyes and the black outline that separates all the panels make him look like he's smiling. He looks something like that."

Jessica chuckled once Tsugumi finished, effectively making her mad. "Hey! What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing!" Jessica quickly finished the last of her giggles. "I just think your description of this robot is very cute. When I heard you taught technology and robotics design, I assumed you meant Endlaves."

"Well that's part of the curriculum. But I probably know more than what the textbooks say."

"Really? How?"

"I had personal experience. That is all." Tsugumi cheekily smiled at her. If she wanted to, she could have told this girl that she was once part of a resistance group against the government. But, from name alone, she still had doubts about trusting this girl. For one thing, "Jessica" was definitely not a Japanese name. And even the option of being a foreign-exchange student was ruled out because no student would want to go to Japan after the Apocalypse incidents. Jessica had to be somewhat related to the UN or GHQ. And realistically, especially GHQ, they don't take too kindly to Funeral Parlor members. Even if they were working together now, the enemy hostility was still there either way.

"So Jessica, that's a pretty name you have. It's not Japanese though..." Tsugumi hinted. She also wanted to know more of this person.

Jessica nodded, "Yeah, I'm half-Japanese and half-American. My father wanted the family to live here to reconnect with our roots, which is surprising considering he's not Japanese. Then again, he had work here, so that was probably the main reason."

'So her father works for either GHQ or UN.' Tsugumi quickly deduced. "Well how do you like Japan?"

Jessica merely shrugged, "It's okay. I've been living here ever since I was nine so this place is like my second home."

"Oh, so you're one of the lucky survivors of the Fourth Apocalypse eight years ago." Tsugumi grinned. It was fun to get other peoples stories about the incident when she personally fought against the pandemic. Usually, their stories were not as action-packed, but they were still interesting.

"That? Geez... I was ten when the Second Lost Christmas happened. I don't think I remember much, but I do know that we were still living in a small town that was luckily unaffected by the outbreak. I believe it was mostly in Tokyo when that happened." Jessica replied. "Hey! If I was ten when that happened, you would be fourteen. How did you manage to survive?"

"A secret!" Tsugumi winked and laughed.

"Tsugumi!"

"Well, I think I need to be going now. I think you have other customers to attend to." Tsugumi quickly drank what's left of her iced coffee and got ready to leave. "I don't have money on me right now so I'll pay back tomorrow."

"Don't bother. It's on the house."

"Right. Thanks again!" Tsugumi waved good-bye and she quickly rushed out the door.

Jessica smiled to herself, satisfied that she had done some good to the people around her. She also waved good-bye to Tsugumi, even when she wasn't even there anymore. Afterwards, she returned back to her work and began the set up for student rush hour.

"Was that a friend?" A voice called for her. "You look like an idiot by waving at nothing!"

She quickly turned around. Daryl smirked at her while he leaned against the wooden frame of the back door. He walked in and playfully flicked her forehead, earning her ire!

"Daryl Yan." Jessica grumbled as she rubbed her forehead. "I thought you were fixing the robot."

"I did. It didn't take me that long." He brought out a brand new Funell, except it looked like it was still powered off.

"Wow. It really looks like what she described to me." Jessica looked at the new Funell at eye-level.

"She?"

Jessica glanced back up at him. "Yeah, this woman stopped by and she was looking for a missing robot."

"Well. Go return it to her." He quickly shoved Funell into Jessica.

Jessica wondered out loud, "Okay…I guess…I have her name and everything. She's working at a high school so I can just look up the names of student teachers. Besides, she can't be that hard to spot seeing she so tiny and she wears a headband with cat ears."

_Runt…_

The young man frantically grabbed onto Jessica and shook her. "Who was that girl? What does she look like?"

Jessica grinned, "Oh! So you do know her! My guess was right!"

"Jessica!" Daryl ripped Funell out of the girl's arms, placed the robot back onto the counter, and he dug through his bag. "Does she look anything like this?" He grabbed a little photo, barely the size of a Polaroid, and flung it right at her face.

Jessica narrowed her eyes at this picture. It was not a good snap to start off with. The focus was bad. Everything looked slightly blurred. But she could make out a small face, dark purple eyes that emitted a sense of shock, long hair of different shades of purple, but most of all, the headband of metal cat ears that was placed on her head. This girl looked exactly like Tsugumi, in fact, she _was_ the younger version of Tsugumi. Now why would Daryl have a small picture of this girl anyways? Maybe she needed to revisit the archives again.

"Yep, that's her alright." Jessica coolly placed the photo on the counter top. She looked up, eager to see his face contort into some weird expression of shock or surprise.

Except…he did the opposite. Jessica's smile soon disappeared.

"I'm going to need you to return this robot back to her." Daryl curtly instructed her and he quickly stood up to take his leave.

Jessica quickly grabbed onto his shirt to prevent him from moving. "Daryl. Something is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong."

"Yes it is!" Jessica yelled back, anger clearly apparent in her shouts. "You can't see this girl for some reason!"

"It's not any of your business Brat!" Daryl promptly and violently shook her off, almost causing the girl to hit the counter behind her. That could have caused some major bruises!

"Why you!" The majorly pissed off girl snarled back. With one strike, she reached under the counter and pulled out the handgun underneath. She pointed it straight at Daryl's face with determination of shooting his brains out!

Daryl also glared back at her, not intent of backing down. "Put that gun away before you hurt yourself. You're not trained in firearms."

Her finger touched the trigger, prompting a reflex from him to back down slightly. "Daryl fucking Yan. How dare you waste your second chance!"

"Says who?" Daryl spat out.

"Says the daughter of the man who saved your sorry butt!"

* * *

><p><em>So, who guessed correctly? Write that in your review! Also, sorry to DarylRowan shippers, but Rowan's married! Cackle! Cackle! Jessica is his daughter! Cackle! Cackle! Didn't see that one coming now did you? That's why her name is in English...and the hair…and the eyes…and, okay I'll stop. As for side ships right now…I have absolutely no idea. I usually write with one main pairing as the focus and then the side pairings kind of fall into place as the plot moves on. But, rest assure that my OC is not pairing up with anyone soon. (She's a whole generation behind)_

_Review!_


	3. evolution

_So many reviews! So many feels! Haha! That's what I read whenever fans of this show get dramatic, can't blame them. Thank you so much for so many reviews! I didn't expect for people to still be reviewing after a week has passed._

* * *

><p><strong>evolution<strong>

The two employees of the little coffee shop stood frozen in their places. Jessica still had her deadly gun pointed at Daryl's forehead. Her slim fingers lingered around the trigger as if she thought if touching it would cause it to blow. Beads of sweat rolled down her forehead while she felt her white teeth grind against each other. On the other hand, Daryl was a lot calmer than this girl threatening his life. In fact, he was not one bit perturbed at the situation.

Daryl stepped forward, triggering Jessica to hold the gun steadier and tighter. "Jessica. Drop the gun."

"Not until you tell me why you won't see this woman!" Jessica angrily yelled back. "My father sacrificed his life so you could live. He wanted a better future for you and you still can't come to terms with your past!"

"You wouldn't know what I had to suffer back then with that runt! You were only ten years old!" Daryl icily told her down.

"And I was ten years old when I found out my father died." Jessica whispered back in a low tone. She aimed her gun again and her finger rested on the trigger. "If my father's entire worth was for a weakling, I should have ended you when you came over!" She finally pressed down.

A shot rang out throughout the shop. Luckily, no one was currently around. No soul lingered in. No soul lingered out and about. Only two were able to hear the shot that drove through the wall behind Jessica. Before she even pulled the trigger, Daryl already lunged forward and twisted her arm upwards. Her numb arm was twisted behind her head and the gun pointed at the wall behind her. At that point, Daryl already wrestled her to the ground and pinned her against the wall. He skillfully pinched down on a nerve in her wrist, making her drop the gun to the floor.

Jessica groaned in pain while she wildly shook against him. It was no use. He was bigger and tougher than her. She was only a weak child compared to him.

"Damn you..." She snarled into his face.

"Choose your words carefully, Junior Officer", Daryl reminded her and stuck the gun up her chin. "I think you've forgotten that I'm still the Major General here. Everyone in the Japanese military works under me and it won't take much for me to annihilate you."

"You can't", Jessica confidently smirked. "I know you. You can't kill what remains of your only friend."

Daryl glared back at her and shoved her back into the wall when he released her. "Brat." he muttered while he walked away. "By the way, I'm taking this with me. Kids shouldn't be playing with firearms." He tauntingly swung the gun around his pointer finger. "And cover up the hole you made."

Jessica scowled and slammed her fist into a cupboard, revealing more guns. "How can I not when you stuff this place full of guns?"

He simply ignored little Jessica. She didn't know his pain. She didn't know how it felt to feel unloved by everyone. She didn't know how betrayal felt when the only person you thought loved you hated you in the end. It happened to him twice. One resulted in a dead father and the other, the cut ties of his first and only crush. Jessica didn't know. And it was not her place to know ever. Her job was to work as a barista and a college student, not his psychiatrist.

But he wondered…how she knew as well...

-GC-

"Funell? Funell!" Tsugumi tearfully grabbed onto the robot and held it close. "I miss you so much! Don't run away ever again! Thank you so much Jessica!"

Jessica weakly cracked out a smile. "Don't thank me. I only found him at the doorstep this morning..." Her eyes flickered momentarily to the figure in the back room of this shop, carefully watching them. After a few moments, that person finally relented and went away.

Tsugumi shook her head and she tightly hugged onto Jessica. "No. You brought him back to me. That alone is worth my gratitude."

"Um...you're welcome?" Jessica quickly shook Tsugumi off. "Anyways, turn Funell on! I want to see it working!"

Tsugumi happily nodded as she turned the robot on its underside. She pressed a small button with a long coffee stirring stick within the robots surface. She turned Funell upright once again and placed it down. Beeps and whirring sounds sprung out of this little robot. The ears moved up and down as the eyes wildly turned clockwise and counter-clockwise. Little beeps of varying tones blared from the robots speakers as if it sung a tune. Funell really looked like it was alive! But the noises stopped all of a sudden. The ears stopped flapping. The eyes stopped turning. The robot ceased all movement completely as if it was never turned on in the first place.

"Funell? What's wrong? Something's missing..." Tsugumi frantically scrambled to her robotic pet. She turned it over once again and began inspecting the inside. After a few minutes, she pulled out the main hardware from inside Funell. "Here's the problem: his activation chip is missing."

"Is that bad?" Jessica did not know much about the inside of robots. She only knew how to read them.

"Yes. Very..." Tsugumi fished out some sort of device from her bag. "Luckily, I brought this chip tracker with me. I only need his code to find it." She pointed out the empty space in the hardware that showed nothing but a long set of numbers. She scanned that general area with her tracker and punched in those exact numbers. "Here it is!"

Jessica looked at the screen. She watched the entire thing pop up completely into a hologram of Tokyo! Everything was in there! Tokyo Tower was near the edge of this three dimensional map, Tsugumi's school was also nearby, and right in the center was the coffee shop. But this map was not surprising with today's technology. What did stand out was a green blinking circle that travelled down a street and was preparing to turn the corner.

"That's weird. It's moving." Tsugumi zoomed in to this moving dot. "Hey! Someone's walking away with Funell's chip! Why that jerk!"

"Tsugumi!" Jessica tried to get her attention back, but too late! Tsugumi was already running out the door. Knowing she lost her, Jessica merely put Funell away. If Daryl ever yelled at her for this, it was completely his fault. How was she supposed to know that "chip" he wanted to use belonged to someone else?

Tsugumi bolted down each street possible while carefully following her map. For every street the dot strolled on, she was dashing through many shortcuts to cut off that dot. Simple enough right? Except, even if she was at the right spot at the right time, she was going to have trouble finding which person had her chip. If she wanted to use the tracker to its full potential, everyone had to freeze completely for about ten minutes. No one's going to do that!

She was closing in! If she ran down that street and make a right turn, she'll encounter whoever has her chip! She will get that chip back! For Funell! Even if it meant tackling that guy down and forcing him to give it back!

She was almost there! Only a couple feet were left! She didn't even bother looking at her map. She just needed to run. Three. Two. One.

"Got you!" Tsugumi prepared to jump, but at the same time, she didn't. Something, no, someone held her in her place. Someone familiar...

"You..."

'Runt...why?' Daryl also stood there mesmerized by such a familiar face. That small face of hers that held the wildest smile, her violet eyes that twinkled whenever sunlight had hit it, her violet-blue hair that reached down to her butt, that weird, childish, but unique headband that made her look like a cat, he still remembered all that. But he couldn't help but be amazed when he saw her face-to-face. Of course she looked older, but she was still shorter than him and she still wore that silly headband that made her...well her. But even if she also stood expressionless and shocked, he could still remember her anger when she tried to kill him. For that...he ran.

"Huh? Wait!" Tsugumi tried to reach out to this mysterious person, but he escaped out of her reach. "That was..."

Why did she have to show up? Why did they have to meet once again? These unnerving thoughts swam through Daryl's mind as he ran. He didn't want to ever run into her again. He didn't want to remember the fight that drove them apart. He didn't want her to see the monster he was. Thus, he ran and he kept on running, hoping to put this fated encounter to rest.

He turned the block and quickly dove into one of the doors of this building. It seemed like a clothing shop. He placed himself out of view once Tsugumi came near.

"Weird. That guy disappeared..." Tsugumi fished into her purse, pulling out her tracker. "Good thing I still got this."

Even though he had hidden away, he was still able to see her clearly through the window. She pulled out some strange device, revealing a hologram of the area she was in. Something green blinked in her 3-D map, something in the same store he was.

In there!

Tsugumi ran into the store next to her. It was a simple boutique. It was clean. It was classy, so classy that anything not classy easily stood out. Like her chip. She found it! It was on a table near a stack of cashmere sweaters. Her chip was in plain sight and no longer moving.

But, who was that guy? Where was he? She took a quick glance around, but it was no use! He was already gone...

"That guy...I swear I met him before..." Tsugumi quickly grabbed her chip and ran out of that store. Her head flew left and right and all over the place, trying to catch sight of this mysterious person. No luck.

"That person…" She held onto her chip. It was warm. Like somebody left it in their pocket for some time.

-GC-

"Tsugum! You found him! Thank goodness!" Ayase raced up to her close friend and happily picked up Funell. The little robot's black orbs showed signs of rejoice before leaping off Ayase's lap and towards his little family of robots. Ayase grinned with content while she gazed on at such a loving family. "How cute. He missed his family." She turned to Tsugumi, expecting a smart response or such, instead she saw something else. "Tsugumi, what's wrong?"

"Huh?" The short woman quickly snapped back into reality. "Yeah Aya-nee?"

"Are you okay Tsugumi? Do you have a fever?" Ayase reached up to feel Tsugumi's forehead.

"U-Uh yeah! I'm fine!" Tsugumi urgently backed away with a blush rising to her cheeks. "Hey Aya-nee...have you ever met someone twice?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know...if you already met someone before and all of a sudden, you meet that person again..." Tsugumi cast her eyes down to her feet.

"Oh! You mean meeting by coincidence!" Ayase chuckled, drawing annoyance from her friend. "I've had that happen to me. That's how I joined Funeral Parlor. Believe it or not, I met Gai for the first time on the streets. The second time was when I was exiting a hospital. The rest is history."

"Oh...wow..."

Her recruitment sounded much more interesting than Tsugumi's. Fated meetings and such, that was what every girl dreamed of having. As far as Tsugumi knew, she was playing with a robot at an orphanage and the next day, she was adopted into the Funeral Parlor gang.

"You know, my mother used to tell me something about meetings like these." That promptly brought back the cat eared girl's attention. "The first is accidental, the second is coincidence, and the third...is fate." Ayase sighed. "Isn't that nice?"

Tsugumi nodded in aproval. "Yeah...sure sounds like it..."

Ayase secretly smirked at her little friend. While Tsugumi was intently staring at her feet, Ayase gave a slight nudge on her arm. "So tell me, is it a guy?"

"Huh?" Blushing madly, she quickly jumped back away from the wheelchair-bound girl. "W-Wait! Aya-nee! I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Come on! I can tell just by the look on your face!"

The red blush on Tsugumi's face grew larger. "Sh-Shut up Aya-nee!" She pouted and turned away. "Besides, why do you care so much about my personal life?"

"Because I'm one of your closest friends. So do I know this guy?"

"Aya-nee!"

-GC-

"Welcome!" Jessica quickly stood up after serving this couple their coffee and her face changed to utter glee. "Tsugumi!"

"Hi Jessica", Tsugumi politely replied and slid into one of the counter booth seats. "Can I get iced coffee."

"Coming right up!" Jessica walked back to her station at the counter and began working. "So what brings you back to this little coffeehouse?"

"I like it here. It's a good place to sit and think." Tsugumi replied as her eyes wondered around where Jessica was working. "That's a nice painting you have."

"Oh! Thank you." Jessica weakly cracked a fake smile. Good thing Tsugumi only saw that as decor than something to cover up a gunshot hole. She hastily finished putting together the drink and slid it over to Tsugumi. "Here's your drink."

"Thanks", Tsugumi passed back a couple of bills.

Before she even considered the money, Jessica took a careful look at Tsugumi's face. She looked like she was lost in space or wondering or hoping for somebody. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"Huh?" A blush soon rose to the cat girl's face, something Jessica took note of. "N-No! I mean-well..." In embarrassment, Tsugumi quickly cut off eye contact with Jessica. "Say Jessica...do you believe in fated meetings?"

"Fated meetings?"

"You know, like meeting someone again and again."

Jessica scrunched her eyebrows in deep thought. "Well... No, not really. But I believe in the chances of meeting people again and again. It's not fate, but pure luck." Jessica plucked a bill out of the money paid for the iced coffee. "Take this money for example. You paid your drink with it. It goes into the coffeehouse deposit. It can become my paycheck. I can use it to buy more clothes. The money now goes into the store deposit and can become some employee's paycheck. He or she decides to go on vacation in Hokkaido and buys something there with that money. This can go on over and over again until that money ends up in a bank and circulates back to you, Tsugumi. Now you see what I mean? Everything always circles back like a ring."

"Either fate or chance?" Tsugumi sighed. "Thanks Jessica, I sort of get it now."

Jessica warmly grinned back. "Whether it be fate or chance, you will meet again."

"Except I don't know if I want to..." The lonely teacher whispered to herself.

Jessica only shrugged in response. To be frank, she had no idea what Tsugumi was talking about this time. She had this little inkling that it might concern Daryl, but then again, she didn't know what kind of past these two had. But she did know they were going to end up meeting...as long as Tsugumi kept visiting this shop. Whatever. She didn't care at all. It was not her problem anyways. She was only here to work her shift and get Daryl's life back in order. If it included Tsugumi, then so be it.

"Jessica!"

"Someone's calling for me. Enjoy your drink." Jessica quickly hurried into the back of the shop.

The last couple minutes composed of Tsugumi sitting in her seat, admiring the simple décor, and listening in on the conversation that Jessica was having. Everything came as a muffle of sounds, but at least they were not arguing. Judging from the voices, Jessica was talking to a male, an older male. His voice was deep and smooth, but his speech contained bits of sarcasm. They seemed to be talking about hours and shifts and paychecks. How typical of employees to banter.

"I've been covering your shift for the past few days!"

"We work the same shift."

"I have to do twice the work!"

She heard Jessica yell and sounds of a scuffle. Tsugumi curiously peeked over to get a clear view of the back. She began to feel worried because of the chances of a fight was going on. No. Good thing too! It was just Jessica trying to push her male coworker out to work.

"Now get out there and start working!" Jessica finally pushed him out the pushing doors.

Tsugumi felt her straw drop to the bottom of her cup and her heart began to race quickly. This man…this person…she knew him…

They stared at each other, face-to-face, both equally afraid to utter out a single word. It became so silent between the both of them as the sounds of other customers were drowned out. They became only two in their little world, their little world that has led them to meet again and again.

For that, Tsugumi finally spoke. "Sprout?"

"Runt."

* * *

><p><em>And they meet! Drama occurs. And Jessica is a DarylTsugumi shipper! (More like: "I have plans to reform Daryl for my father and Tsugumi is in it) What happens next now that they meet? Will it end good or bad?_

_Keep on reviewing!_


	4. stimulant

_Hey readers! I'm glad you all like my story so much. Thank you for the many reviews and I shall reward you with a chapter…before I go on vacation for a week! Have a fun read! Also, a fun fact about this chapter's title: It came from my bio textbook…because I ran out of titles. Guilty Crown has pretty sciency titles, so it should work out.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>stimulant<strong>

Silence, nothing but silence, drifted between them. The noises of beeping cars, whistling coffee pots, and chatter amongst students became irrelevant. They could not help, but ignore everything that was happening. Coffee-goers called for orders. Jessica raced on since she was the only one moving. Everything seemed to slow down in their little world.

The twenty-two year old observed the boy she met eight years ago. He had changed quite a lot. He was still slim with a muscular build. He still had that messy blonde hair and those amethyst eyes. He was even still frowning at her like he did when she gave him candy. Tsugumi couldn't help but blush a little when she found herself staring a bit too long.

Spontaneously, Tsugumi nervously laughed and avoided his gaze. "Oh sprout! It's you again! Why are you not in a mental ward?"

"Why are you still short?" He tried to counter, but even he didn't want to look right at her. He didn't want her to read his face.

"Heh. You're just as rude as ever." Tsugumi quickly turned around in her stool, now deathly afraid of how he was going act now that he saw her again. Ever since encountering him, she has gotten nothing but mixed messages. Did he want to protect her or kill her? Whose side was he on? Even when reviewing Funell's tapes, she found herself scared to death after watching a horrific scene of a GHQ soldier shooting down a mother with her child and then, the ensuing sorrow once she found out it was this guy. This person was definitely a loose cannon! Did she want to associate herself with such a person?

Daryl merely scoffed at her comment and began to walk away, much to her dissatisfaction. "If that's all you're going to say to me, then it was nice meeting you."

Tsugumi felt something stir in her stomach, something that leapt like frogs and flew like butterflies, something that made her not want to let go of this crazy person. "Wait!" She immediately shouted and turned around to see if he was still there. He was. "Can't we just talk?"

When Daryl heard his little runt call for him, he felt those feelings of happiness and warmth that were long buried away resurface once again. Those exact stirrings always made him turn crazy or unlike his usual self and they always happened in the most inconvenient times. Most, if not, all involved this runt right here. He even grew fearful of these feelings and tried to take out the source of everything: her. But, just like that time while patrolling Loop 7, he couldn't shoot. He had every chance and every weapon necessary to kill one girl...and he couldn't do it. Just because of those times, he didn't want to talk to her. He coldly glared back at this person while she gazed on curiously. "Don't want to, runt, now can you leave?"

Tsugumi felt everything crash down in her world. A wave of sadness and sorrow washed over her, but she tried to maintain whatever composure she had to smile, for him, so he can not worry. Suddenly, his heart rose and fell along her smiling face. He could tell she was faking it, that inside, she was crying. But those eyes...those closed eyes glistening with tears. They were just...beautiful, something he couldn't turn away nor let go of. Thus, Daryl couldn't do much but to stand there awkwardly with his hands shoved into his pockets.

Noticing that he was no longer rejecting her, Tsugumi cautiously walked up to him, hand reached out. The last time she touched him was shoving a candy apple into his mouth, but that was ages ago and she never knew how this person really felt. Did he have soft skin or skin as tough as leather? Was he cold or hot? How would he react? Flustered or uncaring? Tsugumi soon discovered that it was neither. When only her fingertips touched his wrist, he quickly pulled away like she still had the Apocalypse Virus.

"Don't touch me." His voice grew even colder than before.

Disappointed, the little woman pulled back her tiny hands. She diligently watched his shoulders relax and his arms dropping from their crossed positions. He didn't seem uncomfortable with her presence. What a relief! So, instead of trying to touch skin-to-skin, Tsugumi tugged onto the cuff of his sleeve. This way, she could still drag him places and not touch him. Brilliant.

"Hey! Runt!"

"You never disagreed!" Tsugumi didn't dare look back as she dragged him out. She needed answers from this person. She only managed to get him out the street and around the corner before he wrestled her off.

"What is your problem?" He yelled at her while stiffly holding his ground.

"Don't you dare treat me like this!" She yelled back with the same intensity. "How did you get out? What are you doing here?" Any previous fears soon vanished and anger replaced the empty void in her. She didn't care if this guy was busy. She didn't care if he came by force or on his own free will. All she cared about were the answers, answers that would put her rocky past to rest.

But he did not answer. He did not look at her anymore. He merely crossed his arms around his chest and ignored her as if she had not been talking at all.

"You're hiding something, aren't you?" Tsugumi guessed and he flinched in response. She was right. "What can you be possibly hiding now? GHQ is gone now. And I don't work under Funeral Parlor anymore. So what is it that you can't tell me? It's nothing but secrets with you!"

"Can you stop yelling at me for a second?" He angrily grumbled.

"You think I don't have the right to be mad at you?" Tsugumi's anger soared as she tearfully screamed those words. "You disappear for eight years and-"

"Why would you even care where I was for the past eight years?" He quickly interjected. "I tried to kill you. Did you forget that?" An uncomfortable lump formed on his throat when he recalled that memory. But he merely ignored it. It was for the best.

"Ah..." Tsugumi tried to say something back, but even she was rendered speechless. He brought up a good point. Why did she want to see him again?

"You see what I mean. Do you remember what I said? I can be myself again if I got rid of you. I meant it. I wanted to remain as Kill 'Em All Daryl." It was all true. He was and will always be a killer at heart.

"But you didn't kill me." Her voice was so full of hope. "Back then, you had a chance to shoot me. You knew where I was and everything, but you never pulled the trigger."

"Even so, I tried to kill everyone you knew and love: Shu, Inori, that girl in the wheelchair, and everyone in Funeral Parlor."

"But that's all in the past!" Her voice began to grow desperate. "You still can't be a crazy killer anymore!"

"Well guess what? I am!" Daryl angrily turned away and walked. "Just go away! I don't want to see you anymore!"

Why that jerk! Tsugumi gave a harsh pull on his arm in a fit of her anger. She felt every strand of her hair stood at its ends. That was how angry she was and she swore it was only this guy that has ever gotten her this angry. In his confusion and in her pure anger, the palm of her hand connected with his cheek with a deafening snap. He pulled back with surprise. She pulled back with budding tears. Right on Daryl's cheek was a small red handprint.

"Do you know what your problem is? You're so hung up in the past that you can't accept anything that comes to you. Wake up! It's been eight years already. Move on! How long is it going to take for you to accept my forgiveness? Ugh! I can't believe I wasted precious recovery time looking for you! You are such a...such a sprout!" Tsugumi angrily finished.

"You'd forgive me?" A trace of sarcasm was very apparent in his tone. As much as he hoped, no one would ever forgive a killer.

"Stupid sprout! When someone is nice to you, just shut up and accept it!"

What was she doing? How could she forgive him so easily? Tsugumi already reprimanded herself over and over again to never forgive this bastard… But, out of the blue, she did. Why did she do that?

Daryl gazed down at the petite woman. She was furious. But she was also innocent. Innocent as if she had nothing to lose. No matter what, she was telling the truth. She did forgive him. For everything he has done, she forgave him because it was merely her nature. Forgive and forget, just like any sweet person would do. Maybe that was why such a little runt intrigued him when they first met.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into." He cautiously warned her. It was their last chance. There was no going back.

"Don't care."

"Fine...little runt."

"Stupid sprout."

-GC-

The hands of the disabled woman flew over a large screen of buttons and switches. The transcript she was working on continuously scrolled up the screen. All wires were connected into a single plug, which became the backside of Funell. Ayase continued performing a sequence of numbers and letters before tiredly letting out a sigh and pressing 'Enter'.

"That should do for check-up and restoration." Ayase patted Funell on his shell. "It'll only take a second."

Tsugumi called in to say that she needed to do something important, so she asked for her to check-up on Funell to make sure everything was working correctly. Ayase didn't really have much computer knowledge for these kinds of things, but she used her Endlave thinking to get things going! That and a helper's manual she found in Tsugumi's drawers.

Ayase relaxed as she leisurely leaned back to watch the random numbers and letters scroll up the screen. If it was Tsugumi, she would know what each code stood for what and then simplify it for her own amusement. That's why, whenever Ayase walked in on Tsugumi and her computer interface, she would find herself surrounded by tic-tac-toe games, levers shaped as animals, codes that were in bejeweled style, and the occasional duck block. As Tsugumi put it: Since we're messing with the enemy, might as well confuse them even more!

Ah…those Funeral Parlor days… Even though it's been a long eight years and everyone has moved on, Ayase could still remember it as if it were only yesterday.

Beep! Beep!

Alarmed, Ayase quickly sprang forward and her fingers flew over the keyboard once again. What was that? It seemed like the system discovered something foreign. After a bunch of search requests were placed, Ayase finally found it. It seems like a recorded audio file had tripped up the system. She quickly scanned the properties information of this file. It was dated around the time Funell went missing! Did he record something? Is it important? But he came back normal…unless it's a spy.

Since they were previous Funeral Parlor members, they always had to be extra careful with purist-GHQ attacks. Just because Funeral Parlor and GHQ are working together in a provisional government, it did not mean they were the best of friends. After years of fighting each other, they still considered each other enemies.

Thus, it'd be safer to check this file…

Ayase moved the cursor right over the file and clicked.

The sound was horrible. Everything sounded fuzzy and unclear. Words were hard to make out. There were also very random beeps and fizzes that came out of nowhere! But Ayase still managed to make out two voices talking.

"…_from your days in GHQ? Is it GHQ property…"_

"_Brat…Stay out…fixed by tomorrow…shift…"_

_Click!_

"Huh?" Ayase felt another wave of nostalgia after playing that clip. That voice…it sounded familiar. She quickly rewound the audio file and played it again and again. Each time, the quality remained the same. The voices still had the same tone. And nothing was clear enough to hear. But it was the second voice that got Ayase spurred on to keep the replay.

Just where did she hear this voice?

She jogged her memory back one year, two years, and three years and on, as long as it took to get the voice correct in her head. She knew this voice! That's a definite.

Finally, a long-buried memory sprang back up to her. It was one of the final battles during the coming of the Fourth Apocalypse. Shu had gone off on his own to fight Gai. Tsugumi and Shibungi were left behind as command center and control. Ayase and the others advanced on to protect Shu and defeat defending officers. That was where Ayase faced her biggest opponent ever: a mysterious pilot that almost tried to kill her when they first fought. She can only recognize him by his voice alone. She never saw him in person. She didn't want to see him in person seeing how much of a nut job he was.

This voice was definitely his. She could instantly recognize it anywhere. But what did he mean? Every officer that has ever committed a crime was promptly put on trial. Did this mysterious pilot escape somehow? And what did he mean by "fix"? Did he tamper with Funell? It did not look like it to Ayase since she just ran a whole system check and everything looked normal. Also, who was that other voice? It sounded like a girl.

Ayase sighed and reclined back against her comfy wheelchair again. All this thinking was giving her a headache! Maybe she should take a break or something. She's been mulling too much into the past.

Ring! Ring!

"Coming!" Ayase wheeled up to the front door, opened it up, and found a blind stick waving at the doorstep. "Shu! Welcome!" She helped bring him through the hallway and down the steps of the central living room.

"Thank you Ayase."

"No problem. So what bring you here?"

"Nothing much. I wanted to congratulate Tsugumi for finally finding Funell, but it seems she's not here." Shu sighed as he relaxed into the couch.

"Seems? How did you know?" Ayase grew curious. Shu was still blind, but he could tell that Tsugumi's presence was absent.

Shu smiled and pointed in the direction of the computer. "She's not at her usual computer. After being blind for eight years, I can sort of feel where people are through a sense of touch and hearing."

"Through your sense of touch and hearing alone? You must have superhuman senses to even feel that." Ayase exclaimed.

Shu merely shrugged. "I did wield the Void Genome…twice…maybe that has something to do with it?"

"Maybe…" Ayase sighed. "By the way, do you know where Tsugumi is? She called me to say she had something important to do but she didn't say what."

"I don't know." Shu suddenly smirked. "But, word around her students says she's been hanging around a coffee shop somewhere in the North Tokyo districts."

"Isn't that the place where students hang out and stuff?"

"Yeah! How about we give her a congratulatory surprise in find Funell again? It'll be fun!" Shu smiled for the fun that was going to ensue. "Besides, I already promised a coffee date with Tsugumi. You should join along."

"Hm…okay then…I'll meet you outside after I get ready." Ayase helped Shu maneuver his way up to the front door. "Hold on though! I need to check something."

She quickly raced back to the computers and finished whatever processes that were taking place for Funell. Afterwards, she began the shutdown process of this device. But before closing the window containing the audio file properties, her eyes caught onto something very interesting... It was the address where the audio file was taken. The address was a coffee shop…in a district…of northern Tokyo.

-GC-

"Do you remember a report about the nine survivors found underground?"

Tsugumi shook her head. "No."

"Well, I was one of the nine. Before headquarters collapsed, one of my comrades pulled me out of the Endlave operating chairs and into an elevator. Unfortunately…that cost him his life." Daryl's gaze soon fell from her as he remembered that painful memory. Even though Rowan was a nuisance sometimes, he was still the only friend he truly cared about. Now that Rowan was gone, he had nobody…until Jessica came for college. Unfortunately or fortunately, she was the spitting image of Rowan. All she needed was a pair of glasses and a green hat.

"Is something wrong?" Tsugumi tried to pat him on the back, but he quickly pulled away.

"Nothing", he continued on with his tale. "The nine of us were stuck underground for a week before UN soldiers dug us out. At that time, they were still arresting and charging GHQ soldiers. But they saw how bad the condition I was in and I was so young; they all couldn't believe I was a GHQ pilot. By then, all records were destroyed due to the main building collapsing. So, with no hard evidence, they assumed I was one of GHQ's experimental children and basically set me free. Few years later, the provisional government found files of my father and recruited me back in. That's why I'm still here."

Recruited him? Now what could that mean? Was he still a part of GHQ? Is it safe now to be getting so close to him? She didn't know or rather not know. Tsugumi liked this moment between them too much to ruin it. But even so...she felt her trust waver for a bit.

"Still here? Where would you have gone?"

"Probably back to America. If not, somewhere in Europe."

Is he alone? Just like her? "So, you don't have a home to return to?"

Daryl scowled. "Why are you getting so personal?"

Tsugumi pouted and she stuck out her tongue at him. "Sorry!" She haughtily turned back to face the pond they were sitting nearby. Looking closely, she could make out her reflection in the water and his reflection right next to hers. Both of them stared into the water. They were similar: the stares. She could tell. They were both lonely. "You know…I'm like you. I don't have a family. Ever since I was a child, I lived in an orphanage. Nobody wanted to play with me, so I played alone. It was only when Gai came that I finally felt like I had a real family."

After she told her story, Daryl began to feel more at ease with her. He felt she was that one person he could definitely trust. No one else had this. Not his dad. Not Segai. Not Rowan or even his living daughter. It was only her.

"When I was around ten years old, my mother sent me here alone to find my father. She wanted a better chance of living for me, but she gave me nothing; only a suitcase with clothes and my last name. I had to search through an unknown country to find that my father was serving as a GHQ officer. After finding him, he had no choice but to take me in. Even as we both rose up the ranks, he still treated me like an unwanted nuisance and ignored me every chance he got."

Tsugumi gasped, "How horrible!"

"He's dead now." Daryl sighed and got up from their sitting point. "Let's go runt. Jessica is probably pissed right now because I'm skipping work again."

"Aye!" Tsugumi began to stand, but she suddenly stopped in between. "Runt? Do you even know my real name?"

"No…"

"Tsugumi." She held out her hand for him. But nothing happened. "Why aren't you shaking hands?"

Daryl felt heat rise to his cheeks and he embarrassingly turned away. "I don't like touching people. Sorry."

"No touching?" Tsugumi pouted and stubbornly grabbed his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you again, Kill 'Em All Daryl."

"Hey! Get off!" He angrily shook her grip off as if she contained a parasite. "I mean it! Don't touch me. And my name is Daryl Yan."

Tsugumi sighed and held up her hands in defeat. "Fine, I won't touch you. Geez! How can you be outside when you're so mysophobic?"

"It's not!-I mean-" Daryl tried to speak up, but no cohesive words could form. Instead, he quickly shut his mouth and began to walk away. "Let's go runt."

"Tsugumi!" She corrected him.

But nonetheless, she also walked side-by-side with him. The more they walked, the closer she got to him. She was close, almost by a centimeter, but she still made no contact with him. He did not seem to mind since he did not try to separate. She was walking so close by, she felt like she was emotionally getting closer to this mysterious person.

But he was still a GHQ officer…can she trust him again?

* * *

><p><em>And so they meet and it was probably a little better than you imagined. Surely, with Tsugumi's big heart, it's not hard for Daryl to like her again. Ahh! My ship! But things are still a little rocky between them…now to add Ayase and Shu into the mix. Jessica can watch. If I see a lot of reviews after my vacation, I shall quickly write up the next chapter!<em>


	5. code

_Yes! I'm still here! Not for long as exams and school stuff are coming up! More gets revealed in this portion of the story._

* * *

><p><strong>code<strong>

While Tsugumi walked along with Daryl, her wandering eyes settled on a cute little boutique filled with headbands. The young woman's eyes filled with curiosity and wonder and she enthusiastically tugged onto his sleeve. "Hey Daryl! I want to go there for a little bit."

Daryl scowled in response. No matter how cute she was, he still found her interests a little...jarring. Cute and girly shops were just not for him. He haughtily responded, "No way! I'm not going in there!"

Tsugumi pouted. "Suit yourself!" And she walked right in.

"I'm going back to the coffee house." Daryl called back. He was not sure if she heard him. She was already well into the little store that had cutesy pop music blaring out its speakers. Should he stay and wait for her? But Jessica was already working the student rush hour and she must be cursing him to high heavens. Should he head back without her?

Tsugumi looked already well invested in her shopping. She didn't seem to recognize his presence.

Daryl finally made up his mind. He turned his heel and began to journey back to his workplace. About half an hour later, he was finally back. The shop was mysteriously empty. How strange... Daryl went through the back entrance. He met a familiar face.

Jessica's brown hair flew when her eyes darted in his direction. Her fingers that were previously typing away on a laptop were now curled into balled fists. She shot him an annoyed scowl and returned back to her work.

"Thanks for ditching."

"Sorry. Something turned up."

She glared at him once again before relaxing a little bit. With a tired sigh, she pointed up to the front. "Clean up now."

He knew he was at fault. So, he merely closed his mouth, forgave her for her disrespect in his head, and followed her orders. But he still found it peculiar that she forgave him so easily.

Daryl strolled past the kitchen, past the counter, and out to the main sitting area for all coffee goers to hang about. It was empty. But now that he just came in, two customers had to walk in at the same time. Both he remembered fondly of, especially from the battlefield, but he preferred not to have bumped into them. But strangely, even when meeting this young lady in a wheelchair and her blind partner that have tried to kill him more than once, they did not seem once disturbed by him.

"Shu! I think this is the place." Ayase wheeled in while holding the blind man's hand. She wore her hair in its typical ponytail and she dressed in a flowing skirt with a fitted shirt. Lying right in her lap was a large handbag that probably contained her valuables.

"Welcome." Daryl curtly responded.

He took the wrong step.

Ayase suddenly stopped in her entrance. Her eyes grew wide and her hand quickly left Shu!

"Ayase!" Shu stumbled back in surprise. If only he could see!

"That voice!" Ayase growled and in pure rage, she raced towards the tall blonde. A gun flew out from her bag in seconds. Her hand was already ready to fire!

But Daryl was faster. Before she even retrieved her gun, he was already running next to her. When the gun was out of the bag, he was already grabbing onto her dominant hand. With little force, Ayase was lurched out of her wheelchair and pinned to the floor. Her gun flew up an down, landing only a few centimeters away from the other hand. But it was still useless as Daryl trapped that hand under his knee. Ayase violently rolled and struggled. For such a thin guy, he was pretty strong and muscular.

Annoyed, Daryl retrieved his own gun and placed it right at her head. He was really more than ready to fire. "Don't move", he ordered.

"Murderer! I thought you were dead!" Ayase equally growled back.

"Ayase! Where are you?" Shu began to grow worried.

Hearing his desperate voice, Ayase struggled again against Daryl's strong grip. Even if her legs were useless, she still had enough upper body strength to fight back. She even proved strong enough that Daryl was having trouble keeping her down.

"I said don't move!" Daryl cocked the gun again against her forehead.

"Why shouldn't I? You're nothing but a psychopathic murderer!"

He had no choice. She had to be put out one way or another. He raised his gun once again and prepared his attack.

"Don't move!"

That voice! Daryl quickly glanced up.

Tsugumi had her watch pointed at him with a red laser aiming at his forehead. Her other hand rested on top of her watch, as if pressing on a trigger. She must have fashioned that watch into her own little weapon.

"I thought I could trust you again."

Tears began to well up in Tsugumi's eyes. She thought she would only find Daryl working at his shop, not him trying to kill her best friend. She forgave him for everything: his betrayal, his chances to kill her and her friends, and his psychopathic self. She wanted to trust him again. She wanted to be his friend. She wanted to know more about him. But all that laid to waste the minute he hurt her friend. For that, Tsugumi was ready to shoot to kill.

All it took was one small button on her watch to shoot a piercing bullet. Her finger was already on that button.

"I'd appreciate it if you don't kill my boss."

Tsugumi heard a gun cock up from behind her. Spinning around, she found only Jessica. The young student pointed a hand gun at Tsugumi and she was clearly aiming for a bullet in the back. Her fingers curled around the trigger like a cat playing with yarn. Her posture was unusually relaxed, as if she was never afraid. That was probably because no one was pointing a gun at her.

Jessica heard a gun click from behind Tsugumi. The woman, pinned down by Daryl, had a gun in her trapped hand. But since that hand couldn't get a good aim on Daryl, she aimed at the next best thing: Jessica.

For the next few seconds, nothing but beads of sweat moved in that shop. Everybody had a gun pointed at someone else. If one moved, another would shoot. If one flinched, everyone would shoot. And poor Shu was just lost in the midst of the confusion.

Finally, Jessica managed to speak in the tense showdown. "Well...I do enjoy our little Mexican stand-off, but shop has to close soon. So how about we all put down our guns and back off?"

No one moved.

'Shit! If this keeps going on..." Jessica panicked in her mind.

"Everyone! Guns down!" A powerful voice bellowed from behind Jessica.

As if on cue, both Daryl and Jessica dropped their stance. Jessica turned around. Daryl got off of Ayase. They both turned their attention to the newcomer, assuming that it was their leader. To Tsugumi and Ayase's surprise, it was their former leader and comrade as well...those they haven't seen in eight years.

"Shibungi! Argo!" Both girls exclaimed.

Argo glanced at them and managed to crack a small smile of recognition. "Hey. It's been a long time."

"Shibungi, why are you here?" Ayase calmly asked her former comrade.

But Shibungi softly shook his head. "I'm sorry. Ayase. Tsugumi. Shu. Can you please leave? I have matters to discuss with these two."

"Matters? These two?" Tsugumi glanced at Jessica and Daryl. Both looked extremely uncomfortable when met with Tsugumi's gaze like they were being held at gunpoint.

Finally, Daryl found his courage to speak up. "Provisional GHQ Major General Yan reporting in..."

Jessica nodded and followed suit. "Provisional GHQ Junior Intel Officer Jessica reporting in as well…"

"You guys!" Tsugumi gasped. "What's going on?"

Shibungi turned to the only person that was not one bit perturbed by this situation. "Shu."

Shu nodded. He understood everything even if he couldn't see to understand. He knew exactly what he must do. He felt his way towards Ayase, pulled the shocked girl back into her wheelchair, and began to push her out against her wishes.

"Shu! What are you doing?" Ayase yelled.

Shu leaned down to her ear. "We have to get out. I'll explain everything later."

"Shu!"

Argo placed a reassuring hand on Tsugumi's shoulder. Once he felt the young woman had calmed down enough, the lieutenant led her away out the door.

Tsugumi didn't try to fight. She did not try to resist. She knew when she was not needed. She knew this was a top secret government issue. She already took her step out of the government and she had her own issues to focus on. But even so...Daryl...

She sadly glanced back at the blonde general. He had his back turned towards her. So did Jessica. They were having a deep conversation with Shibungi.

Even if he was now working for the country, she can never forgive him for attacking her best friend. No matter what, he was still a killer.

-GC-

A shiny red car raced down the road of a small suburban area. The driver seemed utterly focused on something else other than the road as she swerved at every turn. Her wavy brown hair flew into her face, but her eyes were not distracted. Every once in a while she took a split second glance at the GPS to find her way. "It's somewhere around here." Jessica mumbled to herself as she slowed down on one road. Finally, she found a large building with students in uniforms departing from it. It seemed like the day has ended or the day had ended. Either way, she should be coming out.

She did.

Jessica spotted a familiar woman come out of the double glass doors wearing a brown jacket and a beige skirt. She still wore her unique cat headband.

Tsugumi walked only a few feet when she saw the strange red car. It was quite out of place. Cars in this area were not that loud. But this one surely was. But it was the person in that car that interested her the most. She seemed like she was waiting for someone. Walking closer, Tsugumi could already recognize this person.

"Jessica?"

"Tsugumi", Jessica responded, "Can you lend me some of your time?"

Now what did she want? Tsugumi obliged and sat down in the passenger seat of Jessica's car. Jessica revved up the engine and sped forward.

"I understand if you don't want to speak to me again. I kept such a big secret from you."

"I'm not mad at you." Tsugumi sighed.

"But you're mad at him", Jessica said. "I understand that. To be honest, I don't exactly forgive him for what he did to me, but I think this situation is unfair and it needs to be cleared up. All you have to do is listen to what i have to say and you can do whatever you want afterwards."

"Sure..." Tsugumi mumbled. Whatever Jessica was going to say, how would it change the fact that Daryl tried to kill her loved ones again?

Jessica finally pulled up to a university and into one of the dorm garages. She stopped the engine, but she merely sat there without moving. Instead, she spoke. "I was nine years old when I moved to Japan. The reason was because of my father's job. His name is Rowan and he worked for GHQ. He held the position just above mine; GHQ Intel Officer. One year later, he was killed by multiple gunshot wounds."

Tsugumi's face stiffened. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. That was eight years ago. He got those wounds because he saved his comrade. They were in the same squad. My father controlled base operations while his comrade was an Endlave pilot. That comrade is Daryl Yan. My father died so Daryl can live." Jessica said as if delivering a report. "He had his reasons to save him and I just want to show them to you."

She led Tsugumi up a flight of stairs and into her dorm room. It was a single dorm that had a bed, a desk, a drawer, and a flat screen TV. Jessica opened up her laptop and began searching through her libraries. As she searched, she explained, "During my father's time in GHQ, he'd send me back little video diaries. He'd let my mother and I know how he was doing and what's happening." Jessica got up and motioned for Tsugumi to sit.

Tsugumi sat down on her chair and faced the little laptop. She saw about fifty video files. Some were only about half a minute while others ran on for ten solid minutes. She watched as the mouse scrolled over to a five minute video and opened it. Right then, she was greeted with a tired man wearing a green hat and glasses. He seemed to be really nice even though he was part of GHQ.

_"Hello Jessica, I think you and your mother heard about the coup d'état yesterday. I'm here to tell you I'm perfectly fine and nothing bad happened. But..."_

The man paused and a look of sorrow crossed his face. Tsugumi had somewhat of a clear idea of the time frame this was. It was the time where Funeral Parlor infiltrated GHQ headquarters and it caused Gai to die on that mission. Afterwards, Funeral Parlor broke up for some time and Ayase and Tsugumi were left stranded at the school.

_"But Major General Yan passed away yesterday. His son, Lieutenant Daryl, you know, that boy I wanted to be your big brother, he's been taking it the hardest. He locked himself in his room today and he refuses to come out. I can't help but feel sorry for him. He doesn't have anyone left. Don't you feel sorry as well? Well I got to go. I hope to see you and your mother soon! Lots of love! Your father, Rowan."_

The video stopped and it automatically loaded the next one in the list. This was dated around two weeks after the last video.

_"Hello little Jessica! I'm sorry it took me so long to send a video. But we are making preparations to seal off Loop 7. Your big brother, Lieutenant Daryl, went in undercover as a student today. But his mood has been getting better recently! I think he's coming around to accepting his father's tragic death. I'm so glad!" he gave a soft smile and chuckled. "He came back with this cute grin on his face. He was also licking this candy apple. I wonder who gave it to him. Jessica, do you think he made a friend there?"_

That person was happy...

Little droplets of tears began to form at Tsugumi's eyes, which she hurriedly wiped away. She quietly whispered sorrowfully, "I had no idea that had such an effect on him. I thought it was just candy."

"Judging from my father's reaction, whatever you did meant a lot to him. If I had to guess, you are the only person who was ever nice to him in a long time. And it brought him back to his sanity." Jessica replied back. "Do you get what I'm trying to say? Or should I show you more? My boss talks about you a lot apparently."

"No I understand everything..."

Jessica still frowned and slowly, she knelt to the ground in front of her and took both of Tsugumi's small palms. "After you left, Daryl was so down. I never seen him this depressed. So I ask you to just give him another chance...or watch him drive himself mad."

Her desperate plea nearly drove Tsugumi to tears. In fact she couldn't even form a response and only nodded.

It was enough. Jessica gave a weak smile and bowed. "Thank you."

"Right…" Tsugumi glanced back up to the screen. An idea sprang into her head. "Jessica… Why don't you show these videos to Daryl? He's been suffering so much because of this man's death. Wouldn't watching these bring him some closure?"

Jessica's face grew hard. She quickly stood up and stalked away, keeping her back turned against Tsugumi. "No."

"Jessica! That's unfair! Doesn't he deserve to know?"

"Deserve?" Jessica angrily questioned in her shouts. "My father died to save him! Has Daryl changed any change since then? Has he lived up to my father's wishes? No! My father saw well in him and he gave him a second chance, but all this time, that child has been wasting it!" Jessica's voice began to crack and her speech became much more emotional. "As much as I hate it, I have to honor my father's wishes. Daryl already disrespected my father in heaven once before, I have to change him before he can do it again."

Jessica now connected her gaze with Tsugumi, like a fierce tiger looking down on its pack.

"Until he is ready, I will never show these to him."

-GC-

Jessica stayed after at the coffee shop. After sweeping for the umpteenth time, she finally decided to start on some homework. If she wasn't assigned to wait for his arrival, she could be at home watching TV or something. Jessica searched around her laptop and immediately recognized the folder of videos. Oops! She definitely needed to hide these. Jessica fiddled around with some keys and placed all fifty or so videos into a zipped and encrypted folder and hid it within all her other unorganized crap. There. Now there was no way for him to find it. Luckily, she was on time.

Mere moments after hiding away those files, a man loudly stumbled through the back door. She heard him weakly walk forward for a few steps, but heard a sudden stop. A loud thump rang through the shop as he fell to the floor.

When Jessica rushed to get him back up, she found a sickly pale man in place of her usually healthy boss. Though he was only gone for about a week, he looked like he fought through a whole army of Endlaves for months. He was breathing so heavily that Jessica felt long drags of air rushing in on top of her arm for every breath in and pure hot air that settled down once he breathed out. His brilliant blonde hair laid disheveled against the couch once he landed in it. But, the most disturbing sight, he had his hands firmly clutching onto his chest. Sometimes, he lurched forward in pain and other times, he was breathing heavily, trying to recover from the last attack.

Jessica knew the problem of his mess. It was his heart. Ever since removing the Void Genome Emulator, Daryl was left with a weaker heart. He tired out faster than any other person and he was more prone to heart attacks.

"Why'd you decide to still go even in your weak condition?" Jessica asked as she attempted to relieve some of his pain the best she could. She dabbed a warm, damp towel onto his forehead and softly rubbed her hand against his chest like a mother would to her aching child.

Daryl winced whenever Jessica hit the wrong spot. "I have an obligation to fulfill. I am the Major General now."

"Shibungi warned you not to get carried away. He knows about your damaged heart. If this keeps going on, he'll drop you from the army."

Daryl loudly panted as he fist a portion of the couch. He felt another rise of pain in his chest and violently, he heaved himself forward right into Jessica. She expertly caught him and she quickly stuffed her damp towel into his mouth. He violently bit into it as another wave of pain hit him at full force. Sweat dripped down his brow and his hand clutched into his shirt even more tightly. Everything hurts so much! Even if Jessica was trying the best to alleviate the pain a little, everything still hurt!

Once Jessica felt everything had calmed down with this person, she quietly laid him facing up on the couch. "This is what I mean. You're not going live long with your condition if you continue this."

"Even so…what else is there for me? It has always been my job to be in the army. Why should I give it up?" Daryl wheezed out between long pants of air.

"There are other things in life."

"Well…for me…I never will experience that…" Daryl finally felt his heart settle to a normal rhythm and the pain began to subside.

"Pitiful child…" Jessica sighed. "Where have you been this whole week?"

"I was sent overseas."

"America?"

He nodded. "I was stationed in your home state, California. Earlier that week, an unidentified flying object landed in the lower half of California. Since Japan had dealt with this problem eighteen years prior, the United States called us in to determine what that thing is. So I had to bodyguard every scientist that was shipped into the US."

"Do you know what kind of unidentified flying object it is?"

Daryl shook his head to her disappointment. "I wasn't told anything. But I can tell you it is very dangerous."

'Enough to prepare for another Apocalypse…'

* * *

><p><em>Tense! Will Daryl and Tsugumi ever make up? What's going to happen with Ayase in the way? Is Daryl going to survive? What landed in California? I have a feeling most of you thought up an answer because it's so blatantly obvious. And yes, Jessica is from California, making her also a citizen of the US. And she's not the only one...hint, hint. Please review!<em>


	6. tandem repeats

_Hello. This is one chapter I managed to squeeze out before I go take my AP exams. I'm going to die. But enjoy this chapter! And you get to see our characters finally getting into action!_

* * *

><p><strong>tandem repeats<strong>

In the next few days, Daryl definitely felt much better! His heart no longer ached like crazy. He no longer required any pain medication to make it through the day. His heart was beating as it normally should. But...since he had been leaving Jessica to work the shift alone, she was taking multiple days off as payback.

Daryl began solo clean up in the coffee shop. Today was a slow day. Since nobody was really coming, he could close up shop early. It was his personal base anyways to begin with. That's why he stuffed as many weapons and supplies in here as possible.

Ring! Sounds from a bell rang in the little shop.

'Now who could that be?' Daryl glanced over, but did not see someone standing awkwardly at the door. In fact, she was sitting at the door in a wheelchair.

"Oh. It's you." Daryl dryly commented in disappointment. "What do you want? Trying to pick another fight?"

Ayase glared at him and huffed, "I came to apologize. Shu told me since GHQ keeps him updated on everything. I didn't know you were on our side now. So I apologize for acting so rashly."

"Apology accepted. Now get out!"

Ayase frowned. Her face contorted from surprise to pure anger once again. Even after she accepted that she was in the wrong, he'd rudely shove her off to the side. Why that insolent bastard! She puffed her cheeks and began to turn her wheels. "Fine! I'm leaving! I don't know why Tsugumi gets so worried over a jerk like you."

Tsugumi? The runt?

"Wait!" He quickly called, effectively halting her. "What do you mean she's worried?"

"And why do you feel concerned about her? The last time I checked, you tried to kill us both!"

"That was eight years ago!"

"Where you were fighting in the army against us. And you're still in the army. It's not going to take much for you to go off the edge and get her killed." Ayase stubbornly stuck out her tongue.

Daryl sighed, "Didn't you want a truce?"

"No. I came here to apologize, not make friends." Ayase suddenly wheeled over to him and pulled on his shirt, effectively lowering him to her level. "Let's make this clear between you and me. I don't trust you. I don't like you. But I'll let this slide because of Tsugumi. But, I swear, if you do anything to hurt her or make her cry, I will tear you limb-by-limb apart." She violently released the man.

"Whatever, crippled bitch." He mumbled.

A sudden pain shot up from his shin. Ayase rammed her wheelchair so hard into his leg, he swore she broke something. As he keeled over, holding onto his leg, she wheeled right above him.

"Don't you ever call me that! Kill 'em All Daryl!" Ayase declared. "My name is Ayase Shinomiya. Remember it, little boy!"

"Daryl Yan", he corrected, "Not 'little boy'"

"Whatever", she huffed and wheeled out the door. "Oh! Before I forget, tell that girl I'm sorry for aiming a gun at her."

'What a bitch!' Daryl glared at her while she left. Oh, how he wished he killed her! He had so many chances. He had so many reasons. Only Ayase's best friend was truly stopping him...

-GC-

Tsugumi quietly exited her school. Today was a long day and she wanted to go home and sleep. Usually, she ventured out to the coffee shop out in the northern district of Tokyo. But nowadays, she found herself just going straight home. The few times she went to the coffee shop, she would only meet with Jessica. They talked, but she longed to see someone else. However, seeing as he hadn't shown up whenever she was there, he probably didn't want to see her anymore. But Jessica told her how affected he was after their fallout. So why did he suddenly reject her? Or was he still working his other job and that kept him preoccupied?

When Tsugumi neared her home, she discovered something peculiar. Some sort of aircraft hovered over her house and flew out farther than due could see. Was that a military aircraft? But judging from the sleek black, it couldn't be GHQ! Their stuff was white!

A grumble shot from under her feet! Tsugumi staggered a bit before her but planted to the ground. What was that? She glanced up in the sky in pure fear. The sky that was once blue now covered in green tiles that stretched beyond. She watched the thin green sheet cover her neighborhood before abruptly stopping a few blocks away from her place. Was that a barrier? What's happening?

Tsugumi finally scrambled to her feet and ran into her home. Funell and Funelli ran up to greet her, but she merely ignored them. She promptly slid into her chair, faced her huge computer interface, and opened it up. Screens of transparent blue popped up, each clearly listed statistics, diagrams, readings, and videos. Right now, the electrical field reading was through the roof! Same with the magnetic field reading!

"It's a barrier. I'm trapped." Tsugumi hurriedly dialed on her phone. "Aya-nee! Pick up!"

"Tsugumi?"

"Aya-nee! Where are you?" Tsugumi screamed into her phone.

"Ouch! Tsugumi! Don't yell so loudly!" Ayase complained. "I'm in northern Tokyo, just getting some shopping done."

Tsugumi breathed a sigh of relief. At least her friend was safe. She spoke again into the phone, "Listen, Aya-nee. I'm at home and I'm trapped in some sort of barrier. It could be a terrorist attack or some sort of hostage crisis. I don't know, but get help! As fast as possible! I don't know how long we can talk before they dis-"

The phone clicked and went silent.

Shit! Mad, she chucked her phone onto the top of her bed and swiveled back to her computer interface. She checked the current signals and just as expected, Internet and phone networks were down. Tsugumi buried her face into her hands, too terrified, confused, and sad to think about getting out. What should she do? Should she wait here until someone rescues her? Or should she find a way out? What if terrorists are scouring the neighborhood, trying to evict as many hostages as possible? But what if they already had weapons pointed at her at this moment?

Even so...there was only one thing she was truly good at. Hacking in and breaching their system. Once she got herself set up at the computer, she silently prayed the government was making their move. If not, she was as good as dead.

-GC-

"All systems ready to go."

Soldiers in white uniforms scurried about GHQ headquarters. They were getting prepped for battle. Scientists had to retreat back to their labs or assist in handling their bio-weapons. Soldiers suited up into their plugsuits. Intel officers fastened on headsets and prepared their interface for immediate connection. In the hurry and confusion, Shibungi stood over everyone else, carefully overlooking the situation. His best comrade, Argo, suddenly appeared behind him. He wore a black uniform with a little tinge of white. He bore a large machine gun in his hands as if shooting down Endlaves. By the looks of it, he was fighting as a foot soldier.

"Your orders, sir?"

"We'll depart soon. From this point, I want you to lead all the foot soldiers. Major General Yan will lead all the Endlave units. Can you relay that information to him?"

"Right!"

Argo quickly ran off to a corridor behind Shibungi. He bolted down a flight of stairs and turned to a special floor specifically for the Major General and the other Endlave units. The room was filled with bright lights and there laid a single pod for the Major General himself. Moving further back, there was an interface with only one operator. And that one operator was the Major General's personal operator; someone he could trust.

"Junior Intel Officer! Where is Major General Yan?" Argo demanded.

Jessica sat up from her seat and saluted. "Major General Yan will be back soon after he makes final check-ups on his Steiner 2.0 model."

"Right, tell him he's directly leading the Endlave units."

Jessica nodded, "Yes sir!"

After Argo left, little Jessica finally relaxed. That man was always so tense; it freaked her out a little. Jessica tied her hair back into a messy bun, readjusted her white uniform and black boots, slipped on her white gloves, and stared back at her large computer interface. The floating panels of text were her tools for today. Her only job was to act fast and stay connected.

Finally, her partner in action came through the entrance. He was already in his white and red plugsuit. His helmet rested neatly in between his arm and his side.

"You're finally here. Ready?" Jessica pulled up Daryl's Endlave data.

He simply nodded. "Yeah." he pulled his helmet over his head and sat into the pod. "What did Argo have to say to me?"

"Oh, he just wants you to know you'll be leading all the Endlave units." Jessica reported while putting on her white headset that composed of an ear bud and a microphone. "Don't mess up!"

"Don't you dare forget to bail me." He warned through her audio.

"I won't," she reassured him. Finally, a familiar growl erupted from the pod and her interface grew to life. Just as fast, Jessica's fingers started typing madly, getting all the information necessary to boot Daryl into his Endlave. "All systems are ready. Connections are a go. Battery percentage is at a full 400%. All weapons are loaded. Everything good at your end?"

"Yeah", he confirmed.

His eyes were closed, but he could see everything. He could see Endlaves of black, blue, and green, each containing one soldier. He had to command these people for today...he hoped they would be able to catch up. Interface panels scattered at the side of his vision and dead at the center was a circular panel. That was for aiming, his favorite. Inside, he was excited. They were finally getting some action in these recovering, battered remains of Tokyo. As far as he knew, this mission was an independent terrorist attack or hostage crisis that was not affiliated with any country...yet.

"We're breaking through that barrier once we get to that district. After we break in, a special team and I are heading in to find out who's behind this. The rest stay behind and figure out how to completely take down that barrier. Everyone got that?"

"Yes Major General Yan sir!" All of them chorused back.

"No mention of the people stuck in there?" Jessica's ticked off voice rang in his headphone.

He merely scoffed, "They can figure out how to get out."

"Cruel bastard."

"Do that again and I'll execute you. Right now, you're an officer under me so listen to your superior."

"You're going to regret that", she sighed and tapped a couple more buttons. "You'll arrive there in a couple of minutes. Get your team assembled. Doors open in three, two, one!"

A dark gateway pulled open, revealing light and the fast moving ground below them. One by one, Endlaves jumped out, planted their wheels onto the ground, and sped forward ahead of the van. Finally, Daryl jumped out with his gray nimble Endlave gracefully landing on the ground. That was his newly reinvented Steiner 2.0. After determining that Gespenst was too big and bulky for his taste, he went back to his custom model that he took quite a liking for until a certain Funeral Parlor member stole it. So he built a new one and he also made a few personal changes.

Daryl sped out to the front of his team. The menacing green barrier glowered down on him, becoming almost intimidating. He smirked and gave a signal; all Endlaves held up their weapons, he gave another signal.

Everyone fired. Everywhere, around this entrapped circular area, there were explosions.

-GC-

Tsugumi rushed closer to a nearby police station. Quickly ducking behind a bush, she peeked out at the building. Luckily, the two guards armed with weapons and bombs did not spot her. If this place was being closely guarded and all the signals led here, this had to be the center. The barrier must be emitted from somewhere in here! Careful to not make a sound, not even a small peep, she carefully took out Funell and typed in a few commands.

"Time to do your job, Funell", she whispered.

Two guards stood at the upper floor, attentive of everything in their scope. Their orders were to shoot down any civilian near the building. They already massacred every police officer, detective, and such, anyone in this building; they were already dead. Even if it was a wandering civilian or one that was only a babe, they all needed to be shot down.

Suddenly, a girl with long purple hair bolted out from a nearby bush and ran across the police station. Both guards pointed their guns and fired. It seems like the first couple rounds missed. Repeated sounds of machine guns fired relentlessly at this girl. Unknown to them, that girl was a fake, a hologram.

The real Tsugumi ran close to the building and scoured for any electrical wire. Anything! Be it light or heating, she needed something to connect directly into the system. Finally, she located a thin wire covered in red insulation and she carefully snipped it in half. She connected one end onto another conducting wire and plugged it into her laptop. Whatever this wire was, if she navigated her way perfectly, she could definitely take down that barrier! How long it was going to be down, she was not sure. But, hopefully, it was enough time to run and make her getaway.

After some time and some firewalls and encryption, she finally hacked her way into disabling the barrier. She calculated everything. If she deactivated this thing, then it would stay deactivated for a good five minutes. She didn't have to worry about Funell because he was programmed to go home. she just had to leave everything, run for it, and not get shot. And if they didn't deactivate everything, she would have enough time to run and get out of here.

Tsugumi readied her finger on the enter key.

Three.

Two.

One.

-GC-

Jessica pressed her ear bud closer and her blue eyes widened in shock. Was she hearing right? Was that true? Either way, this was definitely something her boss needs to hear. "Major General Yan!" She heard an explosion erupt from the other end.

"All units move in!" She heard him bellow. "What Jessica?"

"This just came in from headquarters. Tsugumi's stuck in there. In fact, that breach in the barrier may have been her doing!"

"What?" He grew frantic. Why was the runt there out of all places?

"Be careful! Shibungi doesn't want her hurt."

"Roger!" He didn't want her hurt…not again… He would never hurt her again, even with Ayase's threat. "All units work on taking down this barrier! My team, follow me! And make sure not to hurt any citizens there!"

Jessica grinned. "Good job Major General."

"Shut up!" He growled through his microphone. "Give me the runt's coordinates."

"4.60°N, 23.07°E" Jessica reported. "That's in the central square of the area."

"Copy that!" He sped forward. He needed to find her first and make sure she was safe. He wanted her on a roof or somewhere out of any danger. Better yet, he could get Argo to help protect her and make sure she stays out of harm's way. Besides, he didn't want her to see him fighting again…

After making it to the square, he surprisingly found it painfully obvious of where the terrorists were hiding out. There were two guards smack in front of a police station! They pointed their guns at him…at the Endlave…where there was armor. Many tiny bullets merely bounced off his robotic armor. If this was all they have, then this mission was a piece of cake! Daryl switched gears and prepared to storm in. He was pretty sure the rest of his team was behind him, not that he needed them for dealing with these weaklings.

Once the two terrorists found him growing closer, they quickly ran in.

"Sir! An Endlave is approaching!"

"And Endlave? The government's finally acting up, I see." A sinister figure smirked from the shadows. At his sides were more terrorists, each fully loaded with a gun. He finally got up from his operating chair and pulled on hair of dark blue and purple, inciting a cry from his victim. "Let's see how he deals with a hostage at our hands. You shouldn't have done that, little girl. This is your fault!" He violently flung her away by her hair.

The powerful throw elicited another painful cry from Tsugumi. If only her hands were not tied and her mouth was not muffled, she would be trying to break off and run. But, in the end, she was captured. They discovered what she was doing, destroyed her laptop, gagged her, and brought her into the police station. Luckily, they didn't knock her out. She was still conscious enough to make out a few faces here, even though all of them covered their faces with black cloth, only leaving their eyes open. But, even so, she could still tell their age at least. Most of these terrorists were male and there were one or two females. The ages ranged from around thirty to even teenagers as young as thirteen.

They had a moderately size group, but Tsugumi knew they stood no chance. There was a whole team of Endlaves coming in to nab them and guns were useless.

"Prepare our Endlave unit! Ryo. Get ready to fight!"

"Yes sir!"

Tsugumi screeched in sheer surprise once the thirteen year old boy disappeared. What! They were letting such a young boy die! Her muffled sounds caught the attention of the leader and he promptly ripped off the cloth that was binding her lips.

"What do you want?" He gruffly said.

"That boy is so young! Why are you sending him off to the battlefield like that?" Tsugumi spat at him.

"It's only right that he goes. He has the biggest grudge against the GHQ government out of all of us."

Tsugumi scoffed, "GHQ fell apart. They don't dictate Japan anymore."

"That's what they want you to think!" The leader pulled her up by the shirt so they could see eye to eye. "GHQ never fell apart. They are still the ruling party of this country! That's why it's our job to bring them down once and for all."

"Are you kidding me? The rebel groups brought GHQ down!"

"The rebel group only assimilated into GHQ. They never brought GHQ down. GHQ still exists today! The oppressions we suffered eight years ago still persist today!"

'These people are nothing but rebel groups trying to pick a fight! They're either trying to revive or imitate Funeral Parlor.' Tsugumi realized.

Suddenly, a noise of whirring wheels and grumbles of bulky metal rang through the police station. The leader gave a signal and every soldier filed out of a single door. The leader finally dropped Tsugumi down to the ground, picked her up by her tied hands, and dragged her out as well. Tsugumi gave a struggle, but that seem to do no good. She was too weak.

They took her out to the main lobby, which was wide area with a lofty ceiling, and brought her to the terrorist army. She saw the Endlave. It was a different unit then what she was used to. For one thing, it was definitely not an Endlave from eight years ago. The composition looked entirely different! Instead, it was sleek and nimble and the outer coat was obsidian black. This was an advanced model, nothing like the government Endlaves. In fact, this must be brand new, meaning they were getting some funding from an outside source.

Tsugumi felt the hands gripping on her tied hands loosen. She was allowed to finally stand, but someone from behind roughly pushed her out into the open. Her body flew a long distance, scratching up her knees and banging up her body for a good measure. Her head began to pulsate and her body ached in pain. Just as she was pushed down, the door in front of her exploded and a single Endlave sped through the entrance.

She recognized this color.

It was white.

'Is that her?' He let his vision zoom in on the girl lying on the floor.

She finally got up to her knees, and breathing heavily, she finally pushed her body up.

-GC-

"Oh no! Tsugumi!" Ayase gasped as she watched the scene from her screen. As promised, she ran right to government headquarters and contacted Shibungi through much trouble. After finally speaking with him, he quickly contacted other major officers to relay the same information to them.

All reconnaissance teams were tasked to find her location. The Endlave nearest to Tsugumi was supposed to rescue her, though it seems that one was perfectly intent on finding her. And to prove it, his personal officer put her interface on simulcast for them to see.

Shibungi furrowed his brows in worry. "Go see what they want."

-GC-

She looked terrible. Both of her knees were bleeding. Everywhere on her arms were scratched or were bleeding with cuts. But, most of all, her cute face was damaged. One eye was swollen to a red pulp, her pursed lips bled red, and a scratch was prevalent on her soft cheeks. He could even see the red marks of a burn from clothing being removed too quickly. They gagged her…and they were not gentle about it either.

Anger greater than the flames of hell burned in his heart. "You goddamned bastards!" Daryl angrily charged forward.

The masked leader pulled out his gun. Even though it was useless against a charging Endlave, he was not pointing it at the Endlave. He expertly shot it and soon, another round of pain shot from Tsugumi's jaw. She fell forward, feeling hot liquid spew around her neck. But it was not instant death. No. It was a graze from a bullet.

But the sight of her blood dripping to the ground was enough to stop Daryl from his murderous rampage. As much as he wanted to take them all out with a missile, he couldn't without Tsugumi being killed in the process.

"Calm down, Boss." Jessica's voice warned him. "Let's see what they want."

"Where are the other units? Where's Argo?" He growled back at her, still obviously pissed.

"They're surrounding the area. Argo will join you soon."

"Good", he directed his attention to the terrorist group in front. "Somebody needs to clean up my mess once I'm through with them. Especially that guy!" He glared down at the terrorist leader.

"Calm down! You don't want Tsugumi to see you like this." She began to grow worried.

Tsugumi struggled to keep her conscience. 'That voice …is it him…?" Her eyes began to droop down and she began to lose control and her strength. "Sprout…Daryl." She softly said, trying to reach out to him. But not too long after, she fell forward to the ground.

"Runt!" He felt his heart ache after seeing her pass out like that. His anger came about anew as if waved by a fire fan. He angrily turned back to the terrorists and yelled, "Who the hell are you?"

"We?" The leader smirked and grabbed onto his mask, removing it for all to see. "We are the Pallbearers!"

* * *

><p><em>We get another character introduced and another one coming back! Do you recognize which is which? Now what is going to happen to Tsugumi? She got captured and Daryl sure is mad! And yes, the new terrorist group's name sounds a little funky, but they took one of the cooler names in funerals! Read and review and wait for a week or two!<em>


	7. epigenome

_I'm done! I'm done! Life is done! No more Biology! It can go die in a hole! To celebrate, here's another chapter I typed on my laptop in between studying at cafes and stuff like that. But I'm done! I'm done! Actually I have to thank Guilty Crown for helping me study for genetics. GC=guanine and cytosine. Remembering that alone helped me figure out the entire DNA structure alone. Thus, this anime helped in the end! Yay!_

* * *

><p><strong>epigenome<strong>

"We are the Pallbearers!"

'Pallbearers? What the hell? If I didn't know better, these guys are just copying Funeral Parlor.' Daryl glared at the now-unmasked leader. There was nothing interesting about him. He had no aesthetic like Gai Tsutsugami. His black and grey clothes mixed with his short raven hair only made him look depressing. The cloak and hood that covered his body made him look childish as if this ordeal was a sick game to him. And his hair was ridiculously short and messy so to not fit his narrow jaw line.

Daryl readied to move his Endlave. He knew that guy hurt Tsugumi and he was going to make him pay...dearly! The wheels at his Endlave's feet spun from average to full speed. A shaft of gray and white spun out from the back of his Endlave, ready to shoot and kill. Naturally, at that time, a sudden lust for blood returned to his twisted mind. Right now, he wanted to see nothing but their blood and guts strewn on the floor.

"Boss! Hold your fire!" Jessica screamed.

It was no use. He was not listening. Daryl continued charging and fired. "Die!"

The idle black Endlave suddenly spurred forward, spinning the huge missile to aim up to the roof. Its black arm covered the leader as he was repeatedly bombarded with bullets. Just as Daryl was finally nearing close, the enemy Endlave sprang up and suddenly pushed him off the path. Daryl angrily tried resisting, but ultimately failed as pain shot up from his back and his Endlave was rammed into a wall.

"Don't touch him." A voice warned from the other Endlave. It was a premature voice, soft and light, like whip cream on cake. This voice did not sound like a man or a young male after puberty. This was a kid! This wasn't a soldier! It was a kid piloting a craft twenty times bigger than him! What the hell was he doing?

"Back off kid!" Daryl tried to shove him away, but the Endlave only rammed into him again. This time, an uncomfortable pain shot from his chest.

"Call me that and I'll really kill you." He threatened whilst suffocating Daryl's armor. "This is between you and me, Major General Yan."

"Who are you?" Daryl managed to spat out in his fits of coughing.

"Someone you met eight years ago!"

The black Endlave angrily clutched the neck of his Endlave. In one swoop, he caused both to fly up and out of the hole made by a missile. Daryl felt nothing but pain in those moments. Over and over again, his heartbeat dropped in frequency and steadiness, and an unbearable pain shot up repeatedly in his chest. Daryl coughed, feeling a taste of iron in his mouth. That was not good. As much as he wanted a bail out right then and there, at the same time, he didn't want to lose to this punk.

"Major General Yan! Keep that guy away for as long as you can. Argo and the rest of your troops are closing in." Jessica's voice rang in his numb ears.

Daryl bit his jaw and he violently swung to make the other Endlave drop him. "I would've even if you didn't ask!" He screamed.

Daryl found himself landing on the roof of another building from a good thousand feet in the air. He looked up and found the black Endlave still hovering around. So that guy had jets built into the machine. Daryl made no such improvement to his own model. This was proving to be a disadvantage. Now, the enemy was going to always have the upper hand. In vain, Daryl launched another missile up at his opponent. It was no use. That guy dodged it as if it were a harmless ball in dodge ball. That person was skilled in navigating, even in the air.

But, alas, he was not out of options...yet. Daryl prepared another missile to fire from his back. This missile was noticeably larger than the small ones built into his arm. He immediately pointed and fire, not caring about the aim. It didn't matter; this missile was going to hit either way. The sleek, white metal flew right by the Endlave, but suddenly, a hatch dislocated from the body. In an instance, a large flurry of small missiles disconnected from the main body and aimed back at the black Endlave! All of it came in every cardinal direction. Left, right, up, and down; there was no way of dodging it! Daryl smirked as a huge ball of fire and smoke exploded in midair. That should finish him for sure!

"Jessica! What's his reading?"

"He's...he's... He's still there!"

"What!" Daryl diverted his attention back to the destruction. He was sure he shot down that guy! Nobody can survive that!

But still, through the mass of debris, fire, and smoke, there stood a damaged, but still functional, Endlave. Although it was alive, it still suffered major damages. The black armor was well torn open to reveal the _white_mechanics underneath. Some joints and parts had wires exposed to the frosty air. Electrical shortages were bound to happen to this unit and he could well plunge to the ground if he kept using his jets. But still, that guy looked intent on fighting. The black Endlave held dearly onto its body as it flew to a landing spot.

"I'll kill you!" the voice of the person behind the Endlave threatened. "After what you did to me and everyone I love, I'll kill you!" He began to stagger forward, but a sudden ring stopped them both.

"Comrade Ryo! We're pulling out! Our mission objective is complete!" A jet flew by the both of them and a ladder of steel and iron dropped.

"Maybe next time..." The pilot, Ryo, smirked and latched onto the ladder. A glow of green emitted around the Endlave and started to make him float. But in that instance, he rose up his arm and fired his own missile. "Here's a present for the rest of your friends!"

Daryl darted between choosing to go after Pallbearers or having to redirect the missile. It's not like he could fly there! His Endlave had no jets! But he was the only one on higher ground...and Tsugumi was still there. Daryl took one last look, cursed his luck, and sped at full speed to jump roofs. This was a gamble, a huge gamble. Even he wasn't sure he'll make it out alive. But this was the only way to save everyone.

Jessica widened her eyes as the graphs and charts flew out of whack! "Is he going to use that?"

Argo finally loaded Tsugumi into the back of his van. She was pretty scratched up and injured in the hostage situation, but she would be okay after a visit to the hospital. After they invaded the station, those terrorists pretty much gave up and high-tailed it out of there. But why would they put up such an elaborate crisis only to give up and run off with their tails between their legs? It made no sense.

"Sir! Incoming missile!"

"What?" Argo watched an incoming dot from above. Shit! They were done for!

A shaded over figure suddenly jumped out from the sidelines. It was an Endlave. It glittered in the sunlight but it also shone with a deathly glare from the chest. A sudden array of energy exploded out of this Endlave, covering the entirety of the hole. That's when the missile made contact. A rainbow of hexagonal shields lit up with intense frequency, shattering the missile to pieces and the fragments being reflected out. Everything vanished, disappeared, as if the shield sucked every potential explosion in. Only then, did Argo hear the pieces crashing outside, miles away, and an anguished cry erupting from inside the Endlave.

"Bail out!" Jessica huffed as she slammed down on that button. She quickly abandoned her post and ran to the pod next to her. Her fingers scrambled to get that thing open.

Daryl could be dead!

Once it opened, Daryl literally threw himself out, clutching dearly to his chest. A trickle of blood ran down the corner of his mouth. He sweated profusely; his hair grew damp as well. Suddenly, Jessica heard an emergent beep from her headset. It was from the graph monitoring his heart rate.

Jessica clutched her headset and yelled, "I need a medic. Now!"

-GC-

_Hair of beautiful deep blue and purple strewn out over blades of grass. Her eyes welded shut, never to be open. Even so, a trickle of tears managed to escape the corner of her eye. Daryl found himself picking her up, trying in vain to shake her awake. Again and again, he called her name. She did not awaken. Her limp body sagged in his caress. Her heaving chest slowed down little by little. She was dying...and there was nothing he could do. For once, tears formed in his eyes and he tightly held onto her. He hugged onto her, intent of never letting her go._

_"Sprout...Daryl..." He heard a squeak in her poignant voice, but alas, she was still._

_"Runt! Runt! Tsugumi!"_

Daryl quickly opened his eyes and he immediately sat up. This was not a field...it was a hospital. He was in a hospital bed. Daryl darted his eyes around his private hospital room, making sure everything was truly real. Sighing in relief, he sat down at the side of his bed and planted his head in his cupped hands. What a huge headache he was having! And that dream...it felt so real. He didn't want that to happen. Knowing Tsugumi died in his arms...that would be the worst feeling he ever experienced. His care for her was too great; he would not be able to live if she was gone. He wished, wherever she was, she was alright.

Suddenly, the door of his hospital room opened, and in walked his trusted comrade. She had in her hands, a plate of food and a glass of water. She set those aside at a nearby side dresser and sat down in a chair. "You recovered fast."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm your personal Intel Officer. It's my job to check up on you." Jessica scoffed, "That was a shitty move you pulled back there. You could have died."

"It had to be done. I had to save her." His gaze had stiffened and his hands clenched tighter onto his shirt.

"Bad dream, I presume?"

"Yeah..." His hand that previously held his chest now lingered to the IV in his arm.

But Jessica was quick, and she swatted his hand. "Don't do that. You're already half-dead as is."

"I have to see her!"

Jessica sighed and loosened her grip. There was no use. His resolve was too strong that he could not sit still. So she merely let him stand up on his two feet and watched him drag the IV pole behind him. In response, she shook her head and muttered, "Idiot. Using a wheelchair would be faster."

-GC-

Everyone surrounded her bed, anxious for her to awaken. An IV was attached to her short arms and her head was neatly propped up in the hospital bed. Everyone was there. Ayase sat faithfully near her bedside with Shu beside her. Argo and Shibungi sat down in chairs, waiting and discussing. Occasionally, Jessica would drop in while making rounds between Tsugumi and her boss. Everyone sat there, constantly, just waiting for her to open her eyes and gaze back at the world.

Suddenly, Tsugumi stirred a little. She gave out small whimpers, exciting everybody. Finally, the lids of her eyes lifted, revealing the violet iris of her eyes, and she tiredly began to lift herself up.

"Tsugumi!" Ayase tearfully hugged her friend. "Tsugumi! Don't you dare ever do that again!"

"Where am I?"

Shu stepped in. "You're in the hospital. Everyone was waiting for you to wake up."

"Really?" She looked upon her comrades. "Thanks Bungi, Argo."

Both of them nodded before walking up to Tsugumi. Argo simply patted her head and chuckled, earning a disgusted scoff from the latter.

Then, Shibungi spoke, "Tsugumi. When you recover, I'd like to speak to you about a certain matter. Is that alright?"

She nodded.

"Please recover soon." He softly said, ruffled her head as well, and began his departure. Argo followed after as well as he said his goodbyes.

Tsugumi turned to her friends again. "Shu. Aya-nee. What did he want from me?"

"Due to the new terrorist attack, he wants you to resume your position as a hacker."

"What? But we quit!" Tsugumi exclaimed.

"Tsugumi…I agreed. Starting tomorrow, I'm going to resume being an Endlave pilot." Ayase replied in remorse.

"Shibungi also recruited me into his operations. I don't know what I'll do, but I'll find something." Shu also said.

"You guys…" Tsugumi stared flabbergasted at her two friends before sighing in defeat. "I guess I'll have to do it. I can't just sit around and do nothing while my friends are putting everything on the line. Sure, I'll be a hacker again, but my skills are a little rusty."

"Everybody is." Ayase patted her on the back. "You know! I don't think I remember how to turn on an Endlave!"

"You turn it on using a power switch in the back panel."

Everybody swiveled their attention to the newcomer. Everyone had varied expressions. While Ayase was steaming mad, Shu still looked quite tranquil. Of course, Tsugumi shyly blushed and turned away, not wanting to continue looking at a person she ended on a bad note. Suddenly, Ayase quickly left Tsugumi's side and wheeled up to her enemy.

"What do you want?" Daryl glared down at her.

In retaliation, she reached up and yanked on the neck of his hospital gown, pulling him down to her height. "I saw your little performance there. I was right. You're still such a maniac! If Tsugumi was ever the brunt of your attack-"

"Aya-nee!" Tsugumi yelled, her cheeks growing red. It was obvious she was uncomfortable. "Aya-nee. He never hurt me, okay?"

Ayase scowled and released Daryl. "You remembered what I said. I'll forgive you this once, but I'm watching you." She haughtily wheeled out of the room.

Shu also bid his goodbyes and followed after Ayase outside. He quickly ran up to her and halted her wheelchair. "Ayase. Wasn't that a little bit harsh?"

"I don't trust him with Tsugumi."

"But you saw his performance today! He values her more than you think!"

"But still, I worry he'll do something to her."

"Ayase..."

"Shu is right." They heard a soft voice said and a young girl, about eighteen, appeared from the shadows. She walked right up to Shu and held out her hand for him. "Greetings, comrade. My name is Jessica, Junior Intel Officer."

"Ah! So you're the one handing me confidential information." Shu shook her hands.

"With orders from my bosses of course!" She laughed and held her hand to Ayase. "It's nice to meet you. I hope you're not pointing a gun at me this time."

"Oh, sorry about that…" Ayase sheepishly replied.

Jessica nodded and looked back at Shu. "I have orders from Argo. We found something for you to do, Shu. And Ayase can help. Come along." And she led them both away out of the hospital wing.

Back inside, it was silent between them two. Tsugumi had pulled up her sheets to her chin and she nestled her head in between her knees. She shyly looked away out a window, not wanting to make eye contact. But, even so, she wanted them to talk, to work everything out, to become friends again...she didn't want to start it though.

Even when she was not ready, Daryl was more than willing to start talking. He walked up to her bedside and sat down. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Tsugumi felt her cheeks grow even hotter and she further tightened her grip of her sheets. She didn't know why she felt this awkward or flustered. Was it because this was the first time they talked after that mishap? Or was it because he saved her from death like a knight in shining armor? Or that he wore a hospital gown with a really low cut that showed his abs?

"Does anything still hurt? What did those punks do to you?"

"Nothing. They just pushed me around." Tsugumi replied and finally peeked at him. "I'm sorry you had to get hurt to save me."

"I don't mind. I got injured so much eight years ago that I practically lived at this hospital."

Tsugumi giggled. "Was it because Shu kept beating you up?"

A red blush rose to Daryl's cheeks. "No! He was just lucky!" He shouted back in embarrassment.

But Tsugumi only continued laughing. "Admit it! You can't lie to me! I've seen all your battles and you always got shot down by somebody!"

"You runt!" Daryl angrily snarled, but even so, something interested him. "You've seen all my battles?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

"How did you know it was me behind the Endlave?"

At that moment, Tsugumi suddenly blushed at his direct statement. "Well…it was…when…when around the first time you saved me?"

"I don't remember."

She mentally cursed him for making this so awkward! "Umm...Well, we were trying to get out of Loop 7 and then Gai was suddenly there. Then you suddenly came and stopped an Endlave from shooting us. Then you called me by my name...from then on, I recognized it was you..."

Finally, he got a notion of what she was talking about and he too blushed. That day, he ended up in prison for helping Funeral Parlor. He spent most of his time just thinking of how far he had dropped. He went from a Second Lieutenant of the entire GHQ army to a prisoner of insubordination. He laid there, wondering why he fell so far from grace. And, somehow, his sick twisted mind deduced that Tsugumi was the cause of everything and that he needed to eliminate her. What the hell was he thinking?

"Hey Daryl", she reached out to him, touching his clothed shoulder. "I'm sorry I tried to kill you when we met again. I guess I forgot you saved me."

"No, you had every right to...I tried to kill you."

"Even so, I came at you wanting to kill you first." Tsugumi sighed. "Even so...that's all in the past now. Truce?" She held out her hand for him.

"Truce." He reached for it, but she suddenly pulled away.

"I'm sorry", she chuckled to herself, "I forgot about your mysophobia."

"Yeah..." He awkwardly pulled away as well.

After that, they just sat there in silence. Neither knew when to move. Neither knew when to talk. Even when they wanted someone to rudely interrupt them, there was nobody. It was only the two of them until eternity in this room.

So, Tsugumi lit up and spoke again, "Hey! I got news for you. I decided to rejoin Shibungi as his hacker."

"That's good." He nodded. At least she won't be in the line of fire whenever a battle came along. He could rest easy now that he knew she was fiddling with computers.

"And Shu and Aya-nee rejoined as well."

"That's good-wait!" He grew frantic. "Ayase! As in Shinomiya Ayase? As in that girl in the wheelchair?"

"Yeah."

He grew stiff and he reached for the phone. "I'm calling headquarters right now."

"Hey! You are not going to drop her!" Tsugumi's hand flew out and swatted the phone away.

"Even you know that we do not get along!" He yelled, "That crazy girl might try to kill me on the job!"

"But that _'crazy girl'_ is my best friend. And you should try to get along. She's not bad once you get to know her."

He scoffed, "Not gonna happen! She already made me number one on her hit list before I even talked to her. What makes you think I'll get along like that?"

"Because I'm asking nicely?" She shyly batted her eyes, wanting to stir up a reaction.

Her round face and those violet eyes rose his body temperature up a good ten degrees. Her smile captivated his eyes and he found it a problem to tear himself away. Even when he desperately needed to, it was impossible to ignore her. Instead, he merely glanced away and muttered something unintelligible to himself. But, Tsugumi took that as a sign of agreement and she happily hugged onto his arm.

"H-Hey! Didn't I tell you not to touch me?" He tried to move away from her, but found her grip a bit too hard to resist.

Tsugumi chuckled and nestled her head onto the side of his arm. "Relax. I'm only touching your sleeve."

Daryl didn't say any words afterwards. He merely let this serene silence overtake the both of them. All she did was laid her head on his arm for who knows how long, and he could feel the effects from his sleeve; her warmth from her cheeks, her strong grip from her short arms, the locks of hair that strewn beautifully over the curves of his sleeve, he felt all that through a thin piece of fabric. But, far in his mind, he wondered what that felt like on naked skin. And for that matter, he wondered why he was mysophobic in the first place. If it was Tsugumi, then everything was fine...he dearly hoped so...

-GC-

Jessica drove up to the driveway of his huge mansion and she conveniently left her red car at the entrance. She only needed to be in his abode for work issues and the bathroom. Classes began at eight and she really needed to change out of her work clothes. Her GHQ officer uniform consisted of a long, white jacket that covered down to her knees. She also wore puffy pants and black boots. It looked really militaristic and not something that belonged in a classroom. The college student ventured to the elevator and down to the basement, where she was guessing Daryl hid himself. To be honest, the only places she had ever been in this huge mansion was the entrance, where she first entered, the kitchen, where she occasionally got food, the living room, her studying spot during dorm renovation, and the garage, where Daryl let her choose her own car from his very large collection. She knew the places that were off-limits were his bedroom and his basement. But this was work, so she allowed herself to breeze right in.

And she was right.

Daryl sat at his desk, hovered over his desk with blueprints, metalwork, and a cup of hot chocolate. He seemed to not have ventured out of this room since his release from the hospital.

"What are you working on?" Jessica curiously peeked.

"Ah!" Daryl stumbled at first, but then proceeded to give his grumpy glares. "Jessica. What do you want? Can't you see I'm working?"

"I'm well aware you're working. In fact, those look like propulsion jets. Did the other Endlave piss you off because it could fly?" Jessica cheekily teased, earning nothing but scorn from her close friend. But soon, her expression softened a little. "I keep asking you this… Why did you ever decide to reinstall the Void Genome Emulator back into your Endlave?"

"It's a powerful weapon. I don't put away weapons like that to waste. Besides, I didn't merely 'reinstall', I improved it." He scoffed as he rolled around his sketching pencil.

"You improved it to kill you even faster."

"Don't get so worked up. I only use it for emergencies. And that stupid metal contraption is not on my chest anymore, so I'm not in any real danger when not in my Endlave…"

"Who knows? You and your tampering may catch up to you someday." She shrugged and peeked at him. "You might have to leave me, GHQ, your comrades, and _her_ early if you keep this up."

He huffed and turned back to work. "If you're only here to tease me, then you done your job. Get lost, brat!"

"Actually, that's not why I'm here." Jessica went through her numerous pockets and produced out a letter. "This is from Shibungi himself. He told me to give this to you."

He roughly snatched it from her. "Thanks. Now, scram brat! I got work to do."

Jessica frowned at his rudeness, shrugged, let it to, and began to walk away. "Alright Daryl, see you in the morning. And have fun retraining Ayase and Shu. And be on your best behavior because Tsugumi and I are watching."

"Wait! What?" Daryl turned around and saw she was missing now. He turned back to his work and groaned, holding his head which was now garnering a severe headache. Just thinking of working with Ayase was tiring! He wondered how long it'd take for him and Ayase to off each other during training. His guess: probably a millisecond.

* * *

><p><em>Haha! So Daryl and Ayase still don't get along at all! That's expected. So there's an Endlave pilot that hates Daryl's guts and can match up to him in skills out there…who is this mysterious Comrade Ryo? Tsugumi and Daryl are growing closer together! If you liked that fluff, wait till next chapter when I bother to type it up. And Jessica's being…Jessica, just keep being a Rowan replacement. But she's going to go through major shit in the next chapter. I'll give you a hint about next chapter: It's at a school… Review my chapter! Pretty please?<br>_


	8. polymerase

_Here's the new chapter! Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

* * *

><p><strong>polymerase<strong>

"So Tsugumi, for today, you're just going to be manning Ayase", Jessica motioned towards a huge interface. The screen nearly reached the ceiling and the entire desk was filled with buttons. Jessica occupied a seat and put her headphones on. "I'll take care of Daryl and Shu. We're just trying to get you used to this thing again."

"Oh, I don't think I need retraining. I just need some practice to remember everything!" Tsugumi enthusiastically replied and gave her thumbs up.

Jessica warmly smiled as she opened up a window for the training center. "Ready Daryl? Shu?"

"Yeah. Yeah." That was such a bored response!

"Jessica? Do you think this is a good idea?" Shu nervously asked while his Endlave was slowly turning on.

"I don't know. It's not my idea. But don't be so worried; your helmet connects directly to your optic nerve so your eyes are not required to see. Also, it's only your mind that's moving the robot. If you're stuck, just ask Daryl or Ayase for help." Jessica reassured him as she pressed a few more buttons. "Starting the training session in three, two, one!"

Finally, a new light shone in Shu's world of darkness. This vision was only thinly obscured by screens showing targets and his data. But it was remarkable! The vivid colors that danced in his vision and the slight movement of the other robots surprised him. He greatly missed this sense; his sense of sight. He wanted nothing more but to enjoy this newly granted freedom...even if it was only temporary.

"Enjoying the view?" Jessica asked him through his set of hearing aid.

A tear trickled down his cheek. "Yeah."

Ayase maneuvered her Endlave next to him. "That's how I felt when I could finally move. I felt so much freer now that I wasn't restrained to a wheelchair. Isn't that such a good feeling Shu?"

"Yeah. Thanks Ayase."

Daryl groaned and wheeled in between the two close Endlaves, promptly separating Ayase and dragging her away. "I'd hate to-Actually, I love to break this stupid fling you have with him and start training."

"Unhand me you jerk!" Ayase screamed and punched his arm, prompting him to release her. She suddenly stood in a battle ready stance. "You wanna fight? Let's go!"

"Aya-nee! Careful!" Tsugumi yelled, fearful for her friend. She knew this was only training and Daryl could never hurt her friend...well...she hoped. But Daryl was a formidable force when in an Endlave. Tsugumi knew because she was manning the Endlave to fight him! And it took the teamwork of her and Ayase to take him down. Now it was only Ayase against him and Tsugumi had a good feeling he would try to give her a good beating.

On the other hand, Jessica seemed very calm as she watched the two Endlaves go at each other. She watched as the Endlaves attempted to butt into each other and draw out iron daggers and metal guns to shoot at each other. This was getting boring! Jessica switched to Shu, who helplessly stood in the corner, unsure of what to do.

"Shu! Do you have any trouble moving?" Jessica asked to the man.

"No. I can move fine." To prove it, he wheeled a little closer to the watch station. "But I don't know what I'm supposed to do!"

Jessica shrugged, "Do whatever the hell you want. You're free to get accustomed to that Endlave or you can join the bash brothers over there." She nodded over to the fighting pair. "But if I were you, I'd try to get used to piloting that thing."

Shu grimaced as Daryl landed another blow on Ayase and she sounded like she was in much pain. He revved up all his engines and faced them, "Well I catch on fast!"

"Shu. Shu? Shu!"

Bewildered, she helplessly watched the third Endlave hurl himself into the fight. Tsugumi and Jessica already predicted the outcome and they quickly looked away, not wanting to witness the happenings of a dog pile. And it did happen. Poor Shu did not know how to stop at such a high velocity and he barreled right through Ayase and Daryl. Luckily, Daryl was quick enough to dodge and land perfectly on his feet.

"Shu! Where do you think you're touching?"

"I'm sorry!"

Daryl sighed and he rolled back to the pile, yanking Shu off of her. "You and me. One-on-one training. Tomorrow. Nine sharp. Got it?" Knowing he probably understood, Daryl then turned to Ayase. "And you, stop acting like such a crazy bitch!"

Ayase growled, "Look who's talking!" In a fit of anger and frustration, she gave a mean swing and plunked him in the head, getting a good yelp out of him.

Tsugumi and Jessica merely glanced at each other. Neither had much to say except...

"Bail out?"

"Bail out."

-GC-

Daryl groaned as he slumped back in his chair. After that tough, unruly training session he had yesterday, he had to go at it again with Shu. But Shu being Shu, there was this nasty habit of his where he easily caught up with the scheme of things. Really fast. Like really, really fast. Like it only took him about five minutes tops to catch up to Daryl. Instead of Daryl teaching him to move and shoot, he was trying to evade Shu as the guy pummeled at him. Sure, it would be easier to just kill the guy. But Tsugumi would kill him for it. And Ayase...he didn't even want to know! Trying to not think of that woman, he merely leaned back, closed his eyes, and thought of pretty things that kept him warm. Mainly involving a woman wearing cat ears...

Suddenly, a wave of wet and cold fabric melted into his face. It was soothing, clearing away all the sweat, but at the same time, so sudden! Daryl yelled in surprise and yanked the towel off.

Jessica cackled at his reaction. "The Major General is scared by a towel!"

"Do that again and I will kill you!" He angrily chucked the towel at her, hoping to hit her in the face as well.

But she merely dodged. "If you've forgotten, we have a job to do. Today, we're just transporting things out of GHQ and into our other bases. Will you get your head out of the clouds?" Ticked off, she tossed her electrical screen reader at him.

With ease, he caught her thin tablet between his fingers and he quickly skimmed the orders. "Why do we need to take some chemicals out of GHQ? It's not like they need more room for experiments. Most of our scientists are in the United States."

Jessica nodded, "That's precisely it. They discovered what the object was in California. It was a rock that probably came from a meteorite. It's emitting similar radioactive waves as the mysterious rock that landed here in Japan many years before."

"Personally, I think GHQ is being a little bit paranoid." Daryl pointed out. "Look! The United States is our allies so we shouldn't be so scared. They won't suddenly turn on us and try to take advantage of our previous experience."

"And I personally think people get fucked up when they have power. You should know. You were in GHQ while I was in the countryside." Jessica rolled her eyes and grabbed her tablet screen back. "As far as I know, this is a preventative measure. This assignment involves your little coffee shop since it's your personal base. So are you in or not? Or are you still daydreaming about Tsugumi?"

"Ah!" His mouth opened, but nothing came out of it. So Daryl embarrassingly shut his mouth and quietly looked away.

Luckily, Jessica got the picture. She sighed and sat down close next to him, like a close buddy consoling a friend in need. "What's your problem with her now?"

He grumbled, "Nothing's a problem."

"We've already established that you can't lie to me." Jessica immediately replied. "Are you unsatisfied? Or are you scared?"

"It's nothing and none of your business!"

"Unsatisfied cause she scared of touching you?" Jessica watched his shocked reaction and smiled. "I was right! You want her hands _all over you_!"

"Will you stop making this more awkward than it already is! Brat!" Daryl angrily hit her head and haughtily crossed his arms and looked away. "Besides…she saw firsthand what happens when somebody touches me. I don't think she wants that to happen to herself."

"What? This?" Jessica brought her finger up to the older man. She swiftly flicked his head, letting her nail softly brush against his hard forehead. This was not a weird feeling to her. She touched him many times before, mostly to annoy him though.

Daryl angrily rubbed his forehead. "Jessica! You brat! What was that for?"

"You know…" She wagged her flicking finger at him. "I really don't think your mysophobia is for real. You get mad, but you don't try to kill me whenever I touch you. So stop being so scared of getting close to people, okay?"

Daryl glared at her, promptly punched her in the arm, lightly to not hurt her but hard enough to annoy her, and he haughtily turned away. "You are such a nosy brat! You are so going to get it later."

Jessica rolled her cerulean blue eyes and huffed, "I'll ignore your threat and pretend you're going to give me a present later. But I have a present for you, for flicking you in the forehead all of a sudden." She waved a flyer in front of him.

"What is this?"

"A school festival." She pulled him up and pushed him out the door. "Go have fun or something. I'll handle this assignment alone. It can't be too hard. It's just moving stuff."

"A festival? Why are you not going?" Daryl suspiciously eyed her.

"Me and school festivals don't mix well. I rather not relive my last one." She shuddered, thinking of the disaster she caused…

"Then, why would I want to go to a festival full of brats younger than you?"

"Meet people?"

-GC-

Daryl paced himself going through this new high school. Jessica merely told him to have fun and sent him off. But this place was far from fun for him. He preferred fighting in fists, Endlaves, or guns over playing classroom games. Many girls swooned at him, beckoning the hot older man to come to their class. He merely ignored them. Seeing as they were younger than Jessica, he found it disgusting to date people younger than him or her. His dateable age limit would be about three years younger or older, give or take. Passing over those girls, he wandered through the hallways of this school. Everything was so brightly colored. Balloons, streamers, signs, everything was so colorful and bright. It made him sick. It's a good thing he was training for the military instead of doing this. It'd look weird, now that he thought about it; he can't picture himself in a school environment with people of the same age around him. He was always surrounded by people older than him and barking orders.

Daryl walked by another classroom. Inside, he spotted cups of coffee and cake. Waitresses walked around in animal costumes and waiters, who didn't want to degrade their manliness, they wore animal ears. A couple students were sitting down, having a drink, laughing. He mulled by the door. This cafe brought back many memories.

He remembered that school festival back in Loop 7. He remembered infiltrating the school and acting as a mole for GHQ. Now that was a good time…especially because he met her at an event like this.

"Hey! I never agreed to this!"

A panicked voice rang to him. Daryl suddenly took notice of a door opening at the side and people pushing out a single woman.

"Come on teacher!" The girl pulling on her arm yelled. "It's your last day so might as well go all out!"

"But Shisuzu-chan! I haven't worn this in such a long time!"

"And you still fit it! Come on! You look cute!"

And poor Tsugumi felt herself thrown into a new atmosphere. A cold wave of air brushed through her naked arms and the space between her thigh and socks. Her billowing maid dress only went down as a short skirt and her bodice felt unnaturally puffed up. Tsugumi nervously tinkered with the hem of her dress, not sure what to do now. She shyly looked up…only to find Daryl gagging at her, eyes wide open.

"D-D-Daryl! This! This is…" Tsugumi felt her head grow hot and she nervously thumbed her cat ears.

He recognized this outfit. She wore it at her festival in Loop 7. She looked cute…really cute. That was his first impression then and now. His fingers twitched suddenly, but he strained to hold them back.

"Um…" Tsugumi nervously stalled, staring down at her feet.

She didn't expect him to come! He looked so tired after training that she wanted him to sleep for the day. But, here he was, attending her last festival. And he looked so good in civilian clothing. He only wore a white dress shirt with black pants and black shoes. He also wore a pair of glasses, something she found very quirky and cute. She felt a sense of remembrance in those glasses; he wore them when they first met each other.

Tsugumi finally summoned up her courage and gazed on. "So…do you like it? Does it bring back memories?" A blush rose to her cheeks when she said those words, as if she wanted him to remember.

"That memory when you shoved an apple down my throat? Yeah…" He replied, but couldn't even look at her. How could he gaze at her without having a major nosebleed? "You…you look beautiful…"

"Thank you…um..." She nervously bit her lips. "What are you doing here? How did you know about this?"

"Jessica", he responded.

"Oh…" Of course! She invited Jessica! What kind of a question was that? Speaking of... "Where is Jessica?"

"She's back at the shop. She's just moving some stuff around." Daryl replied. "She apparently didn't want to come because school festivals aren't really her thing."

"Oh…" Well…at least she was polite. Tsugumi readily changed the subject. "Do you enjoy it here? Have you done much?"

"Not really, I just arrived."

"Oh!" She suddenly perked up while her students snickered behind her. "Why don't I get you some coffee? You must be thirsty!"

"Teacher! We're out of coffee beans!" One of them yelled.

Another followed suit. "Can you get some from the storage closet?"

Tsugumi angrily turned. "Hey! Isn't that your job?"

"I'll get it", Daryl said, hoping to put down this argument. He was about to walk away when he felt a tug on his shirt.

"Hold on! I'll come with you. You don't know how to get there anyways." Tsugumi smiled as she playfully pulled him along. Of course, she only held him by the fabric of his shirt, not his arm. She remembered very well. He did not like to be touched...even when she wanted to hold his hand to make this less awkward. Tsugumi led him down an empty corridor and opened the storage door. "The coffee beans should be on the top shelf." She pointed up.

"Alright", Daryl responded and proceeded to climb up a stool and reach for it. It was not that far. The glass jar of beans was definitely within his reach. But, in a clumsy feat, his elbow accidentally nudged a medium-sized metal box. And, most unfortunately, Tsugumi was in the line of fire of such a heavy metal projectile. Daryl's face expressed nothing but shock. "Tsugumi!"

"Daryl!" Tsugumi suddenly fell back, feeling his weight over her. At the last second, he dove over her and shielded her from a deadly projectile. Except now, a painful thud sounded from his left shoulder blade and he drove even closer to her, pressing down on her entire body. She felt his own heartbeat against hers in this close proximity. His body was massive compared to her small frame, where his legs extended a good length past her feet and his torso pretty much covered her from neck to hip. His arms laid squashed next to her head and his face was planted on the floor beside hers. She felt his hot breath against her ears, feeling shamelessly flustered and excited all the same. Her hands helplessly laid by her sides, much too afraid to move.

Finally, when he slowly got up, his face literally hovered over hers. They were so close, noses almost touching each other. Their eyes stared and gazed with such intensity. Tsugumi clearly saw the light highlights of lavender in his irises while Daryl saw much purple and blue in hers. Their breaths intermingled with each other and their chests lightly grazed the other with each heave. He wanted to stay like this for a long time, staring and being mesmerized at her beauty. He wanted to always be this close to her forever. But, even so, there was always a limit to these things.

"I'm-I'm sorry!" He finally got off of her, but winced when he felt a sharp pain shoot up from his shoulder.

"Daryl!" Tsugumi frantically reached for his shoulder, wanting to help him relax the best she could. Yet reality came to her again and she stopped only a few inches away. She remembered. She can't touch him. So, slowly, she pulled her hands away.

"Tsugumi…don't…" Daryl whispered. Hesitating, he reached for her hands, slowly curling his long fingers over her small palms. She was cold, but her skin felt so smooth. "Tsugumi…it's okay…I won't get mad."

"Daryl…" Tears formed in her eyes. She quickly let go of his hand and flung her arms around his neck, enveloping him into a tight hug. "You idiot! I could have dodged!"

"Shoulder! Shoulder!" Daryl loudly cried. Just because he enjoyed her hug doesn't mean it hurt his banged up shoulder.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Let's go get some ice for that!" Tsugumi hurriedly picked him up, ready to lead him away.

He let her hold his hand while he tenderly held his shoulder with his other hand. "Ow! My shoulder kills!"

"Oh stop complaining!" Tsugumi secretly smiled. Even when Daryl's shoulder was so banged up, he allowed her to finally touch him. She felt so much closer to him. If not, she wanted nothing more than to hold him like this forever. He felt so warm against her.

And he smiled as well. A genuine smile.

-GC-

Jessica nodded with each piece of information being handed to her. Files after files of paperwork, she readily signed and approved. The movers hauled in a couple crates of bio-weapons and extremely toxic chemicals related to research from over a decade ago. The bright blue of Jessica's eyes followed the vials of pink liquid that resided in the small wooden crates. She had no idea what those were, but a good guess would be something affiliated with the Apocalypse Virus or the Void project. That was basically the fruits of research and creation in the lab. She hoped it was nothing too harmful. Maybe they were just leftover vaccines? That…would be better. The college student helped these men move the last batch and she proceeded to receive her final instructions.

"So I just put all these things away in there? All weapons are to be put into storage and chemicals are to be locked up until further notice."

They nodded and left.

Jessica glanced at her small pile of stuff. Her cerulean eyes traced differences of each weapon and each vial of liquid. Some were lighter pink than others. Some had metal orbs here and there. Others were bigger or smaller. It was not a lot to move as a whole. She could probably do it herself and finish before the student rush hour. Jessica pulled up both sleeves, placed on some latex gloves, and proceeded to move the vials and test tubes of chemicals.

Unaware of her danger, Jessica lifted a small tray of vials from the lab. There were actually few of these trays in the whole batch. They were deemed as the most important and should be locked up completely. But the only "safe" safe was up high, behind the top shelf of many cups and such. Only Daryl could reach it…he was taller. Jessica pulled over a stool and hopped on. Stretching her whole body length, she reached up high with her nimble fingers barely touching the combination lock over a foot wide shelf. Her legs stretched, feet tiptoeing dangerously on an unstable stool.

If only, if only… If only that young girl had turned around, or if she peeked over her shoulder. Over fifty feet away, poised flat on a roof, a young man pointing a lethal sniper at her. He was covered in black, black pants and jacket and shirt, but the most black was the mask covering his nose and his mouth. Though his eyes were youthful, with irises showing dark brown, they aimed with a deadly glare. His finger pressed against the trigger, waiting to fire.

"Almost there!" She strained to reach further.

Then it happened…

She didn't know where. She didn't know how. But the sniper at a roof fifty feet away sure knew. He shot his target, the glass vials that she held so carefully.

Jessica froze in time. Her feet no longer touched the stool. Her hand no longer touched the safe. Her back was to the floor, ready to hit. Her brown hair whipped her face as it flew above her. Her eyes of brilliant blue opened wider in shock. Right above her, high above her, also frozen in time was the vial itself. The top was open. The liquid was ready to fall from the opening.

And time began once again.

She fell down, heading hitting sharply against the floor. She winced in pain. Everything hurt. But when she opened her eyes once again, she saw nothing but pink. The vials of pink chemicals spilled onto her eyes. Clasping her hands over her dear eyes, pinkish tears started flowing between her fingers, and the true stinging pain began for her.

And she screamed.

The cold sniper already left.

* * *

><p><em>Time for Jessica to suffer! Ahahaha…I need to stop torturing my own OCs. I wonder what's going to happen to her now. And you get to see your obligatory DarylTsugumi fluff. And Ayase and Daryl still don't get along. And Shu knows how to pilot an Endlave! Please review!  
><em>


	9. optic

_I swear these titles don't make sense and are just pulled out of a biology book. So, you guys feel concern for Jessica, huh? Don't worry; she'll be off the hook before you know it…well…after you read this chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>optic<strong>

Daryl led Tsugumi down, hand-in-hand, back to his little coffee shop. He had to admit; the festival was amazing! With Tsugumi, she led him to all the different attractions her school offered. The performances were interesting. The games were fun (but ridiculously easy, in his opinion). And the food was decent, especially that candy apple he bought. He fondly remembered that familiar taste of a candy apple. The first time he tried it was because of Tsugumi. She sort of forced it down his throat in a very…intimate fashion and got him to finish it afterwards. But after that day, he'd develop a craving for some candy and apples, being too lazy to make candy apples. Nowadays, he was glad to have this treat once in a while and he loved every last bit of it.

But basically, he spent a majority of this festival being with Tsugumi. Wherever she went, he followed. She needed it though; today was her last day with her students. It was the last time she would see their faces before she reported to her new job. Thus, Tsugumi wanted to relish each moment she had with her beloved students before she went away. And Daryl understood that, which was why he stayed near the background while Tsugumi tearfully gave away hugs and kisses, only intervening when he deemed the male students got too close.

Now that was over, he simply enjoyed the peace and quiet between them as they walked back…until they were actually there.

Sirens of an ambulance rang out around the shop. Many police cars blockaded the area. GHQ officers stood guard at various checkpoints, making sure no one entered or got out. Nosy reporters tried to worm their way in for a scoop, only to be pushed out by the officers of law. Tsugumi tightened her hold on Daryl and frantically stared up at him. Did he know about this? Apparently not, since he looked just as shocked as she was. As much as he liked her tightened hold, like she was relying on him to protect her, he unfortunately let go and stormed up to an officer.

"What is going on here? Who authorized this?" He demanded out of a poor soldier.

"Major General Yan! Sir! GHQ officially authorized military action after an incident occurred here."

"Then, where is Junior Officer Jessica? She oversees this base when I'm not present."

He didn't answer. He only nervously turned his head, afraid to incite Daryl's anger.

"I said, where is she?" Daryl fisted the neck of his uniform, forcing him to talk.

"Major General Yan! Please calm down!"

"Screw you!" He growled and dropped the guard. "I'll find out myself!"

"Daryl!" Tsugumi nervously shouted, having a bad feeling of what was inside. But he merely ignored her and ran blindly into the building.

"Jessica! Jessica!" Daryl ran in, finding no trace of that brat. Instead, he found GHQ officers combing the area with protective lab coats. They held scanners that probably detected radiation. Did one of the transport chemicals spill? He ran into the kitchen, instantly finding out his answer. A white chalk line outlining a body in fetal position was drawn near a cabinet. Shards of broken glass were gathered next to the outline, ready to be cleaned up. A yellow tape circled the whole area, blocking off any further access to the crime scene. He only stood there, horrified at this setting. Was Jessica hurt by the glass? Did it pierce her? Or was it the spilt chemicals? How long was she curled up there, waiting in pain for help?

Daryl never took his eyes off this scene for one second, fearing for what was to come to Jessica. But, he felt a hand press on his shoulder. It wanted him to turn around. "Lieutenant Argo?"

"Major General Yan", he solemnly replied, "I'm sorry you had to see this so soon."

"What happened here?" He demanded in a solid, authoritative voice.

"That's what we're trying to figure out. We found this at the crime scene." Argo held up a plastic bag that contained a single bullet. "My best guess is that she was attacked, probably sniped since there were no other bullets present. When we came, the chemicals had spilled onto both of her eyes. We're not sure if it's just one vial or many, all of them fell to the ground. But, right now, she is deemed as a biohazard and is in the emergency room."

Daryl stared at him in shock for a few seconds before roughly pushing past him.

"Where are you going?"

"To see Jessica!"

"Major General Yan! You can't go in there! She could be a possible threat!"

"She is my subordinate! I am authorized in every way possible to see her!" In anger and self-driven instinct, he stalked out of the shop and hopped into Jessica's red car. Good thing he still had the keys to this thing. It was still his car.

Tsugumi followed afterwards and slid into the passenger seat. "Daryl…what happened?"

"Jessica is hurt", he merely replied.

That was it.

Tsugumi did not say any further words. She simply let him drive towards the GHQ medical word. She could tell that he concentrated only on getting to wherever Jessica was. But still…she wondered why it was Jessica that provoked a response from this stoic person. Soon, they arrived at their destination and Daryl immediately jumped out to run in. He bolted into the double doors and slammed his way to the emergency wing.

"Jessica! Jessica!"

"Major General Yan! Please be quieter!" One of the workers pleaded in hushed voices. Another walked over to him and gestured to a nearby entrance. "She's in that room. But you are not allowed to enter inside. You can still see her through this window." The worker pointed at a large glass window. It spanned nearly the entire room on the other side, going Daryl a clear view of Jessica's cot and her surroundings. "You have only five minutes. It's protocol. She's in critical condition."

Then the worker left, leaving only him to stare at this desolate room. She was sleeping peacefully, except for the bandages that scattered around her arm. She must have struggled a lot while they were trying to get the IV needle in her. And her peaceful state was probably due to intense sedation. Both of her eyes were covered with gauze. A mask of oxygen was placed over her mouth; he could see small clouds where she exhaled. He helplessly looked on to little Jessica for one last time before heading out. This was out of his hands. He could only hope that she came out of this alive.

And he left with no trouble.

Tsugumi silently waited for him in her seat. She wanted to see Jessica as well. She was also worried. But, after seeing Daryl get so distraught over her, Tsugumi's worries didn't seem to matter. She felt horrible. She didn't want it to end this way. She didn't want this jealousy. It was unnecessary. But, she was so curious of his overreaction to Jessica, like that young girl held a special part in his heart. This was something that Tsugumi knew she couldn't break. She pouted and stared at her feet as she tried to come up with answers. First, there's no way that they like each other since they were a full seven years apart. Second, she had only seen them argue and being petty. And third, Jessica worked under him. There has to be a boundary that she can't cross.

When Daryl returned to her, she wiped away her tears. "What's going to happen to her?"

"I don't know…" Frustrated, he punched the side of the red convertible and angrily slumped against the edge. He buried his head into his hands and pulled at his blonde locks. "I can't believe I let this happen! She wasn't supposed to get hurt."

"Daryl…" Tsugumi also got out and sat next to him, gently caressing his arm. "Please…I'm right here…You can let it out here…" Her cute face turned bright red after such a bold statement and her grip tightened.

"Tsugumi…don't worry." He stared deeply into her eyes of violet, entranced by the soft highlights and dark shadows. His hand caressed her soft cheek, gently rubbing against it to ease the woman beside him. He didn't want her to worry. This did not include her. It was only between him and Jessica.

Instead of continuing to blush, Tsugumi felt her head grow hot and irritable. Why was he telling her not to worry? How could she just stand by idly and watch him wallow and suffer? "Daryl, don't say that!" She haughtily swatted his hand away. "I'm worried about Jessica too, but I'm also worried about you. Are you still trying to keep secrets away from me? Those secrets that hurt you, how can they hurt me? I can help you, Daryl, so please…"

She told the truth. He felt it. Her words were earnest and innocent. She was the type that listened and helped in every way she could. Was it possible to add her into the world that only he and Jessica shared?

"Tsugumi, listen…I'm sorry if I worried you by freaking out like that. But the reason is…it's because…I owe her a debt. No. I owe her father a debt."

"Rowan right?" Tsugumi slightly giggled at his surprised look. "Jessica already told me everything about him. He saved you when no one else would."

"Runt!" He huffed in annoyance. "Why am I telling you this?"

"Because I want to know…well…why do you…protect her? Is it fulfill your debt to her father?" Tsugumi turned red again, knowing this question was shameful.

"Yeah, in a way…" He frowned, knowing something was up. "Are you…jealous?"

"Wh-What? Daryl!"

"You're turning red. So you are jealous!" Daryl smirked and laughed. "So you love me that much?"

"N-No! Stupid Sprout!" Knowing it had no effect, she still angrily shouted it out. "I was just curious. You never acted like that before."

"Well…" That was actually the second time he acted so impulsively protective. The first was when she got kidnapped.

"So tell me, Sprout, what do you owe to Jessica?" Tsugumi quickly said, wanting to get away from her jealousy topic. At least he didn't like Jessica in that way. But that's good news for Jessica. She would have been repulsed!

But his mood soon turned solemn at the mention of her name. "Jessica…you know her father saved my life. But she didn't know her father died in the process. I had to tell her and her mother the bad news. Jessica, she was only ten when I first saw her. She was barely half my height, probably a whole head shorter than you. She…she lived most of her life with her father serving in the military. But, she idolized him. He was her role model. She was so devastated when I had to break it out to her. When her mother offered to let me stay the night, she sneaked into my room with a firecracker."

"What! Jessica would never do that!" Tsugumi gasped. This was not the Jessica she knew! Jessica was a warm-hearted, caring girl that could never intentionally hurt someone without a good reason.

"Well, when she was ten years old, she did. She thought I took away her father's life so she'd do him a favor and send me to my death as well. I almost beat the crap out of her." He sighed, leaning back into the car. He thought of his first night at her house. He fondly remembered the little tyke's horrified face when she heard the news. Those firecrackers obviously sizzled loud enough to wake him up. Jessica's terrified face as she cowered near his bed, waiting for the first strike to hit her. He never should have scared her like that. "But, at that time, I realized I was a fool. I was saved because her father wanted to give me another chance. And I take this chance and try to beat up his daughter. So, I let her off the hook, told her to never do that again, and returned her to bed. The next day, while she was at school, I learned from her mother that Rowan and her frequently talked about me and he joked around a bit by saying I'm her big brother. Something like that…and she believed it. That's why she attacked me; she thought I didn't care about her father."

"I think I understand", Tsugumi quietly said, "You were just protecting her like a big brother."

"Yeah, it sort of grew on me. I decided to live up to Rowan's dream and take care of his daughter when she needed me. That was my way of repaying a debt." Daryl bitterly said and he glanced back at the medical ward. "Except now, I don't think I can keep that promise. She's the only family I got left. I don't want to lose her."

Tsugumi's gaze softened. She pulled herself closer to him and hugged him, wrapping her short arms around his neck. She didn't feel any sense of sudden shock from him. He was too drowned in his own thoughts to even comprehend the real world. But Tsugumi knew he needed this. He needed to release those worries that must have bottled up inside of him. Through him, she could tell clearly that he was worried for Jessica. He wanted the little girl to do the right things and not get messed up in his line of work. He wanted her to complete her education. He wanted her to have a normal life; just like a big brother wanted for his younger siblings.

And then she knew, all those times that they conversed in front of her. They were just bickering like a pair of siblings. Nothing more and nothing less.

-GC-

Her world was dark. Everything was dark.

When Jessica finally came to, she was only greeted by a world of darkness. Due to a temporary loss of sight, her other senses heightened. Her skin was prickling against a warm, fluffy surface that seemed to sink with her weight. Something cool flowed into her arm and she felt that coolness spread to other parts of her body. Wisps of her hair fell unnaturally on her face, the usual product of rolling around in bed. Wait! A bed? This felt like a bed? Now that she thought about it, she felt her body being covered by a heavy blanket. She must be resting.

Jessica attempted to open her eyes, but the folds of her skin couldn't move. She was trapped! Jessica groggily sat up, ignoring gasps and she felt around her head. Gauze? What was this doing wrapped around her head? Did something happened to her eyes?

Jessica felt her heartbeats rise and she grew even more anxious. What was going on? Why can't she open her eyes?

"Jessica? Are you feeling better?"

"Who are you?" She managed to crack out.

"Your doctor." She began to struggle but he held her down. "Don't worry. Your friends are here."

Jessica finally relaxed, but she felt another pair of arms wrapped around her. The force was so much that she fell back against her bed.

"Jessica! You're alive!"

"Tsugumi…how long was I out?"

"Four days." She heard another voice that belonged to Daryl. "They gave you extra sedation because you were struggling so much."

"Daryl…" Her mood suddenly fell flat. "I'm sorry I did this to myself. I wasn't being careful."

"It's not your fault. We found a bullet at the site of the incident. Somebody ordered a hit on you."

"Why would anyone do that to me?"

"Because you work for GHQ", another voice said that she determined to be Ayase. "Anybody that doesn't like GHQ will attack their soldiers to make a point."

"Oh…so I guess I was just unlucky." Jessica flatly replied. "Doctor. How long are my eyes going to be out of commission?"

He didn't say anything.

"Doctor?"

"Doctor! I think you're the one who needs to say it!"

"Doctor! My eyes!" Jessica grew impatient.

"Jessica…about your eyes, I don't know for sure what happened to them. The hospital ran tests and everything, but we still can't determine if your eyes are functional again or not. But we do know those lab chemicals did something to them." Jessica began to remove her gauze, prompting the doctor to stop her. "You can't take those off! We still have more tests to run!"

"I want to know if I can see!"

"Jessica! Act your age!" Daryl's stern voice immediately froze her up. "Doctor. I think we should all leave and let her get some rest. I think tomorrow should be sufficient enough to finish your tests."

The doctor paused before he spoke again, "Yes, Major General, as you wish."

Jessica heard feet shuffling out of her room. "Wait!" The shuffling stopped. "Is Shu with you?"

"I'm here."

"Can he stay for a bit?"

Everyone exited out of her room, leaving only Shu and her there. Shu awkwardly sat down next to her. "What's up Jessica?"

"How did it feel?"

"Huh?"

She stayed silent and nervously bit her lip. "How did it feel...to know when you opened your eyes, it was all gone?"

Shu smiled, knowing that for the both of them, they couldn't see a thing. He was already used to this sudden blindness, but this was a new experience for Jessica. She was probably scared to death. "It was scary at first, but I grew accustomed to it really quickly."

"I don't want to lose it." Jessica cried with her voice cracking all over the place. "My vision. I don't want it gone. I still need it. Why did this have to happen to me?"

"Jessica", he felt for her shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "It's okay. You're not going to lose your vision."

"Shu! Those chemicals were for the Void Genome research! The last time you encountered that virus, this happened to you!" Jessica cried, and pulled her knees up to her chest. "I'm scared! I know something is going to happen. But I don't want it to! I never even experienced the Apocalypse Virus before!"

"It's all going to be okay. You'll have all of us behind you. Daryl, Tsugumi, Ayase, and me, we won't leave you alone to suffer by yourself."

"I'm so scared!" She finally cried and held onto his arm.

Tsugumi waited outside with Daryl and Ayase. She felt sorry for her. All of them did, Daryl even more so. But she felt sorry for Daryl at this moment. He had his brother position usurped, by the same man who arrogated him many times before.

Tsugumi playfully nudged him, "Jealous? Don't worry! You got me!"

He blushed and turned around, "Shut up Runt!"

Ayase stared on, confused. She sure was left out of the loop with these two, not that she cared, as long as Tsugumi was happy. But she was glad of one thing; this man was different from the person eight years ago. "Hey Daryl", she said, "I see you've changed. You finally care about someone other than yourself."

Daryl paused in shock. Did she just compliment him? "Thanks…"

She smirked and punched him in the side, earning his ire back. "But that doesn't change anything I said about you and Tsugumi! Break her spirit and I'll break your legs! I'll see you later at practice!"

Tsugumi blushed. "Aya-nee!"

As she wheeled away, Daryl cursed at her under his breath while rubbing his side. All her lower body strength must have went up to her upper body because the girl can sure pack a punch!

Tsugumi merely giggled at him.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing!" She merely replied. She was glad of one thing: that something good came out of this incident. She was glad; at least, her best friends were finally getting along.

-GC-

"I'll remove the gauze. Please tell me if anything hurts."

She felt the bandages loosen upon her head. She could sense his hand moving around her head, taking each layer away one by one. Finally, when all bandages were gone, she hesitantly lifted her eyes. The light was intense! So intense that she winced at her first look. But this was a good sign! This had to be a good sign! She was seeing light. Finally, everything adjusted after a while and she could make out a couple of shapes and colors. Soon, she was able to make out all the people who surrounded her: Daryl, Tsugumi, Shu, Ayase, and this man in a doctor's coat. This was amazing! She could still see!

"Shu!" She referred to the brown headed man. "I can still see!"

"What did I tell you?" He smiled. He was so glad. She did not end up like him. She was a lucky girl.

The doctor waved in front of her. "I'm happy for you, Jessica, but we'll still have to run some quick tests." He held up a red pen. "What color is this pen?"

"Red."

"Can you follow the red pen?" He slowly moved it in front of her and watched her eyes follow it carefully.

"Does this mean I'm okay? Does this mean nothing happened?" Jessica grew excited, knowing that she was definitely okay!

He frowned. He opened her eyes widely and shone his flashlight in. After, he held his pen far away. "Can you still see this pen?"

Jessica squinted. "Yes!" She confirmed.

The doctor finally got her to stand up and made her look a chart of letters. "Please read the first row of letters."

"ZTGCEF"

The row actually read: XICUDT.

* * *

><p><em>So what did the toxic Void Genome research chemicals do to her? Basically, it caused her vision to deteriorate from 2020 to not-a-20/20. This makes sense if you see what happened to Shu (blindness). So Jessica has to find something that corrects her vision, but was this all it did to her eyes? And who was the sniper? How can Daryl take care of Jessica now? Find out next chapter when I post it! And to make the posting happen faster, review!_


	10. genesis

_And I am done with finals! Summer here I come! And I was SHOCKED to see how many replies I got for one chapter and over such a long time! I guess everything was a little slow before because of school and exams and crap like that. Whatever! On with the next chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>genesis<strong>

A group, all clad in dark cloaks, gathered around one-by-one to commence their weekly meeting. A metal silver plaque hung under a brightly lit, tall ceiling. This symbol bore a single bell with gloved hands grabbing onto it, thus the symbol that represented this group. The ten members gathered around with veils of black cloth covering half of their faces. Their heights differed, some were tall and others were medium height. There was only one true short person in this entourage. Soon, one of the ten stood up and occupied the highest seat.

"Alright everyone, you can take off your masks. No one is going to see you."

Each and every one of them removed their masks, revealing pale skin and jarring tan lines. A majority of this group were males with only two females. Each held a different possession that defined them whether it be a rifle or a handgun or a knife. The leader, when unclothed, had a narrow jawline, so sharp that it could possible puncture something. His hair was short and messy as it comfortable laid matted on top of his scalp. One uncovered, each member was different. Some had short hair and others had long hair. The smallest of them all, Comrade Ryo, had dark brown hair and similar colored eyes and, most predominantly, a scowl that was permanently set in his face. He held a single machine gun and was polishing it during this meeting. He finally took a break when the leader stood and diverted his attention to him.

"I'm glad everyone could make it today. A couple weeks ago, we, as the Pallbearers, launched our first attack against GHQ. We cannot call this battle a victory, but GHQ has acknowledged us as a threat to them. Our resistance against this oppressive government shall be known to the whole world!" An eruption of claps and cheers sounded, prompting the leader to hush them up. "I thank you all for your contributions and your hard work. And I wish for you all to continue working in this organization as we announce our next plan of attack. Not long before our initial attack, a mysterious meteorite landed in the western coast of USA. Our Intel operatives and provider have given me coordinates of where this stone is located and we plan to take possession of this stone. If this radioactive rock is in any way related to the Apocalypse era many years ago, then we have found our ultimate power source!"

Many people cheered. Some even hopped out of their seats and gave a standing ovation. Others sat back and smiled about this new discovery. And others kept a straight face throughout. Comrade Ryo was one of these people. He showed absolutely no reaction and merely continued his own business of polishing his guns.

The person sitting next to him noticed his lack of enthusiasm. "Hey Comrade Ryo. Aren't you excited? We're gonna get our hands on that stone and finally bring GHQ to justice!"

"That's good for us." He curtly replied.

His Pallbearer comrade sighed, "Hey. Liven up a bit! We only got one chance, kid, and we need everyone behind this cause and that includes you. You're one of our best Endlave pilots. You almost beat the Major General for crying out loud!"

"No I didn't!" Ryo bitterly replied and narrowed his glare at whatever was in his line of sight. "That punk has Void technology! Even with my jets, I can't measure up to that!"

"Well, once we have that meteorite, we can derive Void technology from it! That's how the people did it ten years ago!" His comrade patted the thirteen year old boy. "Now cheer up! This is your big moment! Once we get this and get rid of GHQ, we can finally live in peace and start on a fresh slate rather than trying to fix GHQ as it is."

"You can do that", scoffed Ryo, "I'm only interested in one thing and that's getting rid of the Major General. Nothing else matters to me."

"So if you're so intent on getting rid of Yan, why attack his little coffee shop coworker?" His comrade smirked. "Oh yeah, I saw you!"

Ryo smirked instead, "I figured I'd knock him down a few pegs. If you want to get rid of an enemy, the best strategy is to weaken them little by little before finishing them off with the final blow."

"Oh I hope that girl made out of it alive. Those were some serious chemicals!" But the guy wagged his finger as if scolding Ryo. "But no more funny business like that! You have to strictly follow orders from now on."

"Yeah. Yeah. Is this meeting over yet? I need to go train."

"Soon, I think."

Both comrades of battle returned their attention back to the meeting. Their leader continued speaking. He seemed to be lecturing about the Apocalypse incident from eight years ago. Ryo remembered that well, very well. How could he ever forget that day where his father was executed and his mother was beaten and shot right in front of him! And Daryl Yan was to blame for all of this! He knew! He saw everything with his own eyes! He knew perfectly well who to target his rage and grudge. That cruel man deserved to die.

"In two weeks' time, we shall go to America and begin our assault. Our target is that meteorite! It is said that whoever gets their hands on that rock shall have the ability to rule all. And we, the Pallbearers, shall get it! Everyone, prepare for the attack!"

"Sir! Yes sir!"

-GC-

Jessica frowned as she stared into a hand mirror. Due to her deteriorated eyesight, she was reduced to wearing black, thick-framed rectangular glasses. They looked…weird, like something that just didn't belong. She wanted contacts, but the doctors didn't want to take the chance of her touching her own infected eyes even if it was for a second. Thus, she had to wear these and look like a nerd till a cure could be found. And if one wasn't found, she permanently had to wear this... Fun... The glasses kept sliding down and the girl fumbled to readjust them. For now, she should get used to wearing glasses. She swiveled around in her seat of the meeting table and addressed her boss.

"Major General! When are people coming?"

"Soon… It's only been a couple of minutes." Daryl took notice of her new spectacles. "Nice glasses. Now you look just like your dad."

"Daddy?" Jessica peered back into the mirror once again. Now that he mentioned it, her current appearance was remarkably similar to her father's from eight years prior. She had the same pale skin with a slight tan and unruly sweeping brown hair. Her jawline sloped downwards so steeply, elongating her face in the process. If Jessica had searched around her former apartment, she could have found a green hat to complete the look.

Daryl suddenly noticed her longing gaze at her reflection, finding something amiss about her, and he sat down across from the young girl. "Okay, what's wrong now Jessica?"

"Hm?" Jessica placed down her mirror. "Hey Daryl, what was my father like when you were working with him?"

"Rowan? Well…he was a pretty nice guy. He was committed to his job; I'd give him that, even if it was not the best job for him."

"You seem to admire my father."

"Nope!" That elicited a warning glare from Jessica, which noted Daryl that he crossed that dangerous line. "Well, I was kind of an arrogant bastard back then!"

"You still are now…"

"That's beside the point!" He growled back at her. "Anyways, I worked with him and this other guy named Makoto Waltz Segai. I don't know how your father ever got along with that guy! He was nothing, but crazy, in my opinion. I tried not to get close with a guy like him. He had this incredibly weird fetish for Void Genomes. He'd do anything to get close to one, even to the point of disobeying GHQ orders."

Jessica remarked, "I feel like this is a story you would tell during bedtime."

"Do you not want to hear it?"

"No! I do!" Jessica frantically replied. "So how did my father get along with this nutjob?"

"Your father was someone who always looked for any good in a person. I guess he stuck by because he saw a little good in Segai, even though it was really, _really_ small. I mean, he saved my life and I was a complete ass back then." Daryl scoffed. "He honestly thought I was a good person after I tried slaughtering Funeral Parlor."

"But you are a nice person!" Jessica insisted.

"Well…at least I know you're definitely his daughter. Only someone like him would think that." Daryl opened up the table interface and started using the map. "Anyways, enough talk. Let's get back to the meeting we're supposed to have."

"Ugh!" Jessica moaned while face-planting herself into the table.

"Jessica, I know your teenage mind is telling you that this meeting will be boring, but you're on the job right now. Act more professional!"

She scoffed, "I'll act professional when people are actually here."

"Which should be now!" Jessica whirled around when a cheerful voice greeted her. Tsugumi cheekily smiled over her in response. "Hi Jessica! I love your new glasses!"

"They suit you well." Ayase also commented while she wheeled herself into the conference room. "Hello Daryl", she politely greeted him.

It immediately caused chills down his back. This was…weird. She was actually nice to him? Now that was a first!

Tsugumi finally occupied a chair and spin around to face everyone gathered. "Is this everybody?"

"No, we're missing two." Daryl replied and flipped through a bunch of profiles on his tablet. Those two people he requested should be here now! Shu was always with Ayase and along with Shu tagged…

"Yahiro?" Surprised, Ayase hurriedly wheeled over to her former acquaintance. "What are you doing here, old friend?"

"Shu told me to come along. I don't know why though…"

Tsugumi also followed suit and ran up to her friend, enveloping him in a big hug. "It's been so long since I last seen you! How are you? And how is Kanon doing?" She smirked while playfully nudging his side.

"She's fine…" He sheepishly laughed and nervously rubbed the back of his head. It was not a mystery that he was now going out with the actress. "She's filming right now with Souta. He's improving as a director nowadays!"

"And Arisa Kuhouin?" Ayase looked up at him with so much hope.

But he sighed, "Still no contact. I think when Arisa said she was leaving, it was permanent."

"But we all forgave her! Even Shu forgave her!"

"Well, it seems she still can't forgive herself." Yahiro sighed once again. "Hey! So what's with the meeting today? And who are your other friends?"

"Major General Yan of Provisional GHQ", Daryl curtly replied. This man was a suspicious man. He looked so kindhearted on the outside, but he looked worn down somehow…something that was the opposite of this appearance. That and he specifically asked Shu to bring the mastermind behind the Void ranking organization which had led the confined students in commencing a near successful attack on GHQ. He couldn't believe it was this guy!

Jessica adjusted her glasses at this man. He seemed nice, albeit, a taller and more lanky version of Shu. "My name is Jessica. I'm a Junior Intel Officer of Provisional GHQ. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Yahiro Samukawa. It's nice to meet you and the Major General too." Yahiro respectfully responded. He thought Jessica was a pleasant girl and her boss…a little bit cold on the personality. But that was only a first impression. He wondered what they were like as individual people.

Daryl glanced at Shu. "Is he the guy?" He got a nod. "Alright, I believe you. Everybody gather around. This is a new assignment. For all of us."

Yahiro suddenly frowned. "A new assignment? I don't think I agreed to do GHQ's dirty work." He was only told that the government wanted to see him about his company and what not. He was the company representative anyways. He truly didn't think anything special was going to happen…but to be involved with Japanese issues once again?

"I asked Shu about his miniature government back when the seal-off of Loop 7 happened and he told me you came up with this Void ranking system. With what we're going to deal with, I need somebody with experience in organizing Void users." Daryl bluntly explained.

A large projection of the United States suddenly zapped onto the screen from Funell.

"This is California. It is a state located on the Pacific coast. It's the most populous state in the entire country and the third largest state. The capital is Sacramento. But that city is not our focus. We want to focus on this city: San Francisco. Recently, a mysterious meteorite landed on the lower part of California, so the US moved the rock to a secret facility in San Francisco. After some initial testing, they requested for Japanese assistance. When our scientists were there, they found out that this meteorite is emitting the same radioactive frequencies as Voids and the Apocalypse Virus. Thus, both the US and GHQ agreed to send a specialized team that was well-adept with this virus eight years ago. That would be us, or specifically, Shu and his friend."

"Us?" Both men exclaimed.

Even Ayase and Tsugumi found this new assignment to be strange. What can Shu do and help in a situation like this? He was blind! He no longer possessed the Void Genome. What was he to do for them all?

Shu finally spoke up after his initial shock. "Why me? Do I even qualify to handle a responsibility like that?"

"You're the only person that has ever held the Void Genome and lived. Right now, you are the most qualified person for this job. And your friend was basically your second-in-command back in Loop 7. You two know more about Voids than all of us combined and that's why this team needs you." Daryl explained.

He flipped the slides, showing a map of a building. The meteorite must be inside somewhere in there. Daryl took out a laser pointer and let the red dot land in the dead center. "This is where the meteorite is being held. It is heavily guarded with officers switching at every two hour intervals and the switch occurs over a period of five minutes. Only our scientists are allowed inside with special personnel, but now, Shu, Yahiro, and Ayase are allowed inside."

"How am I allowed inside with them?" Ayase suspiciously raised her eyebrow.

"Your job is to bodyguard both Shu and Yahiro when I'm not present. I'll be making adjustments to your wheelchair to prepare you for your assignment." Daryl glanced at Tsugumi. "And you, stay logged in to their main database. Access any secret records you find. I don't want the US planning something sneaky behind our backs. This rock is essentially power stuffed into a container. Everybody wants their hands on it."

"Question", Yahiro suddenly interrupted, "We all have our jobs. What's with the kid?"

"I'm only eight years younger than you…" Jessica pouted.

Daryl sighed at her childish response and he said, "Jessica is my personal officer. Where I go, she goes."

Yahiro frowned instead. "I hope she is up for the job. As you can see, all of us are connected to that damned Apocalypse pebble in some way. Shu held two Void Genomes, I had my Void drawn out many times, Ayase and Tsugumi fought alongside us, and I assume you were fighting in GHQ. She doesn't know the amount of sacrifices we had to make to fight this epidemic. Can she handle it?"

"I'm only an Intel Officer, which means I relay information to people and therefore, I'm this team's main line of communication. I don't expect myself to do any field work any time soon." Jessica explained. But, nonetheless, Yahiro's statement was true. Out of everyone in this meeting, she never even encountered the virus. It never hit her side of Japan, thus saving her life. She was in the countryside being a little ten year old while everyone else in this room fought to live till now. In a way, she held a sort of respect for every single person here…even Daryl.

Daryl loudly coughed all of a sudden, suddenly drawing everyone's attention back to him. "In any case, let's go over the objective. What we want is to see this rock destroyed completely. However, it holds an enormous amount of power and energy, therefore, no country would even think about getting rid of it. They probably want to just use it for their own gain and derive technology from it like our Void technology. Another Apocalypse incident may potentially break out again if this continues. That's why it's our job to prevent that from happening. So Shu will be our main advocator with Yahiro backing him up. We will bring samples of our old Void technology so they don't rely fully on the meteorite or try to mess with it. If we're lucky, they might not ever discover the Void Genome."

"And what if another Apocalypse breaks out?" Yahiro said with a frown.

"Then…we're screwed…"

There was silence in the room. Nobody wanted to speak a word. Every one of them, save for Jessica, was trapped in their own memories of eight years prior; those memories of fighting to get the only vaccine, fighting to escape oppression, and fighting to survive. Did they want to relive those days once again? Even after acquiring peace? It was too much to bear in the time frame they had. But they all had to agree to this plan. Shibungi sent them a mission to complete.

Finally, Daryl spoke up, "If everyone understands the mission, we start tomorrow. The plane due to America leaves at eight in the morning."

"You're sending us there so soon!" Ayase gasped with her usual accompanying glare. "Don't we have a say in this?"

But the general merely shrugged, "The sooner the better."

-GC-

Jessica drove her red car towards Daryl's house and prepared to enter his ridiculously huge garage. In her car sat both Tsugumi and Ayase. She offered to give them a ride and they accepted, although they were slightly confused why going to Daryl's first would translate into plane ride. Jessica opted to dress comfortably on this plane trip. It was a ten hour ride! She wanted to sleep the whole way through so she wore slacks and sweatshirts. Both Tsugumi and Ayase wore dresses, something that Jessica wished she worn, because now she and every girl knew why reporting to Daryl's place first was important.

Ayase dumbfoundedly stared, "He has…his own…jet…"

Jessica nervously cracked a smile. Her forehead was sweating now. She should have known Daryl was going to travel in style! God! Now he's going to rip her apart for not dressing appropriately! Good thing Tsugumi and Ayase knew how to dress well.

"Jessica, you've known him the longest, is this his?" Tsugumi asked, tugging onto her junior's hand.

"More or less, yeah." Jessica replied. "He's always liked cars and planes and so on. You see my car was actually part of his collection. One day, he brought me into a garage with nothing but cars and made me pick one for myself."

Ayase scoffed, "Rich bastard! With a hobby like that, I'm not surprised if he has a second jet."

"Three actually." A voice behind her suddenly said, startling poor Ayase. Daryl was right behind them the whole time, sneaking up and listening in! He took a mere glance at Jessica and gave her his trademark disgusted look. "Thanks for preparing. But you know this is a very high class jet and there are going to be reporters once we land. Can't you make me look good for once? Wear something different!"

"Hey stupid," Jessica menacingly jabbed her finger into his sensitive chest. "You never told me anything about leaving on this thing."

Daryl shrugged, "I thought you already knew. Obviously Ayase and Tsugumi knew. Brat!"

Jessica angrily clenched her bags and gritted her teeth.

Daryl began to head into his jet. "Shu and Yahiro are already inside. Get in or else, we're going to be behind schedule." He yelled back in his most commanding voice. He was the leader of this group so he had to make sure everything went smoothly!

Tsugumi smiled and she led little Jessica up the steps. "You know what's funny?"

"What?" Jessica curiously gazed up while fixing her glasses.

"You and Daryl bicker so much; you guys are almost like siblings!"

Jessica gaped in utter shock and terror. What the hell was that woman thinking? "No! Absolutely not! Never! What in the world would make you think that?"

"Daryl told me a story." Tsugumi winked back. When she looked up, she gave a small giggle to Daryl who was looking at her weirdly.

Jessica tried to say something back, but nothing came out of her mouth. She merely opened her jaws and let her mouth hang open there. "That… That was so long ago! Even I don't remember what happened!"

"But Daryl sure did. He's kept it at heart ever since. So…you know, just keep doing what you do. It keeps his spirits high!" Tsugumi patted the young student on the shoulder and walked over to her seat beside Ayase.

Jessica only stared on, a little rustled and confused on the events that just happened. But, in the end, she smiled as well. That woman was such a cheerful person; even she got Jessica to crack a smile! And she was glad, as she thought, 'That woman is something…I sort of get it now, Daryl, why you fell in love with her eight years ago. She was always so cheerful, bringing a smile to your face, and she wanted to keep you happy. She brought out that good person in you that you thought you never had. And now, I get why you'd risk everything for her…even if you don't realize it now…but I'm sure you will get soon. And…I think it's time to pass my responsibilities of that man to you, Tsugumi. Turn him into something memorable…for me…and for Daddy. That's all _he _ever wanted. I wish you both a happy life from here on out.'

"Brat! How long are you going to stand out there like an idiot?" Daryl's annoyed voice immediately pounded her out of her dazed state.

"I'm coming!" Jessica sprinted in and quickly plopped into her seat. She cheerfully glanced at the team who was giving her weird stares. "You know, I have a great idea! Since we're a team now, let's have a team name! How about the 'Apocalypse Team'?"

"That sounds ridiculous! No way in hell!" Daryl rolled his eyes and shoved Jessica back. "Just go to sleep! Brat!"

"Apocalypse Prevention Team?"

"No!"

* * *

><p><em>Thus ends another chapter! Now the GC gang is heading over to the great United States of America, where I might potentially turn our country into the bad guys...or not! Who knows? Review and find out!<em>


	11. cognitive

_So, I decided to finally update, not one, but three of my stories at once! And we feature America as a setting! I wonder how it feels like to have an anime character suddenly stroll down my streets. But, unfortunately, I'm not a California resident so sorry if I screw up some facts. I'm also not from DC so sorry if I screw up some facts. Oh, just a note, any dialogue in italics means the person is speaking in English.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>cognitive<strong>

When the group took their first step into a different country, everyone was amazed. This here, America, everything was different! Even for Shu, whose eyes were not there, even he felt something different. For one thing, everything was fast. People of different ethnicity and sizes bustled here and there. Lots and lots of cars ran down each road, filling up all the available spaces. Daryl even complained enough to consider taking a second jet to the facility that was only a few miles away. Tsugumi and Ayase were astonished by the many different colored buildings and remarkable architecture in California. Everything was not like Japan where all the apartment complexes looked the same. Even the locals were friendly as they tipped their hats and nodded with approval of their arrival.

Tsugumi excitedly ran through a neighborhood when they stopped to take a break. She approached a food stand, dragged Daryl to come with her, and pointed at one. "What are those?"

"Hamburgers, hot dogs, popcorn, chips, and ice cream. It's just street food." Daryl replied in boredom, knowing full well of all customs in this country and was therefore bored to death when he came here.

"You speak English. Get me some ice cream." Tsugumi pointed at a tub of strawberry.

But the vendor seemed to understand and he proceeded to spoon a couple scoops into a cup. He smiled at Tsugumi and topped her ice cream with a cherry. _"Here's an extra snack for the young miss."  
><em>  
>Tsugumi lit up with sheer joy. "Arigat-umm..."<p>

_"She means: 'Thank You'."_Daryl politely answered and pushed Tsugumi away before that guy started getting ideas. She was a foreigner now and he can't have her be taken advantage of!

"Your English is very good!" Tsugumi laughed and happily gazed up at him. "I guess I'm going to be relying on you this whole time!"

Nervously, he gulped and blushed and turned away. "Thanks."

"Eh?" Tsugumi gazed on, equally as confused. She shrugged and pouted when he refused to look back at her. "Or I can always ask for Jessica. She said she was from America."

"Here's the difference: I'm fluent. She's conversational." Daryl rudely interrupted with no absolute remorse as usual. "She's only lived here for nine years and she doesn't really use English when she's in Japan."

"And how are you fluent? You've been living in Japan for fifteen years!" Tsugumi readily pointed out.

"Well…" Daryl nervously scratched his head. "My father made me take English classes to keep my fluency with the language. Ever since visiting my home state, he'd developed this obsession with being a president and wanted everyone in his family to speak English if that ever happened. Even if I was the unwanted son, he didn't want to lose face, so I had to sit through all these boring lessons."

"But it paid off in the end!" Tsugumi cheerfully commented, hoping his spirits wasn't getting down. Every time he recounted his terrible past, his mood always shifted to the negative. "Anyways, are you happy to visit your first home?"

"First home?" Daryl stared at her, utterly confused. "This is Jessica's place, not mine. I'm from all the way in the East Coast, near Washington DC, the capital of this country. Where else did you think my dad got his presidential obsession?"

"East Coast? Is it the side that touches the Atlantic?"

He nodded.

"How was it there?"

"From what I remembered…it was cold." Daryl bitterly replied and he shoved his hands in his pocket and stomped off. As his memory dictated, his mother sent him away from a home that actually cared about him.

As the duo walked back to the main, they encountered Jessica trying to explain her hometown to an interested Shu and Ayase and a somewhat interested Yahiro. She was standing by a map and pointing at different locations. "As you can see, we are here. Golden Gate Bridge is here. We are trying to cross the bridge to get to our location. But you guys stay over on the other side while I cross back. I'm going to live in this neighborhood during our stay because my mother lives around here."

"How nice. You're ditching the minute we get here." Daryl teased all the same.

"I haven't seen my mother in a year. I want to catch up with her!" Jessica protested.

"Whatever. Just don't tell her anything about your job. I already get enough shit about her husband." Daryl groaned while Jessica frowned in response. "Alright, is everyone done sightseeing? We can leave?"

"Why leave now? Why not show some hospitality towards our Japanese guests? It's their first time in America anyway!" Jessica snidely replied.

Why, out of all times, does she choose now to be an annoying brat? Daryl groaned, "Hey! If we waste more time, we are going to be late."

"We're half a day early. Relax! Enjoy the city. Go take Tsugumi out for a date! San Fran has wonderful kissing spots." Jessica finally gave her satisfying smirk as she watched Daryl freak out and turn red to high heavens. Along with that, Tsugumi seemed to be just as red and unresponsive while Ayase glared daggers at Daryl.

On the other hand, Yahiro tapped on Shu's shoulder. "Do the Major General and Jessica always act like this?"

"Oh yeah! Every single day." Shu simply replied. By now, just like everyone else and soon Yahiro, they were all used to the trolling habits of the young miss. For such a warmhearted, well-intentioned individual like Jessica, she oddly seemed to take great pleasure in pissing people off...namely Daryl.

Jessica suddenly pulled both Yahiro and Shu with her and she stalked up to Ayase. "Hey! How about I take these three out to sight see? You two can have all the time you want with each other!"

"Brat! Get lost!" Annoyed, he shoved her away from him.

But Jessica merely smirked back and she headed back towards her car. "Shu! Yahiro! Ayase! Let's go! I'll bring you to all the sights of San Francisco!"

Yahiro gently nudged Shu. "Let's go. I do have the feeling they want to be left alone." He quietly whispered to Shu.

In response, Shu nodded and he allowed Yahiro to guide him back to the car. When Yahiro boarded the passenger's seat, he stuck his head out and whistled for Ayase.

On the other hand, the paraplegic woman wheeled up to the couple and bumped very hard and painfully into Daryl's leg, thus earning his cursing and glares. But Ayase paid no heed to him as she grabbed for Tsugumi's hands. "Be careful, okay? If anything happens, just call me."

Tsugumi nodded, "Got it Aya-nee!"

Ayase gave a small smile before she preceded to size up to her other opponent. "And you..."

"What?" Daryl yelled back.

"Stay by her side at all times. And make sure she doesn't get into any funny business! And don't you dare try any funny business with her either!"

"I won't! I won't! Just leave if you want, you bitch in a wheelchair!" The flushed general yelled back with a blush on his face.

But, instead of fighting back, Ayase sighed and wheeled away. She waited for the car seat to level itself to her and she easily slid in. Her wheelchair instantly packed away itself and stored itself under her seat. It was only because of this brand new wheelchair system that she was letting him off the hook for today. Ayase finally took one glance out of her window, glared at Daryl for one last time, stuck her pointer and middle fingers at her eyes and directed them to Daryl as if saying _"I'm watching you!"_and she turned towards the front. "Drive Jessica!"

Daryl quickly held onto the small woman next to him as the car veered off down the road, scattering an unbelievable amount of dust around them. He swore at Jessica's horrible driving, then rambled about the validity of her license, and all in that moment, Tsugumi was bursting out with laughter.

"Haha! Daryl! You need to relax!" She patted him on the back. "So…where are you taking me?"

He blushed and mumbled, "Where do you want to go?"

"Hmm…do you know any places?"

"Only a few…"

"Then let's go there!"

And for the rest of the day, the couple spent their time wandering around San Francisco. Tsugumi had the time of her life while Daryl simply followed along and helped her found her way. He may not be an expert like Jessica, a genuine local, but he knew his directions. Right now, Tsugumi was a tourist and he was her lovely escort. That was a job he enjoyed. He enjoyed watching her spirits rise with every new thing he introduced; from the music to the parks to the hills, she was ecstatic and crazy for them all. And he was glad.

Finally, with the sun setting on them, the couple made their final stop at the great bridge they once crossed. Tsugumi only ran a fourth of the way through before settling her sights out at the bay. As usual, Daryl followed behind her, hands burrowed into his pockets, and he approached beside her to look at the same view.

"It's so beautiful…" Tsugumi sighed. "What was this bridge called again?"

Daryl responded, _"The Golden Gate Bridge."  
><em>  
>"Gordenu Gate-u Breedge?" Tsugumi attempted to say in her broken and weirdly pronounced English, and earned nothing but laughter from him. "H-Hey! I bet your Japanese was that sloppy when you first started!"<p>

"Nope! It was pretty good actually."

She pouted, "Narcissistic Sprout!"

"But it was pretty good for your first try." He warmly smiled back for her.

"Thanks…" Tsugumi felt a blush rise when she saw that smile grace his face. This was the first time she saw such an expression on him. It looked quite nice… But she quickly wiped away her blush and focused back on the situation. "So Daryl…do you know why it's called that?"

"No. I'm not all that familiar with the history of this place. You should ask Jessica."

"Oh…how about your home state? DC, wasn't it?"

"It's nothing interesting…there's just a lot of monuments. Most of them are white."

Tsugumi perked up. "Like what?"

"A bunch of memorials are white…the White House…Lincoln Memorial…white statues... Hey! Why are you so interested in color all of a sudden?"

Tsugumi giggled to his confusion. "Because now I understand why you came from there. You've always been in white clothing ever since I met you! That is such a strange color though. You're a little bit sour for someone who wears a lot of white."

"The uniforms are automatically white. It's protocol. And what's wrong with white?" Daryl hotly retorted back. "Besides, it's an easy color to deal with against your weird blue and black scheme. That also reminds me; you're a bit too peppy to be wearing depressing colors."

"Then I guess we're a bunch of weird opposites." Tsugumi chuckled, bringing yet another small smile to his face. "Hey Daryl! Why don't you smile more often?"

He dropped it almost instantly. "What."

"Come on! You look cuter when you smile! Like me!" Tsugumi gleamed one of her happiest smiles at him, thus bringing out the flustered reaction she wanted.

"Not my style!" He haughtily crossed his arms against his chest and turned away.

"Come on! You know you want to!" Tsugumi reached out for his cheeks and pressed her nimble fingers against his soft skin as she tried to manipulate his face.

Instead of following along, he freaked out and pushed her hands away. "R-Runt! What are you doing?"

"Are you still scared of tiny germs?"

"N-No!"

"Then don't be scared!" Tsugumi leaned in close and fixed up his face just as she liked. To her, the frown was a blank canvas she needed to adjust to her liking. After a short while, she had gotten his face to a somewhat of a weird crooked smile…well, it was close enough! But, just as her fingers finally left him, he quickly reverted back to the usual frown. But, as she watched closely, it also changed to surprise then redness. And soon, she figured out why…

Their faces were mere centimeters away from each other and eyes of dark and light purple connected intensely. Tsugumi felt his arms wrapped around her waist to steady her stand on a small platform while she was messing with his face. From that point, he was literally hugging her closely to him. And Tsugumi was not clean either! Her hands had dropped around his neck, curling around his wisps of blonde hair and tucking behind his ears. They both felt their hot breaths of air mingle with each other before disappearing from the tense atmosphere between them. Tsugumi gazed on into the abyss of his amethyst eyes while he stared into her dark ocean eyes. Neither wanted to pull away and both were equally afraid to continue. Finally, Daryl quickly regained his senses and forced himself to pull away.

"Sorry…" He quietly mumbled.

Tsugumi shook her head and stepped back onto the solid bridge road. "No…it's fine."

Daryl glanced out at the sky of bright red and cascading orange. It was getting late. They needed to head back soon. "We should go." Daryl awkwardly spoke and held out his hand for her.

"Okay!" Happily, she reached for him and let his long fingers curl over her small palms. He felt warm…warm like a fresh cup of coffee. And she was bubbly and happy inside. Why?

This was the first time he wanted to hold her.

-GC-

Jessica noticed a considerable different atmosphere as she was driving to their next destination. Shu could feel it as well, even for a blind man; he sensed something was different today. Even Yahiro and Ayase noticed something, but merely chose to ignore it. What was their problem? Two people in the car were noticeably very silent during this entire time.

"So…how did it go?" Shu nervously asked, trying to break up this silence.

Daryl grumbled, "Fine…"

"Tsugumi, did you enjoy the city?" Ayase jumped in as well.

She nodded, "Yeah."

Jessica finally became a savior to put an end to this awkwardness. She pulled the car into a huge driveway of a large, white building. "We're here!" She declared to an overhead microphone and speaker. There was a shuffle heard through the speakers that also mixed with the shuffles of people getting out of the car. Soon, once every person was settled down in their new stark environment, two men came down in white lab coats.

One of them reached out a hand to shake and spoke in English, _"Hello Mister..."  
><em>  
><em>"Major General Yan of Provisional GHQ." <em>Daryl curtly replied without touching the greeting. No way is he touching a stinky foreign hand!

_"Hi! I am Jessica. I am his personal officer."_Jessica quickly replied in awkward English and she quickly shook the guy's hand. She hoped they did not get offended in any sort of way.

_"We're the special team you requested."_

Both men took a long stare at this group. It was hard to discern whether they sent the correct group or they selected the wrong people. All of these people look like young adults! That would mean they'd had to be teens back when the Apocalypse incident happened! But there was no other choice; these people were their only option left. They had the experience which the Americans lacked in this situation. Thus, both scientists led the team down a large white corridor and proceeded to go through many other similarly placed corridors. It sickened every Japanese member of the group. This place was an asylum essentially!

Tsugumi had trouble keeping her focus towards monitoring the corridors for any well-placed security cameras to hack or any locked doors she needed to investigate. This place was too boring to even try to focus! On the other hand, Ayase noticed how bored and uneasy the woman was getting so she started talking with her. Shu and Yahiro were doing the same as they began to converse with each other. The only two people that didn't say a word were Daryl and Jessica. Daryl had to keep his responsible image up to look good to the scientists in the front. Jessica just had no one to talk to in the rear.

Finally, the scientists approached a large vault room with an eye andfinger scanner, more buttons, and a card key slider. "_This is where we are keeping the meteorite."_ The scientist remarked and knocked on the iron door, eliciting a loud bang. _"It is well protected with the best security we got. Only scientists and special personnel are allowed in and they must wear special protective gear and coats. Only a few had been inside to investigate and right now, we've just been gathering data. That's why we requested your team to help us if anything ever arises."  
><em>  
><em>"We are glad to help." <em>Daryl responded before turning back. "Shu, Yahiro, and Ayase prepare to head into that room. Make sure you wear your protective gear."

"Yes sir!"

"Tsugumi and I will view your progress from the control room. Jessica can go back to her home for now since she's dying to see _Mom_ again." Daryl rolled his eyes while Jessica stuck out her tongue. But once he focused on the young teenager again, he noticed something…amiss. "Jessica…"

"What?" She curiously glanced around when everybody turned to her. "What? What's wrong? Why are you all looking at me?"

"Jessica! Your eyes!" Ayase pointed right at her, terrified.

"I can see fine."

"No!" Tsugumi retorted back. "Your eyes…they're…"

Yahiro finally stepped up and planted his hands on Jessica's shoulders. "Your eyes…they turned pink."

* * *

><p><em>Ooh? What's going on with Jessica's eyes? Was there something else the chemicals did besides her vision? Review!<em>


	12. stressors

_Finally! Done! Enjoy this new chapter!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>stressors<strong>

Jessica sat awkwardly in the operating table while a brilliant white light was obnoxiously shoved at her eyes. She winced at the intense glare, only recoiling back from sudden flashes of light, and she was almost ready to slap that flashlight out of the scientist checking on her.

The scientist checking her frowned and he adjusted his glasses. He turned around and spoke through an intercom, _"You said her eyes were spilled with leftover chemicals from the Void Genome?"_

"_Yes."_ Daryl confirmed, _"She was nearly shot by a sniper during the transfer of items."_

"_Well, you can rest easy for today. Whatever chemicals affected her body, they are merely changing the color of her eyes. They don't seem to be affecting her in any way. But, for safety precautions, let's keep her in contamination for tonight." _ The scientist said and he promptly left the room.

Tsugumi tugged onto Daryl's arm. "Daryl. What did he say?"

"He said Jessica is alright. But she needs to sleep in there for the night." Daryl replied and pressed on the intercom button. "Jessica. You okay in there?"

"I'm fine. This room could use a little decorating. I could go for a smoothie. And I want my glasses so I can see." Jessica flatly retorted back.

"Brat…" Daryl grumbled, but he was promptly pushed aside by a woman with chocolate brown hair in a blue suit.

The new woman grabbed he mike and frantically yelled, "Jessica! Honey! Are you okay?"

"Mom?" Jessica turned towards the voice, which was a speaker in the back of the room. "Mom? You're here!"

"Mom?" Tsugumi asked.

Daryl whispered, "That's Sakuya, Jessica's mom, who lives here in California."

Tsugumi glanced back at the woman. She was very pretty. She had wavy long brown hair that trailed down her back, a trait that Jessica inherited. She had brown eyes and pouty red lips. She was long and slender like she barely looked like a mother. Tsugumi slightly grew envious that this woman was so tall and graceful.

"Don't you worry, Honey, Daryl here will get you out of there!" Sakuya insisted and then shot a glare back at Daryl. "Am I right?"

"Don't you worry, she will be out soon." Daryl promptly said and he grabbed onto the woman's shoulder. _"Let's talk in private, Sakuya."_

Tsugumi silently watched the two leave with a blush rising onto her face. "Jessica! Where are those two going?"

The young one shrugged, "I don't know. Daryl wanted to talk to my mom for some reason."

Tsugumi huffed and she was quick to follow after the pair.

"You know, I think you are a little…" She looked up. Tsugumi left. "Jealous…she's gone."

Daryl led Sakuya into a private meeting hall just a few doors down from Jessica's containment room. He obviously had no idea that Tsugumi was trailing them closely. Sakuya sat down, prim and proper as usual, and she cleanly folded her legs over one another. She sat at one end of the table while Daryl sat on the other end. Tsugumi slightly cracked the door open and peered inside. She noticed that Daryl's demeanor changed. He was scowling more, hands were folded, and he did not seem to like Sakuya at all.

Sakuya began to talk. "So what do you want to talk to me about?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came up to check up on my dear daughter. She needs her mother at a time like this." Sakuya simply replied.

"I remembered that you specifically told me to keep Jessica out of GHQ." Daryl pointed out. "Why do you seem okay with it now?"

"You see, when she decided to stay here, I knew she was going to follow the same steps as her father. I just wanted to try lessening that chance." Sakuya rolled her eyes back at Daryl. "And obviously, that didn't work. But I know that if you failed my first request, you'll be obligated to watch over her."

That's another thing he did _not_ like about Sakuya. She was where Jessica got her brains and her wit. How did such a good-hearted man, such as Rowan, ever decide to marry a cruel woman like her?

"Daryl Yan…here's my question." Sakuya stood up and slammed her hands on the table. "What. Happened. To. My. Daughter?"

"She was doing some GHQ work and a sniper almost got her. Luckily he missed, but some chemicals were spilled onto her eyes." Daryl nonchalantly replied.

"Daryl!" Sakuya screeched so loud that Tsugumi fell back in shock. "How could you let this happen?"

"I assure you. Jessica is doing fine. Her eyes just changed a little."

"She is in danger!"

"Sakuya. With all my respect, I shouldn't be patronized at this point." Daryl shot back. "Just who left her ten year old daughter alone in Japan?"

"Daryl Yan. You know what our situation was. After Rowan died, no one wanted to be associated with anyone of the Apocalypse Virus. It was so hard to find a job after such a disaster; I had to come back here!" Sakuya retorted, "Besides, I knew you would be the perfect babysitter."

Daryl growled at her. "Damn you."

Sakuya smirked at his defeated response. "Anyways, how has my daughter been doing?"

"She's fine. She's currently in Tokyo University, studying Literature and English. And she's my Junior Intel Officer."

"Wow! Tokyo University! I can't say she has her father's brains." Sakuya remarked. "It seems she's grown up. I'm ashamed that I couldn't witness it myself. Rowan must be happy for Jessica in the heavens."

"We talk about him a lot." Daryl said, even though his eyes were cast down, as if he did not dare to look at his former comrade's wife.

"I imagine you and Jessica would. You were his partner after all." Sakuya giggled. "I remember little Jessica calling you 'big brother' all the time back when we lived in Japan. Whenever she came back from our town's school, she would check her mail to see if Rowan called and talk about wanting to meet you."

Tsugumi remembered Rowan talking to Jessica via video. He mentioned Daryl as a big brother a lot as he was talking. She guessed that little Jessica believed every word like any naïve child.

"Do you think that may have been her motivation to stay her in Japan?" Daryl asked.

"Maybe… She also wanted to finish her education here. She must have grown attached to Japan when the family moved here because of my husband's job." Sakuya suddenly turned sullen. "But she probably wants some closure for her father and that's why she sought you. I wish I could have done the same, but with such an epidemic happening back then, Rowan warned me of the consequences. I had to stay strong to support Jessica. That's why I moved back to California for work and help her as a mother should."

Daryl merely scoffed and looked away. Tsugumi also felt a bit of envy in her heart. Jessica was a lucky girl! She had a mother who loved her unconditionally while she had no one. Funeral Parlor was Tsugumi's family and Haruka was the person she called 'Mama'. And Daryl…his father hated him and who knows where his mother was?

"By the way Daryl, have you started seeking out your own mother? I know for a fact that she's in North America."

"No!" Daryl snapped. "I don't know what that woman was thinking when she sent me here alone."

Sakuya frowned. "Just because she separated from you voluntarily doesn't mean that she does not love you."

"She knew for a fact that my dad hated me." Daryl bitterly replied.

"But shouldn't you still see her to reconnect as mother and son? I'm sure she misses you dearly." Sakuya urged. "You've been living alone all this time. Wouldn't you like to have a mother by your side again?"

Daryl bit his lips, and silently, he averted his gaze from her. "No. I don't need my mother."

Sakuya sighed. "Alright then, that's your choice. But if you change your mind, you know where to find me." She suddenly stood up and slid a small package to him. "By the way, can you please give this to Jessica for me? I have to go back to work now."

"Sure." Daryl took the package and watched her walk away. When she was out of sight, he merely glared at the area she once occupied. He never liked Sakuya. He despised her. She reminded him too much of a family he never had and the mother who abandoned him.

Tsugumi scrambled off around a corner just as Sakuya came out. She can't be caught eavesdropping! What would Daryl say? Tsugumi quickly ran down a hallway and rounded the next corner. But as she was running, she felt something ram into her front.

"Well…I hoped you had fun eavesdropping on us?" Sakuya smirked and separated herself from Tsugumi.

"I-I'm sorry!" Tsugumi stammered.

"It's okay! It's okay!" Sakuya laughed. "And I won't tell Daryl about it so don't you worry. So…would you happen to be the 'runt'?"

"Runt?"

"Well, I assumed that nickname alluded to you since you're the shortest here."

"Stupid Sprout!" Tsugumi growled under her breath.

Sakuya smirked. "So you must be the mysterious 'runt' Daryl was complaining about?"

"He complained about me?"

"Well…eight years ago…he said the reason he lost in that battle was because of you. Your voice was the one he heard and recognized. He was kind of bitter." Sakuya slowly reminisced and then smiled. "But he seemed so lost talking about you. He said he did a lot of crazy things because of you. How sweet!"

Tsugumi remembered that battle. At that time, he really wanted to kill her and she really wanted to kill him. But it was strange that they ended up that way. Before, he really wanted to save her from an Endlave threatening her and she really felt worried about him. Through all these ordeals, they never saw each other face to face. They've only recognized each other by voice.

"But…" Sakuya drew her attention back. "I'm glad he has someone by his side. Maybe you could do something about the loneliness he always feels? You two seem so close to each other."

-GC-

Jessica was finally released the next day. She stretched out her aching body in the glaring sun and sighed in relief. It was a painful night to be surrounded by bright lights. She had so much trouble sleeping, it wasn't even funny! Luckily, Shu, Ayase, and Yahiro stayed with her to keep company. Her mother also came by and said her farewells. Jessica really wanted to escape that prison so she could hug her mother for the first time in years! But…that thought merely remained a dream…

Jessica sighed again before gazing back at Daryl. "How long are you going to stand there?"

"I have something to give you." Daryl chucked the package at her.

Jessica took off the brown paper wrappings and she cut in her breaths. "Daddy…"

"What is it?" Daryl came over and noticed a small tear come from her eyes.

"Mom gave me his hat." She held up a green cap. "My mom really did keep this for a long time…huh? What's this?" Jessica pulled out a silver metal whistle with a note that said: Use it when Daryl is mean to you.

Daryl's face went blank. "A rape whistle… She gave you a rape whistle…"

"Who knows? It might be useful." Jessica snickered and blew on it hard.

"Ugh!" Daryl clapped his hands over his ears. "Stop that noise! It's annoying!"

"Hahaha! You deserve it for all the times you bullied me in school!" Jessica stuck out her tongue.

"Don't forget I was the one who watched over you all those years." Daryl pointed out, took the green hat, and shoved it on top of her head.

"Ow…" Jessica rubbed her head but kept the hat on. "By the way, how do I look with my father's hat?"

"You look like a dude." Daryl remarked and that earned him a punch on the side.

"Stupid Daryl!" Jessica remarked and walked away.

Actually, he thought the hat looked fine on her. But Jessica had chestnut hair, wavy and messy in the front, and she wore glasses. Now, with that hat, she was the spitting image of her father. He didn't want to be reminded of the man who saved him. He felt nothing but guilt and regret. Maybe that was the reason he stuck by Jessica for so long. She was her father and he owed a debt. As long as Jessica was a happy person, he no longer felt this weight of guilt that rested in soul for the past eight years. And he would be forgiven in the end so that he could move on.

"Daryl!" Jessica snapped her fingers in front of him. "We have some GHQ work to do. Let's get it done."

"By the way, about GHQ, your mother told me to keep you out of doing dangerous stuff." Daryl said. "She's getting a little worried about you."

"I don't really do anything besides sitting in front of a large computer." Jessica pouted. "Mom gets so overprotective sometimes. If I managed to live in Japan alone since eleven years old, then I can handle simple stuff like this."

"Anyways, where's the rest of the group? They need to be at this meeting as well?"

"Everyone's waiting for their leader."

"Let's go." Daryl began to walk back.

But then, a large explosion suddenly appeared in the farther end of the building. Jessica screamed a little and fell flat on her butt. Daryl managed to hold his ground while he stared off at the distance. Just what was that explosion? Did an experiment go wrong?

"Major General Yan!" Shu suddenly ran out even without his stick. "Are you alright? We witnessed an explosion."

"So did we. Help Jessica up and report back to base immediately!" Daryl yelled back and ran in.

"Here we go." Shu walked over to Jessica and grabbed her back to his feet.

Did his senses heighten or something? Jessica wondered this as she ran back with him. How did Shu manage to find them and navigate through this all on his own? Maybe, because he was blind, his other senses were even better. Jessica wondered if the same thing would befall her. They soon reached the main meeting room where Yahiro, Tsugumi, and Ayase also appeared to be very shaken.

"Is this an attack?" Ayase asked.

"Yahiro?" Daryl commanded.

Yahiro tapped away on his laptop. "I don't see any mishaps in the laboratories here. And I'm getting reports about strange men in black rushing the building as well as black Endlaves."

"It's them! The Pallbearers!" Ayase shouted. "Tsugumi! Let's go!"

"Got it!" Tsugumi quickly ran after her friend as they exited the room.

Yahiro put his hand on Shu's shoulder. "Suit up Shu."

"Got it Yahiro! You better suit up as well." Shu replied. "We'll be facing our strongest enemies yet. And you never went through this either."

"I'll be fine. We made it through the Fourth Apocalypse and back." Yahiro slapped his old friend and they both headed off.

Jessica glanced at her partner and nodded in agreement. They needed to spring to action and direct everyone. Jessica threw over the standard GHQ uniform and fixed on a set of headphones. She quickly pressed a bunch of keys, letting each do their work to start up her main computer. She did a few scans. She saw that the meteorite was in a certain room and she commanded a few enforcements to go there right away.

Soon, Daryl's voice went through to her. "Jessica. Connect to everyone right away."

"Yes Major General Yan." Jessica linked up to Tsugumi and Ayase and Yahiro and Shu, all were already hooked up.

"Listen up! Ayase goes with me and we take down the main force! Shu and Yahiro fall back and guard the Apocalypse meteorite. Tsugumi, hack into US databases and make sure they will not do anything shady behind our backs. And find out what Pallbearer wants! Jessica, stay connected. You're our main line of communication." Daryl instructed.

"Roger that." Jessica said and pulled up maps for all to see. "Shu and Yahiro! Report to your stations!"

"We're there." Yahiro reported back.

"Aya-nee is coming up!" Tsugumi said as she started up her interface. "And I got a little surprise as well!"

"Daryl?" Jessica asked just as Daryl showed up on her screen.

He was already in his suit and his helmet was on. He started up his Steiner 2.0 and steered it next to Ayase's Endlave.

"I bet I can knock off more than you." Daryl smirked at her.

"In your dreams!" Ayase shouted back.

And they both sprung forth towards the enemies ahead.

* * *

><p><em>Yes finally! I got this done! It may not have been as great as my previous chapter. And I changed a few of the plot points. And it's pretty short. But it's still a good transition chapter.<em>

_Review!_


	13. purity

_Sorry if it took so long to update this story! But I really wanted to finish one of my other stories because it was really close to being done. Fun fact: I typed this over two Batman movies playing on the side. The Joker is AMAZING! And I can't wait to watch the third movie! Now that that's done, on with this chapter! Update: Gah! I had to reupload this chapter because I accidentally used my Bleach OC instead of my Guilty Crown OC. This is one reason I don't like writing multiple fics from different fandoms at the same time.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>purity<strong>

"Tsugumi! Now!" Daryl and Ayase charged towards their battle field.

"Aye!" Tsugumi leaped into the air and twirled. From all around her, 3D pink balls exploded from all over her body and flew to many green, digital vortexes floating in her domain.

Almost instantaneously, every Endlave out in the battleground was in a state of hysteria. Screams that their connection was cut from the main server was heard. Yelps that their screen views were malfunctioning were heard. And Endlaves were stopping in their tracks because the leg components malfunctioned.

"Jackpot." Daryl smirked.

One by one, Ayase and Daryl quickly defeated each Endlave that stood in their paths. Both shot bullets into the chest plates. Both charged at full speed to off as many opponents as possible. Ayase leaped over one Endlave, shot him, and promptly proceeded to make rapid gunfire on an entire squadron. Daryl flashed out his huge combat knife and violently shoved it into the enemies' chest plates repeatedly. And he cackled like a maniac along the way.

"Aya-nee! Two on your left!" Tsugumi quickly typed in more hacking commands.

"Got it!" Ayase activated the missiles on her Endlave's left leg and let those shoot towards her enemy. Easily, one Endlave went down and crashed into the one beside it. Both exploded in the collision into a cloud of red, orange, and murky grey.

"Daryl. Three at two, one at six, and one at nine." Jessica similarly reported.

"I don't need you to tell me!" Daryl yelled, spinning around counterclockwise, only pausing to snipe each Endlave coming at him. Accurately, each shot either went for the chest plate or the head. One even managed to hit in between the legs…of an Endlave…not one of the soldiers.

Ayase groaned, rolling up to her partner in fighting. "That's a cheap shot."

"It gets the job done." Daryl reloaded the gun in his arm and shot behind Ayase. "You're welcome."

Ayase swiveled behind her. An Endlave fell back when a headshot got him. She scoffed and shot a bullet right at Daryl's head with a flick of her wrist. Her Endlave moved so fast that the bullet actually narrowly missed his head in the curve and hit the Endlave behind him. Another headshot. "You're welcome."

"Bitch."

"Guys…" Jessica deadpanned.

"You're surrounded." Tsugumi also said.

Ayase and Daryl quickly got back into action. They swiveled against each other, back to back, weapons ready and loaded. It was true. It seemed like all the remaining Endlave forces were on Daryl and Ayase. They were the biggest threat out of the US base forces.

"I can get better than you." Ayase challenged.

Daryl smirked, "Then, you can start digging your own grave." He launched forward his wild attacks.

Jessica switched screens from the main battleground to the area that Yahiro and Shu were guarding. Tsugumi was in the room beside hers, but Jessica still had a camera on her. Jessica kept all cameras on at her other screen, but strangely, either than Ayase and Daryl's screens, none of the other places seem to have an activity. Even Yahiro and Shu were beginning to grow tired of just standing around.

"Jessica. Why is there no activity around the meteorite?" Yahiro asked.

"I don't know. And there seems to be no enemy forces heading in your direction." Jessica pulled up a map with the base's security cameras tracking any enemy forces. "Tsugumi! Did someone hack us?"

"I didn't find any hacks in our system!" Tsugumi swept her whole interface, bringing up numerous data charts and images from security cameras. "Everything is running normally!"

"Normally, huh?" Daryl scoffed at the idea as he shot another Endlave. "Did you do a widespread check on the system? Did Yahiro and Shu encounter anyone?"

"Yahiro reports none." Jessica replied.

"Then, it's obvious. The meteorite is not the target. Something else is. Do a full sweep of the entire facility."

"Yes Major General." Jessica flew by with typing commands and bringing up multiple security screens. "Tsugumi. Handle the east and center wings!"

"Aye! I'm way ahead of you!" Tsugumi enthusiastically created a yellow ball and threw it up in the air. The tiny golden ball exploded into pixel dust and images jumped out to fill her interface and twirled around Tsugumi. "Empty. Empty. Empty. Empty." Tsugumi listed as she flew by at least a hundred screens. "Ah! Found a suspicious one! I'm sending it to you Jessie!"

"Jessie?" Jessica questioned. Well…at least it was better than Brat. She scanned the security video, noting that a black figure had appeared by hacking through the doorway. This room was pitch-dark. The only light source seemed to be coming out of a large tube that Jessica couldn't even see what was inside. But what room was this? "Tsugumi! Which room is this?"

"Room 51 in the East Wing." Tsugumi reported back.

"East wing? That's not even near Yahiro and Shu's location. It's in my area." Jessica mumbled. This was so peculiar! That meant the actual target was definitely something in that pod! It had to be! Or it was the information on the computer system. She went back to the security video. Damn it! She didn't have any time! "Yahiro! Get to Room 51 in Sector V, East Wing! Quickly! We've been infiltrated! Shu! Keep guarding the meteorite! Tsugumi! How good are you at multi-tasking?"

"Huh?"

"I'm handing all controls to you!" Jessica frantically unhooked her headset and grabbed her gun.

"Jessie!" Tsugumi screamed back, but there was no reply on the other end. Soon, different windows began to pop up on her interface! Status windows of Daryl and Shu popped open along with multiple security videos, a map, tracking units, and even more such data windows. "Ah! Ah! Stay back!" Tsugumi frantically pushed back all this data that now crept over to her at an alarming rate. This was too much! Being a hacker by taking down enemy communications and Endlaves, managing all her friends statuses, as well as being the main line of communication.

"Tsugumi!" Ayase screamed. "Switch!"

"Aye! Aye! Aya-nee!" Tsugumi targeted the furthest back enemy Endlave and took over all controls. She quickly bailed Ayase and at the same time, switch her over to the next Endlave behind enemy lines. While the enemies were watching Ayase's forgotten Endlave explode, Ayase was already offing everyone in the rear.

"Tsugumi! Seal off all possible entrances. Reinforcements may come in." Daryl yelled while shooting Endlaves from a high ground. The jets were a success. But he still did not meet the opponent that made him install these jets. Just where was that black Endlave?

Tsugumi jumped and grabbed a duck hanging in the ceiling and yanked it right down. Sooner or later, all doorways were closing, trapping them all in. She hoped Ayase and Daryl were doing well in there. It looked like quite a battlefield! But they both seemed to be doing fine, especially Daryl.

Oh! That's right! "Daryl! Jessie disappeared!"

"Jessie? You mean Jessica?" Daryl grunted. "Don't worry about her! We have more urgent problems!"

"A-Aye!"

-GC-

Where the hell is Yahiro?

Jessica silently crept along the walls outside of Room 51. Her gun was already loaded and ready to fire. She had it out in front of her. And peering into the room, she could see the perpetrator was still inside. It seems like he was trying to get the pod opened. Like hell that was going to happen?

"Freeze!" Jessica ran behind a study desk and began to shoot.

But shot after shot, the mysterious person dodged each and he also jumped behind a set of computer interface desks. He brought out his own gun and began firing shots at Jessica.

Jessica ducked back and let the bullets hit her desk and the walls and the ceilings. She shot a nearby desk, hoping the metallic plating would cause the bullet to ricochet to the guy. But he easily dodged her trick shot and ducked behind a set of cabinets. And afterwards, a flurry of bullets came after her. Jessica scrambled to get to the other side of the desk and she kneeled up. Arms perched on the desk, she fired repeatedly at the guy hidden behind a cabinet.

She only needed to hold this out for a bit longer! Only until Yahiro comes! Her gunshots were not that good, but she knew how to hit a person in their chest. And she can also hit their legs if she wanted to hinder them from moving.

"Ah!" Jessica yelped when a bullet grazed her shoulder. Shit! He had the upper hand!

Jessica frantically fled near the computer end of the room, right in front of the shining pod. She didn't bother to look inside; she just pointed her gun right at it. "Drop your weapon or I'll shoot it!" Jessica bellowed.

The figure didn't move. He slowly raised his hands and let his gun drop to the ground.

Jessica kept her eyes on this person while her gun was planted firmly against the glass. "Now step forward."

The person obeyed and slowly stepped out. His face was obscured by a mask and he was covered from top to bottom in black clothing. This was definitely a Pallbearer terrorist. And another recognizable feature was his skin around his eyes was really young and fresh. This terrorist was a kid!

Right at that moment, Yahiro rushed into the room. "Jessica!"

"Yahiro!" Jessica dropped her gaze for just a moment. And then...her shoulder was shot by the boy. Yelping in pain, the girl tenderly held onto her aching shoulder and she slid against the glass and hit the floor. Already, there were streaks of blood against the glowing glass, blocking the face of the thing inside.

The person quickly ran to make a getaway while shooting Yahiro at the same time. But the older man was not scared at all. Yahiro firmly held his ground and pointed his own hand gun at the young person who was also noticeably shorter. When the boy suddenly stopped in hesitation, Yahiro took this opportunity to kick the weapon right out of his hands.

"You're cornered." Yahiro declared.

"Shit…" The boy quickly reached back into his belt, but Yahiro grabbed that arm and wrestled the boy the ground.

"I said, you're cornered! Don't try any tricks!" Yahiro planted the gun's barrel at his hand.

"Heh. I already did."

"What?"

"Yahiro! Yahiro! Are you here?" Shu quickly ran into the room, fully decked out in a black and green plugsuit like he was just bailed out.

"Shu! What are you doing here?"

"The enemy has withdrawn. All of them have left this facility!"

Yahiro took the boy by his head and plunged it into the ground, hard, all while yelling, "What the hell did you do?" He got no response. Damn it! "Shu! Jessica is wounded! Bring her to the medical ward!"

Shu nodded. He left Yahiro and the mysterious infiltrator and rushed towards Jessica. A noticeable trickle of blood ran down her torso and she tenderly clung onto her shoulder. She leaned next to the glowing pink glass and her blood already stretched from one end to another. Shu grabbed onto Jessica's unwounded side and pulled her arm over his shoulder. She was light, so she was easy to pull up and balance to walk away. But when Shu was about to lead her away, his eye caught onto the tube that Jessica laid next to…

Shock and terror overwhelmed him. He dropped Jessica.

-GC-

Three men stood before one little boy, who was strapped into a white chair with his hands behind his back. Everything in this room was bright and stark white, enough to drive a person mad. One man was clearly pissed off as he paced back and forth in front of the boy, rambling questions and demanding answers. Another man stood in the background, but tried to keep the mad man in check. The last man merely stood off at the side, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed against his chest. He only stared down at the floor while ignoring the whole interrogation.

"Ryo…I said, who sent you!" Daryl yelled, grabbing the boy by his neck.

Yahiro walked up for the umpteenth time and placed his hand on the guy's shoulder. "Major General, with all due respect, you're not going to get any information like that."

"Listen to the man, Yan." Ryo smirked. "He's more competent than you'll ever be."

Daryl socked him.

"Major General, how about I try?" Yahiro whispered and nudged the man aside. He pulled up another white chair and sat calmly in front of their culprit. "Comrade Ryo. Is that what your group calls you? Or should I just call you Ryo? Anyways, I did a background check on you and it seems you have quite a grudge on our Major General. Care to tell us why?"

Daryl scoffed in the background.

Ryo shot him a dirty look and scowled. He turned back to Yahiro and spat back, "How about you tell me this! Why are you siding with a psychopath like him?"

"Calm down." Yahiro shot back before Daryl even reacted. "Ryo, I'll assure you that our Major General has calmed down over these eight years…mostly because of one of our members."

"Ah, the girl with the cat ears, is it? I remember her…well, when she was getting beaten up."

That caused another blow to the head respectfully by Daryl. He cracked his knuckles in fury before shoving it in to his pockets. "Keep it up and I'll pull out the gun."

"But he revealed some crucial information." Yahiro proclaimed, whipping out a cellphone. "Bring her in." He faced the strapped boy once again. "Ryo. You've met Daryl once before, haven't you? He was commissioned into the GHQ army ten years after Lost Christmas and he was one of their bad apples. At that time, he was called "Kill 'Em All Daryl". He must have done something to you or any close relative or friends during the beginning of his career. That was the time where he directly killed civilians instead of Funeral Parlor members."

Daryl interjected, "I never met him before in my life."

"You may have not, not directly, but I'm sure you've met a family member." Yahiro pulled up his laptop and began running through different GHQ interfaces from the records. "I had Tsugumi give me these. She likes to keep records of Funeral Parlor's "awesome" moments."

Yahiro found the correct video, which featured blindfolded men at the feet of armed soldiers. He intently watched the boy's face contort into pure horror and disgust as the segment of a woman pleading the guards to release her husband played. Daryl also felt a little uneasy when his part came up. He, along with Ryo, watched his seventeen year old self waltz out, untroubled with the hysteria around him, while taking a whiff of a flower. The mother ran up to this Daryl, grabbing onto his arm, desperately pleading for him to help her.

"_Please don't kill him!"_

"_What the fuck did you just do? You stupid bitch! You'll infect me! How dare you fucking do that?"_

"_Mama! Mama!"_

Daryl firmly shut down the laptop just as his seventeen year old self pulled out the gun. "That's enough." He said.

Yahiro also agreed and put away his laptop. "I'm sorry you had to witness that again, Ryo, but confirm this for me. Was that you?"

"It is him." Daryl confirmed for him. "He matches the five year old and _that woman_."

"Don't you dare call my mother that!" Ryo exploded in his scream. He tried to wrestle his way out of his chair, wanting to reach out and claw Daryl's face off. If it were not for his bonds, he would have managed to do just that.

"You both have serious mother issues." Jessica sniped at the moment. "I brought her in." She pointed behind her where a woman in a wheelchair and a petite girl was following her.

Yahiro gestured for Tsugumi to come up to the front. "I believe you've both met each other."

"Yes. We have." Tsugumi sauntered up to the boy and held him up by the chin to look at her in the eyes. "He's an Endlave pilot within the Pallbearers, one of the best in the entire organization. He drives the iconic black Endlave that you fought, Daryl Yan. His organization primarily plans to eradicate the forming government system of Japan and build a new one in their stead. They want to take over Japan, in a sense."

"No we're not! We are cleaning up the mess GHQ made eight years ago! Our organization fights for justice and integrity!" Ryo spat out. "Besides, even your current government system and this wretched country is not free from their guilt! The both of you are still as corrupt as ever! Just ask the man who's keeping his mouth shut!"

At that moment of silence, everyone stared at one another. Only one person had not opened his lips during this entire interrogation. And he was standing off in the corner, still as pissed as ever. Now, he marched up to the front of this entire group and let his palm whip across the young boy's face. "Tell me." He grabbed onto the collar of the boy and pulled him up face to face. "What the hell were you going to do to Inori!"

"Inori?" Ayase gasped. "She died!"

"No. She didn't." Shu hoarsely replied back. "I saw her…with my own eyes! She was in the room where we found this guy."

"That would be Room 51 of the East Wing." Jessica walked up to a computer interface of this room and typed in some commands. She quickly brought up a security camera view of that room, only refueling the back side. "It's one of the least guarded areas of this facility. America here probably wanted to draw all your attention to the meteorite and not to this girl. And I believe she was Pallbearer's target all along."

"This is wrong!" Shu darkly mumbled and a cry was felt in his voice. "Inori doesn't deserve to suffer again. I won't allow it."

Ryo snarled back, "Well, you better believe it! All along, ever since attaining that rock, the United States has been trying to maximize its full potential. This time, they were careful to not end up like Japan. Soon, this country will revolutionize science just from knowing how to use a rock. And what better way to start than by trying out Japan's initial approach?"

"Plan Eve?" Daryl suddenly said. "It's a risky approach. Japan never even went through with it."

"Wimps", Ryo rolled his eyes.

Daryl glared down and scoffed, "That's because a certain terrorist group came in and took away the Eve." He eyed specifically to Ayase and Tsugumi.

"Gai's idea," Both deadpanned back.

Shu glared at both Daryl and Ryo. "What was Plan Eve? And what does it have to do with Inori?"

"Plan Eve was an idea to put the Apocalypse meteorite into a container. Not only does this keep the radioactivity in check, but it also provides a source from where new weaponry and inventions cane be mobilized. A good example would be the Void Genome. But that one was a special case. A genius scientist managed to invent that all on his own." Daryl explained, "This American base was probably planning to initiate the plan again by essentially reviving Inori, or in other words, Mana."

Yahiro slowly nudged Shu aside. "Ryo, what is Pallbearer planning to do with Inori?"

"No idea." Ryo smirked. "Leader never tells what he really wants. He just gives orders."

Yahiro sighed and pulled away. "I believe that's all we know as of right now. It's better than nothing. I think our best bet is to immediately bring Ryo back to Japan as a prisoner and we pull out of here with what we need. I don't think these Americans are going to welcome Japanese visitors when Japanese terrorists attack."

"And Inori comes with us." Shu insisted.

"And what makes you think they'll let us walk away with their Eve?" Daryl yelled back just as furiously. "Besides, what's more important is the meteorite!"

"Then we take Inori and let them have the Apocalypse meteorite!"

"Shu…" Ayase patted him on the back and at the same time, gripped onto his shirt to pull him back. "Please think this rationally. You don't know if this Inori is the same Inori that we know and love."

"But still…" Shu closed his eyes, now with the edges brimming with tears. His knees grew weak and he wanted to collapse on the floor. He stammered, "I can't let Inori suffer through all this again. She never lived for her own. Ever since she was born, she was thought only as a weapon and a monster. She was never happy. Only when she sacrificed herself for me, she was finally happy. She was smiling… That's why… That's why…"

Daryl silently watched this tearful scene unfold. Tsugumi and Ayase looked sympathetic at Shu's break down. Yahiro was only trying to calm him down and bring him back to his senses. Jessica was the only one stoic about this entire situation…probably because she never met Inori and therefore, she didn't care what the outcome was. She was only standing near the interface, staring intently at everyone else, especially Ryo. Daryl was the same. Inori Yuzuriha and he always stood on the opposite sides of that war. He was GHQ's sharpest blade and she was Funeral Parlor's princess. He was basically raised to think of her as a tool.

But these people thought of her as a friend, family, and love.

If he took Inori, they lose the meteorite. If they took the meteorite, they lose Inori and Shu from the team. Either way, there was a loss. He didn't know which option was better. If they took Inori, then their ally loses their opportunity of Project Eve. If they took the meteorite, Inori might as well be killed off, or worse, taken by Pallbearer. And then, history repeats itself. This choice was not easy.

But seeing his team like this…he had to make a choice.

"We're taking Inori Yuzuriha." Daryl declared.

"Daryl!" Tsugumi gasped.

Yahiro narrowed his eyes at him. "Major General, are you positive of your choice?"

"I'm positive."

"You are choosing between a man-made life form and a radioactive meteorite that caused disaster to Japan eighteen years ago." Yahiro calmly pointed out. "And you choose the girl…"

"This country's main goal was Project Eve. We take away the Eve; the project fails. She was also Pallbearer's target. We take her away and that terrorist group comes with us." Daryl explained. "We have every reason to take Inori back because Project Eve was initially Japan's idea. And I think they are more likely to give us an empty life form than a meteorite containing the ultimate power source."

"Daryl." Tsugumi interjected, "Hypothetically, if they give us Inoreen, what are we going to do about the meteorite? Its potential can still be manifested in other ways. They still have power over us."

Daryl placed his hand on her shoulder, softly rubbing her skin with his thumb. "I'll figure something out." He quickly released their connection and began to walk away. "Tomorrow, I'm going to have a talk with the board of directors. I'll try to convince them to let us walk away with only Inori. After what happened today, we'll be lucky if they even consider."

Ryo finally cackled, making Daryl stop in his tracks. "Pallbearer will find a way to gain the upper hand. You may have gotten the ultimate manifested being for the Apocalypse meteorite, but all you've gotten was an empty shell. I see who this Inori person is to all of you. You've walked away from this ordeal with nothing, but a weak spot. And Pallbearer will strike your weak spot to bring you down…just like I already have." He finally glanced over at the young girl standing off to the side. "And you know, I was aiming for your head…I just missed."

The young girl finally stood up. Her pink eyes narrowed at the boy while she adjusted her glasses. But Daryl could see that her grip on those glasses frames. She was ready to snap. Her gloved hands flew for her belt and she stomped up front and center, pushing out everyone who was in her way. Jessica leaned in close. Her pink eyes connected well with the brown orbs of the little boy. Soon, her hand swept across the little boy's face, leaving a bright red mark. Her teeth bit into her lips and she jabbed the barrel of her handgun sharply into Ryo's chest.

Jessica snarled, "Little boy…you are poorly mistaken."

Daryl stepped up, "Jessica." He didn't stop her though.

Bang! Jessica held her stand while she calmly watched Ryo double over from a gunshot in his leg. "That's for the shoulder." Bang! Bang! She shot the other leg. Twice. "Those are for my eyes." She turned around to walk away. "Stop crying. Those were only flesh wounds. And…" For a moment, her pink eyes connected again with him. "We've gotten an advantage."

Her rosy pink eyes widened as she glanced around the whole room. Her sights fell upon Yahiro, Ayase, Tsugumi, Daryl, and finally Shu, in that order. Her gaze was a mixture between being intrigued and cocky…like she had known something all along that the others did not. She kept this guise even as she neared Daryl and pulled him close to her.

"Don't you forget," She whispered into his ear. "We have the King's Crown."

Daryl felt a chill rise from his chest. Why did Jessica have to come to that conclusion? How did she? No! He was not losing that!

"Isn't that right?"

_Kaleidoscope._

* * *

><p><em>Gasp! Jessica knows discovers Voids! How? When? Review and you'll find out when I type the next chapter.<em>


	14. intron

_Summer is getting very…humid. Damn weather. Why do clouds appear for thunderstorms and just decide to make everything humid and disgusting? Anyways, on with the chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>intron<strong>

A naked humanoid form floated alone in a small pod that was filled with pink liquid. Occasionally, bubbles would rise up from the bottom due to air compressions. Sometimes, the liquid made waves and ripples due to vibrations made by the ship. Sometimes, the liquid slanted when the ship was moving through rocky waves. The lone human inside had her red eyes closed. Her long pink hair floated peacefully along with the water. Her mouth was closed firmly and her strawberry red lips became more apparent each second. She was not strapped down, not at all. She was freely floating in this pod. A few wires were connected to a rectangular object, of which, was placed onto her chest. That measured her heartbeat and allowed her to breathe.

Two females stood before the girl. One was a petite girl with cat ears who wheeled her disabled best friend in front of the small pod. Both were amazed at such a miracle and frightened with the decisions of their other teammates.

"I can't believe they actually let us take her." Ayase repeated once again.

"I agree. It was a miracle." Tsugumi sighed. "But, what are we going to do with her when she wakes up? Is she going to remember us? Is this actually Inori?"

"Only time will tell." Ayase replied. "I wonder how the meeting is going between the others."

"I don't know. Daryl seemed so nervous when he announced it. I wonder what got him so riled up." Tsugumi sighed and wheeled her friend away. "Let's just turn in for the night. It's getting late."

Both of them walked away from the room and closed the door behind them. Unbeknownst to both, the humanoid girl quivered her lips…only for a moment.

-GC-

Daryl sat silently at one side of small square table. Adjacent to him on both sides was Yahiro and Shu. Across from him was Jessica. She and he stared each other down. She was confident on her side with her arms folded over her chest as if boasting that she was not going to lose. Daryl was in the same position. They were so alike; they could have been noticed as siblings instead of two opponents.

Daryl narrowed his eyes and demanded, "Tell me. What do you see?"

She started from her right and went across the table. "I see that Shu's arm is black with green stripes. You have this funky gun with a hexagonal barrier surrounding you. And Yahiro has some weird-ass shears." Jessica sighed. "While I'm at it, Ayase's legs are replaced with robotic legs and Tsugumi has this magic wand orbiting her. When I look into a mirror, I see a pair of shades over my glasses."

"She's correct." Shu commented.

"This is bad. This means that the Apocalypse Virus is resurfacing at some extent. The fact that Jessica can see our Voids proves it." Yahiro contemplated. "Jessica, do the Voids connect in any way to the "advantage" you were talking about?"

"It does." She simply answered and stared right back to Daryl.

Daryl scoffed and quickly looked away. "I'm not uninstalling it. It's too dangerous anyways."

"With your weak heart, it's dangerous enough for you to use it again. The next time you use it, you're as good as dead." Jessica shot back.

Shu interjected in the midst of their arguing. "Excuse me…but what are you two talking about?"

Both suddenly grew silent. Daryl quickly turned away his head and sighed haughtily. Jessica only shook her head in disappointment while clicking her tongue like a mother frustrated with her child.

Jessica finally came out with an answer. "Daryl Yan has a Void Genome Emulator installed in his Endlave."

"Jessica! You little brat! Shut up!" Daryl yelled from across the table.

She suddenly chuckled. "This trip was so laughable for me! This whole time, that base was trying to develop weaponry and an invention similar to Japan's Void Genome when all along, it was right under their noses."

"Major General Yan, care to explain?" Yahiro asked.

Daryl glanced at all three faces that were staring down at him. This was it. The cat's out of the bag. It was a good thing he kicked out Tsugumi and Ayase before this meeting. He didn't want to worry one and infuriate the other. In defeat, he explained, "Before Funeral Parlor's last stand, I was taken out of prison to be used as a test subject for this new GHQ prototype invention. It was essentially a Void Genome, but without the biological factors. It could only be used in an Endlave and Gespenst was the first Endlave that had this mechanism installed. Tsugumi and Ayase would remember it as the Endlave they fought during the siege. What they did was they cut open my chest, inserted a metal ring around the opening, threaded wires through to my heart, and connected those wires to the Void Genome Emulator. Thus, through this method, I was able to fully use my Void through an Endlave…"

"The only bad side effect to this little experiment was that it left his heart weaker than it was before." Jessica cut in when she noticed Daryl was trailing. "But it was such a good weapon, he couldn't let it go. He installed another version in his custom Endlave, Steiner 2.0, after many, many trials…using himself to test it. His heart became so weak that he collapses after only one use. I believe the last time he used it; it was during the first battle against Pallbearer. His heart stopped for a good ten seconds after I bailed him out."

"Major General Yan! Why would you keep such a thing a secret?" Shu exclaimed. "I know before that we were on opposite sides of the law before, but can't you trust your own team enough to let them know about this?"

Daryl shot back, "I didn't want you guys to worry too much. It might jeopardize our mission. Besides, I've been handling it well these past years."

"Losing you will jeopardize our mission! Without you, this team falls apart!" Shu exclaimed.

"And hearing from Jessica, your heart definitely can't hold on any longer. I also agree that you must let go of the Void Genome Emulator." Yahiro also agreed.

"Then, what? We'll just let our only advantage rot away?" Daryl exclaimed, "Only I can use it. Before installing that thing, GHQ injected this serum into my bloodstream. It contained amino acids compatible with the Void Genome Emulator. Therefore, no one else can use it besides me!"

Yahiro sighed, "You seem to forget that the _Void Genome_ Emulator is derived from the _Void Genome_. There two other people here who are capable of using your weapon. Shu had the Void Genome injected into him. Twice. There's no doubt that whatever amino acid you have is running through his body still. And the other is the new Inori Yuzuriha."

"I'm also a possibility." Jessica piped in and pointed at both of her eyes.

All the boys looked at her, but then ignored her claim.

"So what do you want me to do? Do you want me to put it into Inori Yuzuriha. That was what she was made for." Daryl sarcastically scoffed; even ignoring Shu's ticked off reaction.

"So you want to rip open her chest and thread the Emulator into her heart? I wonder how that will work out." Jessica sarcastically replied back, complete with rolling her eyes.

"So our only option is me." Shu mumbled while looking down onto the table. But when his eyes hovered over his metal arm, he was hit by an idea. "The Void Genome Emulator is installed in your Endlave? Is that right?"

"Correct." Daryl confirmed.

Shu took out his arm and showed it to everyone. "Then put the Void Genome Emulator into this metal arm of mine. That way, it's connected to my bloodstream, but not directly to my heart. I think it's possible that the Emulator will still react with the amino acid that circulates inside my body from both doses of the Void Genome."

"Shu." Daryl began to grow serious. "You don't know what you're messing with. The side effects from it can be permanent. You could potentially lose your life."

"Daryl Yan… I've already made a promise to many close friends that I've lost eight years ago. I promised that I would take in all the sufferings I've caused because Lost Christmas was my fault. And I don't intend to break that promise." Shu reached out and softly patted Daryl on the shoulder. "Besides, you have someone important waiting for you in the future. You don't want to waste your life and let her down."

"W-What?" Daryl's face flushed red as he anxiously slapped away Shu's hand.

Yahiro sighed, "Honestly, Daryl. If you and Tsugumi didn't want us to know about your budding romance, you should have hidden it better."

Shu suddenly chuckled, "Don't worry. We're all guys, well, except for Jessica, but we know how not to make things awkward."

Daryl nodded, but glared at Jessica, who was strangely very straight-faced during this entire situation.

"What are you looking at me for? You know I'm the "brat" who annoys you every chance I get."

"I'm looking at you to threaten you. Don't you ever talk about this to Tsugumi. Understand?" Daryl demanded.

"Yeah. Yeah." She rolled her eyes.

"And since we're all bros here, don't say anything to her either. Okay?" Daryl winced as he forced a smile.

-GC-

_Stupid Sprout…_

Tsugumi paced herself mindlessly down the hallway back to her room. What did she just hear? What? Daryl's heart is wearing out? The more he fights, the less likely he's going to live? He's a dying man? There's just no way! The petite woman paused outside of her bedroom door. Ayase was peacefully sleeping inside. She should return to sleep like Ayase. But what good will those do? After hearing such news of Daryl's failing health, how could she just return to sleep like nothing happened?

And he never told her nor did he want to tell her…

She needed to walk. That's right. She needed time to think things through. Sometime later, she'll approach Daryl and then, bite his head off.

Tsugumi soon found herself wandering down one lone hallway after going down a flight of stairs. Strange. She never visited this part of the ship. Who had that long light on at the very end? She silently pressed in some numbers in the door keypad and the screen instantly popped up a video of their prisoner. Ryo was just sitting in the corner, hugging his knees to his chest, and staring at the floor. What was wrong with him? She pressed in the passcode and entered.

"Ryo. Is there anything wrong?" Tsugumi pulled up a chair and sat behind the indestructible glass that contained him.

He wore only underwear shorts and the standard GHQ prison outfit, which consisted of a white overcoat with an orange stripe that ran vertically down the middle. He side-glanced at the newcomer, but did not speak a word, at first.

"Do you want me to get you something to drink? Or maybe a book?"

"What are you doing here?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

Tsugumi sighed, "I'm trying to make you feel a little bit comfortable."

"I'm your enemy. Why would you do that?"

"Because you're a little kid." She ignored his pissed off snarl and continued. "And…I know how it feels to be lonely. You've lost both of your parents and you were forced to live alone for eight years. I'm like you, except I had no parents. And I've been living by myself for twelve years."

"What does your life story have to do with me?" Ryo deadpanned back, obviously not amused. "I get it. Your life is much more horrible than mine. Therefore, I shouldn't be complaining."

"No. I'm saying that I'm like you." Tsugumi simply replied. "Before I officially met Daryl, he tried to kill me many times. He tried to kill my best friends. He tried to kill my family in Funeral Parlor. But even so, I still forgave him for everything he's done…even when he did not deserve it."

"So...why did you forgive him?"

"Because he is a pitiful man," Tsugumi bit her lips as she recounted the story he told her once before. "You think because he killed your mother and father that your life is horrible. Your parents loved you till the very end. His mother left him alone in Japan. His father hated him so much that it drove Daryl into killing him, even when he didn't want to. He went through this whole war with no friends, and in the end, he finally found his only friend. And that person died the minute he found out. What's worse is that that girl Jessica you shot, she's his friend's daughter and every day, she serves as a memory of what Daryl had done to her father. And that's not even all of it!"

Ryo merely scoffed. "Why do you act so concerned for him? Do you like him?"

"That's-That's not part of my argument!" Tsugumi stammered, while fuming red in the face. "What I'm saying is that he had a horrible life similar to us, probably more horrible than you and I combined. But the thing is, I took things positively while he did not. I found a family and friends while he took it out against the world and became the lonely man he is today. And Ryo, you are starting to fall down that path."

"What do you want me to do? Just forget everything? Like it never happened?" He rolled his eyes and turned away. "Fat chance!"

"Quit being in Pallbearer." Tsugumi gazed at him with soft eyes. "If you continue being in Pallbearer, you'll be just like Daryl." She softly said.

Those words struck a prominent cord in his soul. She could sense it. She knew that this boy would never want to be the man he hated for so many years. He loathed the idea of it.

"While you're in Pallbearer, you'll want to make his life more miserable than it already is. You'll want to hurt all his loved ones. You'll want to kill him slowly and painfully. That's exactly what Daryl would do."

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Ryo yelled back, clutching onto his head. "You're just manipulating me! Those are just lies!"

"Those aren't lies. Because…because he already tried to do the same to me." She calmly replied back, "That's why I'm saying you should quit Pallbearer before it's too late."

Ryo didn't answer her. He just continued holding onto his head and refused to look up at her.

"Ryo. I'm a hacker. I've already hacked into Pallbearer's system. And when I see you, you don't look like you actually like Pallbearer's plans." Tsugumi pleaded. "You're just a young child. You don't belong in there."

"Should I leave everything like this?" He darkly mumbled, "Should I just let Daryl get off scot-free? Should I never avenge my mother's death and just mourn for her every year like a coward? Should I just forgive him that easily?"

"Well…no… Jessica says she won't forgive Daryl, but she still tries to change him into a better person. That's what her father wanted for her to do." Tsugumi smiled. "What would your mother want you to do?"

He didn't respond.

"I'll leave you now. Just think about it. And get some sleep." Tsugumi softly said and began to leave. "Good night."

For once, after a few moments when she left, he finally uncovered his head and he sat back on the top of his bed. He merely stared at the wall in front of him, curious and confused.

"What a strange woman…"

-GC-

Shu awkwardly sat in the back of Daryl's personal workshop. When he came into the mansion, he was easily shocked at the sheer size of his living conditions. Seriously! He could easily sense the size. This place was a castle on top of a state! Just how in the hell did one guy manage to acquire so much land and money? After Daryl gave him a small tour of his mansion, (which was actually half-an-hour long because his mansion was that big), he immediately led the blind man into his basement where Daryl took off his mechanical hand and began working on it.

Shu silently watched the man take a smooth, round, circular contraption and install it into the palm of his mechanical hand. Sparks flew from the welding. Occasionally, he would a wrench or screwdriver and he'll make a few adjustments here and there. He ran wires up and down the mechanical arm. Sometimes, he moved the arm just to make sure some of the joints still worked.

In boredom, Shu finally walked over to the working man and peered at his handy work. "You are very good at this. I never knew you were such an engineer."

"I operate and maintain my own Endlave. It's a basic training that Endlave pilots need to know. Of course, I just took it up a notch." Daryl coolly replied while making more adjustments into Shu's arm, causing more sparks to fly out. He nonchalantly tossed over a mask to Shu. "I know your eyes are useless, but use this to protect your face."

Shu curiously stared at this large mask. "Why?"

"I need to put this new arm into you. Afterwards, I need to make the adjustments with your arm attached to you." Daryl said. "It's completely painless."

Not trying to argue back, Shu placed on the mask and he stuck out his nub of an arm. Daryl immediately inserted the new metal arm into the nub and quickly charged it up. Shu quickly felt it! That jolt of electricity shot into his arm, travelled through his spine, and hit his brain. It was a strange feeling, yet so soothing at the same time.

"Move it." Daryl instructed.

Shu did just that.

Daryl nodded and he flipped the contraption of his palm on. That thing felt the weirdest! It was an extra few pounds on the palm of his hands. The thing was glowing white. It could operate as a flashlight if Shu just pointed his palm at an area.

"This is the Void Genome Emulator." Daryl pointed to the round, glowing white, cylindrical object. "How it worked for me was that it drew blood from me and used the amino acids in that blood to project my Void."

Shu stared at this glowing light. He closed his palms and opened it afterwards. "Can it draw Voids from other people?"

"I don't know. I haven't tried. Why?"

"My Void depends on the Voids of other people." Shu replied.

"Try. Use your Void right now." Daryl suggested.

Shu nodded. He took his mechanical arm and placed it on his chest. But that was it. There was no reaching into his heart and grabbing out a new arm. There wasn't any weapon. He was only touching his chest.

"Hmm…That's strange." Daryl pondered. "Try taking out my Void."

Shu nodded and he slowly reached over to Daryl's chest. But then, he stopped. His fingers curled into a fist and he slowly pulled back. "I just remembered. When I first took out Voids, it left the person very weak because I literally pulled out their heart. And knowing your _condition_, I don't think we should risk it."

"Ouma Shu! I'll be fine! And my Void comes in handy!"

Shu shook his head. "No. We can't lose you. Your heart is already too weak for your normal job. Besides, there were certain guidelines I needed to follow when taking out someone's Void. First off, they need to be less than seventeen years old…"

Daryl stopped to think about it. "Would Jessica work? She's only one year off."

"I don't know. But we should stay within the guidelines just to be safe."

Daryl sighed and he spun off in his chair, staring up mindlessly at the ceiling. None of them had siblings. All of them were over seventeen. Shu couldn't draw out his own Void for some reason. So…now what? Was this whole thing a failure…unless…

"Well…there is one person who's below seventeen."

-GC-

Daryl roughly typed in the pass code and pushed open the steel door. Inside, their kid prisoner was only lounging around on his bed and staring up at the ceiling. The boy looked over at the people who entered his cell.

"What do you want now?"

"We're going to use you for a minute." Daryl replied.

Ryo smirked, "Is it customary to use your prisoners as test subjects?"

"When Segai was in command, yes." Daryl snidely replied back. "You're a special case."

"Forget it! Whatever you want, I refuse!" Ryo stuck his tongue out at the pair and continued lounging on his bed.

Daryl only glared at him and shook his head in disgust. He walked over to another key pad and slid his card through the slit. He ushered Shu to enter into the glass cell and afterwards, he promptly sealed off the exit. Loudly.

Ryo quickly jumped from his bed. "Didn't I say no!"

"Ryo. This is only going to hurt a little bit." Shu advanced forward with his flowing palm ready to strike.

Ryo screamed back, "I said no-"

At that moment, Shu immediately looked into his eyes and he plunged his glowing hand into the chest of the boy. But this time, it worked! He felt his hand dig deeper into the boy's chest. Soon, glowing strands of white and blue shot up from the portal he made in the boys chest. They swirled around Shu's arm and body, literally turning this box prison into a light bulb. Finally, Shu felt something crystallize and he quickly yanked out whatever was in this boy's body. This was definitely a Void!

And in his hand was a white gun with purple streaks and multiple barrels. There was also an aiming device that popped up that would accurately hit the opponents. Shu stared at this weird device, tilting it here and there occasionally. Shu looked back at the thirteen year old boy. He was knocked out cold.

"Shu!" Daryl opened up the door. "You actually did it. But what does it do?"

"I don't know." Shu aimed it at a wall. Then, he fired it. Multiple bullets of huge sizes suddenly shot out and spiraled at the same target. It came from the left, right, above, and below. There was absolutely no way that those bullet rockets couldn't hit a target.

Bam! Bam! Bam!

Even so, the glass wall still stood up. Indestructible!

"At least, you know those walls can't break." Shu meekly said and put the Void back into the boy.

"Wow… Didn't know such a kid had a powerful weapon…" Daryl stared on.

"He did have a grudge on you for eight years. I think this Void was meant to destroy you." Shu cheekily teased, much to Daryl's chagrin. "So, who should I test it on next?"

"Who's the next youngest?"

-GC-

"You want to reach in between my boobs to see if I have a weapon hidden underneath?"

They silently nodded.

"Fuck No." Jessica flatly said with a roll of her pink eyes. "Do you even know how ridiculous that sounds? Not to mention how perverted?"

"And my answer is: you don't have a choice." Daryl quickly grabbed his pseudo-little sister and pulled her arms back behind her.

"Hey! Hey! Two horny guys with no girlfriends! Don't make me use the whistle! I'll put you both in-"

Shu didn't even let her finish. He just pushed his hand into her chest and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. They looked cool…dashingly cool. But, in effect, Jessica was unconscious and slumped over in the arms of Daryl. She even had drool coming out of her mouth!

Shu put on the sunglasses. "So her Void allows her to regain her sight." He noticed a pair of buttons on the side and started pressing those. "Would you look at that? There's heat vision. There's night vision. It can zoom in and out by a few miles. There's X-ray and UV light vision too. And it can see through walls!"

Daryl glared at the unconscious Jessica. "And you call us perverts."

* * *

><p><em>So…since the Voids are coming back, I decided to ex-nay on the reveal and just get to the point. Our two OC's voids are glasses and guided missiles. Moving along… Ha! So who thought of Iron Man when I described the new Void Genome Emulator? So if you have a hard time picturing Shu's Void hand, just think of the stabilizerslazer guns on Iron Man's hand. Ever since they showed Daryl trying it out with Gespenst, all I could think of was "Iron Man" and his very, very, very, very much toned abs. Damn! Tsugumi is a lucky lady to have won his heart in episode 13!_

_So please review and I'll type up the 15__th__ chapter!_


	15. estimate

_What you get in this chapter is more DarylxTsugumi, more Tsugumi and Ryo time, and more stuff about Inori!_

* * *

><p><strong>estimate<strong>

A petite young woman entered into her private GHQ workshop. Her workplace composed of a large desk with a large computer. Occasionally, she would have some robot parts to be making adjustments to Funell, his wife, and his kids. While she was in here, she wore her black overcoat paired with black sneakers and tights. But she had to wear a white overcoat over her black overcoat due to protocol. But she always took it off. She also wore her trademark silver headband with cat ears. Usually she was coming up with better firewalls or improving Funell. Sometimes, she was doing recon work on Pallbearer, and just to be safe, hacking into GHQ databases. She was working on hacking into the USA base databases.

Yet today, she noticed something strange when she walked into her workshop.

"Shu." Tsugumi threw up a wrench, hitting the poor man on his head. "I have peripheral vision. What are you doing on my ceiling?"

"Ow…" Shu rubbed his throbbing head. "I thought you said she couldn't see us since the ceiling is too high."

"My mistake." Daryl replied as he coolly leaned against the door frame. "I assumed the ceiling was high for her since she is the _Runt_." He playfully teased.

"Daryl, you're already pushing it _so _far." Tsugumi rolled her eyes while proceeding to her desk. "What do you two want?"

"Your Void." Daryl said.

Shu slowly approached her. "Tsugumi…I'm sorry." He thrust his open palm into her small chest. Reaching deep with white and blue metallic swirls circulating his arm, he felt for the familiar crystals. Soon, he pulled out a pointy crystal shape, which soon formed into a familiar wand. He quickly caught Tsugumi as she fell whilst holding her Void again. Slowly, he brought the wand down to the ground and raised it up, making a perfect replica of the owner.

"So that was her Void making the fakes." Daryl acknowledged in calm surprise. "Nice."

Shu quickly dispelled this fake and put the Void back into Tsugumi's heart.

Soon, the young hacker came to, just slightly shaken. "Ugh. That was as bad as the first time." She struggled to stand back onto her feet.

"It seems like the age limit is rising. It won't be long until one of us has our Void drawn out." Daryl noted with a huff. "I'd like to start using Kaleidoscope again."

"The subjects are still unconscious when their Voids are drawn out. I don't think the Void Genome Emulator is at that phase yet." Shu pointed out as he powered down the Emulator in his hand. "Besides, you can't have your Void drawn out…you know?"

"Is it because your heart is at a _critical _stage?" Tsugumi narrowed her eyes at him, not so much Shu, while both were gaping. "I know what's going on. _Sprout_."

Suddenly, the air grew cold around the group of three. For Shu, who was not able to see a glaring contest going about, was actually visibly uncomfortable with the situation. The blind man nervously backed out a door, even without his stick, and prepared to make a run for it. "You know…I have stuff to do. Got to go! Bye!" And Shu evacuated the area like a meerkat scurrying into its hole. If he was going to die, he preferred to not have it from a lover's fight where one was an ex-psycho.

Tsugumi huffed and stomped up before Daryl. "I can't believe you would keep this a secret from me!" And she further proved her anger by purposely jabbing him in the chest.

"C-Careful!" Daryl quickly jumped back while clutching his chest. "If you know everything, then know you're not supposed to touch there!"

"Why didn't you tell me before? Who knows how many times I've touched you there? And how many times I _will _hit you there!?" Tsugumi balled up her hands into fists.

"Calm down _Runt_."

"How can I calm down, knowing your risking your life every time we go into battle", Tsugumi darkly retorted.

"Tsugumi," Daryl grabbed onto her wrist and held her tightly. "I didn't want to worry you."

Slightly angered and yet slightly flustered, Tsugumi quickly yanked her hand away. When his smooth fingers wrapped around her wrists, she felt a small jolt shoot up her arm. Her heart was racing faster and faster! She felt heat rise to her head, as if her head was inflating. She didn't know if it was still from anger or from an emerging excitement.

"Daryl…" Tsugumi bit her lips as she stared up into his amethyst eyes. "I-I want to believe you…but…"

"But what?" Daryl demanded, but he quickly stopped when he noticed Tsugumi jump a little. "Tsugumi…I'm sorry."

"No. It's not that. I've gotten used to your…moments…" Tsugumi replied, even though she remained sullen. "It's just that…you've been lying to me… Now that I know this, I think back to all those times I could have accidentally hurt you. The time you first saved me from the Pallbearers…now I know there was a reason you were sent to the hospital as well. Daryl…why did you have to lie? How does it protect me, knowing you're getting hurt as a result?"

"Tsugumi!" Daryl grabbed her shoulders, promptly stopping her rant.

Tsugumi froze up this time. In her head, she wanted to get away from him. But, on the other hand, she wanted him to pull her closer. Her heart raced once again. She felt her cheeks turn from pale tan to white to pink and finally, to red. Why was this happening to her? Why did she feel so torn? Can it be…? Is she…?

"I'm sorry for not telling you. I just don't want you to get caught up in my mess."

"Daryl…you're too late." Tsugumi stammered. "I'm already in too deep to get out of this. So, at least, don't leave me out of the loop anymore because…I'm here for you too. I'll always be here. Can't you trust me?"

Daryl caressed her cheeks with the palms of his hand and gently wiped away her budding tears. "Tsugumi…thank you…for everything."

She whispered back, "Daryl…"

And the two fell silent. Tsugumi allowed her hands to relax on his chest while she savored the spots he touched her. Even when they stood a foot apart, she felt herself drawn closer and closer. She wondered if he could feel her heat rising in her cheeks. She couldn't control herself. She merely just let him lead her in. Her hands clutched tightly onto his clean white shirt in anticipation. She felt her breathing grow irregular. One of his palms now caressed her upper back, drawing her into almost an embrace. Her soft lips quivered a little in his hot breath of air.

What was she doing?

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

Tsugumi could even feel his communicator vibrating against her stomach. The young woman quickly pulled back, shy and embarrassed, using her long hair to hide her face. "Um…you should answer that."

Disgruntled, Daryl pulled out the annoying device. "What!"

He heard Yahiro through the line. "Major General Yan. Something unexpected happened."

"This better be good!"

There was a slight pause, followed by a series of murmurs. Not long after, he heard a shuffle and Yahiro was speaking once again. "Inori Yuzuriha has awaken."

-GC-

"She awoke around three in the afternoon. Her vitals are normal, her heart rate is normal, and her breathing rate is normal. She's been out of that fluid for around ten minutes and is contained. However, she is not the old Inori Yuzuriha all of you once knew. Her memory is wiped blank. Like a newborn baby." Jessica reported.

However, it seemed only a few had listened to her. Everyone else was looking at the single window where Inori was behind. She wore a strapless white dress that went down to her knees. Her pink hair was still in two pigtails, but she was missing the red clip she always wore. Her red eyes seemed to stare off in space, neither making any contact with her friends nor her former enemy. She was a lost soul.

Shu asked, "Does she really remember nothing? Nothing at all?"

"Nothing", Yahiro confirmed, "She couldn't recognize me and Ayase."

"Inori hasn't even spoken to us." Ayase sniffled. "What's happening to her?"

Daryl rolled his eyes. "All of you stop crying. You should have expected this. Inori Yuzuriha was a manufactured, biological life form meant to be a container of the Apocalypse Virus. This Inori is a brand new Inori, who was made for the same reason. Obviously, she would not have her old memories."

"But she still had a soul…" Shu grumbled and grabbed Daryl. "I'll go in and talk with her."

"Shu. It's not safe." Yahiro pulled his friend back.

"I have had both the Void Genomes and the Virus inside my body! I'm going to be okay!"

"Boys." Jessica pointed. "She got up."

Everybody held their breaths as the pink haired female nimbly stood up and looked up at the ceiling. She wandered here and there, as if she now finally grasped her surroundings. At this time, Tsugumi heard a spike ring from her laptop and she abandoned the group for her scavenged find. She silently pulled onto Daryl's coat, ushering him to look at it as well. Nobody noticed. All eyes were on Inori. The absent-minded girl aimlessly wandered around the room/ Her pure bare feet made soft sounds against the plastic white floors. Her pink hair flowed gracefully behind her as she swayed endlessly. Finally, she made her stop in front of a window, looking on at every person behind it. She pointed.

Did she recognize somebody?

No.

She was pointing at a very confused Jessica, whom pointed back at herself and mouthed out, "Me?"

"Why you?" Ayase asked.

Jessica shrugged. "I have no clue. This is the first time I've met her."

"Girls. She's doing something else." Yahiro stated, pulling their attention back.

Inori retracted her arm from Jessica and brought it to her jawline. She placed her hand around the back, just in front of her ear, and motioned for Jessica to follow.

Jessica did. But instead of feeling smooth skin, she felt something hard and sleek. It was also fragile since whatever was there loosened and broke off of her skin. Jessica finally brought her hand down, seeing shards of purple crystals. "What is this?" She asked and showed everyone.

They all froze. Ayase looked genuinely scared and Yahiro looked like he was ready to panic. Shu was also frozen solid and even he quickly backed away. And the man couldn't even see! Tsugumi was shielded by Daryl as he started barking out orders.

"Jessica! Get back to your room! Now! Don't get close to Inori!" Daryl yelled and she obeyed. "The vaccine! Are there any left-over vaccines?"

"I looked into our inventory. We still have a couple crates." Yahiro reported.

"Get a few samples and give it to Jessica. She's already at the 4th stage." Daryl commanded. Yahiro also followed his word and he dragged Ayase along, probably to be some sort of comfort when they administer the vaccine into Jessica.

Shu glanced back at the window and noticed Inori had wandered away and was absently looking at her chair. Was she the one who caused the Apocalypse Virus to resurface? She looked so harmless. She couldn't have!

"Shu. Don't be worried. We're safe." Daryl said and he swiveled Tsugumi's laptop for him to see. "Tsugumi found something. It's files about this Inori."

"Daryl's hunches were correct. This Inori was created to contain the Apocalypse Virus. Except…she wasn't the only one made. She was made in a new project called: Project Angel. It seems like they were shooting for about twelve life forms to be made so the power of the meteorite could be split off into these twelve life forms." Tsugumi reported while she scanned all the data that scrolled upwards. "But it seems like only a little bit of the meteorite was injected into Inori in order to start her heart. No wonder the USA let us take her; they had a bunch more life forms to use and a lot of that meteorite left to inject them."

Shu found it hard to follow along. All this was too new. All this was too much to handle at once. A brand new project? Twelve new life forms which also included Inori? Inori had no memories? It was too much!

"But there's some good news. They measured the radioactivity levels of the meteorite and it's slightly lower than our meteorite readings." Tsugumi smiled at the good news.

"Since we've been exposed to even higher radiation, it explains why we're not breaking out in crystals and Jessica's the only one showing symptoms. We have a higher immunity than Jessica."

Shu glanced over at Daryl, almost pleading him to say yes.

Daryl sighed, "Alright Shu. You can see her when we deem that it is safe."

Shu looked like he won a puppy.

-GC-

Jessica made a quick check-up on her face. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. The purple crystals she previously had all fell off once the vaccine was injected. She was instructed to inject those every week, not that she minded. She was used to needles…GHQ injected a lot into her when she first got admitted. Jessica quickly placed her glasses back on and retracted the mirror back into her desk.

"Everything fine, Jessie?" Tsugumi smiled and soothingly placed her hand on Jessica's shoulder.

Jessica nodded, "It works. Where's everybody right now?"

"Daryl's holding himself and Yahiro at base. They're formulating a plan ever since we just got hold of the Twelve Angels Initiative. Inoreen was just let out so Aya-nee and Shu are spending time with her. They're trying to jog up any memories, if there are any." Tsugumi helped up Jessica and led her away. "I thought you could come with me and pay a visit to our little prisoner. Maybe play a game or two?"

"Ryo? That little brat?" Jessica scoffed. "Why? He kidnapped you! He almost turned me blind!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Maybe you can get him to apologize? He's not a bad kid once you talk to him." Tsugumi insisted.

"Have you been talking to him?"

Tsugumi nodded. She felt bad for the boy after their first chat so she visited to get his hopes up. Sometimes, she managed to make him smile. It was a rare, cute smile. But that was only because she brought him some fruits. He sure liked eating peaches and strawberries. He reverted back to a thirteen year old kid when eating while otherwise, he was always sullen and moody like a depressed teenager.

"Daryl's going to be pissed." Jessica said with a whistle.

Tsugumi pouted, "I'm twenty-two and I'm talking to a thirteen year old boy. He's just a little kid."

Jessica weirdly stared at her. "You sure have a soft spot for this kid."

"He grew up alone. _I_ can understand that." Tsugumi finally arrived at the jail cell where Ryo was being held, entered in the correct passcode, and the door cleanly slid open.

Ryo, the little dark haired kid, was comfortably lying down on his cot while staring up at the glass ceiling. He slightly turned around with the sound of a sliding door, but he was quick to ignore it. There was only one person who visited him this much, always trying to make him spill his secrets. "It's you again." He didn't really mind her company. It was relaxing to have her around since she was always cheerful. Good thing he knew which lies to tell her and which truths. But she didn't seem to take any of them into account.

"Hello Ryo-chan." Tsugumi waved while pushing Jessica in.

Jessica noticed the little kid shift a little as he laid there. What an interesting reaction! She walked in and brought in a small table. "Hey there, boy who made me blind, how are you?"

He scoffed. "Why'd you bring her here?"

"I thought you'd like a playmate." Tsugumi cheekily replied. She remembered a few weeks ago when she last visited Ryo. He spent most of the time complaining how bored he was in there. So, she found someone who was closest to his age, Jessica, and brought her here.

Both of them turned and yelled, "I'm not that young!"

Tsugumi chuckled. She laid out her virtual chessboard game and set it up for Jessica and Ryo. "Play this while I get some tea."

"I don't know how to play chess." Jessica retorted.

'It seems GHQ doesn't teach their officer simple strategy simulations. How stupid!" Ryo smirked as he slid down from his bed and sat opposite of Jessica. He was the white pieces while Jessica was the black pieces. He proceeded to make his first move once Tsugumi exited the door. Once he placed his pawn in its first spot, the timer above them began.

"You seem to have warmed up to her." Jessica shot back the same smirk and copied his move. Who knows? After a few more moves from him, she'll catch onto a few rules and start playing for real.

He sneered, even though he bit his lips before answering, "Don't be ridiculous. She keeps pestering to talk to me. I only answered to humor her."

"Get off your high horse. She knows you're lonely and that's why she wants to talk to you." Jessica replied, remembering back when she showed Tsugumi her father's video messages. "She does the same to Daryl." Jessica noticed a change in his stature and disposition. "Oops, I forgot. You don't like him…ever since he _killed _your mommy and daddy."

He knocked out one of her pawns, making it disintegrate into virtual pieces. She definitely hit a sore spot there…especially since she said the last bits in a mocking tone. He glared at her and spat, "Why are you even on his side? Didn't your father die because of him? You should be in the same unforgiving position as me."

"Oh I am." Jessica coolly replied as she moved a bishop. "I don't forgive him. He's still the violent bastard that killed your mother and father. He's a violent bastard that my father died to protect. He's just less of a violent bastard ever since Tsugumi showed up in his life. He likes her, you know. Sorry if that ruins any chances for you."

"I don't like that woman!" Ryo shot at her.

Jessica scoffed. If he was going to say that, he'll need to wipe that red blush off his face to sell his point. The boy was looking away with a denying glare at the floor. That boy totally has a crush. Whatever, it wasn't her problem. "Anyways…until Daryl knows how to be a better person, I'm not going to forgive him. And I assume you're not going to forgive him either." Jessica said as she made another move, only to have it crushed by Ryo.

"Look Jessica, I know how it was like during the outbreak and the panic. I was five years old then and I survived till now. I know what people are like and how far they can be pushed past redemption. Daryl isn't getting any to tell you the truth. I know when I look into his eyes He's committed too many sins."

He started to notice that Jessica was getting uncomfortable. Perfect.

"And I know for a fact…it won't take much for Daryl to go back into being the crazy man we all know. As long as it benefits him, he'll do whatever it takes to achieve it. I recall him plowing through Pallbearer's forces to get to Tsugumi and just beating the crap out of Pallbearer's forces. He did not have the look of a redeemed man."

Jessica froze. Ryo was right. Kill 'Em All Daryl was still there, buried somewhere in Daryl's soul.

"By the way…" Ryo slammed his piece on the most crucial spot in front of the King. "Checkmate."

_Drat._

Tsugumi had walked back in at that point, carrying a tray with three cups of tea. "Wow! You guys already finished playing? Who won?"

Ryo smirked, "I did."

"Oh well, Jessica, maybe next time?" Tsugumi set down the tray and gave each occupant of the cell a cup of tea. When she handed a small cup to Ryo, she asked, "By the way, Ryo-chan, do you know why Pallbearer tried to kidnap Inori?"

"I don't know." That was his immediate answer as he sipped from his cup. "The leader has his reasons. I'm just one of his many soldiers who follow his commands."

"What kind of soldier are you?" Tsugumi curiously asked.

Ryo rolled his eyes. "When you first saw me, what was I doing?"

"Ah! You're an Endlave pilot, I see." Tsugumi chuckled, "Hey! If you ever want to join this side, I'll let you have a few rounds with Daryl. I know you really want to."

"I'll do that in the battlefield, when I face that jerk again."

"Yes you will." Tsugumi teased back.

Jessica merely sat in the back and watched this strange conversation ensue. On one hand, Tsugumi was trying to engage Ryo in small talk. On the other hand, Ryo was keeping his distance, but once in a while, his walls fell through and he would loosen up to Tsugumi. It was a strange thing for her to witness.

She wondered how Daryl would feel about this…

* * *

><p><em>I am finally able to finish this chapter! Time to post and disappear for a few weeks since college applications are taking precedence in my life. Please review!<em>


	16. autosomal defect

_I am updating this first and then, trying my darndest to retype chapter 12! Happy Holidays everybody! And a Happy New Year! You guys get an early holiday present!_

* * *

><p><strong>autosomal defect<strong>

A few weeks later, Daryl had called in everyone in his team together for a meeting, one that would change their lives.

"Days ago, I received news that Pallbearer has gotten their hands on _Project Angel_." Daryl remorsefully reported to everyone sitting around a table. "I propose we invade Pallbearer and take back Project Angel."

"Invasion? Daryl! You want an invasion now?" Tsugumi exclaimed, pounding her shaken fists onto the table. What was he thinking? After barely making out of their last battle, how could he expect them to suddenly launch an attack of their own?

"Major General Yan, in all respects, this is most unwise." Yahiro also agreed.

"Think about it, the enemy already has an advantage point over us. If we invade before they figure out how to use it, we might stand a chance." Daryl argued.

"Do you forget that we have an advantage of our own?" Yahiro argued back. "We have Shu's Void Emulator and Inori Yuzuriha. Their abilities have proven to be much more useful in the past."

"It doesn't matter if they have eleven of the same thing with similar abilities!"

Ayase and Jessica merely looked at each other. In a scenario, such as this one, they were the undecided middle that usually sided with the majority. However, both sides already made so much sense, they were stuck in the middle. If they don't invade, then they were all sitting ducks waiting for an attack to pummel them. If they attack, it may cost the team dearly.

"How about when Shu gets here, we vote for it?" Ayase suggested.

"Okay, I vote against." Yahiro stated.

Tsugumi was quiet at first, but she spoke after a fleeting moment. "I'm also against. Daryl, with your condition, you can't keep fighting like this."

"Well I vote for!" Ayase declared, surprising everyone at the table, even Yahiro and Daryl. "We can't keep fighting like this as well! We don't even know what Pallbearers goal is. Are we just going to sit around and let them waltz in like they've been doing?"

Suddenly, silence settled into the team. It was two-on-two, with Tsugumi and Yahiro against Ayase and Daryl. All of them stared back at the only person who didn't take a side and was the tiebreaker. The youngest started to sweat and cracked a nervous smile. "Um...Can I call neutrality?"

"Guys...what are we doing?" Shu asked when he came in. As always, Inori followed close behind and she blankly surveyed the area as if she was recording the spatial information.

Jessica replied, "We're taking a vote on whether to invade on Pallbearer before they do to us. If we do, we have an advantage against them since you got your jig back. The disadvantage is that Pallbearer has eleven organisms with similar abilities as you... if they figure out how to make the Angels work. What do you choose?"

Shu looked at each person gazing up to him. Tsugumi was worried. Yahiro was concerned. Both Ayase and Daryl were eager to hear his answer. All of them had a good reason why he was to be a tiebreaker. He knew more about this stuff than anyone else. Why was he always the center of attention? But even so, they all recognize him as the most influential and most important person in this room. His vote counted for more than anything.

"I choose for." Shu finally decided, making both Tsugumi and Yahiro slump back into their seats. "But we can't just blindly rush into them. We have to go with precaution in mind. I don't want anyone to lose their lives over a mission like this." Shu warned. "And when I do my part, I want to go as a foot soldier. I think my Void Emulator would serve a greater purpose like that."

"And in that case, I vote for as well." Jessica declared.

"It's four against two." Daryl said. "It's settled. In two days' time, we'll commence the invasion without fail."

"Yes sir!" All of them chanted back, others more reluctant than the most, but in unison, they were to agree.

-GC-

"Daryl! Daryl! Daryl Yan! Sprout!" Frustrated, the young woman tackled the tall officer as he was about to enter his room.

Daryl, surprisingly, was shocked that this little woman had such strength as he fell into the ground. She was angry; he could clearly see that. Her metal ears lit up and her hair flew wildly everywhere, like a cat arching in defense. Daryl quickly grabbed onto her arms as she fell onto him, mostly to cushion her from the impact and to have a safety if she started shredding him.

Tsugumi hissed, "Stupid Sprout! What has gotten into you? Are you insane? You won't survive even for a second out there with that heart!"

Daryl scoffed, "I'm a military man. I've trained myself to overcome weaknesses like this. I can handle this battle."

"Arrogant bastard," Tsugumi grumbled and retorted back, "You can't train a weakened heart to become strong again. It doesn't work that way! What if you get a heart attack in the middle of a battle? What will you do then?"

"Runt, I've fought in battle with the last stage of the Apocalypse Virus spreading all over me." Daryl haughtily boasted. "A heart attack is nothing. So can you stop worrying?"

"How can I not worry when you act so reckless?" Tsugumi angrily spat. "And a heart attack is not just nothing! You can die! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" She said in tears and pounded her weightless fists into his chest. Soon, all became tiresome to her, and she was reduced to sobbing into his chest with her fists gripping tightly on his jacket. "You're such an idiot."

"Tsugumi..." Not even thinking, he wrapped his arms around her small body and pulled her into a tight embrace. He rested his chin onto her soft head with her violet locks tickling his skin, and breathing in a scent similar to apples, he spoke, "Tsugumi...I'm sorry. But I have to do this. I can't afford to lose any more soldiers or any of you guys." His mind flashed back to the times that Jessica and Tsugumi were attacked. He let them get hurt once. He won't allow it again.

Tsugumi bit her lips and she removed herself to gaze into his violet eyes. "I don't want to lose you again." She whimpered.

"I know..." Daryl stared deeply back, entranced by her eyes. "And I don't want to be lost again...from you." He gently caressed her wet cheeks, removing a developing tear of her eyes with his thumb. She was soft. She was warm. She wanted him to come closer. And he did.

His lips touched hers softly, enveloping them into a light kiss. She felt her body pull close together and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Soon, it became deeper. Tsugumi lightly moaned into him, feeling that her head was going to explode. His lips soon left her lips and he began to lightly suck on her neck. She felt his hands travel around her back, feeling every inch, just as she buried her palms into his sweaty blonde hair.

Who knows what brought him to do this? He didn't care. This time was a rare night. No distractions. No work. It was only him and her, together in privacy, and getting lost in each other's caress.

-GC-

Shu arrived back into his dark room where his first love, or her empty shell, Inori Yuzuriha sat idly looking out the door. She was clothed in a rosy red dress, which dipped in the middle to bear a bit of her stomach, with black tights and black shoes. Her pink hair was in its usual low pigtails, which she fashioned off with red ties. She seemed to have been staring out the same place for quite some time.

"Inori? What's wrong?"

Inori pointed out the door. "I saw them…"

"Who?"

"The blonde man and the violet haired woman." Inori responded. "They were…" She paused, and lightly touched her fingertips together.

Shu sheepishly chuckled. "Oh…don't worry about that. It's normal for them."

She tilted her head in question. "Why?"

Shu blushed and readjusted his hot collar. "Umm…It's normal…because…they like each other?"

"I like you. I like Ayase. I like Jessica. I like your friends and mine. So why don't we do that?"

Shu sighed and sat down beside her. "It's complicated…but I guess, at this point, you can call them lovers."

Inori was emotionless as usual. But, softly, she leaned against Shu's arm and closed her eyes. "Was I once that? A lover? The emotions between them, I feel them as well."

Shu gazed at her with his mouth trembling. He wanted to tell her everything. He wanted to tell her the story of the day she met him in a factory up to the point she sacrificed herself for him. He wanted to tell her of their trials and tribulations and how they stood by each other through it all. But still…his mouth remained shut and he closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around her.

"I don't know…maybe…"

Inori paused as well, feeling his grip tighten on her shoulder. She lightly touched his hand for comfort. "I wish my memories came back."

"So do I…" Shu lightly stroked her soft hair, and noticed a missing piece. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small red clip. "Here, I got you a present."

Inori smiled and reached out for it. "Thank you. Shu." When the metal red clip touched her hair for the first time, she felt somewhat complete.

-GC-

Alone were two of the original GHQ officers as they stood side by side in an elevator. The younger one wore her uniform, albeit a shorter version of her trench coat since that one proved to be a disadvantage in fighting. The other wore his signature white and red plugsuit and was already eager for the operation. Daryl was smiling to himself, not in a creepy way, but more like he was living through a happy memory. Jessica was quick to notice a sudden lift in her commander's spirits as he greeted her on the way. She was a little out. Intuition would tell her that this probably had to do with Tsugumi.

"Good morning," Jessica simply greeted once they met. "Did you have a good beauty sleep or something? You're awfully chipper."

"Yeah...something like that." Daryl anxiously reached for his collar for a while to pull it up.

'That's a hickey.' Jessica rolled her eyes. Pulling up the collar was only going to make it much more obvious. At least, he finally got into a _good_stage with Tsugumi.

The young girl adjusted her glasses again when she saw that the light stopped upon the third floor and a loud ring echoed against the empty glass elevator. "Why are we going to the third floor, Daryl Yan?" Jessica asked.

The person on the other side was already her answer.

"Major General Yan, you seem to be in high spirits." Ayase chuckled and muffled her teasing laughs in her gloved hands. She sat in her wheelchair, which was already glowing from the many gadgets Daryl decked it out with, and her right crimson red suit gleamed against her soft nature. She was quite the vibrant woman.

Daryl groaned and muttered something under his breath before approaching her. "Ayase Shinomiya." Daryl acknowledge as he knelt down beside her. "I came to request that you switch Endlaves with me in this invasion."

"Switch Endlaves?" Ayase's eyebrows perched up in suspicion. "What made you come up with such an idea? I remember you saying that you'll never give up your precious custom-made Steiner."

"I think that the success of this invasion is much more important than personal issues." Daryl shot back. "As much as I hate to admit it, you did steal my Steiner a long time ago and made good use of it in battle. Between you and I, you only _slightly_best me in Endlave piloting." He cringed a little on that part. "And I need all the advantages I can get."

Ayase was speechless, simply speechless. Did this guy, the most pompous bastard ever known to man, just compliment her? The man, whom she had trouble accepting that her Tsugumi was falling in love, was actually sucking up his pride for the better good? Who was this person? Was he the same vicious Daryl from many years ago?

"Um...I don't know what to say..." Ayase dragged on.

Daryl sighed, "Are you taking the Steiner or not?"

"Okay! Okay! I'll take it!" Ayase excitedly replied. Even though she had her suspicions, she couldn't resist a new toy!

Daryl nodded, but soon glared back. "No scratches below the second exoskeleton! Got it!"

"I'll take good care of it! Don't you worry!" Ayase laughed. He was an overprotective guy to boot. At least, she knew Tsugumi had a personal bodyguard who would always protect her... Lucky girl!

Ayase glanced back into her pod, which was a whole feet above her chair and it was going to be quite a difficult task. Tsugumi and Shu were busy suiting up anyways. Ayase bit her lips in sheer awkwardness. But it should be alright, he's practically a brother-in-law these days whenever she spent time with him and Tsugumi. "Hey, Major General Yan...could you give me a hand?" She motioned towards her pod.

Daryl blankly stared back. Was he supposed to lift her up? Was touching Ayase okay? Was she contaminated? But then again, he was fine touching Tsugumi and she spent every waking hour with Ayase. She was fine. But was it appropriate? Daryl had every right mind to push the task back to Jessica, but instead, he bent down and lifted the frail woman up bridal style. He softly placed Ayase into the comfortable chair and slowly began to back out.

"Thanks." Ayase softly smiled at him. "You know, now that I look closely, you actually have really kind eyes." She chuckled. "How strange! For me to be saying it to you out of all people... But then again, it's already strange enough Tsugumi chose to like you out of all people."

Daryl froze there for a minute. What did she mean? How should he respond?

Instead, he briskly went back into the elevator and he punched in the number for the top floors; his personal station. Only he and a few others had access to this station. It was nice and private. Perfect...for handling his dilemma now...

Jessica noticed that the railing was slightly quivering. Was he gripping too hard? She leaned over and took a small peek for confirmation. For sure, Daryl was squeezing the railing like a stress ball. What was he so worried about? And also, that strange request he made earlier...that was not the product of Daryl being nice or Daryl using his head. Jessica knew he would never give away his precious Steiner 2.0.

Jessica cleared her throat and spoke, "Daryl... Your Endlave is the only Endlave separate from the GHQ army. You realize you're the easiest to spot outside of our team, and you're one of the most formidable. Their main target is going to be you."

Daryl merely stared back at her in blanks. He had no expression whatsoever. "I had to make precautions."

"You're a monster."

"Sacrifices have to be made."

Jessica stared on as he exited the elevator. For a long time, she did not step out. She merely stayed in such a tiny place and thought to herself: Was he serious?

"Jessica! Come here! Set up main communications." Daryl called out. He frowned when the young one was unresponsive. "Jessica! I order you to come here!"

"Yes sir..." Jessica stepped out towards her main interface. She placed on her communicator and headset, and began to set up all the initial controls. Soon, accurate videos of each of the team members popped up onto her screen.

Yahiro had decided to step out of the main invasion force and he concentrated most of his efforts on Tokyo, just in case everything failed and Pallbearers decided for a total takeover. If all else failed, they had to depend on Yahiro to protect everyone else.

The main team, Shu, Ayase, and Daryl answered Jessica's call. All were suited up and ready to go. Ayase and Daryl already had their helmets on and were patiently waiting for the beginning to start. Shu was making extra precautions with his new arm and beside him was the beautiful yet emotionless doll named Inori. She was blankly staring at the camera too! Finally, Tsugumi started up all her engines and already began making programs designed to hack in seconds. Jessica cued for all of them. "Is everyone connected?"

"Yeah!" Ayase was the first to answer. "Tsugumi! Let's do this!"

"Aye! Aya-nee!" Tsugumi swept her palm across her wide interface and activated every single thing possible in that Steiner. Daryl had given her absolutely no permission to hack his precious baby; though he did cave in pretty quickly after the first try. It also helped that she pulled out all her cute antics. It was fun watching him blush like crazy!

"Yes. I'm here." Shu confirmed. Jessica easily tracked him to be in his prep room. "I've left Inori in her room so she'll be safe there. Please keep an eye on her Jessica."

"Roger that." Jessica pulled up a surveillance camera of Inori Yuzuriha. She was sitting in a chair, gazing out of her window at the vast world before her.

After confirming Inori was well, Jessica turned her attentions to her Major General. "Ready when you are, sir." Jessica hesitantly confirmed.

Daryl nodded and stepped into the pod.

"Starting up Major General Daryl Yan." Jessica announced and hit the "enabled" button.

"Starting up Aya-nee!" Tsugumi followed suit.

Shu stepped up in front of the two massive Endlaves beside him. He readied his new prosthetic arm, which had green streaks already lighting up vertically and the circular Void Genome Emulator glowed ceremoniously in his palm. He took one step forward onto Funell, a makeshift Segway Tsugumi once made for him. "I'm ready."

Daryl opened his eyes, seeing an old Endlave screen for the first time in so long. It wasn't anything like his upgraded Steiner 2.0, but it was passable…for the moment. He smirked and connected with everyone in the operation. "Alright, here's what we're going to do. Their base is located at these coordinates and stretches for at least a couple hundred feet. Their two critical is in the front and the back. I want Ayase Shinomiya to lead a squadron along with Shu for a frontal attack. I will lead the remaining squadrons from the back. Tsugumi, take down every single bit of security in our way. And Jessica, keep connections up and be prepared to switch pilots with back-up Endlaves."

"Understood." Jessica pulled up more visuals. "Squadrons 1A all the way down to D6 are ready to be deployed at Ayase and Shu's request. Major General Yan, the rest are already stationed in the opposite side of the building. Ready when you are."

"I'll be on my way." Daryl gave a quick good bye and leapt off the traveling platform.

Ayase gazed down at Shu. "What's the status of the frontal entrance? Any blockade?"

Shu nodded and a pair of glasses, Jessica's Void, materialized in front of his eyes. "I see a few guard soldiers patrolling outside, but I think they're going to call for reinforcements soon."

"Well, let's get at them before they have the chance!" Ayase smirked and called out, "Jessica! Send in the squads now! We're going in!"

"Yes sir, sending in squadrons in five seconds. Ayase and Shu, prepare to take off." Jessica pressed a few more keys and landed her finger on one. "Now!"

Ayase launched out of their vehicle and sped towards their army of the day. Shu followed suit as he leaped with Funell off the platform and sped after her. They charged, not knowing what was there to oppose them. But, both know, they can do this. Ayase charged through the first defense and her soldiers cleared out all opponents. They were there to clear a path for Shu. He was their sharpest sword, ready to end anyone's life with his Void of shears.

"We're in, Daryl." Ayase reported as her team sped down the main hallway.

"My team surrounded the whole back area." Daryl also reported. "Tsugumi, do you have any maps?"

"Almost got them!" Tsugumi jumped up, pulled off a back flip, and hit an icon with her shoe. She watched her digital icon explode, bringing forth the general layout of the fortress. It was large, really large! "Jessie! Send these out!"

"Roger that. Daryl, Ayase, and Shu, I'm sending you a visual. Shu, you better put on my glasses." Jessica pressed send on her screen and got a hologram of the flat layout to show up. The building was a round oval dome essentially and was built in the middle of a desert. Jessica tapped a few more codes and got the graphs to match up in her hologram. "It seems most of the radioactivity is coming from the very center."

Daryl scoffed as he took down another Endlave in his way. "How very typical. Ayase! Shu! Get your asses down here now! I'm closer to the center than you are!"

"No need to be yelling at us." Ayase grumbled.

Shu was first to sprint forward and in one sweep, a whole squad of Endlaves were taken down; all black of course. He stood up from the rubble and placed on Jessica's Void. "I see the radioactivity as well. It seems Pallbearer has gotten the Apocalypse rock as well."

"Really? That's strange..." Jessica pulled up more data from her history files. "The levels of radioactivity are lower here."

"What would that mean?" Ayase mumbled and sped forward.

Tsugumi gasped and she quickly connected herself to the Steiner. "Aya-nee! Steer away! There are two enemies ahead and they're different!"

"Two enemies?" Ayase screeched into a full stop, making rubble and dust spew out from behind her and that effectively covered up her sight.

But when the smoke dispersed, she saw two females in her visual field. One had short blue hair with blue eyes and the other had long blonde hair and dull blue eyes. But both were wearing a strange red suit with billowing sleeves and tight black leather pants. When they turned around, their red outfit was essentially backless and had two tail ends of cloth with a number sewn in above their butt.

"Hehehe! What have we got here?" The blonde one smirked with a cheeky grin.

"Intruders obviously." The blue one emotionlessly responded.

"Who are you?" Shu readied his Void weapon when approaching the two.

"It's the original King I see." The blue one said and she lifted out her arm where a crystal sword instantly shot out. "I'm interested of what you're capable of."

"Come on Angel Three! It's a bit rude to not introduce ourselves!" The blonde one jumped up and hovered over to Ayase where a pair of crystal wings grew from her back. "I'm Angel Six. I'm going to kill you!"

Elsewhere, Daryl backed off cautiously when he was approached by two females wearing red outfits. One had the number four on her back and she had long violet hair tied into a pony tail with grey eyes. The other had dirty blonde hair which was cut straight for her bangs and went down her backside. She had a number seven on her back.

"Who the hell are you?" Daryl readied his gun to fire.

"My, my...what a sexy voice!" The violet one quickly appeared near his main control center. "Let's see how you look from the inside!"

"Ah!" Daryl yelled in his agonizing pain. Electricity shot through his head and stretched down his entire body. Already, he felt his heart drop a little.

Jessica silently watched the screen monitoring Daryl's status go insane. Her finger was poised over the "bail out" button. Should she go for it?

But then, the charts went back to normal and she could hear Daryl breathe normally again. He seemed to be struggling in that pod.

"Wow! He's totally my type!" The violet Angel Four cheered as she leapt back to next to her partner. "Did you see him, Angel Seven? He is blonde, has these amazing purple eyes, and he has a six pack! How many people in Pallbearer have six packs? Huh? Zero!"

"I'll see for myself when we capture him." Angel Seven spread out two of her arms and produced long crystal daggers.

"When we capture him, I call first dibs!" Angel Four smirked and shot some warning crystal bullets. "He'll be my plaything and I'll be his master. We'll be making sweet love forever and ever and ever..."

"Shut up bitch!" Daryl growled and shot as many rapid fire bullets possible to get them. No way is he ever going to be a mere plaything!

But both angels avoided it all, weaving through paths of bullets like two graceful dancers. Angel Seven managed to cut behind him and stab his Endlave in both legs. Daryl screamed out as the pain shot through his legs and up to his abdomen. He felt that both of his limbs were being ripped to shreds and his heart was beating way past its limit.

"You have such a sexy scream." Angel Four said with a dreamy gaze in her eyes. "It'd be such a shame for you to die now. I think I'll hold onto you until executions are in order!" Her smile became devilish as she shot a few crystal bullets into his chest.

Luckily, Daryl managed to shake her off and dodge her attack in the nick of time. Daryl fired a large missile at them and quickly bolted away. This was bad! He was injured and they're on his tail! He never thought Project Angel would end up to be this powerful!

"He's running away from me!" Angel Four pouted. "I hate men who run."

"Please focus on our mission, Angel Four." Angel Seven strictly said. "When we capture him, you can have your way with him as much as you like."

"The thought of it just makes me so excited!" Angel Four squealed.

Tsugumi frowned when she heard these two females from the security camera. This was Daryl they were talking about? She gritted her teeth in pure jealousy and a hot blush formed across her cheeks. No way are they getting him! Never! Tsugumi pulled out all the stops and activated every trap possible in that hallway. No one can survive that! Let's see them try.

"It seems we have a hacker in our territory." Angel Seven said and barreled right through, destroying every laser and every bullet in her way. "Whoever is there, don't even try!"

Shit! Tsugumi connected back to Ayase. "Aya-nee! Be careful! They're more powerful than you think!"

"I know that!" Ayase struggled to say as she battled her own blonde angel.

Shu stood his ground and battled his angel in a combat sword fight. After more than a few swings, he was quickly blown off course with her strike.

"Huh. I expected much more from the King. Pity." Angel Three prepared to stab him while he's down.

"No!" Ayase fired off a rocket and hit one of them squarely in the chest.

"Pay attention!" Angel Six cackled and sliced right down Ayase's Endlave.

"Aya-nee! I'm coming!" Tsugumi controlled one of her taken over Endlaves to rush towards them. She had to join the fight. "Just hold on till I get there!"

"I am! Ha!" Ayase threw one of them off of her just as Shu regained his ground and shot Ryu's Void at one of them.

"Ah!" Shu charged at his fallen angel, pulling out Inori's Void and making quick slashes at her.

Angel Three gasped as each strike hit her body. She tumbled back, breaking her head sharply against the wall. "You bastard!" She growled and fell to the ground.

"One down!" Shu announced in amazement.

"One more to go!" Ayase fired more bullets at Angel Six, of which she merely dodged while flying.

"Angel Three was a fool to challenge you alone." Angel Six said and flew back towards the fallen Three.

Suddenly, behind them, one more angel appeared from opening doors. This time, this angel had red hair tied into two ponytails. "Angel Eight, reporting for duty!" She spoke, raising a flat hand up to her forehead and clicking her heels like a true soldier.

"There's more!" Ayase gasped.

"Withdraw!" Daryl shouted as he sped down a corridor. "They're too much! We can't handle them now!"

"Daryl Yan?" Shu spotted the Endlave that contained him and also two more pesky Angels trailing him. "What should we do? We're surrounded."

"I don't know...surrender while you can?" Angel Six cheekily said as she floated above them.

"It's pointless now." Angel Eight smirked in her reply. "Our other sisters are heading to your headquarters right now. Your little plan failed and you are going to die for it!"

Angel Four raised her weapons and all of her comrades did the same. They all aimed to fire the three lone soldiers trapped in their circle. "Ready! Fire!"

"Ayase!" Shu shouted. Just like his one arm, robotic humanoid legs became his own and he shot up towards the sky. He shot through at least five roofs before making a large hole in the building. Concerned, Shu hovered over Ayase and Daryl for a few seconds, hoping they caught his drift.

Tsugumi sure did. "Bail out!" She cried, smashing her hand against her screen.

Ayase gasped and lifted her head out of the cramped pod. She threw out her helmet and breathed long drags of air. Suddenly, pain shot through her chest and she grabbed the area, throwing herself back over.

Ayase was out! Tsugumi turned back to the trio of Endlaves. But one was still active! And he was screaming in pain as the crystals pierced through his armor. Panicked, Tsugumi called up Jessica. "Jessie! Daryl's hurt! Bail him out! Jessie! Jessie? Are you there?"

No answer.

"Jessie? Jessie!"

Alone, in a dark command center, a lone female stood by her screen. Her finger was on the "bail out" button. Her comrade was yelling in agony beside her. But she showed no remorse as she pulled her hand away.

"You deserve this. Foolish big brother."

* * *

><p><em>And the Angels have arrived! So to differentiate each one: four has a crush on Daryl, three likes a challenge, six is very mischievous, seven follows the rules, and eight actually acts like a soldier. And there's Inori. There are six more to make up randomly, or I probably won't even mention them all if I can't find a way to write them all without confusing myself. However, I can tell you that one of the angels stand out.<em>

_Now what's happening between Daryl and Jessica? Does she want to kill him? Why did she call him "big brother"?  
><em>

_Read and review! And happy holidays! _


	17. division

_Happy New Year everybody! I wish you all a prosperous year and more Dargumi!_

* * *

><p><strong>division<strong>

Shu had to be the quickest out of the group. When Daryl and Ayase bailed out, they would already be at command center. But him, he had to fly as quickly as possible back to base. He had to be quick! There was no time to lose! Right when the Angels attacked, he noticed that they were not actively trying to kill him. That meant he served a purpose! But for what?

And then they mentioned attacking the base as well...and it all became clear. He needed to get to Inori before they got her!

Or else, another war will start and Pallbearer will have the ultimate weapon.

-GC-

"Daryl! Daryl! No!" Tsugumi cried in a mix of terror and fear. With tears rolling down her eyes, she frantically mashed as many holographic buttons as possible to hack into the mainframe.

He couldn't die! He can't die! He won't die! Not while she was still alive!

Hacking in was easy; Jessica had forgotten to update the firewalls. She was lucky. For what hacking would have taken minutes, it really took seconds to accomplish. That was a good thing too! Every second counted!

Soon, the bright red "Bail Out" button popped in front of her and Tsugumi slammed hard on it. She could even feel the hologram waver in her force. But she didn't care about her toy. She wanted to know if he was alive!

Tsugumi pulled up the security video and saw Daryl heaving breathlessly in his pod. "Thank goodness..." She sighed in relief.

But then, for a split second, she felt glass penetrate in her lower abdomen. Warmth rose up to her chest. Something red and wet dribbled down her leg and she ceased to stand.

They found her!

As she collapsed in her glass cage, before the hologram flickered out, she glanced at Daryl's unconscious form for one fleeting moment.

"Thank goodness...you're alright..."

"Tch. So this was the famous Black Swan hacking into our system." An Angel sneered at the small form before kicking Tsugumi in the side. This Angel had shoulder length auburn hair with piercing blue eyes. She was very tall and slender and she held a few crystal knives in her hands. On her back, there was a two tattooed on it.

Two more Angels appeared by her side. One Angel was actually a little meeker. She had short chestnut colored hair, which was tied into two curly low pigtails. Her lips were pink and she seemed to be blushing. She wore the same uniform except her chest was a bit larger and she looked like a young teenager. The number twelve was tattooed on her back. The other angel seemed to be neutral with everything. She also had short hair that was purple and tied up into a small bun. She had a nine tattooed onto her back.

"Angel Nine, you rescue our fellow comrade Ryo. Angel Twelve, you rescue our dear sister." Angel Two ordered and both dispersed. She focused her attention back onto her main target, which was only a few floors away. "I get to take down the Major General himself!"

And she quickly flew off down the hallway, not even caring to notice that a hand reached out from a pod.

Angel Two raced up the stairs and banged into the first room. No one was there. No matter! She would just have to obliterate each room! Luckily, she spotted a girl standing by the main control panel.

Jessica frantically turned around and readied her gun to fire.

Bam! Bam!

Angel Two smirked and chucked a few crystal knives at the young girl. "Heh! Did you really think you can kill me like that?"

Jessica staggered back and clutched onto her side. Dammit! She got her! Jessica tried to reach for her gun again, but another crystal knife stopped her. The young girl winced in pain and dropped to the floor, only looking up to see the treacherous Angel.

Angel Two knelt down and pushed away Jessica's green hat and pulled her up by a wad of her hair. "You're his personal attendant. Major General Yan, where is he?"

Jessica remained silent.

"Dear girl, you don't have much time to live. The crystals have started to appear." Angel Two warned and to prove her point, she revealed a formation of purple crystals on her neck. "It won't be long until these crystals reach your heart. So I ask you, before you die, where is your commander!?" She angrily shouted and threw Jessica against the control panel.

Jessica began to cough up more blood and the knife dug deeper into her back. She slid down from the keyboards with her blood soaking everything and plopped down onto the floor. But through all that, she didn't utter a single word.

"Not going to talk, eh?" Angel Two snickered as she licked her knives. "Well die!"

She chucked two more knives at the girl. Jessica felt it penetrate her in the front and she welled herself up in pain. Tears streamed her face while blood began to seep her clothes and pool around her. She mustn't cry. She needed to remain strong.

Angel Two scoffed, "Not going to die?"

"Stop it!"

Angel Two turned back and saw someone in a wheelchair pointing a gun at her. This one, she knew only as the Black Swan's partner, Ayase Shinomiya. She was one of the best Endlave pilots in Funeral Parlor.

"Greetings, you must be Ayase Shinomiya. Nice to meet you. I'm Angel Two." The Angel spoke and pointed her knives at the disabled woman. "Since you won't be doing much fighting in that, you should just tell me where your commander is."

Ayase smirked. "I don't know. The only person here who knows of his whereabouts is the girl you nearly killed."

"Oh her? I didn't kill her yet?" Angel Two glanced at the unconscious body on the floor before chucking another knife at her.

"Don't you dare!" Ayase shot another bullet to redirect the knife.

"Nice shot." Angel Two flatly replied, but she reappeared beside Ayase and knocked her over. "But how are you going to fight me when you can't even use your legs?"

Ayase smirked and slammed her fist into a button of her wheelchair. Suddenly, the wheelchair began to transform where the wheels began to hover, wings stretched out from the side, and a shield began to envelope Ayase to bring her back to her seat. Ayase quickly placed on her headgear and pushed her miniature Endlave forward. She needed to divert this Angel's attention long enough before reinforcements arrive!

"Miniature Endlave? I suspect the Major General reconfigured your wheelchair. It's a shame that he prefers to fight rather than engineer shit. He could have been of some use to you instead of rushing to his death." Angel Two proclaimed and chucked more knives at the new robot.

"That's not going to work!" Ayase launched missiles at the Angel.

One missile managed to scrape her while the Angel was dodging. Angel Two grimaced and covered her exposed waist. She suddenly sprung forth and began exchanging blows with the Endlave. But Ayase blocked each one successfully and she used her claws to try to stab her. Angel Two blocked that. She swung her arm and let it crystallize before stabbing it into the leg of the robot. Ayase immediately pulled it out and threw it back at the Angel.

"You are proving to be a hassle." Angel Two grumbled. "I will kill you!"

"I want to see you try!" Ayase pulled her lever and another missile flew out from her robotic arm.

This time, it obliterated the wall behind the Angel.

-GC-

Angel Nine aimed her crystal gun at the lock and fired meticulously. Her rapid shots were like a machine gun. Soon, the lock was no more and the glass door swung open.

Ryo smirked and swing himself out of bed. "Took you long enough."

Angel Nine nodded and radioed her sister. "Angel Twelve, have you secured our sister?"

Angel Twelve answered back in a scared voice. "I'm almost there!"

"Why are you scared? It's only our sister."

"I know! I just don't like all this fighting. And I've never seen our family act so violently!"

"Well, it will only be for a short time." Angel Nine reassured.

"Is Angel One going to turn against us? She was with the enemy for a long time!"

"She's incomplete at the moment. When that man is done with her, she will be on our side again."

"Okay then." Angel Twelve located her position and she pried the door open.

Inside, she potted a pink haired girl sitting absentmindedly on a wooden chair. Angel Twelve ran up to her and grabbed her on the arm. "Come on! Angel One! We must leave!"

"Who-who are you?" Inori stammered.

"I'm your youngest sister! Angel Twelve!" The Angel cried and tried to pull. "We have to go! Before they come to get us!"

"They? Who are they?"

"The enemy!" Angel Twelve managed to get Inori out of her seat and pulled her towards the entrance. She managed to find Angel Nine along the way and they both ran towards their second eldest sister.

Once they arrived, a man suddenly pummeled through the roof and threw off Angel Two. He looked pretty pissed off as he quickly dispelled the Void on his legs.

Angel Two scoffed and spat blood out of her mouth. "No fair. Reinforcements came and its the King himself." But she glanced back and saw her sisters finished their task. "No matter. We got what we came for. Sisters! Fall back!"

"Yes ma'am!" Both sisters grabbed onto their captured person and quickly flew out.

"Inori!" Shu cried and tried to follow after, but his eye caught onto a downed Jessica and a struggling Ayase. He quickly helped Ayase out of her mangled robot. "Ayase! How are you doing?"

Ayase coughed and heaved in slow breaths. "I'm fine Shu! I managed to hold them off. Get medical assistance now! Tsugumi and Jessica are injured and Daryl was gunned down in his Endlave!"

"Y-Yes!" Shu quickly phoned for Yahiro. "Yahiro! Abandon your post and get over here! Bring as many medics as possible now!"

-GC-  
><em><br>Daryl found himself in front of a small flat out in the countryside. He glanced at his reflection in the door. He was much younger, by eight years to be exact. His hair was tousled and he looked like he had not slept in days. He wore a plain white shirt and black pants. His cheek was cut and he had multiple bandages up his arm. What was he doing here? _

_He knocked on the door._

_A slender woman with wavy brown hair and brown eyes opened the door. She seemed to be surprised of his appearance. But then, her expression turned into terror and she quickly grabbed onto his shirt._

_She cried, "I know you! Where's my husband?"_

_Daryl opened his mouth, but no sound came out._

_The woman seemed to understand his silence and she merely slumped to the floor. Her tears began to stain her porch and she kept her head down. She cried and cried, silently, but obviously._

_Daryl felt so useless. Why did he have to bring such misfortune to this perfect family?_

"_Mommy? Why are you crying?" A young girl yawned. She had the same wavy hair except it was lighter and cut short. She glanced up and suddenly lit up like a light bulb. "Big Brother! You're here! Where's Daddy?"_

_Where was her father?_

_Suddenly she shoved a lit up firecracker right into his face.  
><em>  
>Flash!<p>

Daryl winced at the blinding lights that suddenly entered his eyes. He coughed and instinctually grabbed onto his chest at first before gradually relaxing. Was that a dream?

He quickly sat up and looked around. He was in a hospital room. He had no bandages on, but he had this massive headache. And he was feeling a little bit dizzy. What happened? All he remembered was getting stabbed in all his sides from the Angel's attack. Did Jessica run into a glitch while bailing him out? That was impossible!

Daryl silently got out of bed and hobbled his way to the door. Where was his team? His hall of the hospital was empty!

Suddenly, relief swept over him when Yahiro finally arrived.

"Yahiro. What's the status on my team?" Daryl ordered.

"Major General Yan, I understand you are concerned but please be mindful of your body and return to bed." Yahiro stated and tried to guide Daryl back in.

"My body is fine!" Daryl spat back and shoved Yahiro against the wall.

"Guh!" Yahiro gasped once he hit the wall. "I didn't expect someone who's been in a coma for two weeks to be this active."

Daryl's face dropped. "Two weeks...I was out for two weeks!"

Yahiro nodded. "When the medics got here, you were in severe cardiac arrest. We were considered lucky to get you stabilized."

"What?" What about the others? What about Tsugumi? "How's Tsugumi? Is she alright? What about Jessica and Ayase and Shu?"

"Shu and Ayase are fine. Ayase only had a few cuts and bruises." Yahiro said but his face fell with the next sentence. "But Tsugumi had a few shards of glass imbedded into her back. It wasn't lethal, but she's bedridden for now. And Jessica...she's got multiple knife wounds on her body. One of her lungs is punctured and she lost a lot of blood."

Shit! This was worse than he thought! Daryl quickly left his room and scrambled to find Tsugumi. She was nearby only a few floors down from his floor. And Jessica was near the top floor, where critical patients meet. He'll have to check with her later after he made sure Tsugumi was alright. Daryl quickly ran left and straight and rammed through the first door he saw.

"Tsugumi!" Daryl shouted, but halted awkwardly in his steps when he saw Ayase and Shu were playing cards with her.

"Oh Daryl! You're finally awake!" Shu exclaimed.

"You're pretty active for someone who's been sleeping for two weeks." Ayase snarked.

"Shut up!" Daryl growled at her and went to Tsugumi. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. The doctor said that I can get out of here by tomorrow." Tsugumi said and smirked. "You were worried about me, weren't you?"

"He better be..." Ayase flatly said.

"Uh-maybe...a little."

Ayase glared at him.

"Okay. A lot!"

Tsugumi gleamed and reached up to hug him. She longed to touch him again after this fiasco. "I was worried sick as well. And thank you for caring."

Daryl really liked this moment except Ayase was ready to murder him, so he quickly pulled back. "Um...how badly were you injured?"

"Not bad. Just some glass got into my back and some bruises. But I was worried sick about you! You got stabbed in so many places and for some reason, Jessie didn't bail you! You were practically dead."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Jessica didn't bail me? What do you mean by that?"

"Everything was functioning correctly in the system, but you were never bailed out for some reason." Tsugumi explained. "I think Jessica may have been preoccupied with something so she couldn't bail you at that point."

"No she wouldn't. I trained her myself. She would never make this mistake." Daryl darkly replied and stood up. "That bitch! I'm going to kill her!"

"Daryl!" Tsugumi yelled. "Shu! Aya-nee! Stop him!"

"Way ahead of you!" Ayase tripped him by her wheel while Shu ran to block the doors.

"What is it? I'm not going to actually kill her!" Daryl retorted. "I'm just going to scold her first and then punch her till she's in a coma."

"Does 'critical condition' mean anything to you?" Ayase flatly said. "I saw her wounds myself. That bitch stabbed her in the front and the back and she threw her around like a rag doll. She was lucky to be alive. I think she got the punishment she needed for insubordination."

Daryl growled at Ayase and pushed her to the side. "I'm still going to show her who's the boss here!" And he quickly fled out.

"That Stupid Sprout!" Tsugumi exasperatedly yelled and threw her covers over. "Shu! Grab my crutches!"

Daryl dashed into the elevator and once he was on the top floor, he barged through the critical room the resting bedrooms for critical patients. She would definitely be in here if she was discharged from the critical operating room. And he was right. At the farthest end of the hall was a room with Jessica's name on it and when he got past, he saw the girl lying face up, wide awake and staring at the ceiling. She looked nearly comatose if she didn't respond to him banging her door shut. She had an IV running into her arm and a blood tube and an oxygen mask for safety concerns.

"You little bitch!" Daryl snarled and he slapped her right across the face. He pulled off her mask and grabbed her by her shirt.

"Not dead yet, I see." She monotonously replied.

"So you were trying to kill me? Why?" Daryl demanded. "Because of your actions, you nearly put the whole team in jeopardy. Tsugumi was hurt because of you!"

"We would have all died anyways!" Jessica angrily yelled back.

"Then, if we were all going to die, why were you actively trying to kill me? I never expected you to commit insubordination!"

Jessica glared at him and darkly said, "You're a real piece of work Yan."

"Answer my question!" Daryl yelled and slapped her in the face once again.

"You! How dare you do this to me!? I see you for what you really are! You are nothing but a murderer and a psychopath!"

"You are spouting nonsense now!"

"I'm not! You were going to use Ayase as a decoy for the enemy to attack! That's why you let her use your Steiner!" Jessica proclaimed.

Ayase gasped from behind their door. They had just gotten to this room and they were already listening in. Right now did not seem like a nice time to interrupt.

Tears welled up Jessica's eyes as she kept her angry glare. "I thought you were better than this! I thought you wouldn't turn back into that psycho! But i was wrong. Daryl Yan! I fucking hate you! You suck! I hate you! I hate you! I can't believe my father would give his life for you! You're not even worth it!" She angrily punched him, but her strength was diminished so her punches felt like taps.

"It's your dad again! Is that what this is about? What is it about Rowan that has to do with this?"

"Everything!" Jessica yelled and punched him again. "My father saved you for a reason! He believed there was good in you! So I believed you were a good person! But you just turned on your word against him!"

"Jessica! Believe it or not! Your dad is dead!" Daryl snarled at her, irritated that this point was brought up once again.

"No! His spirit lives with you! That's why he wanted to save you! He loved you more than you can imagine! He spent his days off just to be with you so you wouldn't get lonely. He greeted you every morning and made sure you were alright by night. He would always talk about you and say that you were a nice person! Everything he believed about you; you threw away like it was nothing! I hate you! I hate you, stupid big brother!" Jessica's punches grew even weaker and she succumbed to crying while desperately clinging onto him. "Daddy was not a liar! Right? Daddy was not lying to me all those years ago? Everything Daddy did for you... He's in heaven for a reason...right?" She choked out and cried and cried and cried.

"Jessica!" Daryl wanted to shake her. She was acting ridiculous again. She needed a reality check. But this sight of her was eerie...

_"Daddy! Daddy!" A small child of ten years old cried as she cowered at the foot of a bed._

_The firecracker was long gone and near it stood an angry teen ready to kill her. He towered over her. He could kick her if he really wanted to. She was backed up against the wall with her arms desperately covering her head and crying madly and loudly. Sakuya was a deep sleeper so no one would interrupt her pummeling._

_"You little bitch! You'll get what's coming!" Daryl growled and wound up a fist._

_"Daddy! Mommy! Save me!" Little Jessica cried and cried. "Daddy! Where are you!?"_

_He stopped._

Daryl's fist slowly turned into an open palm and he softly held the crying girl. He couldn't do it. She was still his best friend's daughter. And she didn't deserve this. And she was right.

She was a mess. Her bed was stained in tears and when he brought the poor girl into a hug; her tears were wetting his clothes. He softly brushed the top of her head and let her cry into his chest. He knew this from the start. He knew that on that night, she needed to be held like this instead of being sent away like her cries were nothing.

"You're the worst." She cried in choked tears.

"I know," he softly answered, "I'm sorry, Jessica, I'm sorry for everything."

"...daddy..."

"He was right…about everything. Don't worry; I won't do anything bad to him anymore. I promise."

He felt the frantic little girl begin to calm down. He should have done this a long time ago. He should have held her ten year old self like this when she was crying because of her dad's death. And now he held onto her so that she could find a closure for Rowan and herself.

Ayase slowly wheeled herself away from the door and Shu followed suit. Both had white sullen faces. Even though Ayase should be really pissed off that Daryl tried to sacrifice her, she couldn't bring herself to hate him. She realized how broken Jessica became because of it and that usurped all her hatred. And Shu felt sorry that Jessica's family was already screwed up from a missing father and a mother who lived far away. He had already been through that scenario once, but he managed to live because his memories were gone. Jessica had all her memories and she clung onto that one person who kept her alive and happy. And over and over again, he diminished her belief in him to a minuscule amount. And now...it was all gone. What could she believe in now?

They felt so sorry for her.

Tsugumi gritted her teeth and averted her ready eyes. She quickly darted away and ran for the elevators.

"Tsugumi!" Shu gasped.

Ayase hissed in a whisper. "What are you doing?"

"I know how to solve this!" Tsugumi exclaimed and pushed one button, the floor button. She needed to get home quick! She glanced at their confused faces once again and said, "I know how to make Jessica believe in her father again! And I know how to make Daryl keep his word!"

* * *

><p><em>Aww! Look at Daryl being such a good big brother! And yes, he is allowed to worry more about Tsugumi, the least injured, rather than Jessica, most likely dying. Why? L. O. V. E. Overrules everything!<em>

_And have a happy new year! Review!_


	18. re-surface

_Hey! I'm still her! And I posted a new chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>re-surface<strong>

For the next few days, Daryl spent most of his time besides Jessica's hospital bed. He already ordered for Shu and Yahiro to begin counter-procedures in light of the Angel Project resurfacing. He sent Ayase to consult with Shibungi and Argo for planning future attacks and possible defenses. Even though he was slacking off on his Major General duties, he found out that there was a desperate need of upgrades for the Endlaves in their current pool of technology. Everything needed to be redone and fortified down to the last panel. So he gathered up all the data blueprints, set up a small office near Jessica, and began working from there. Whenever he was not holed up in his office, he was in Jessica's room, watching her peacefully sleep.

Most of the time now, when she was not absently staring at the ceiling, she was asleep. With her punctured lung and severe blood loss and the deadly Virus, which was slowly taking over her, she had no ability to function awake. Every day, he would catch nurses switching out blood or IV bags and injecting the vaccine into her arm. But to no avail, the crystals now stayed on her cheek and showed no signs of falling off. She was already hitting the last stage. But luckily, the stage didn't progress any further. No more crystals grew out and she was still functioning normally. But the doctors were getting pretty anxious as they consulted with scientists for a new vaccine.

However, on the days she was awake and Daryl was present, he would simply sit beside her while she remained unresponsive to him. It was aggravating. But he deserved it. She probably never wanted to talk to him again. Yet he still tried. He told her stories from the limited time he spent with Rowan. He told stories of Segai's crazy antics, Rowan being the squad's butt monkey, and how the team functioned till the very end. Even though she was turned away from him, he knew she was listening.

Other members of the team also visited to keep them company. Yahiro and Shu came in routinely to check Jessica's condition. Ayase even dropped by to deliver some flowers and she spoke with Daryl for a while, forgiving him for attempting to use her as a fatal diversion. Even when they all visited, they all left in the end and there was only Daryl and Jessica left in that room.

Eventually, Jessica did finally speak, but she merely ordered him around to handle tasks that she couldn't do. Other than that, she was silent or sleeping. At least, she accepted part of him back into her life.

One day, Tsugumi barged into the room with a sigh of relief and happiness. "Finally! I found it!"

"Runt?" Daryl quizzically asked.

Tsugumi spared no other questions as she pulled on Daryl to get him off his chair. "Come with me. I have to show something!" She slightly gazed upon Jessica, whose back was turned to her. "I'm sorry Jessie..." And Tsugumi quickly pulled both of them away.

Jessica merely remained silent and kept her back turned. She had a little feeling of what Tsugumi was planning to do, but she made no plans to stop her. If this would bring Daryl to justice, then so be it.

Jessica reached up to her cheeks and gently touched the forming crystals. They seem to be getting larger...and more of her cheek felt covered. Jessica slowly closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep. Hopefully, Shu and Yahiro could figure out a cure soon.

_Where was this runt dragging him?_

Daryl let Tsugumi lead him out of the hospital, into her car, and towards his mansion. Just by looking at the small woman, he could see bags under her eyes, pale skin, and messy hair. She seemed to have intensely worked on something this whole time. What could it be which had caused her to stay up night after night? Soon, Tsugumi led him to his home office and she opened up a file in his computer. On the side, Daryl could see Jessica's laptop hooked up to his computer with a single USB wire. Did Tsugumi find something in Jessica's belongings?

Tsugumi seated him and began to open up a couple of cracked files. "It took me a while to get these. Jessie put up a lot of security to get through. But I finally found it!"

"Tsugumi, what is this?" Daryl asked.

"You will see." Tsugumi solemnly gave a smile. "But please don't break down."

"What will I break down over?" Daryl annoyingly responded but disposed himself to the screen. When the first video popped up, he realized what they were and what he was in for.

_"How's my little Jessica-chan?" Rowan asked through the recording._

_"Daddy!" Jessica's high-pitched voice rang in glee. "Daddy! I missed you!"_

_"I missed you too! How is your mother doing?"_

_"Mommy is doing well! Right Mom?"_

_"That's right Jessica." Sakuya's mature voice said. "How's work Honey? I heard something major happened in Tokyo?"_

_Rowan's face twisted into a mix of sorrow and worry._

_Sakuya's face also toned down into worry. "Jessica-chan, why don't you go play outside?"_

_"Mommy! I want to tell Daddy about what I did at school!"_

_"How about you tell Daddy the next time he calls? This is something important that only your father and I can discuss."_

_Jessica could be seen pouting in the video clip. "Fine." And she stalked away._

_Sakuya breathed a sigh of relief. "So...what happened in Tokyo?"_

_"The Void Genome was taken by Funeral Parlor. I have no idea what they are planning to do with it, but if this spreads the Virus, then it's best that you and Jessica stay out of Tokyo for now."_

_"Rowan, dear, Jessica's going to be so disappointed. She really wants to see you again!"_

_"We can still talk through video messages. But I'm afraid GHQ might limit those as well."_

_"So we should just talk like this for all it's good." Sakuya sighed. "Can we still see how you are working so far?"_

_"I'm alive. That's all that matters." Rowan chuckled much to his wife's frustrations. "But I rather not at this point. Don't want to anger my coworkers. We just got a new lieutenant and he's...a little..." He twirled his finger around his head._

Daryl scowled. So that was Rowan's first impression of him...

Tsugumi instead chuckled and loaded up the next video.

_"Hi Daddy! Look what I did in class today!" Jessica held up a very crude drawing._

_"That's very cute Jessica-chan." Rowan chuckled._

_"What's wrong Daddy?"_

_"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just tired from work today." Rowan tiredly explained. "I just had some Endlave work to do. And the lieutenant is quite a hassle to deal with."_

_"You always talk about your lieutenant. What's even his name and face?" Jessica pouted._

_"His name is Daryl Yan, the son of my boss so I don't want to mess with him. He looks like this if you're interested." Rowan showed a picture of Daryl's official GHQ id._

_Jessica remained confused. "Daddy! He's so young!"_

_"Yeah. I know. I feel bad for this kid. He could have been in school right now instead of the military."_

_Jessica turned red and yelled, "Geez Daddy! Is he your son or your coworker?"_

_Rowan sheepishly chuckled. "Right! Right! Sorry Jessica-chan. You're still my favorite little girl!"_

_Jessica suddenly perked up, "Daddy! You'll come back Christmas, right? I can't wait to see you!"_

The video suddenly switched to the next file. It was dated a week after the last video.

_Sakuya reached out and fixed the camera, unaware her husband could see her. "Is this thing on? Hello?"_

_"Honey, I'm here!"_

_"Ah!" Sakuya jumped back. "Oh wow! You scared me!"_

_Rowan laughed. "You always look so cute whenever I greet you."_

_"Even when we first met, you'd surprise me!" Sakuya retorted with a blush. "Anyways, how's work? I heard about the breakout from your prison. Are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine. But Lieutenant Daryl's been roughing us up a lot. He really wants to one up Funeral Parlor ever since they stole his Endlave. That kid is too passionate about his job."_

_"Mommy? Is Daddy still talking about Daryl?" Jessica scowled and she jumped onto her mother's lap._

_"Now, now, Jessica, is that a proper way to speak about your father's coworker. He's risking his life to keep you safe." Sakuya scolded._

_"Me? Safe? Like a big brother? Tsuruko said that's the job of a big brother!"_

_"Eh...sure why not?"_

_"Really? Daryl can be my big brother?" Jessica began to turn excited._

_There were times where he did not like his wife's playfulness and this was one of those times. Rowan scowled for once while Sakuya cheekily smiled back. "Sakuya...I don't like where this is heading..."_

_"What? You always talk about Daryl to us. He's practically your second son. Besides, Jessica is now interested in your line of work because her dear big brother is there. Right Jessica-chan?"_

_"Mmhm! Right!"_

"That bitch! She's the one who started this!" Daryl frowned and tempted to leave an angry call to Sakuya if he had her number.

Tsugumi chuckled and placed a hand on his, interlocking fingers. "It's kinda cute, you know?"

Soon, files of video chats of Rowan talking of his GHQ experience passed by. Tsugumi could notice that Daryl got more and more anxious with each passage video. When the videos got to the part where Rowan mentioned Daryl killing his father, Daryl tightened his grip on Tsugumi's hand. More and more, Rowan talked about his growing fondness for Daryl. The man felt sad for the boy. He hoped that he would change into a better man because inside, he was a good kid after all. Tsugumi felt the poor man beside her slowly unveil his walls of guilt. She could see him. He was not a murderer. He was not corrupt. He was a good kid after all. And he became a great man, and she was in love with this man.

Soon, the last video loaded. It was on the day GHQ finally fell.

_"Daddy! When are you going to come home?" Jessica whined._

_"Soon." Rowan responded. "And I'll bring your big brother along!"_

_"I finally get to meet him?"_

_Rowan nodded, "And you'll like him. He's a good kid. He's going to fight well and hard in this upcoming battle. And...he's one of the best people I know in GHQ..."_

_"Rowan! It's time to leave!"_

_"Oh! I have to leave now! Bye Jessica! I'll see you soon!"_

_"Bye bye Daddy! I love you!"_

_"Love you too."_

Then the screen turned black. That was the end of that story...and Daryl knew the epilogue. Her father would never return home and he would remain undiscovered somewhere under the current GHQ. Jessica grew up without him and in a cruel twist of fate, continued his legacy with Daryl. And all this time, Daryl never knew why...until now.

"I need to get out." Daryl muttered. He held onto his aching head and quickly walked for the door.

"Daryl. Please stop." And Tsugumi lightly tugged onto his sleeve. "Stop running away from this. I know you are ashamed, and you should be, but please face that man and admit your guilt."

"Tsugumi..."

She softly smiled. "And when you do, you can put this all behind you. Be that man who would do anything to save his close ones. And be the man Rowan always envisioned. That way...I can stay with you...I want to have lots of fun times with you again. And Jessica needs her big brother more than ever."

Daryl softly returned her smile, a rare sight that left Tsugumi breathless. The man was simply beautiful when he gave that rare smile. Unconsciously, her body moved and she pulled up to him and softly planted a kiss on his lips. He was quick to reciprocate as he hugged her body close and clung onto her hips.

He whispered softly into her lips, "Thank you."

-GC-

When the Angels were back in Pallbearer's home base, they were quick to scatter. Some Angels went into their respective pods, others went to train, others went for a walk, and two conversed alone in a waiting room. Angel Twelve and Inori sat alone on comfortable plush couches with a mug of hot chocolate each. Angel Twelve seemed worried over something as she suspiciously kept her eye on Inori.

"What's wrong?" Inori innocently cocked her head.

"Don't you remember anything? We come from the same blood. Surely you would remember your own sisters." Angel Twelve insisted.

"I don't remember anything..."

Angel Twelve sighed in disbelief. "I don't understand! Angel Two said you would eventually remember once you came back and that guy fixed you up?"

Inori curiously stared. "Why do we call each other by numbers?"

"I was told that it's the order we were made. You were made first so you're Angel One and I was made last so I'm Angel Twelve." The meek angel answered. "Well...that's what I've been told..."

"Do you just accept everything you are told?" Inori lightly questioned and sipped on her drink. "Is that what we were made for?"

"Apparently...our sisters seemed to accept that fact." Angel Twelve suddenly scooted over and whispered. "Hey! Angel One! How was the outside world like? Was it interesting? Was it fun?"

"And you are curious? When it seems your leader is set on destroying it?"

"Well...you see...I was never sent out on missions till now. I was the last Angel made and they ran out of the meteorite's power to give to me."

"So you were thrown away?"

"Well...I'm kept around as a helper!" Angel Twelve tried to remain cheerful, but Inori could see through her pale pink lips.

However, the pink hair girl smiled and ushered for her sister to come closer. "I'll tell you. I was taken in by a group of individuals who knew me from a previous life. They told me everything about me. They told me that I love to sing and I was a popular singer in their days. But when I couldn't understand anything, their eyes shed tears as if a piece of their hearts broke along with mine. And I know these people were good because they'd do anything to protect the ones they love. They said that attribute was my best quality."

Astonished, Angel Twelve breathed, "Wow! I wish I could have friends like that!" She gave her warmest smile. "These people are kindred spirits with the saints. I wish every person was like this: kind and caring and protective." She suddenly smiled warmly. "If I'm ever born again, I want to take the same kind steps your saviors had taken."

"Born again?"

Angel Twelve sadly nodded. "It will only be a matter of time...before I leave permanently."

"I'm so sorry..."

Angel Twelve shook her head and continued, "It's okay. I knew this was going to happen. All my sisters are sad as well. And my life force is going to you so I don't feel completely useless...Angel One."

"Inori."

"Huh?" Angel Twelve tilted her head in curiosity.

"Inori. Inori Yuzuriha. That's my name." Inori confirmed. "That's the name I want be called with."

"Name? Where do you get one?"

Inori paused. She didn't know how or where to get a name. She only knew her name because Shu told her. "I don't know..."

"You don't know?"

"I don't know..."

"Ms. Inori Yuzuriha!" Ryo called out to her as he raced towards the two angels. He wore his black uniform now with a black coat and black boots. "The leader wants to meet with you."

Inori didn't say much but she gave a worried glance to Angel Twelve.

Ryo easily caught on. "Don't worry. I'll escort your sister back to her quarters." He took Angel Twelve's arm and started to walk the small girl away from Inori, who merely stared on and walked away.

After a few quiet moments of walking, Angel Twelve innocently asked, "Ryo...is that your name?"

"Yes."

"Do you know where you got that name?"

"My mother gave it to me."

"Your creator?"

"Yeah, I guess..." Ryo began to grow confused on why this teenage artificial human was asking such weird questions.

"If I asked, would your leader give me a name?" Angel Twelve excitedly asked.

"I think the leader is a little preoccupied right now." Ryo interjected, feeling sorry for her since the leader already sentenced her to die so Inori could have more energy to fight. He pulled the teenage girl back to a room of pods and left her there before saying, "See you later. I have a meeting right now."

"Alright. Good bye Ryo-kun!" Angel Twelve waved as the door slammed shut on her.

She was the weird one. No wonder she got the short end of the stick when it came to the power distribution. Even so, he was curious why the girl remained so cheerful. It must be a teenager thing.

Ryo made his way to the main meeting room and sat in his assigned seat. His fellow members were already there and Inori was already standing in the front with the veiled leader.

The leader slowly pulled back his veil, for once, revealing a man in his twenties with dark blue hair and piercing black eyes. Ryo couldn't imagine the last time he saw his leader unveiled. That would be when he was first recruited. The man coughed to get everyone's attention before he spoke.

"Greetings everyone! Now that we have gotten our means of success, I think it's time we reveal our faces. I'd like to introduce myself as a former member of Da'at and I would like to introduce our fellow benefactor, who has made our group a success!" He gestured and the door beside him opened up.

A slender woman with flowing golden locks walked in, proud and with stride. "My name is Arisa Kuhouin!"

* * *

><p><em>And the "Whore of Babylon" returns once more! Now that that's settled, the next chapter is going to delve deeper with the Pallbearer organization. You finally get to see what this group stands for! As always, reviews are always welcomed and no more college shit!<em>


	19. refractory period

_No more school to distract me! So I've been typing this fic and hoping to update it soon and continuously. I hope my readers are still out there. And there's and upcoming Guilty Crown dub! I'm so excited! You can tell I'm not a sub purist. I actually despise those kinds of anime elitists. People put hard work into dubs so that they can attract a new audience! So, looking at the voice actors, I don't know any one of these. They're all new people! (Except for Micah Solusod, Caitlin Glass, Monica Rial, and J. Michael Tatum.) The dub trailer is good! Shu sounds exactly like a wuss, but it seems that the dub is making him seem a little bit more heroic than he should be. What do you guys think?_

* * *

><p><strong>refractory period<strong>

Arisa Kuhouin: Regal as a queen and cunning as a fox. Her wavy blonde locks were now pinned at the back of her head except for a few bangs. A flower barrette that once resembled her Void was pinned on the side of her head. Her make-up was natural, except she wore cherry red lipstick on her lips instead of pink gloss. Arisa's eyes, once afraid, were now daggers of brown. She came in a short black and white dress paired with tall black pumps. She was beautiful; an ambiguous witch or a lost fairy.

Arisa walked up towards the center and sat down beside Pallbearer's leader. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

Inori curiously stared at the pair. Somewhere in her mind, she'd seen this woman before. This woman was younger. She wore a high school uniform before…

Arisa cleared her throat and began to speak, "I am the sole heir of the Kuhouin Family. Before, my family, specifically my grandfather, has supported Funeral Parlor in their battle against GHQ. I am willing to take his place and put my money where the justice is!"

The circle of Pallbearer members erupted in a cheer. Ryo remained uninterested as usual. He just wanted this meeting to be over and the order of an attack to initiate. He can already feel it; the claws of his Endlave piercing Daryl Yan's chest. The bastard was probably fixing up his Endlave to top his own. Ryo scoffed and buried his head in his fists. Can this meeting be over already!?

"We are closely approaching our final operation." Arisa pulled up a map of Tokyo. "This city, this country, and this world need to be eradicated completely. We shall finish what Da'at started: a new world and a new civilization. And I will eliminate those who led to Gai's death. And GHQ will crumble!"

Another roar of cheers erupted once again.

Inori frowned even more. A small part of her opposed this initiative.

The Pallbearer's leader announced, "As you know, we were founded by the belief that the Apocalypse Virus has not been eliminated. We were right! It is the government's fault and the fault of our people that we are thrust into this danger again. You all remember the incident of eight years ago, the near end of the world. You all suffered then, and you will suffer no longer. Once we use this newly found Virus to eradicate the human civilization of Japan, we will start this country anew!"

More cheering. This time, Ryo was not cheering along with his peers. Did this plan mean that everyone was going to die?

"We shall take this virus and hook it to this machine, which will amplify its power. This machine will be mounted on the highest point of Japan." He pulled up a common picture in most tourist manuals. "Mount Fuji."

Arisa strictly continued, "All efforts will be placed into getting this machine up that mountain. We will trek by land to avoid suspicion and the terrain will slow down the enemy. All Angels will be put on offence and defenses. But here's our main goal: Inori Yuzuriha." She gave quite a glare at poor Inori, who remained confused. "She will be placed along the machine to activate, maintain, and further amplify the power. She is the original Angel after all."

"Meeting adjourned!" The leader called and pulled his cloak back over his head. He took Arisa by her arm and led her out.

Inori was the only one left in the room, or so she thought, as she stared up at the hologram of Mount Fuji. She was going to activate this? What's going to happen?

"Scared?" Ryo pulled up next to her. "I would too if I had to get into that thing."

"Ryo. Are you going to follow this plan?" Inori remained blank as always.

Ryo shrugged. "I have to. It's my order."

"You don't look like you share the same belief. Do you want everyone to die?"

"There is only one person I want dead and that's Major General Daryl Yan." Ryo defiantly pointed up at the machine. "And this is what's going to complete my revenge for my mom."

Inori frowned. "Is this worth it? All that you've done and what you are going to do; is this worth the retribution for your mother?"

"She's right." Angel Twelve meekly appeared from the hallway. "I'm sorry…I couldn't help but overhear…but Inori Yuzuriha is right. Your mother was a Japanese citizen from this wonderful country. Do you want to get rid of the one thing that gave you your name?"

Ryo pursed his lips and left. "Inori, you need to rest. And Angel Twelve, you need to get ready to be transferred into Inori's body."

"That tone …" Inori drew closely to Ryu. "I've heard it before. You're starting to sound like Daryl Yan himself."

Ryu scowled once more before quickly leaving the two Angels.

Angel Twelve shook her head in disappointment. "And here I thought he surely must disagree at some point. I guess we both were wrong."

"You have much hope, little sister."

"I know. Hope is what keeps me moving forward…even when I die."

"You don't want to die."

"I don't want to die. But I must. I have no choice." Angel Twelve sadly said. "Unlike him."

-GC-

Jessica moved her holographic knight to checkmate the white king. "Checkmate." She waved her hand and reset the board back to the starting positions. "What are you doing here? Are you so bored that you'd rather sit here and play chess with a bedridden girl rather than planning your next line of attack?"

"My job does not entail attacking people blindly." Daryl rolled his eyes and poked her in the forehead. "And you must be bored sleeping here to be talking to me."

"Well, I feel bad rejecting a guy who got on his hands and knees to beg for my forgiveness." Jessica shrugged. "What about Tsugumi? Why don't you go cuddle with her or something?"

Daryl shot her a curious look and this time, he lightly whammed a fist on top of her head. "And how do you know that?"

"Ow! Easy! Easy! I'm a patient!" Jessica rubbed her scalp and pouted. "It's so obvious. You're in love with her. You do not know how many times I've caught you making out with her. I'm surprised you haven't made things real with her-"

Wham! Another fist whacked her head.

Daryl calmly wounded his arm back and replied, "She was given an assignment to hack into Pallbearer's system. She's been working nonstop for a month. I've also been working on engineering a brand new Endlave."

"What? Steiner 5.0?" Jessica rolled her eyes.

"No. Beine 1.0." He pulled up a holographic diagram of a red and black Endlave, tall and sleek, while menacing.

"That's not your type of Endlave."

"It's not. It is Ayase Shinomiya's brand new Endlave equipped with the latest technology offered and my own creations. It's even more sophisticated than my Steiner." Daryl closed his hologram and blankly stared at the space it once occupied. "It's the least I can do for attempting to put Ayase in danger. And I wasn't lying when I said that she's the most skilled pilot out of all of us, including me. We're pulling out all our stops."

Jessica weakly smiled. "She will love it."

Daryl softly smiled back and patted her head. "You've been awake for too long. Rest. You'll need energy to fight the virus eating you."

"Don't remind me." Jessica grumbled as Daryl began to pack up. "Daryl?"

"Yes?"

She smiled. "If Daddy was here, he'd be proud. You must really love her to change so much."

"Yeah. I know." He smirked and quickly left.

Jessica merely smirked back. "Loser."

-GC-

Tsugumi wanted nothing more but to throw her pen into the twenty screen sitting before her. She was dead tired. She was draining at least seven jars of coffee. And she needed to take a break and sleep over at Daryl's mansion or something. But no. She was sitting in a big leather chair, trying her hardest to crack every code and walls and encryptions placed in Pallbearer's system. She barely even got past the first set of firewalls and rotation systems. She only hacked a few hallway cameras, which was not enough.

Ayase silently slipped in with a few boxes of croquettes from a nearby bakery. She knew that the potato filled ones were her favorite. "Any luck?"

"Nope." Tsugumi sighed and pushed away from her bazillion screens. "Thanks for the food."

Ayase patted her friend's shoulder. "Don't overwork yourself. Why not let Daryl come in for a change?"

"No. He's the Major General. He needs to manage things at his own end." Tsugumi gulped down a strawberry smoothie. "How are Shibungi and Argo? Shu? Yahiro?"

"Shibungi and Argo have begun evacuation codes in case of a dire emergency. Their focus is on the people of Japan. Shu and Yahiro are working on a plan to figure out our offences. They've just discovered that Pallbearer's target is Mount Fuji. It's a breakthrough, but they still don't know the reason. It must have something to do with Inori Yuzuriha."

"So we have nothing?" Tsugumi groaned. "By the way, Aya-nee, did you test out your new toy?"

"I did." Ayase grinned. "Daryl said he still needed to work out some kinks here and there. But it's already better than his Steiner. I can tell."

"That's how you know when Daryl really wants to apologize. He does everything he can to make you happy." Tsugumi smiled and played with her food as if stuck on cloud nine.

"You've caught yourself a good one." Ayase smirked and said, "Daryl's quite handsome for a crazy man."

"Aya-nee! Stop teasing me!"

"Sorry Tsugumi. It's too much fun. By the way, have you decided to make things official between the two of you? It's been half a year already."

"Things will move on its own course. I don't want this…whatever this is…to move too fast." Tsugumi crossly replied.

"You're boyfriend and girlfriend! Nearly lovers at this point! If you ask me, I think now is a good time for you two to push things forward if that thing, whatever it is, doesn't kill us all." Ayase pointed at Mount Fuji.

"Oh shut up and let me work!" Tsugumi stuck out her tongue and turned back to typing codes into her computer. "Huh! What's this?"

Ayase rolled over and looked at the screen as well. "It seems you hacked into their database."

"Only a small part." Tsugumi continued typing. A myriad of cameras, numbers, plans, layouts, and other things popped up in her screens. "It's only a personal computer I've hacked into. It's not the main database that we want. But I can try to hack into the database through this little pathway."

"Wait!" Ayase pulled Tsugumi away from her computer. "It looks like someone is accessing this computer. You don't want to mess with anything right now."

"We might as well figure out who this belongs to. I can hack into the webcam." Tsugumi did just that and a video of Ryo appeared. "It's Ryo-chan!"

"What is he doing?" Ayase glanced back at the screen that showed a display of his computer. "He's looking at a photograph." The screen showed a black haired woman with pale skin and pink lips. She wore a purple sweater and a cream skirt. In her arms was a small baby with the same dark hair. She was smiling.

Ryo wore a fond look in his eyes. They both could tell. Even when he was stoic and perpetually heartless, he wore an aching heart under his shell. He was silent the whole time. Ryo closed the photo and opened up his messaging profile. Tsugumi swiftly took this oppurtunity to attack.

"Tsugumi! What are you doing?" Ayase gasped.

"He doesn't look so well. Maybe he's starting to doubt Pallbearer." Tsugumi pulled up her own webcam profile. "Ryo-chan!"

Ryo jumped back once Tsugumi's face popped up all of a sudden. "Tsugumi! How-What-?"

"Ryo-chan. Listen to me. I can tell that something's wrong! You know what's going to happen and you don't look like you're comfortable about it."

"I'm not telling you anything." Ryo curtly replied and he almost pressed the "end calling" button.

"I'm not asking for anything." Tsugumi wanted to reach past her screens and grab him. "You don't belong in that terrorist group. You're only thirteen years old! You have so much ahead of you and you're going to throw it all away. You need to leave. I want you to run away while you still can."

Ryo shook his head, furious that this woman interfered so much. "Tsugumi, I worked too hard for revenge. I'm not going to give up."

"Revenge is not your answer." Tsugumi shouted. "If you continue your path for revenge, you will feel nothing but emptiness inside. You will be your own undoing. So I'm telling you to drop it and leave it all behind!"

"She's right, kid." Ayase stepped in. "You do this and you're going to regret it. Look, Daryl tried to pull a fast one on me and that included my life. He's played with Jessica her whole life and that ended with her miserable in a hospital bed. Knowing that, I didn't even think of what I would do to him. I can already tell, after the Second Apocalypse, he's miserable for everything he's done. So, leave this dumb plan of revenge and run away."

"Not if I'm dead."

"Dead?" Both Ayase and Tsugumi grew alarmed.

Ryo softly whispered, "Look, I'm only saying this because I know you, Tsugumi, are not truly aligned with GHQ. So…get yourself and your friend out of here before shit goes down."

"Kid." Ayase frowned. "Last chance. Get out of there."

"I guess I'll see you there, wheelchair woman." He signed off.

"Damn it!" Ayase angrily cussed and slammed her fist into the keyboards. "We lost him."

Tsugumi shook her head and pulled up some more files. "No. He let it slip that everyone in Japan was going to die, even himself. That means there's some catastrophic machine that's going to take down Japan like a Leukocyte."

"We've discontinued the Leokocyte project. The one satellite self-destructed eight years ago! What could they possibly make that contains the same effect?"

"I don't know. But Ryo-chan just gave me the right key words to hack into their weapons database." Tsugumi hurriedly typed in the last of her codes before finally accessing a spreadsheet of layouts and more codes. She typed in the coordinates for Mount Fuji and finally, a holographic layout of some pyramidal machine floated out from her screen. "Here it is! I finally found their Apocalypse machine."

"How big is this thing?" Ayase pulled up the stats. "It's almost as big as a small house. How are they going to drag this onto Mount Fuji without being spotted?"

"I don't know. Pallbearer's not going to do this by flight. It's too obvious." Tsugumi alerted her nearest operator and their main line of communication. "Jessie. I know you're still in the hospital, but I haven't figured out GHQ systems yet. Alert Shibungi and Argo! This is important! Call up Daryl, Shu, and Yahiro as well."

"Roger."

-GC-

"What?" Argo exploded. "They want to blow up Japan. Again!"

Ayase nodded in response. "Either that or spread the Apocalypse Virus."

"Wouldn't it be the latter because Da'at tried that before." Yahiro pointed out.

"It didn't exactly work." Daryl interjected.

Shu shook his head. "Just because it didn't work doesn't mean it can't be improved. What do you think Shibungi?"

Shibungi sighed, having taken all this information in. His whole Funeral Parlor group, along with Daryl, was sitting around a black circular table just like old times. Except Gai was the one who made the decisions, not him. Now everything rested on his shoulders. "Is this all the information we have? Tsugumi discovers a machine that could kill us all. It's going to be put on Mount Fuji. And Inori, the Angels, and the Apocalypse Virus are part of it."

His group nodded simultaneously.

"It's not enough information. Are we going to just go to Mount Fuji unprepared? I believed the last time we did that, Daryl's personal officer wounded up and is still in the hospital."

"Hey! She was already sick!" Daryl shouted.

"She was shot." Argo corrected. "Shibungi is right. We can't go in without knowing anything. It's too risky and there's too many stakes on the line."

"Not exactly." Yahiro suddenly pointed out. "Think about it. They have the exact same scenario from last year with a few details altered. Can't we just predict their plan of attack through what happened before? It's our best plan."

"If you think of it that way: The underground terrorist group, Da'at, came up with this plan and roped Gai along with it. Who else would be in on this?" Shibungi mumbled.

Yahiro immediately responded, "Arisa Kuhouin is my only answer. She's quite secretive about her life now and her family had connections with Da'at."

"That girl? Wow. I remembered her as this bitch who ridiculously obsessive over Gai." Daryl remarked only for Shu to swipe his feet under his chair and knock the guy over.

"Hey! Arisa went through a lot okay!"

"If you weren't so blind, I'd pummel you right now." Daryl growled and glared at him.

"Calm down boys. We're only making assumptions." Shibungi sternly said. "So, if things run as planned as the last time, then Inori would be the trigger where she'd turn into Mana and kick start the end of the world."

Yahiro replied, "We already ran a full screening test on her. Inori's not as powerful as she was eight years ago. Maybe this is why the Angels came into play."

"Good thinking." Shibungi praised him. "Yahiro. I'm impressed of your thinking. You may fair well working for the government militia."

"No. No. I'd rather remain as a lawyer." Yahiro chuckled. "I'm doing this as a favor for Shu. We've both been through a lot together." He suddenly grew sullen and glanced at his best friend. "Shu…if this goes exactly as the last one…will you sacrifice yourself again?"

"Me?" Shu couldn't answer. But he didn't need to answer.

"Give him a break. The guy's already done so much. Don't you think it's asking a bit much for him to kill himself again?" Daryl said. "Look. We don't have to repeat history all over again."

"What if that history brings the same success? Some things just belong to cycle in a ring." Argo glared at him before turning to Shu. "Shu. Are you willing to do this even if it means saving us all?"

"I guess so…" Shu sighed. "It's the guilty crown I was forced to bear."

"You're all useless!" Frustrated enough with this, Daryl got out of his seat and stalked out the door.

For a moment, everyone remained totally silent. Nobody was sure if they should bring Daryl Yan back or sit around and continue discussing without him. Finally, Ayase sighed and pushed Tsugumi's seat to the door. "Go and cheer him up in the special way you have."

"Aya-nee!" Tsugumi blushed. "Fine then."

"In the meantime, I'll speak with our American sector and see if they can send us any more material. Since we're the one stuck dealing with their problem, it's the least they can do." Shibungi said, "Meeting adjourned!"

Tsugumi left right afterwards. She knew where Daryl was heading. If he wasn't in his workshop or Jessica's hospital room, then he must have went straight home to his mansion. Tsugumi called up her Funell and quickly turned her robot pet into a scooter. But before stopping at his place, she went to a candy store to buy a caramel apple.

And now, she entered into his mansion with his spare key on top of his front gate. "Daryl?" Tsugumi trekked down to the basement where she found him sulking with his Endlave equipment. "I bought you some sweets."

"You know I hate those." He grumbled.

"You didn't seem to hate it when I force-fed them to you." Tsugumi shoved the candy apple into his hands. "Daryl, I'm surprised you'd be the one to spring into Shu's defense."

"He's one of my best creations using Void technology. I can't put that to waste!"

Tsugumi frowned and knocked his head. "Stop lying. You hate it when someone sacrifices their lives for you. It makes you feel helpless all over again…and it reminds you of _him_."

"Shut up." Daryl grumbled. "You would hate it too if you ever experienced it."

"I did." Tsugumi stated matter-of-factly. "Oogumo was one of my best friends. He was like my big brother along with Argo. But he put himself into danger to protect Ayase and me. I've lived knowing people died for me, but I can move past it. And I'm happy. So why can't you?"

He didn't respond back immediately. "I don't know."

"I don't think any of us does." Tsugumi nibbled onto her candy apple. "Whether you like it or not, this decision is for Shu to make alone. He saved us once. He'll save us again. You can't do anything about it."

"You know I can't agree with that."

"At least try…"

Daryl pulled Tsugumi towards him till she was snuggling beside him. His arm rested on top of her tiny shoulders and her head rested upon his hardened chest. She was comfortable. He was comfortable too. Their bodies melded together like they should.

"Tsugumi, if I were to do something rash, what would you do?" He asked within their mutual silence.

A small tear escaped her eye. "I'd never forgive you. So don't do whatever you're thinking of doing…Stupid Sprout."

"I'm sorry…but…just stay here for tonight."

She nodded. "Sure." Daryl was never going to listen to her. She already knew that. She could only wish this time.

-GC-

Angel Twelve silently crept out of her room, which composed of a sleeping pod amongst the rest of her sisters. Inori got her own specialized room next to theirs, a fitting arrangement for the eldest sister. The meek angel snuck into the hallway and she sprinted off to the nearest elevator. She wanted to speak with the boy one last time. He seemed so unsure and uneasy when she and Inori spoke with him last. Angel Twelve snuck under a security camera and she entered into the elevator. She breathed a sigh of relief once she was inside. Since Angel Nine had the cloaking system installed into her, she couldn't sneak around as easily. In fact, Angel Twelve had nothing installed in her. She probably had the smallest physique and the largest pair of breasts. That was about it.

Angel Twelve finally found Ryo's room and she was about to knock, but he opened it up.

"I knew you were going to come." Ryo said and motioned to his holographic security screen. "What do you want? You should be resting and recharging yourself for your transference into Inori's body."

"I heard your conversation with that Tsugumi person earlier." Angel Twelve slipped into his room. "Ryo-kun, are you really going to run away?"

Ryo frowned. "That's not a question you can ask."

"I want to run away." She dully said. "I want to escape and take Inori and you with me."

"Look Twelve, it's hard for you but you're going to have to accept that you're just a sacrifice."

"But you're not!" Angel Twelve shouted. "You're not a pawn for Pallbearer to control. You're more than that. You're in this whole plan so you can kill the man who killed your mother. I get it. But that doesn't justify killing the whole world. You're just throwing your life away. Unlike you, I value my own life because I can only have one. And it's not fair that someone else owns it."

"Oh shut up Angel Twelve!" Ryo grumbled, but he effectively got her to stop ranting. "I don't care what Pallbearer do. If they get me near Daryl, fine, I'll do whatever they want. But if they don't help, I'll find my own way to get to him. Frankly, I find this remake the world business kind of stupid and it's going to fail like it did eight years ago. So stop worrying so much about me."

Her chestnut eyes softened. "Ryo-kun…"

Bang! Bang! "Open up!" They didn't need to as two officers barged in. "You're hiding away Angel number 12."

"I'm not hiding her away, you idiots." Ryo grumbled and pulled up his ID. " First, I'm the top Endlave pilot here so don't even bother punishing me when our main initiative is about to start. And second, she and I were just talking and she was about to leave anyways."

"Ryo-kun!"

"Is that true?" An officer eyed at Angel Twelve.

Angel Twelve nodded.

"See. She's just here to talk. But she must be leaving as it's getting late."

And with that, Angel Twelve was shuffled right out of his room and back towards her quarters.

Ryo watched her. His confusion grew even more each passing minute. These people wanted him to do something else rather than his entitled duties. He was his own person. He understood that. But if he merely followed a soldier's duties, does that make him bad?

A message opened up on his projector. It was a declaration. It was a message of battle. How interesting. A score was soon to be settled.

* * *

><p><em>How is it? It felt weird typing up this story since I haven't worked on it for a while. In fact, I had to read some odl chapters to refresh my memory. But here, you get to see what each side is plotting to do. And is Ryo going to switch sides? Review!<em>


	20. two-hit hypothesis

_Alright, I'm back on the fanfiction grind. I'm going to try to finish this fic for those who stuck around. Sorry I haven't really updated...in two years. I feel like I just lost interest in this fic and real life has been really hard. But now that I want to get back into writing, I figured I will finish all these old fics because I still have the ending and final battle planned out. I just need the inspiration to write. So those who loved this fic and managed to stick around, enjoy these final few chapters!_

* * *

><p><strong>two-hit hypothesis<strong>

Daryl stood in the middle of an abandoned lot, waiting for his aggressor to come to him. He brought his truck with him, which contained his command pod and Steiner 2.0. In his eyes, this feud between him and a little kid has gone far enough. He was decked out in his Endlave suit, ready for what may be his final battle...nah, he was going to beat the shit out of this kid. Ryo was a treasured pawn for Pallbearers, but he wasn't in it for them. He was in it for Daryl. So what if Daryl just handed the kid what he want on a silver plate, he'll run and abandon Pallbearer. Also, Inori and Arisa were now their treasured pawns, which left Ryo up for grabs and easy to "convince" to leave the playing field.

That's right. Daryl was determined to force Ryo out of this battle.

And he was pulling out all the stops. Right by his side was Tsugumi, who will be there to witness and to push the bail out button. And if she can, hack into Ryo's system and bail him out. Daryl knew Ryo had a soft spot around Tsugumi so she came to better convince him.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" A worried Tsugumi she also suited up.

"Yes. I hope so. Strategically, this would benefit us in the long run." Daryl muttered, but his eyes wandered towards Tsugumi's cute curves and nice tush in that skin tight suit. "You know, you should keep that after all this is over."

"Hmm…?" Tsugumi smirked as she walked over to him, very close, very personal. "And you should definitely keep this after all this...but first, you should try not to lose your life now. As in, you should probably concentrate on your upcoming battle instead of staring at my ass."

Daryl got the hint and backed off. Right. This was serious.

And so they waited until a large truck rolled up around the corner. The little boy, dressed in black and wearing a cap to conceal his identity, got out of the driver's seat and into the back of his truck. Daryl did the same.

And so, two gigantic Endlaves stood opposite of each other. They were both ready.

"This ends now, Daryl Yan!" Ryo proclaimed.

"Go ahead, you little brat." Daryl egged on with a smirk. "Hit me with your best shot."

And that was enough to push Ryo over the edge. He bolted towards Daryl, ready to land his first punch. Daryl simply dodged and pulled out his gun. Bang! Bang! Two shots were aimed for the control panel on Ryo's back. Luckily, the boy dodged and activated his wings.

"You can't shoot me from down there! Face it! I have the upperhand!" Ryo gloated as he took out his gun and fired multiple shots down at Daryl.

"I know I can't." Daryl smirked. "But it's time to do something about your pesky wings!"

"Aye!" Tsugumi grinned as she tapped away at her control panel. "Hacking almost complete!" She pressed a final button. "Done! Disabling wings right now. Thanks for distracting him."

"What?" Ryo's Endlave dropped to the ground. However, he landed easily on his feet and barrelled towards Daryl, intending to fight him hand to hand. "You had help! This ain't a fair fight!"

Daryl dodged and landed his own hits. "This fight hasn't been fair when you can fly." His Steiner swooped down and knocked Ryo's legs. "Now, we're even!"

Ryo didn't give up. He fired bullets, took punches, landed kicks, dodged any attacks that came his way.

"Give it up." Daryl could see it. A few stray wires, bent and battered metal, and cracked glass showed that Ryo's Endlave was getting all the damage from their battle. His Endlave could only stand so much before collapsing on itself.

"I won't give up!" Ryo launched forward. "I will never give up! Not after what you did to my mom!"

"Your mom this. Your mom that. You keep fighting in the name of your mother…" Daryl simply stepped aside from the charge and punched down on the Endlave's head. "But have you ever considered what she would have wanted?" He severed it completely, which would have killed Ryo had it not been for Tsugumi bailing him out.

"Alright! Daryl, I'm bailing you out now too. Settle this." Tsugumi bailed him out and stretched her arms. Her job was almost done.

Ryo laid there, motionlessly staring up at the ceiling of his truck. He should have died. But here he was, breathing and alive. Why did Daryl spare his life? And what did he say about his mother? What would his mother think of him now?

She would probably come up to him and cradle his head. In her soft voice, she would tell him to rest up for the new day. This day was over. He had to prepare for the next. She would bring him up to his room and tuck him in. Then, she would kiss him, tell him she loved her little boy very much, and she would sing a song till he drifted off to sleep. His mom was his everything because she was all he had left. And she was gone thanks to that bastard. But if she saw him now…she would tell him the same thing. She would tell him to forget this day because it was over. She would tell him to rest up for the new day.

That was his mother.

Daryl cautiously entered the truck with his gun drawn. The boy didn't move. He didn't let his guard down as he ventured closer. The boy could have concealed weapons.

Ryo didn't care anymore. "Why did you let me live?"

"You're still young. Death is not something you should look forwards to." Daryl said as he helped the boy up. He immediately cuffed the boy and led him out to the car.

"Tsugumi…" Ryo noticed the cat-eared woman pulling up in a car. Of course, she was in on this as well.

"Look kid, I spared your life because I don't want you to commit the same sin as me." Daryl knelt down to him. "I'm not heartless. I now know what I did was wrong. I know now that I'm here because I killed a lot of good people. People during the apocalypse, innocent bystanders, your mother… Every night, I'm haunted by their deaths. Do you know why I now know this? Because I killed Jessica's father and my closest friend. Every night, Rolan haunts me in my dreams. I don't want you to go through that. You are becoming me."

"I haven't killed anyone." Ryo flatly replied.

"You say that." Darly pushed him into the car. "Until you see it for yourself."

"Buckle up Ryo-chan!"

And Tsugumi floored it all the way back to their headquarters. She parked the car in front of a certain building, a building meant to house infectious patients. Daryl dragged Ryo out and into the building, passing by the service desk completely. He brought the kid to a hallway, where they could see each patient in their own room. There was only one patient in this entire infectious ward. Her crystals engulfed half of her face now and it was starting to take over her arm. She breathed shallow breaths as she weakly tried to sleep.

"You remember her right?"

"Jessica…" This girl didn't have that much longer to live.

"She's dying because of you." Daryl bitterly said. "I have every right to kill you now...but I'm not going to. It's not going to cure her. It's not going to solve our problems. So I hope you realize killing me won't solve your problem."

"Ryo-chan…" Tsugumi tried to run up to the frozen boy, but Daryl stopped her. "Daryl! I don't think he can witness this anymore."

"He can handle it."

Ryo slowly placed his hand on the glass. That snipe was meant to destroy GHQ technology. He never meant for anyone to get hurt. He didn't think she was going to die. But here she was, the only infected person of this entire incident. And he was the one behind it.

Suddenly, the crystals on her arm extended even more. And it was fast too. The crystals appeared out of nowhere. She managed to let out a weak groan as she painfully tossed in her bed.

Ryo backed away once the purple crystals appeared. He was lucky to not catch it as a kid.

"She's on the highest dosage. Any more of our antidote and we'll kill her before this disease does. We don't have a choice but to leave her in this state" Daryl explained. "Now this is where you can make a choice and turn your life around. I'm giving you a safety line. You're the only person who can save her life. Give us what we need to know so that doesn't happen to everyone on this planet and she can be saved."

Ryo let out a sigh. "They're going to unleash a machine to restart the Apocalypse Virus to get rid of every human on earth. Inori and the Angels will combine together in order to kickstart the machine. However, the Angels and all of Pallbearer resources will be used to bring it up Mt. Fuji."

"Good. Now tell me their entire plan. I want to know positions. I want to know timeframes."

And so, Ryo told him everything. Daryl now had enough information to present towards the group so they could make a better, informed decision. Daryl proposed an impromptu, midnight meeting which consisted of waking up everybody and dragging them to the meeting room. Tsugumi was quick to wake up Ayase and wheel her there. Everyone else was not as lucky.

"What the hell do you want?" Argo grumbled.

"You better have a good reason to wake us." Shibungi strictly said.

Daryl nodded. "I do." He threw out papers highlighting battle strategy and formations. "What I have for you is the entire Pallbearer strategy for their Mt. Fuji mission."

"Eh!" Shu exclaimed. "H-How did you get this?"

"Daryl decided to lure out the boy soldier." Tsugumi explained with a knowing smirk. She was proud of him. "He got the boy to spill all his secrets and take out Pallbearers strongest soldier." Now that's killing two birds with one stone!

The boy soldier? Ryo? Ayase found herself lost in this entire meeting. Argo and Shibungi congratulated Daryl and started to formulate their next plan of attack, now knowing more information. Tsugumi and Yahiro got involved with disabling Pallbearer's system and Endlaves. Shu was to be informed with what he needed to do with his Void in order to properly rescue Inori. Ayase merely moved her hand towards the controls of her wheelchair and backed away.

"Aya-nee? Where are you going?" Tsugumi asked once she noticed her friend was leaving.

"I'm going to sleep. I need to be ready to train tomorrow with Beine 1.0. Keep me informed about my role." Ayase wheeled out. She was going to go to bed, but first, she was going to make a quick stop at the hospital's Infectious Ward. The one that housed Jessica as its only patient. She was sure he was going to be there.

And he was. Ryo sat on a wooden chair, facing the window that allowed people to see the patients. He was watching Jessica and the crystals slowly engulfing her. The purple crystals now covered her entire arm. The crystallization was proceeding even quicker now. And she was dying quicker.

"It's scary to watch." Ayase murmured, getting his attention. "Just two days ago, she was able to talk to us and she could even move. Now she's like this. That's what the Apocalypse Virus does to you. It crystallizes you to the point you feel like you're encased in a chrysalis, then it crushes you, and then you're nothing."

Ryo said nothing in return.

"So...why are you on our side now?"

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone." Ryo softly said. "I just wanted Daryl. But I got her instead."

"I see. All those times you fought, you've only fought against Daryl. You've actually never killed anyone. Well...this is how it feels like. It doesn't feel good, does it? I don't know how Daryl can carry himself after all the people he murdered."

"I don't think she will forgive me…"

"Well...she did shoot you in the legs. Three times. I think her revenge is satisfied." Ayase placed her hand on his shoulder. "I don't think you should worry about what you could have done or what you should have done or what you regret. You should worry about how to fix it now. It's your decisions that shape you as a person. Look at Daryl now. He used to be quite a jackass. Now, he's still a jackass but he's a good guy."

"It's not going to be enough. Those Angels are strong."

"But we know how to fight them now thanks to you. Don't be so hard on yourself. And you can help us fight now."

"No." Ryo shook his head. "I'm not on anyone's side. And I'm out of this damn conflict. I don't want any more blood on my hands."

"Right. A battle is not a place for a kid like you. But I can tell you this, your decision now is setting you on the right path."

Ryo merely kept his eyes on Jessica.

"You should get some rest. You can't stay up all night."

"You're not the boss of me."

"I'm not." Ayase smirked and forced Ryo onto her lap. "But I'm stronger than you."

"Hey! Let go!" Ryo squirmed around, trying to get Ayase to let him go.

"If you want to make this up to her and us, how about I give you your own mission?" Ayase asked. "Protect her. When we're all gone, you're going to be her shield."

"Can you even authorize that?"

"No." Ayase shrugged. "But you were going to do it regardless."

"Fine."

"Heh." Ayase suddenly ruffled Ryo's hair and hugged him. "Aww! You're so cute! No wonder Tsugumi has a soft spot for you."

"Agh! Stop it!"

-GC-

Their final mission will occur in three days. In three days, Pallbearer will make their final move and scale Mt. Fuji. All the Angels will have their last mission. And everyone in GHQ will have their last mission as well. Daryl and Ayase were both diligently training with each other as they sparred their Endlaves. Argo and Shibungi were putting together strategies and fully utilizing the army. Yahiro will lead civilian protection. He was going to stay in Tokyo while everyone headed up Mt. Fuji. Tsugumi will stay in Tokyo as well, but she will be heading communications and she will be disconnecting the enemy's Endlaves.

However, the real problem will be the Angels. They were going to fight six of the Angels, who will be diligently guarding over Inori. The other six will fuse with Inori on the way there. Less Angels means that the battle will be easier to fight. However, it meant that Inori will be stronger. It was all a huge mess. No one knew how to fight them...not even Ryo.

And Daryl, as Major General, was stuck figuring out a way to defeat these Angels. So far, he had no ideas. This was the last day to plan.

"Man. Pallbearer really has nothing in their system." Tsugumi complained as she entered into his quarters. "It's like they wiped away everything. Do they not need any Endlaves or anything?"

"With those Angels running around, I doubt they have use for Endlaves." Daryl mumbled and glanced at her. "Don't you have your own quarters to sleep in?"

Ah! I gave that room up for Ryo-chan now that he's here." Tsugumi grinned and hugged him from the back. "Besides, I think I'm getting too used to this place here."

"You spend too much of your nights here." Daryl grumbled.

"Hey Grumpy Sprout, don't lie! You like that I'm here!" Tsugumi tightened her hug on him just to annoy him.

"Sh-Shut up! We have a huge mission tomorrow and we shouldn't be fooling around!"

"I know. I know. So let's just go to bed already."

Tsugumi ushered him away from his desk and right onto the bed. She was already in her pajamas, which consisted of shorts and a tshirt. Daryl, on the other hand, didn't have any pajamas. In fact, he looked like he slept in his work clothes, maybe his uniform as well. He was always such a workaholic.

"So what do you sleep in if you don't have any pajamas?" Tsugumi frowned.

"Uh…" Daryl blushed. "Nothing."

"Huh?"

"Guys don't sleep with their clothes on. That's why I don't have pajamas!"

"Eh! You're just in your underwear?"

"You've slept with me before. You should have known already!"

Now Tsugumi was blushing. "Th-That was after-Oh! Shut up!" She turned around and refused to look his direction.

She was embarrassed. He could clearly tell she was embarrassed. And when Tsugumi was embarrassed, she refused to act and she just pouted in the corner. So usually, it was up to him to diffuse the situation in that special way. Daryl suddenly lifted up little Tsugumi and carried her bridle style.

Her face turned cherry red as she struggled to formulate words. "Wha-What? Are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Daryl turned to gaze into her purple eyes. "I'm going to bed."

How long has she even been with him? And yet, he could still make her swoon from one gaze with his similar colored eyes. She bit her lip and managed to mumble, "O-Okay…"

Daryl smirked and fell down back first into the bed, clutching Tsugumi close to his chest. Her long violet hair splayed out on the bed and her legs curled up next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and allowed her head to rest on his chest. This was a sleeping position that worked for them and was very comfortable, so comfortable it put them to sleep in seconds. Tsugumi was about to close her eyes and doze off, but she heard his tired voice ask her something.

"Tsugumi, what are you thinking of doing after all this?"

She sighed and snuggled in further. "I'm going back into teaching. You?"

"I don't know...I'm thinking of staying in the military."

"Daryl...your heart…"

"I know. It's bad. But I haven't done anything besides the military. I don't know what else is there for me."

"So many things... you just have to get out there." Tsugumi hugged him. "How about you take a vacation? Just to figure yourself out."

"Yeah...that sounds like a good idea."

And they both drifted off to the land of dreams.

* * *

><p><em>So next chapter will feature the final battle. It will be only action! There will be lots of fighting and lots of strat being thrown around. Review!<em>


	21. southern blot

_Thank you for the lots of reviews! I was shocked that people were still reading this and some even stuck around. I was so happy that I quickly typed up the next chapter and it's a very long chapter. I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

><p><strong>southern blot<strong>

Arisa watched over her forces as they begun to mobilize. Pilots were preparing their Endlaves. Soldiers were getting their guns ready. Pallbearer officers were checking in on every detail to make sure their operations will run smoothly. Every soldier must know their positions and commands during this final mission. Every pilot must know which wave their Endlaves are in and what they would be doing. And finally, the Angels must do their best to protect Inori and merge with her along the ascent up Mt. Fuji. That was Arisa's job, as she had dealt with Inori before, so she was going to oversee the merging process.

The twelve Angels surrounded Inori who seemed unresponsive to all this attention towards her. Arisa already had an idea of who she wanted to keep out in the battlefield. Six was going as she was a fierce warrior who can definitely hold her own. Two was going because she was a ruthless fighter. Three was the first to fuse because she was the first to go down during the first battle. And obviously, Twelve was going to fuse with Inori. She was practically useless in battle. The sisters adored her for some reason; that Arisa couldn't understand.

Arisa simply picked the six Angels she wanted out in the front. "You six have proven yourself to be the strongest. Protect Inori well."

"Yes Ma'am!" They all chorused back.

"Good.." Arisa left them.

Twelve casted her eyes down from her sisters. She was going to die one hour before the operation starts. She already knew she was going to be sacrificed. She was the weakest of her sisters, physically and mentally.

Inori noticed this discomfort. "Is everything alright?"

"I don't know…" Twelve hesitantly muttered back. "What about you?"

"I don't know."

"Are you okay with this? Are you okay setting off this thing?" Twelve asked her elder sister.

"I don't know. Everyone has treated me as a tool. I don't know how it feels to be treated as something else." Inori blushed a little. "Only one person treats me differently...Shu."

"The guy with the Void?"

"Yeah…"

"Why do you not say anything?"

"Because...I don't know where I belong."

"I think none of us know where we belong. We were all born for this war."

"It's a sad reality." Inori acknowledged. She was going to die along with these Angels. In the end, she was a tool to be used. She's noticed both organizations talking about her as such, Pallbearer and GHQ. So she didn't know what to do. She just knew her fate.

-GC-

Far away, in the safety of GHQ headquarters, Ryo continued watching over Jessica. He had a handgun on him, ready to shoot anyone he recognizes from Pallbearer. They must have been pissed that he ditched them so Ryo was thinking some officers will be going after his head. So when they come, he'll be ready. Jessica was out cold now. The purple crystals started to cross over her chest and each time they grew, she didn't move at all. She could be dead now.

Near them was the control center of this operation.

Tsugumi slipped into her suit and prepared to enter her command pod. She was excited to start playing with her colorful digital toys. She was going to make sure Pallbearer can barely move. The woman slipped on her famous cat ear headband, completing her look for this final battle. Next to her was Yahiro, fumbling around with his control panel. He just finished evacuating all the villagers that lived near Mt. Fuji as well as the districts close to the mountain. But he had to make sure no one will target any civilians. That was the hardest part. Next to the two were two pods that contained Daryl and Ayase. They were already locked in and ready to go.

"Ready for this?" Tsugumi asked.

"I'm more than ready." Yahiro said with determination. "Let's end this for good."

"That's the spirit! Good luck!" Tsugumi jumped into her pod. She quickly started up communications as she tossed orange balls into purple vortexes. "Aya-nee? Daryl? Are you there?"

"Yeah." They both responded.

"Okay! Starting up your Endlaves!" Tsugumi put both palms out and dragged their controls up, like a DJ increasing the volume to their music.

"Endlaves activated!" Ayase and Daryl opened their eyes and found themselves in a plane flying towards Mt. Fuji. So they were going to airdrop onto Pallbearer.

Daryl was ready for action. Steiner's view was a second pair of glasses for him. He knew his way around his Endlave that taking down those Angels will be a cinch! Ayase was still growing used to Beine. She trained hard with Daryl so she could be just at the level she is with Steiner. But she could already tell that Daryl made Beine to be the fastest of the two Endlaves.

"Ready for the front lines?" Daryl asked his companion of the battlefield. He did not see this coming. His worst enemy becoming his best comrade.

"You bet!?" Ayase was pumped. She already had a target set out for her: the Angel that nearly killed Jessica. Angel Two was her prey.

"You've trained long and hard with Beine. I want to see you take out three Angels in one go."

"Oh I will. And you better not overexert yourself today!" Ayase yelled back.

"You two simmer down. The battle hasn't started yet." Shu yelled over the growl of the plane's engines. He was sitting in the lone seat of the giant plane. He had his void drawn and Ayase's void already activated. Shu activated Jessica's void and a pair of glasses appeared in his hand. These will allow him to see. "Thank you Jessica." He placed the glasses on, allowing his vision to return to him

Shu was the lead of this unit's operation. All the Angels will be going after him because he was the strongest and he knew Inori on a whole other level. Daryl and Ayase's job was to protect him and to eliminate any Angels that get in their way. Shibungi and Argo had to deal with Pallbearer forces themselves...as in, they were tasked with taking out the leader and Arisa.

"Let's get this started already! When do we drop?"

Shibungi glanced at his map. The plane was almost there. "You drop in three…"

Shu stood in the front, while Daryl and Ayase backed him up with their Endlaves.

"Two…"

The plane opened up, allowing them to run out.

"One!"

Shu launched himself out first and his robotic legs kicked off. He dived down, fully intending to crush a tank on the landing. It seemed the Angels noticed their entrance as three Angels came out of hiding to attack. Shu was quick though. He maneuvered around the Angels and went for the front of this train. They organized themselves in train formation so Inori was at the very front.

"Hey! Don't you dare!" Angel Two turned to run after him.

Ayase was faster however as she grabbed the Angel and slammed her into the ground. "No. You're fighting me!"

Angel Two bared her fangs and crystals formed around her right hand, making a javelin. "Bring it on!" She threw the javelin right at the head of the Endlave.

Ayase made Beine flicker out to safety. This was one thing she loved about this new Endlave. It was ridiculously fast! This could be considered teleporting even. Ayase launched Beine to nail to Angel in the stomach again.

Angel Two felt herself catapult backwards and land hard enough to create a crater. It seems they've made enhancements to their Endlaves. No problem. They can handle this!

Daryl, on the other hand, faced against two Angels. When he dove down, he activated probably the best advancement he added onto Steiner; something he took from Ryo's Endlave. Two brilliant white wings appeared from Steiner's back and Daryl propelled himself towards one of the two Angels. A sharp blade sprung out of Steiner's arm and cleanly sliced one Angel in half.

Daryl smirked inside his pod. "That didn't take long."

Steiner quickly went after the second Angel, who put up a better fight.

"He's good." Angel Five muttered and flew away. She needed to call for more reinforcements.

Daryl glanced over at Ayase. "Hurry it up. We need to catch up to Shu!"

"I'm trying!" Ayase shouted back as she dodged more crystal shots. Angel Two was throwing them very fast, but Ayase was dodging just as fast. They were playing off of each other, at least, until one of them gets tired. Since Ayase was not moving at all, she could keep this up but she didn't know how much longer her Endlave could last. Angel Two, although having a humanoid body, seemed to have extreme stamina and kept up her fighting. But even she was showing signs of exhaustion. Ayase finally decided to stop playing around. She dodged all the shots and went straight for the Angel.

Angel Two smirked. "Coming closer to me is more dangerous for you!" She prepared her special crystal knives. Once these crystals make contact with the Endlave, they will enlarge and encase the robot like blooming flowers.

Ayase frowned. Her Endlave kept advancing forward, bit by bit, but she only had a gun on her. She pulled out a machine gun and began firing at the Angel.

"It's no use!" Angel Two began appearing and disappearing. "I'm just as fast as you!"

"Hm...let's see how fast these legs go!" Ayase sped her Endlave so fast that she ran circles around the Angel. She ran so fast that she began leaving imprints of herself.

"Heh! It doesn't matter how fast you can run! I can still hit you!" Angel Two chucked one shard out. It didn't hit Ayase. "Wh-What!?"

Ayase smirked.

Ayase's Beine suddenly appeared from above and placed her gun right at the temple of Angel Two's head. The Angel merely smirked when she found out she lost this game. She merely put her arms up as if egging on Ayase to shoot.

"Go ahead. What are you waiting for?"

"Tell me now before I kill you. What is the aim to eliminate civilization?"

"Heh!" Angel Two glanced at her camera with the most menacing and psychotic stare. Her pink eyes widened with glee as her teeth grit together to make a smile. "Kill me."

Ayase kept a straight face as she pulled the trigger. The Angel's head was blasted clean off her body and the lifeless form fell to the ground.

"You took too long. Hurry up!" Daryl flew above her and made way for the Pallbearer's formation.

Tsugumi noticed what quick work they made with the first Angels. That meant it was time to send in GHQ's army. She pulled up an elephant wearing headphones and tapped on the icon. "Bungi! It's time to call in the army!"

"Roger that, Black Swan!"

"Yes Sir!" Tsugumi focused back on communications with Ayase and Daryl. Ayase was the red cat and Daryl was the blue cat. She tapped on both icons. "Aya-nee! Daryl! Backup is coming!"

"Don't need it!" Daryl smirked as he continued flying.

"Ignore him. Send them in." Ayase deadpanned back.

At the front of the formation, Angel Five managed to get to Inori before Shu. "They've gotten stronger! They've already killed two of our sisters!"

"Send the other three out. We need to start the fusion process!"

Three Angels followed after Angel Five. Every Angel started fusing with Inori. She was locked in a pod and there was another pod for the other Angels. Each of the remaining Angels simply locked themselves in the other pod and waited for all their energy to be sucked out of them. A purple light emitted from their bodies for a second, but then they would fall lifeless like a puppet with no strings. Five Angels quickly transferred their energy to Inori and Angel Twelve was left dragging their bodies out. Now only she was left…

Angel Twelve gulped as she approached this pod. This was it. This was the end for her. She placed one foot into this pod.

"Don't." Inori's light voice commanded. "Don't go in unless you want to."

"Inori…"

"I know you don't want to. You want to live." Inori sighed. "I envy you. Out of all your sisters, you have the heart."

Twelve merely frowned and approached Inori's pod. "Why don't you want to live as well? My other sisters don't have that. That's why they're easily sacrificing themselves out there."

"Because the will to live is in you." Inori softly spoke.

She realized this just a few moments back. When the first sister sacrificed herself, she felt love and lust. When the second went, she felt confusion but the need to protect. When the third went, she just felt sad, emotionally drained kind of sad. Fourth: fear. And when the fifth was done, she gained wisdom. She understood now. She understood why each sister felt so robotic and separate; they each had different emotions. She finally knew why she felt so...empty.

"What?"

"As long as you're alive, you will never die because you don't want to die. That's why I don't feel that I want to live." Inori explained. "But if you die, then I will want to live."

"Inori…" Twelve's eyes welled up. "That means I have to!"

"Stop." The feeling of putting someone else before yourself; that was another one of Twelve's traits. This was why Twelve was the sweetest member.

Twelve stopped on Inori's orders. "But-"

"I'm not going to force you to do something you clearly don't want to do." Inori strictly said. "It's not right…"

Twelve frowned. She was spared. But that meant Inori will still be in big trouble. She went for the pod that Inori resided in and released her cuffs. "If I want to live, then I will show you."

Inori didn't protest. She just let her youngest sister release her from her chains. To be held up against her will, she remembered this feeling. She just didn't remember where or what or why. Inori rubbed her wrists, glad to feel release from her pod. Her arms were getting tired. She glanced at her youngest sister, who was shaking from fright and excitement. "Are you sure?"

Twelve nodded. She looked out the exit to see if anyone was there. "Come on! Let's get out of here!"

Inori was about to go, but suddenly an officer stepped in.

"Hey! you can't leave!" The officer walked over to Inori. "Get in your pod. And you!" He pointed at Twelve. "Get in the other one! We can't be wasting time!"

Twelve didn't move. She was too scared to follow his orders.

"Do you not have ears!?" The officer grabbed Twelve by the arm. "I said get in the pod!"

"Ahh!" Twelve felt her body roughly slam into the pod.

"Now you." The officer dragged Inori back.

Inori saw the sadness that now clouded Twelve's eyes. Her red eyes glared back at the officer and she slapped his arm away. "No."

"Get in the pod."

"Can't you see she doesn't want to!?"

The officer scoffed. "Why does she matter? She's just a sacrifice." These girls were being troublesome. He pulled out his walkie talkie. "Calling for backup. They're refusing orders."

"Right sending men in."

"Okay. You here that?" The officer waved his walkie talkie around. "Get in or we'll force you-"

He didn't get to finish. Inori's crystal blade plunged through him in the torso and she yanked it out. She suddenly gasped at what she done and quickly got rid of her sword. What was that? she just killed someone!

"Inori…"

She didn't know what came over her. Once she saw Twelve getting roughly manhandled, the blade was already forming on her arm. Inori felt frozen in time. She never done something like that. It was scary!

"Inori!" Twelve yelled over and over again.

"Inori!" A sudden voice managed to snap her out of it. It was him!

"Shu!" Inori screamed.

Shu sighed. "Thank goodness you're alright…" He held out his hand. "Come on! We have to go!"

Inori hesitated. "Shu…" She glanced over at Twelve, who was struggling to get up. "Sister…" She instead ran over to Twelve and helped her up.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Twelve shook her off. "You have to leave! Before it's too late!"

"No!" Inori picked up Twelve and she quickly ran to Shu. "Shu! Bring her to safety please!"

"What? Who is she?"

"There's no time!"

"Halt!" More officers appeared and lifted their guns. "Stay still! Don't move!"

She had no time left. Either she save her little sister and Shu or they all get shot down. Inori took a deep breath, calmed herself down, and reevaluated the situation. They were outmatched and they were on a large, moving vehicle. Since Shu caught up pretty quick, he was capable of running fast or flying. Twelve couldn't do anything. So Inori did the best thing that popped in her mind. She pushed Twelve into Shu's arms.

"Inori!" Twelve yelled surprise.

"Shu! Get her to safety!" Inori suddenly produced a shield that protected her and Shu from the bullets. "I can handle myself!"

"Inori! I'm not leaving you here!" Shu yelled as he held onto Twelve.

"Go!" Inori produced crystal blades on her arms and she ran forth towards the soldiers. She hated this. But she must if they were going to be safe. Inori jumped and sliced down on the first soldier she saw.

Shu didn't spare a second. That girl a;ready made up her mind. He quickly jumped out with Twelve safely in his arms. He landed far from the operation and placed her on the ground.

"Wait!" Twelve grabbed him. "Whatever happens, don't let her get in the pod!"

"I'm well aware."

Twelve's eyes began to water. "I-I just want her to be safe…"

Shu gave her a small smile. "You know. You remind me of someone."

"Huh?"

"A kind girl named Hare…" Without another word, Shu jumped back to the beginning of the parade.

"Block him!" Angel Five yelled. "You! Hurry back! We have to fuse with Inori before it's too late!"

"Roger!" The Angel quickly flew back to the truck.

"Oh no!" Daryl made Steiner block the advances of the two Angels. "You don't touch him."

"Quick Shu! We'll handle these two!" Ayase said as she started to fight one of the Angels.

Shu quickly bolted past both of them and ran for the giant truck. He knew Inori was holding her own in there. He barged in, relieved that Inori was still alive. "Inori! We got to go!"

"She's not going anywhere." Suddenly, Arisa stepped out with a control in her hands. She gave a small smile and pressed on a button. "Inori, take your sister's energy now."

"Wha…" Inori felt her body seize up and it started moving on it's own. She plunged her arm into the Angel that came back and felt energy coursing through her body. This was power. But it wasn't her.

"Remaining Angels report back." Arisa commanded. They've already lost two Angels. She needed them all back now so Inori can take their power.

The two Angels that were fighting Daryl and Ayase suddenly flew back to the truck. Against her will, Inori held out both of her hands where her sisters rammed themselves. Both of their power ran through her arms, causing her so much pain that Inori started screaming in agony.

"Arisa stop this!" Shu shouted. "You're hurting her."

"Stay out of this Shu…" Arisa said as she placed her hand on a control, forcing Inori to face him. "Get out of here while you still can."

"Arisa! Do you hear yourself right now!?" Shu shouted back. "What happened to you? You didn't used to be like this!"

"Shu...I'm not that timid girl in high school anymore…" Arisa darkly replied. "Get out of here or I'll make you leave."

"Shu…" Inori tearfully said as her hand was controlled to shoot crystals at Shu. She didn't know what to do. But she had no choice.

"Shu! What's going on in here?" Daryl yelled as he suddenly appeared in front of them.

Arisa saw his Endlave and she quickly pushed the control out of instinct.

Inori felt her arm shoot up and purple crystals were fired at Shu. However, Shu was quick as he took out a shield Void to block the crystals. "Inori!" Shu yelled when he deactivated the shield, but Inori was crying as she unwillingly charged up a small crystal in her hands.

"R-Run Shu!" Inori yelled as she threw the bomb.

"Inori!" Shu wasn't going to run.

But Daryl had other things on his mind. He grabbed Shu and flew right out of there. He didn't forget his objective: protect Shu at all costs. He managed to get both of them far away when the bomb exploded.

"Daryl! Why did you-?"

"It doesn't matter! You must be safe." Daryl said. "Those are my orders."

"Guys…" Ayase rolled up beside them and her Endlave pointed to the top of the mountain. "They're already there."

And there, Shu saw what happened next, step by step. Inori was placed back into the pod, which began crystallizing once she was set in. The vehicle fell apart, revealing a giant machine that shot a ray vertically up into the sky. Poor Inori cried and screamed, but it was useless as the crystals completely enveloped her body. A purple grid suddenly spread out over the skies, similar to the one that trapped Tsugumi. They were trapping the entirety of Japan and unleashing the Apocalypse Virus right on it! Daryl, Ayase, and Shu helplessly looked on to the disastrous scene. Inori's cries were the last things they heard as a screech enveloped their ears.

* * *

><p><em>Whoo! This chapter was intense. I decided to make Inori a bit more active because she was a very passive girl in the anime. In fact, the scene I liked most from her was when she was fighting with Endlaves. And I wonder if any of you guys picked up that Twelve basically looked like Hare? I always loved Hare as a character and was so sad to see her die. No, I'm not bringing Hare back to life. Twelve is her own character. Anyways, read and review.<em>


	22. cure

_This is probably one of the best chapters I've written so far. This is the turning point of the war! Enjoy and read on!_

* * *

><p><strong>cure<strong>

Ryo continued his watch over Jessica. Luckily, no one came to his location so he wasn't in any danger. Jessica...she looked terrible. In fact, she was getting worse. Ryo's eyes widened in fear as he watched the crystals advance even faster. No! No! No! This can't be happening! This disease was going to kill her real soon. Ryo quickly contacted the only person he knew that was still here.

"Tsugumi!"

"Ryo-chan!? What's going on?" Tsugumi frantically asked as she tried to maintain everything under control.

"Jessica. The virus is infecting her faster!"

No. This meant that the Virus was starting to spread. It won't be long till it affected the rest of Japan. Tsugumi already had her hands full with disabling Endlaves, screwing up Pallbearer's system, and being the main line of communication. She quickly relayed this information to Shibungi.

"This is a Code Red." Shibungi ordered, "Argo: advance your forces now. Take Pallbearer down as quickly as you can and capture their leader. Tsugumi: disable that machine. That's your first priority. Yahiro: begin evacuating Tokyo. Daryl, Ayase, Shu: take down that machine!"

"Yes sir!" They all chorused back.

Yahiro quickly alerted all his officers to start evacuating citizens. They must get outside whatever range this hexagonal field was going to spread. Tsugumi quickly abandoned all her tasks and worked on hacking into the machine's mainframe. Daryl, once he received the order, knew what he must do.

"We have to kill Inori." Daryl said to Ayase and Shu.

"That's not going to do anything. She's just a vessel. Killing her will only release the Virus onto the world."

"You nearly killed yourself last time. What did you do?"

"I...I don't know. I felt myself absorbed into the Virus and I had the Void Genome at the time. I just knew how to get rid of it. But it took Inori's life to do it."

"Well, whatever you did. You have to do it now." Daryl prepared to fly up to the top of the mountain. "I'll get up there and I will try to stall for as long as I can. If you don't figure things out, I will."

"Daryl!" Ayase yelled. "Don't be stupid and try to kill yourself."

"I can't promise that. It's either our lives or the world."

"I won't forgive you for hurting Tsugumi!"

Daryl snapped back. He had it with her. "What do you want me to do!? There are lives at stake! So what if I throw my life away? If that runt and everyone else survives, then that's all that matters, right? If she can live to see another day, become a teacher like she wanted, start a family and be happy, isn't that what matters? Because that's what matters to me!"

"D-Daryl…" Ayase was stunned. She had never witnessed Daryl being so open about his feelings. So that's why he fought so hard in this war. Tsugumi's happiness was on the line. And anyone who could make her happy was on the line as well.

"We have to move out. Ayase, get rid as many of Pallbearer Endlaves as possible. Now that Tsugumi isn't disabling them, we can't have them attacking us."

Ayase stubbornly nodded and Beine headed back to the giant battleground. "Don't get yourself killed Daryl! And Shu, do your best and please don't get killed too! I want both of you boys alive!"

"Shu, figure out what you're going to do about Inori." Daryl stared up at the core of this Virus, a bright purple light emitting from a volcano slowly being covered in crystals. That place may be his burial ground soon. "I'm going to go up."

"Daryl. Stop." Suddenly, a man who kept his silence suddenly spoke loud enough to halt Daryl in his tracks. Shu removed Jessica's glasses and let it disappear, revealing his now reddish eyes. "I can see now."

"W-What?" He must be joking. There's no scientific explanation for his eyesight coming back.

"I can see your Steiner. It hasn't changed the last time I saw it." Shu hesitantly said. "I don't know how my vision came back. But it means that the Apocalypse Virus is resurfacing. It won't be long till it starts affecting everyone in the vicinity of Japan. And if the Apocalypse Virus comes, then...the Void Genome in my body will come back as well… I can feel it now...the power coursing through me."

"Shu...you're going to sacrifice yourself again…" Daryl gritted his teeth.

"No. I'm just like you. I want to save a person important to me. I failed her before...I don't want her to suffer any more. I hear her voice every day...singing to me. I owe her my life."

"You don't have to die Shu!"

"Daryl...thank you for worrying about me. But this is something I must do." Shu clenched his Void Genome Emulator. It was now a useless machine. He saw the symbol forming on his other hand. "Daryl, you and I are very similar. We both had second chances given to us. We both turned ourselves around. But here's the difference, you have someone waiting for you to return. And you are not fated to bear the responsibilities of everyone's lives...You are not the king who wears this guilty crown."

"Shu!" It was pointless. Shu flew past him and made way to the top of the mountain.

Daryl turned to follow him and he could only make it so far, but a barrier prevented him from going any further. Daryl tried and tried again to break through the barrier, even shooting at it. But it was useless...only Shu was permitted to enter. This was Inori's doing. For the first time in his life, Daryl felt helpless and at a loss of what to do. So he had no choice, but let Shu do whatever he pleases.

"Whatever you do...pick the right choice." Daryl turned back and started slaughtering Endlaves.

Shu flew on forward to the top of the mountain. Before this mission, he only knew of himself as the key for saving the world from the Virus. He didn't know why, but he knew his responsibilities even if it costed him his life. Now that Inori was involved, things have changed. He was now fighting to save her. She now needed him more than anything else.

Shu slowly landed on top of the large volcano. He could see the origin of the light right in the center of the area however it was surrounded by purple crystals. The crystals kept growing more outward, unlikely to stop any time glanced at his hand with the Void Genome symbol emblazoned on it now. With this, he should be able to control the Virus a little. Shu slowly held his hand out and he watched a few of the crystals shatter, revealing an unconscious Inori.

"Inori!" Shu released the crystals that encased her and caught her falling body.

The girl barely managed to open her eyes. "Sh-Shu…" She weakly stammered out. "What…? How…?"

"It's okay, Inori. You're safe now."

"Shu…" Inori slowly reached out and caressed his cheek. He was the same as her. He had the same power as her. She could feel it. But her eyes widened in fear once she saw the images that came with Shu. People dying as crystals encased their bodies. People slowly suffering as crystals grew on their bodies. And people fighting each other. Endlaves killing her sisters. Her sisters killing people. She caused all this. "No… No… No!" Her hands gripped her head as fear overtook her body. "I did all this. Everyone is suffering because of me. I'm-I'm a monster!"

"No Inori." Shu hugged her. "You're not a monster. You're not a weapon. You're not a tool. You're a woman."

"But-But all this…" Inori stammered. "It's because of me."

"Inori…" His gaze softened as he held up her soft face. "It's okay. It's not your fault. Do you know what you told me once?"

"Shu. I'm not that Inori. I don't remember...I'm sorry…" They keep calling her Inori, but she didn't recognize that_ Inori_. Her name was Inori. But she wasn't their Inori.

"I know that. You're not Inori Yuzuriha, but you are her as well." Shu said. "Don't worry Inori. _Even if everyone calls you a liar, even if you hate yourself, I'll be on your side._ I'm so glad I can finally say that to you."

"Shu…" Inori blushed. Around him...she felt so calm. She felt happy.

"Inori. Do you know what you always did to calm me down?"

"No."

"You were a famous singer for Egoist. Your voice was so beautiful. Your singing was the first thing I noticed when I met you. And your songs were calming; you could always give release to my tense soul." Shu took a deep breath. "Do you want to hear yourself?"

Inori hesitantly nodded her head. Around him, she was safe. She no longer felt fear. So she slowly opened her small pink lips and sung out a song that resonated with her since her birth. There were two songs. One filled with uncertainty and the other with happiness. This was the happier song.

_Mou anata kara aisareru koto mo _

_Hitsuyou to sareru koto mo nai _

_Soshite watashi wa koushite hitoribocchi de _

The purple field above them, a grid that would envelope the skies and spread the Virus, suddenly halted in its path. It quivered and slowly retreated backwards. Inori's singing created a blue and green circular field that surrounded her and Shu. It slowly grew around them, fully empowered by her voice. She created a disaster that nearly destroyed the world. Now she was going to heal it.

_Anata wa itsumo sou yatte watashi wo_

The crystals encasing Jessica slowly began breaking off. As each crystal broke, Jessica's body lifted up in the air as if she was being healed by Inori's voice. Her lifeless, tense, scared face now filled with relaxation.

She was going to be alive! Ryo watched in amazement. The gun he once held so tightly now slipped out of his hands. "Jessica…" She was saved...by a miracle.

He could hear her miracle. Inori's miracle.

_Okorasete saigo ni nakasunda_

Tsugumi wasn't getting anywhere with her hacking! That's why Pallbearer had so little security around their own database! They concentrated all their firewalls on the machine's code! She relentlessly threw her codes into separate vortexes, attacking these firewalls in different locations. Nothing was working!

Suddenly, a notification appeared on her screens. The energy fields around Mt. Fuji were going insane! Did Shu do something?

Then, through her headset, she heard some interference. It clashed with the Shibungi's harsh voice giving orders, but the voice was soothing. She recognized this voice. Can it be?

"Inoreen?"

_Dakedo ato ni natte_

_Gomen ne tte iu sono kao_

They were close. They've already broken into Pallbearer's stronghold. GHQ soldiers were defeating all Pallbearer's soldiers. They just needed to capture the leader! Argo fought diligently as he slashed soldier after soldier.

"Men! We're almost there! Just a little bit more!" Argo stopped once he heard her voice. He grew used to her soft melodies as she sung almost every night during her time in Funeral Parlor. She had a beautiful voice that always lulled every member to a peaceful sleep.

But Argo always felt empowered with her songs. She was the strength for Gai. She was the strength of Funeral Parlor.

"Move out!"

_Suki datta_

That voice. She recognized this voice. "Inori!?" Ayase gasped once her famous voice struck her ears. Ayase smirked as she fought even harder, destroying three Endlaves in one go. Inori wanted her to beat these guys and win! And she will win!

Daryl noticed Beine going even harder. He could also hear Inori's voice. He heard this song a long time ago. He was fighting against Funeral Parlor at the time and Inori sung this exact song. He could tell everyone was now willed to fight harder, empowered by her voice. Daryl smirked as he drew out double blades of Steiner. He might as well go hard too!

Steiner flew forward, aiming for the moving command central of Pallbearer. Although well fortified, it was no match for his Steiner! He'll rip them apart so GHQ can advance through!

"Let's end this once and for all!"

_Hanasanai de _

_Gyutto sou omoikkiri_

Once Daryl caused command central to explode, it freed up all the firewalls that trapped Tsugumi. Once he destroyed the computers, there was nothing to hold the walls up. She cheered as she starting throwing her colorful spheres around.

"Hehe! There's an opening!"

"Black Swan! Disable all their security! We're smoking out their leader!"

"Aye!" Tsugumi did that in seconds. Now she concentrated all her energy into disabling that machine!

"All their security is down! Move forward!" Argo commanded his men.

They stormed the last wall of defense, a giant steel door laced with explosives once it opened. Now that Tsugumi disabled their security, there was no fear left in these soldiers. GHQ soldiers stormed the door and pointed their guns at every Pallbearer terrorist they saw.

"Hands up! Surrender!"

They were outnumbered.

Argo sought their leader and placed his gun right at his temple. He smirked as victory fell into his hands. "It's over."

_Anata no ude no naka ni itai _

_Futari de odeko wo awase nagara_

Twelve watched the fighting cease from afar. She slowly watched as GHQ soldiers surrounded her. They got her up to her feet, brought her arms behind her back, and cuffed her. She knew she was going to be captured.

But still…

Twelve gazed up to the top of the mountain and simply listened to her elder sister's voice. She knew, for some reason, she was going to be alright.

"Inori...thank you…"

_Nemuru no_

Arisa had no choice. She released the control that kept Inori in check and surrendered with her hands up. She grit her teeth in frustration. And Inori's voice still haunts her to this day.

She lost again…

_Mou nidoto wa aenai tte koto wo shitteta no?_

"It seems GHQ forces finally defeated Pallbearer." Daryl observed from the skies. "Ayase. What's the status of the enemy's Endlaves?"

"I already destroyed every last one of them." Ayase reported back. In the wake of her path lied the crumbling metal remains of the enemy Endlaves. She glanced back at the destroyed headquarters and noticed most of the pilots of the Endlaves bailed out. They were kneeling with their heads down and their hands cuffed behind their backs. "It looks like everyone's accounted for."

"Alright!" Daryl finally shot a smile at her; a genuine smile for someone he can now call his comrade. "Good work, Ayase!"

"You too, Kill 'Em All Daryl!"

_Hanasanai de _

_Gyutto anata ga suki_

"And...now!" Tsugumi slammed her final code, disguised as a cat, into the final vortex. This should definitely shut that machine down! "Haha! Nothing can stop the best hacker of Japan, Black Swan!"

_Mou ichido datte waratte kurenai no _

_Anata no nukumori ga kiechau mae ni_

Her singing...it calmed down the panic of every civilian of Tokyo. Yahiro recognized her voice after hearing her sing at concerts and at their school festival. Those were good memories in a sea of darkness.

He suddenly received the order to halt evacuation. He had gotten word that they..they won! Yahiro glanced up to the top of Mt. Fuji where he could see a high concentration of power.

"Whatever you did Shu...it worked…" Yahiro sighed in relief, finally released from the stress of war. "Thank you Shu. Thank you Inori."

_Dakishimete~_

* * *

><p><em>And that's it! I was going to continue this chapter, but I think the events happening next should get its own chapter. This was the climax of the entire war! I really enjoyed writing this with Inori's song playing in my head. Inori has the best singing voice in anime! This song is called "Departures", which should be a good hint for what's going to happen next. I tried my best to include everyone in this final battle. I almost forgot Twelve and Yahiro! But I managed to squeeze them into a few verses.<em>

_Read and review please!_


	23. apoptosis

_Prepare yourself. This is a sad chapter...even I had tears writing this one out. And I think you guys know what's coming. Heck! Even the title tells why this is a sad chapter for all you science people._

* * *

><p><strong>apoptosis<strong>

Inori finished her last note of her song. Her light and soft voice slowly faded out as she ended her tune. The bright purple and pink light that once emitted from her body now receded back into her. She was now glowing like a firefly at a summer's night. Crystals that once was her cage now grew a pair of wings on her back. She opened her eyes and glanced back at Shu, the man who inspired her to sing her song.

"Shu...thank you." She walked to him. "I didn't know I can do that."

"Of course. But now you know how amazing you can be." Shu reached out to her.

She approached him with a knowing smile, but then her lips turned. She gasped and quickly jumped back. She tightly held onto her chest, afraid that it might burst. "Sh-Shu! Help!"

"Inori!" Shu reached out with his Void Genome. She just absorbed all of the Apocalypse Virus into her body. And it seems the US government didn't make quite as good an artificial being as Japan. There was no way her body can contain the Virus! Maybe his Void Genome can control this power. "Inori! It's okay! Stay with me!"

"No! No it's not!" Inori cried.

Shu tried to contain the power that bottled up inside Inori. She was still glowing bright magenta and she clutched onto her chest as if it will burst in seconds. Tears were flowing down her pale face like the pain was too much for her.

Maybe...this could work. Shu walked closer to her. If he can absorb some of the virus from her, the two of them can somehow contain it. But if he got the virus, would he die as well? He saw her fall down to her knees, scratching and grabbing at her chest. Shu could feel the intensity of the power increasing within her. She was turning into a bomb! Shu threw inhibition out of the window and quickly grabbed her.

"Shu! Don't!" Inori wrestled herself away from him.

"I'm going to be by your side." Shu told her. "I want to help you."

"You can die!"

"I know the risks. This isn't the first time." Shu slowly grabbed her arm. "Please Inori…"

"Shu…" Inori finally let go of her worries and wrapped her arms around his neck. She hugged him tight for dear life and couldn't let him go. She was terrified.

He could feel her power surging through the Void Genome in his arm. The power was immense! It was too much for the both of them. He can't do it. Unless GHQ can make enhancements to Inori's body to withstand and contain the power in the next few seconds, she won't make out of this alive. He won't make out of this alive. At that moment, Shu realized the inevitable and he knew what he needed to do. He had to get rid of this damn virus like he originally planned eight years ago.

"Inori...I'm sorry…" Shu hesitantly said. "I couldn't do it. I can't save you from this. I'm so sorry."

"Shu…"

Inori's eyes fell. She glanced at her glowing hands. When she first woke up in this body, she found it to be a tight fit but she knew it was hers. But when everyone started using her, she was swayed away from that. She couldn't think of herself as a person, just a tool. But she realized, although her time was short, she had fun with the people who shared her body. Twelve, Ryo, Shu...they never thought of her as a tool. She was a person to them. She was someone with feelings, needs, and dreams.

And Shu, she glanced over at him. He was now crying. She could never explain it, but she always felt a lingering towards him. Who knows? Maybe the past Inori had strong feelings for him that passed onto her. Maybe she was in love with him. Love… She wondered what love felt like. She wondered how it feels to embrace someone, to put your heart and soul into them, and to be treated preciously. Even though she knew she wouldn't get that, she wanted to know the feeling...and Shu came remarkably close. Maybe in her next life, she could fall in love with him again.

So Inori wiped away his tears and lightly touched their foreheads together. "Don't hate yourself. It's not your fault."

"But Inori…"

"You told me you'll be by my side. Me too. No matter what happens, I'll be by your side. So please...let's do this together." Her arm snaked down his and she laced their fingers together.

Shu nodded. "Okay." He gripped onto her tightly, not letting her go for a second.

Ever since his team asked if he would sacrifice himself for the cause, he mentally prepared himself if that was the case. He didn't have a death wish. He just felt a sense of responsibility ever since the incident from his childhood. He felt he hadn't made up for that completely. Inori took the guilt away from him that time. So he intended to return the favor.

Shu took away all the Voids that he borrowed from his friends. But he saved one more: Jessica's Void. The sunglasses appeared over his eyes in an instant. He wanted to see his friends one last time. The first person he saw was Daryl, who was busy rounding up the last of Pallbearer's forces. Although Daryl was an enemy first, he grew to be a kind and good person. He saw Shibungi and Argo giving out orders. These two men helped Shu adjust into Funeral Parlor. He may have had some rough patches with Argo, but that guy had his heart in the right place. He found his best friend, Yahiro, coordinating citizens of Tokyo. Yahiro was his first real friend. He was grateful that he stood by him through all their rough times. Jessica and Ryo were in the hospital area of GHQ. Jessica was finally awake and she seemed a little dazed and confused. Ryo looked like he was trying to explain everything to her. Jessica, as bratty as she was to Daryl, she instantly accepted Shu into the crew and she tried her best to help him fit in. And out of all the Voids, hers was probably the most useful to him. Then Shu found Tsugumi working in her command pod. Tsugumi always brought a smile to his face with her cheerful antics and fun personality. She wished for Shu to have a happy end to this story.

And finally, Ayase. He didn't have enough words to thank this wonderful woman. She helped him adjust to his disabilities. She became one of his closest friends over these eight years. She did so many things that he couldn't thank her enough. She didn't have to stick with him, but she still did. And for that, he was grateful. If he wanted to do one last thing, he'd choose to say goodbye to Ayase in person.

Jessica's Void was the last to go. It vanished in front of his eyes and so did Inori. Shu found himself surrounded by a mist of colors containing red, blue, white, purple. Was he already in heaven? Is this what the afterlife looks like? He found himself being pushed in a certain direction. Where was he headed?

Inori sat in the center of this mist, staring blankly in a direction. But she noticed him coming and turned around with a huge smile on her lips. She was dressed in her red costume, the first thing Shu saw her wear. She was beautiful. This Inori suddenly appeared in Shu's arms, hugging him tightly like she did in his dreams. She was his Inori this time.

"Welcome back Shu."

"I'm back…" Shu buried his head into her hair. "I'm sorry for making you wait."

Inori Yuzuriha shook her head. "No. I'm glad you're here. I'll see you soon okay?"

"Yeah…" Shu was finally at peace with his mind and soul and her. "I'll see you soon."

And a wave of bright light enveloped the couple.

-GC-

Daryl and the rest of GHQ were busy arresting every Pallbearer agent they could find that they left Shu up to his own at the top of the mountain. But they were still weary because this Virus could break out again. Then when Daryl reported that there was a barrier preventing them from entering, they had no choice but to let Shu handle it...until a bright pink and purple light shot up from the mountain.

Shit! Daryl didn't see anything good coming out of that. In fact, nothing good can come out of that. He quickly activated his wings and jets. "I'm going up there to check on Shu."

"Daryl, you said that there was a barrier up there." Ayase asked.

"Tsugumi. What's the status up there?" Daryl asked.

"The energy levels up there are going crazy!" Tsugumi read off her bouncing bar graphs. But then, everything fell down to zero. "What!? There's nothing there now."

"What? That makes no sense. I'm going up." Daryl flew up to the mountain. The top of Mt. Fuji was bare...like nothing was ever there. No signs of Virus crystals were present. And with that, no Shu or Inori. Damn it...he actually did it. Daryl gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. He told him not to...but he still did it. Daryl walked a little forward, but he noticed something red on the ground.

Daryl went back down the mountain. "I'm down piloting for today. Ayase, you should bail out too."

"Daryl? What's wrong?" Ayase asked.

"We'll regroup...without Shu."

"What?"

Daryl didn't even answer. He simply removed himself from his Endlave and he ended up back in GHQ headquarters. He rubbed his eyes, trying to adjust to the sudden light. He took off his helmet and shook his head to get rid of the helmet head.

Ayase also returned back to headquarters as her pod opened up. The first thing she did was glare at him. "What is going on? Where is Shu?"

Daryl simply lifted her up and placed her in a wheelchair.

Tsugumi jumped out of her pod and ran over to her two friends. "Why did you two bail out all of a sudden?"

Yahiro also returned. He seemed exhausted, but returning civilians back to the city was complete. He seemed a little confused as well. "What's going? Why are we meeting up all of a sudden? Where's Shu?"

Finally, Daryl found his words. "Shu...he's gone."

Yahiro frowned. "He did it...didn't he?"

"Yeah…"

Yahiro's eyes fell down. "I didn't think...I thought he was going to come back with Inori in his arms. I thought…"

He couldn't even finish. After, a long and solemn silence fell upon the group of friends. Yahiro seemed lost for words. Daryl just spaced out, not responsive to anything outside of his head. Tsugumi sniffled, barely even holding on. But even then, she ended up quietly crying into her fists. And Ayase took it the hardest. She was shocked and sad at the same time. She just sat there, not moving and not reacting. But soon, the tears came and she muffled her cries in her arms. Her close friend was gone...this time, permanently. She remembered her great relief when they found Shu eight years ago. Now, they weren't going to see him ever again.

Shu's gone.

Yahiro was the first to leave. He muttered something about going back home or seeing Kanon. He seemed like he didn't want to come back. After that, Daryl simply stood up and left the room without a word. Tsugumi also had no words. She just took the handles of Ayase's wheelchair and wheeled them out of the room. None of them wanted to be in that room anymore. Tsugumi and Ayase just wanted to be in their room, alone and together. Daryl instead found himself wandering to the hospital where Jessica was recuperating. Ryo was taken away for questioning by GHQ officers so it was only Jessica in her room.

"Daryl?" Jessica weakly asked. She noticed his solemn face, a face she rarely saw from him. He did not look good. "What are you doing here?"

"Jessica…" Daryl quietly said. "Shu...he's dead."

Jessica's eyes widened. "What...What did he do?"

"He sacrificed himself to eradicate the Apocalypse Virus. Only he had the power to do so…"

Jessica's face softened. She knew his pain. He went through this once when her father, Rowan, died in his stead. Now this time, it was Shu. He felt guilt from living. And Shu… Jessica only knew him for a few months, but even she felt emptiness in his passing. She felt guilty for living. He had no reason to sacrifice his life, but he still did it regardless. And because he was dead, she managed to remain alive. So Jessica merely kept her silence and listened to her older brother's words.

"I tried...but I failed in the end. I just...why did someone have to die?"

"It's not your fault. Shu just had to make a decision like my father did when he saved you. You couldn't do anything for him." Jessica softly said. "I don't hold a grudge against you because my father died instead of you."

Daryl didn't respond to her. He remained quiet. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah… Whatever Shu and Inori did, they have my eternal thanks." Jessica slowly lifted her hand, finally relieved that there weren't any crystals. "I still can't move very much. It's going to take a while…"

"I know...get better soon." Daryl stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I have some things left to do."

"Okay."

Daryl left her hospital room. To be honest, he came to visit her just to talk to someone. He already knew she was alright because he had gotten reports that she recovered, which proved that the virus was gone. Tsugumi and Ayase were left in their own worlds to recuperate. They were each other's best friends so they needed each other the most. He respected that. Daryl usually kept things to himself and stayed busy to keep his mind off of everything. He managed well when his father died. But when Rowan died, he ended up traveling all the way to the countryside to talk to Sakuya. For this situation, Jessica was the next best thing.

Daryl left the hospital and wandered into the warehouse where Endlaves were kept. His slightly battered Steiner 2.0 stood next to Beine 1.0. which was pretty disheveled and dented in many places. Ayase went hard during the battle. It was going to take a long time to fix up Beine. So he went to work with Steiner. He first checked if all wiring was still intact and if there were any panels to remove and throw away. Steiner didn't sustain much damage since it was mostly airborne. Steiner was ridden with bullet holes, which were easily fixable. He first got to work on Steiner's arm.

A red clip fell out of a compartment in the arm. Daryl noticed that Inori always wore this red clip in her hair. She must have been given this clip from Shu. He also noticed the man clenching this clip in his hand as he listened to something on his phone. Daryl didn't know why he decided to recover this red hair ornament when he went up the mountain. He just saw it and felt compelled to grab it and leave. Maybe because it was the last thing that both Shu and Inori possessed. But he didn't know what to do with it…

Daryl spent at least half a day tinkering at his Steiner. This whole time, he thought of what to do with the clip. Should he give it to Shu's mother? Should he just put it away? Should he immortalize it for the public to see? Daryl noticed that it was nighttime and he should probably go to bed.

He wandered into the military living quarters, but didn't find the heart to just fall asleep in his room. Instead, he knocked on the door of Tsugumi and Ayase's room.

Tsugumi answered. "Daryl?" She rubbed her eyes. "What are you doing up? It's late. Go to bed."

"Sorry for waking you up…"

"It's okay. We weren't really sleeping..." Tsugumi glanced back to see that Ayase was just sitting on her bed. "What's up?"

"Nothing...I'm just checking to see if you guys are okay." Daryl said as he played with the red clip in his pocket. "Actually...I have something to give her." His eyes directed towards Ayase. He didn't know why...but he felt that woman deserved to keep the clip.

"I'll give it to her." Tsugumi held out her hand.

Daryl simply dropped the red clip into her palm and quickly said, "Good night. Sleep well", and he went back into his room in silence. He didn't know what to do to console the ladies.

Tsugumi withheld her gasp when she received the clip. She didn't want to alarm Ayase. She knew what this was...Inori's red hair clip. She also knew that Shu kept it safe eight years ago. It reminded him of Inori. Now it reminded them of Shu and Inori.

Tsugumi went over to her best friend. "Aya-nee. That was Daryl."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to give you this." Tsugumi gently placed a red clip into her hands.

"This…" Ayase couldn't even finish as she collapsed into Tsugumi, crying her eyes out.

Tsugumi couldn't hold herself together and the tears were raining down from her eyes and traced the outlines of her face. She tightly gripped Ayase's arm as she buried herself into her friend's shoulder.

They've been stuck together like this all afternoon and night. Tsugumi couldn't believe that they left this bunker with confident spirits only to come back broken. Ayase was lying on her bed and Tsugumi laid down next to her - they remained like this ever since they entered their room. They were mostly silent, only exchanging a few words every hour or so. This was the best way for them to grieve...just being with each other.

"Why? Why!? I told him I wanted to see him alive! Why did he have to…just why…?"

"Aya-nee…" Tsugumi shook her head. "I don't know. I don't know."

They didn't know the reason Shu decided to do what he did. And they will never know.

Ayase clutched onto the red clip to her chest as she sank herself deeper into Tsugumi's arms. Did Shu think of her when he decided to sacrifice himself? Was that why she had the hair clip he treasured so much? Ayase always felt a sense of longing for Shu, but she knew he didn't feel the same way. His heart only felt love for Inori. And she was okay with that. She wanted to be his friend who will stick with him through any hard times.

Now she was going through her hardest time… Ayase wished he was here to hug her.

Tsugumi tried her best to console her. She was also just as distraught that Shu was gone. Tsugumi stood by him and always welcomed him into her home. She helped him adjust into Funeral Parlor. She helped trained him. And she helped him during GHQ's siege eight years ago. She wished for him to achieve a happy ending.

Did Shu get that happy ending?

-GC-

The next morning, Argo sounded off the wake up call to all GHQ personnel. It was pretty early...around nine o'clock in the morning. Ayase and Tsugumi groggily tried to get up as they didn't get much sleep that night. Daryl was already up, bright and early, as he was polishing his guns. He was used to getting up at the crack of dawn due to military training. Twelve and Ryo also heard the announcement. Twelve was locked in a containment room with only a bed, a sink, and a toilet. Ryo was in a glass prison, merely laying around and staring at the ceiling. Jessica was awoken by this announcement and she requested for assistance to wheel her out.

Everyone congregated in the main courtyard of GHQ. This courtyard was probably the prettiest part of the military headquarters as it led to the entrance of it. Pilots, nurses, doctors, soldiers, and other personels congregated randomly amongst the crowd. Daryl stood off near the back, leaning against a wall, and he stared up at their leader. Jessica was wheeled in the courtyard and left with other injured soldiers. Tsugumi and Ayase stood at the very front with Argo and they all stared up at Shibungi.

Shibungi cleared his throat and spoke, "I have gathered you all here today in order to give remembrance to our fallen heroes. Yesterday's operation was a success. We only suffered a few casualties. Their lives are not in vain as we eliminated the threat. We will honor those who have died so Japan and every one of us can remain alive and strong. We will give a moment of silence to those who have fallen. May their souls rest in peace."

A minute of silence swept through the giant crowd.

"And finally, I would like to give a moment of silence to Shu. He was a man with enough courage to choose to sacrifice himself to save all of us. He was a brave soul. He saved us eight years ago and he saved us again today. Shu Ouma, you will be missed. May your soul find peace in heaven."

Everyone fell silent and they bowed their heads in respect. In their souls, they all thanked this man. Shu was their king who led them towards victory and he was a kind king to save them all.

* * *

><p><em>I wanted to write a whole chapter commemorating Shu and Inori because I think the event and grief deserved a whole chapter. It may have pushed Daryl and Tsugumi as side characters, but they can come back next chapter. I always intended Shu and Inori to die because I think they should have died in the anime. I felt like that death would be the best redemption for these characters. And I wanted Ayase to be the focus of this chapter since she was the person closest to Shu. And it will make sense in the next few chapters why she gets the red clip. It gets better next chapter! Things will get better! I promise. Please review!<em>


	24. coupling

_I promised a happier chapter. Well here it is! I hope you enjoy these last few chapters as this story heads towards its finale. And I'm not going to ass pull the finale like the anime did._

* * *

><p><strong>coupling<strong>

Given time, everyone began to heal from their loss. Of course, Shu would pop up occasionally in each of their daily lives. But instead of breaking down in tears of grief, they simply smiled with a sense of longing for their lost friend and moved forward. After Yahiro assisted the military, he went back into civilian life of being a lawyer. Tsugumi also quit the military and went back into concentrating on her teaching license exam and picked up her old teaching job. She dreamed of teaching computer science to high school students. Ayase, on the other hand, decided to stay in the military but not as an active soldier. She chose to become an Endlave instructor for future recruits and she wanted to work on incorporating Endlaves into everyday life. Argo and Shibungi resumed their positions in the military.

Daryl, on the other hand, was procrastinating on deciding what to do with his life. He didn't know if leaving or staying in the military would lead to a happier life. He didn't know what to do with himself. He basically grew up in the military so he didn't know what civilian life was like. So the military man locked himself in GHQ warehouses where he spent his days tinkering at his Endlaves.

After GHQ's victory, Twelve and Ryo were left in GHQ's custody. Although Ryo was formerly a terrorist, he agreed to cooperate with the legal proceedings against Pallbearer in return for a plea deal. He would be free and protected by the government's witness protection program as long as he helped the prosecution. So the boy was busy trying to put Pallbearer in jail, much to his displeasure and boredom. On the other hand, Twelve was being put through many, many, many scientific tests. They wanted to see if she was deemed dangerous or if she contained any traces of the virus. So far...nothing. She had no abnormalities about her. She could possibly be a normal human if not for the tattoo '12' on her back. Twelve tried her best to cooperate, hoping to be given freedom, but she was at her wits end. She had no friends here other than Ryo and he was usually busy. However, another person frequently visited her…

Ayase wheeled herself to the viewing room. She saw Angel Twelve being prodded and monitored with many instruments she couldn't name. Ayase requested the scientist in charge. "How is she? Is she dangerous?"

"So far, we have nothing about her. She has no enhancements in her body. There are also no trace of the virus in her body." The scientist mumbled back. "We can't just assume that she's not dangerous. There are more tests to run. She could turn out dangerous later."

"Hmm…" Ayase glanced back at the girl. There must be a reason that Shu and Inori decided to save her. Tsugumi found a few surveillance clips showing what happened inside Pallbearer headquarters and it showed Shu and Inori protecting this girl.

"Depending on what we find, we may keep her to run more tests or kill her."

Ayase protested, "What if she's normal? What if there's really nothing dangerous about her? Does she even get a choice?"

"Sorry, we can't let her go. She can put many lives at stake."

"Huh. I'm going to have a talk with Shibungi about this."

"Ayase-san!?"

"You can't stop me. You don't have enough clearance." No. Ayase was not having it. Shu and Inori put their lives on the line to save this girl. And Ayase was determined to protect what they couldn't do now. That was the least she could do for the both of them. Ayase exited the laboratory sector and quickly passed by the hospital.

In the hospital, Jessica was still recuperating. She was heavily tested to see if she was fully cured of the Apocalypse Virus. Although the tests were a pain, she was confirmed to be cleared of the virus. And so, the girl began therapy sessions to recover her mobility, health, and mental health. In the meantime, Jessica could now travel freely around GHQ without needing to be contained. But she hadn't recovered her mobility yet so she was stuck in a wheelchair. She also never fully recovered her perfect vision after that incident in the coffeehouse. So she was stuck wearing her glasses. It was okay. She grew used to her new accessory.

After her usual therapy session, Jessica decided to pay Daryl a visit. She hadn't seen him in days and she had a message for him. Jessica traveled into the giant warehouse and went past the giant rows and rows of Endlaves. She finally found him, working away at Beine.

"Wow! It's been a month and you're almost done fixing up your two babies." Jessica quipped as she poked at Steiner.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Don't touch!" Daryl swatted her hand away. "They're very delicate right now. I'm not finished with the reinforced armor."

Jessica curiously stared at him. "So...why are you working harder than usual? Something's on your mind?"

Daryl froze. She knew him well.

"Is it about Tsugumi? Are you thinking of marrying her?"

He spoke too soon.

"No. It's not that. I just like working on my projects."

"But you turn into a workaholic when something's bothering you." Jessica pointed out, but she noticed that he was keeping his silence. There was no use. He wasn't going to talk to her.

"What are you doing here then?" Daryl exasperatedly asked, "Do you need me for something?"

"Yeah actually." Jessica took out her tablet and handed it over to him. "I'm due for a release from the hospital and I want to recuperate back in America with my mom."

"Yeah. So? What does this have to do with me?"

"I requested that you accompany me on my trip back for extra protection."

"Huh? Why me?"

"Simple. I trust you the most and you need to get away from here."

Daryl scoffed. "I like it here in Japan. I don't want to go back to America. That was my father's dream and I don't intend to continue it."

"No. I'm talking about GHQ." Jessica sighed. "Tsugumi told me about how you don't know about anything outside of the military."

Damn...she already knew…

"Since I was thinking of going home to recover, I thought you would like to join me and I don't know, take a vacation or travel around or something." Jessica suddenly gasped, like an idea popped in her head. "Oh you know what? Mom said something about your mom in the States. She actually kept in touch with her. Why don't you go-"

"Not a chance!" Annoyed, Daryl threw his tools into his bag and began packing everything.

Jessica frowned. "What is with you about your mom? Every time I ask, you get so pissed. What has she ever done to you?"

"I don't know. How about sending me off to a place where I didn't speak the language and I didn't know anybody just so I can live with my dad for fuck all reason!? She made me go to my personal hell and did nothing to help. So yeah, she's a shit mom like my dad was a shit dad." Daryl finished packing and proceeded to push Jessica out of the warehouse. "I'll babysit you back to California and that's it."

"How about you, I don't know, try talking to her?" Jessica rolled her eyes. "You don't know until you try."

"I'll pass."

"You'll regret it. You don't know, she can be the key to your little dilemma."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Why not?" Jessica shrugged. "I care about you just as much as you care about me. Right, big bro?" She remembered the times he visited her in the hospital, how he helped her adjust into living by herself in Tokyo, and how he generally worried about her when she got infected. It was easy to tell he cared about her wellbeing.

"Tch." Daryl blushed and turned away. "I'm going soft. I don't like it."

"Yes you do. You wouldn't have met Tsugumi if you were the old you." Jessica chuckled. "I gotta thank that woman. I don't know how you managed to get her."

"I don't know either…" Daryl mumbled, clearly lost in the thought of his treasured person. The man suddenly coughed and quickly asked, "So Jessica, what are you going to do once you recover?"

"I don't know…I guess that's what college is for. I mean, I like writing stories so maybe a writer?" Jessica mused, but she smiled as she took off the green hat her father once wore. "But I know this is going back to Mom...I'm going to quit the military Daryl."

"Why?" Daryl curiously asked. Usually when someone as young as her joins the military, they're expected to stay for a long time. He thought Jessica would try to advance up the military ranks.

"I joined the military because I wanted to get closer to you. That's all. Now that things are finally over and you've become a better person, there's no reason for me to stay." Jessica simply said. She remembered his confused reaction when she asked him how to join at the ripe age of thirteen. He asked if she was sure. Then, he helped her throughout the rough training of GHQ. And then, he watched her grow strong and rise quickly through the ranks. He decided to use his power in the military and bring her under his wing. And that's how she became his personal assistant. It was a wonderful, rollercoaster-like experience and she will always treasure it.

"Well, whatever you do, I hope you reach success and happiness." Daryl patted her head. "But you'll still be a little brat to me."

"Huh? Whatever bro." Jessica merely scoffed. "I'm hungry. It's almost dinner time. Let's see what weird food they're gonna serve me today. See you later!" She waved him goodbye and began her trip back to the hospital.

Daryl noticed it was still pretty early in the evening. At this time, Tsugumi would be in the library studying for her teaching exam. Maybe he should pay her a visit...it's been awhile since he's seen his girlfriend. They actually don't see each other that much, but they text each other often enough to know what they're up to. Maybe he'll take her out on a date...a real date. A tint of pink rose to Daryl's cheeks. He never really took her out on a proper date. Most of their "dates" were really the two of them walking around or hanging out during their breaks. Military life sucked up most of their time.

Daryl soon found himself wandering to the public library, where Tsugumi was incidentally exiting. The cat-eared teacher-to-be curiously glanced at him, surprised that he suddenly showed up.

"Daryl? What are you doing here?" Tsugumi asked. "Aren't you usually doing repairs at this time?"

"Yeah...um... I decided to end earlier than usual." Daryl managed to mumble out. Crap. Since he and Tsugumi never went out on dates, he didn't know what to say. "I was wondering...are you busy tonight?"

"Hm… I was going to tinker with Funell a little, but no, not really. Why?" Tsugumi glanced up at him with her cute amethyst eyes.

That nearly stopped his heart. "Do you wanna go to dinner with me?"

A dinner date? Tsugumi soon grew a bit suspicious. This was a strange occurrence for him. She must mess with him a little. "Asking me out to dinner? How forward of you!"

Daryl blushed. "Well if you don't want to, that's fine by me!" He quickly turned away to leave.

"Hey! Hey! Wait!" Tsugumi grabbed his arm. "I'll love to go to dinner with you." She gave a toothy grin, sporting tiny cute fangs that matched her cat ear headband. "I don't think I'm well dressed for a dinner date."

"You look fine."

Frankly, she looked better than him. She wore a simple beige blouse, maroon skirt, and a brown cardigan. Daryl, on the other hand, wore a simple white button up, which was slightly disheveled and covered in oil splotches, and black pants.

Tsugumi frowned. "Well, I'm not going out to dinner looking like librarian. Let me get dressed back at home. It will be quick."

She was about to head home when Daryl suddenly grabbed her by the arm. "That will not be necessary. I'll buy you something nice and I'll get a jacket."

"Huh? You don't have to! I'll feel bad if you buy things for me." Tsugumi protested.

"Well, you keep forgetting that I'm a millionaire and I want to treat you...properly," Daryl said as he led her towards a local mall.

It was strange how the first time they went shopping, Tsugumi was the one who dragged an unreluctant Daryl around. But now, it was the other way around. Daryl led her in and let the woman run wild like a kid in a candy store. After what seemed to be an hour on the husband chair, Tsugumi came out with a flowy black and white lace dress. She also paired it with nude pumps that made her almost see eye-to-eye with Daryl. She gleamed with natural beauty as she did a cute twirl in front of her boyfriend.

"How do I look?"

"Um…" Beautiful...he wanted to say she was beautiful...he just couldn't find the words.

"Ohohoho!" Tsugumi cheekily laughed. She loved it when Daryl gets speechless and he turns into a little mumbling mess.

"Whatever." Daryl grumbled and quickly paid for the dress. He may have gotten a few careful eyes from the saleswoman. He also didn't like that she started talking in hushed voices with her coworkers. "Let's get out of here."

"He's a Yan. I can't believe it! A member of the Yan family came into our store!"

"Is that girl his girlfriend? She's so lucky. She's living the princess life." One saleswoman sighed. "Ah...I wish I was her."

"You can be that girl soon! She may not last long..."

Tsugumi was ready to jump that woman had it not been for Daryl holding her back. "Daryl…"

"Ignore them." Daryl tightly gripped on her hand. "Sorry. My father was a pretty infamous, wealthy man who dated a lot of woman. People just assume that since I'm his son, I'm probably the same kind of guy."

"You're not...are you?"

"No! Absolutely not! I'll kill myself before I turn into that bastard!" Daryl snapped, but he quickly composed himself. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to…"

"No. It's okay. It's okay." Tsugumi's gaze softened. She could tell he was a little troubled being out here. "You know what? We don't have to go out for dinner. Let's go back to your place and I'll cook up something nice for you."

"Tsugumi. You don't have to-"

"Nope!" Tsugumi smirked. "You bought this beautiful dress for me. It's the least I can do to pay you back. Let's go grocery shopping! What are you in the mood for?"

"Um...I can go for some tonkatsu and curry."

"You like fried stuff too!"

Tsugumi cheered and dragged him to the grocery store where they proceeded to grab some raw pork, bread crumbs, and curry mix. They caught a taxi and rode back to his mansion. Tsugumi couldn't wait to cook in his kitchen. It was cosy, but everything was always so clean and well organized. Daryl mentioned he used it once or twice, but since he basically lived in GHQ all the time, he rarely cooked at home. So Tsugumi rolled up her sleeves and made the best dinner she ever made in her life: a crisp pork donkatsu placed on top of curry that was spread over rice, a bowl of miso soup, and a side of shredded cabbages topped with sesame seeds. She also prepared some tea to go along with the meal.

"Tada!" Tsugumi excitedly presented her perfect meal. "Come on! Don't be shy! Dig in!"

Daryl took a bite of the pork cutlet and a wave of yummy flavors hit him hard. It was so good! Ridiculously good! She was an amazing chef and she was definitely going to be his wife after this. "It's delicious."

"Heh! I know." Tsugumi also dug into her dinner. "I tend to do most of the cooking while Aya-nee does preparation. She still has trouble timing her cooking. Good thing I got her covered!" But she jokingly pointed her fork at him. "Don't think I'll always be cooking for you. You gotta do something for me too."

"If you ever need help improving on Funell, and I know there's a lot to improve on, I can lend you a hand." Daryl said with a smirk and earned a light slap from her.

"Huu~! I'm trying." Tsugumi gave a cute frown. "I still have a lot to learn. By the way, how did you learn so much? I only thought you were a pilot."

"Well I was good at both piloting and engineering back when I was in military training. But my dad saw my piloting prowess and appointed me primarily as a pilot. So I concentrated on piloting rather than engineering, but I still do it as a hobby. It's fun."

"It's a talent you have." Tsugumi mused as she munched on her cabbage. "By the way, did Jessie talk to you?"

"Yeah...you told her, didn't you?"

"I was worried." Tsugumi pouted. "Anyways, are you going to visit your mom?"

Daryl glared at her with suspicion. "I don't like you and that brat gossiping about me."

Tsugumi only innocently glanced back. "It's all for good intentions. Now...excuse me for having an opinion, but I think you should visit your mother."

"Why?"

"Because I never met my parents and I grew up alone...It's good to know there's someone out there for you." Tsugumi quietly said, "I would give so much just to see my parents and to figure out why they abandoned me. You have a rare opportunity so you should take this chance."

"Tsugumi…" Daryl bit his lip. She was right. He always wanted answers of why his mother, who raised him since childhood, forced him to leave for Japan. But his hatred, that boiled from his father's treatment, slowly placed itself onto her. It wasn't fair for his mother.

"Like you; she deserves a second chance." Tsugumi shot him a small, toothy grin. "Just like how I gave you a second chance, right?"

"Right." Daryl always felt calm by Tsugumi. She became his rock; his comfortable center that he would spiral out of control without. So, out of simple instinct, he asked, "Tsugumi, do you want to come with me?"

"Me!?" Tsugumi gasped. "Why?"

"I-I think you will help me during this meeting. I don't know. Just a thought." Daryl managed to mumble. That was stupid.

Tsugumi softened her gaze as she reached out and held his hand. "Daryl, you know I can't. This is a journey meant for you. Not me. You have to find your mother and make peace with her so you can move along with your life with no regrets. I don't have any. I will never meet my parents, but I've found my family. My place is here, in Japan, and I want to stay here."

Again, she was right. Daryl merely kept his silence and nodded. "It might take years for me to make up with that woman. You may not see me for a long time."

"That's okay. I've managed eight years without you. And I'm sure you and I will keep in touch while you're overseas. If you ever do make peace with her, I'd love to meet her! You should definitely bring her to Japan!" Tsugumi blushed. Even though this was the right thing to do, she wanted to meet a part of his family. She felt closer to him.

"I'll try."

They finished their dinner and packed away the dishes. Daryl handled washing and putting away the dishes while Tsugumi started peeling apples for dessert. However, Daryl finished his chore quickly and he had other plans with the apples. The man suddenly hugged the small woman's frame and planted a kiss on her shoulder.

"Sprout!" Tsugumi yelped and a blush of red graced her face. "Careful! I have a knife!"

"So? I'm a strong man and you know it."

To prove his point, Daryl suddenly lifted her up, causing her to drop the knife. But Tsugumi knew what was up. He was carrying her bridal style to the closest bedroom to the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around his neck and planted kisses on his neck. She knew where his special spot was, which she frequently teased Daryl about, and she knew how to suck that spot to turn him on. He laid her on the bed and openly kissed her lips. Oh, she was going to enjoy tonight!

After their long lovemaking session, Tsugumi fell asleep snuggled against Daryl's body. He had his arm around her back, cradling her against him, and his other hand gently brushed her violet bangs. She was warm, soft, and still a bit moist with sweat. But she made a cute and soft snore whenever she fell into a deep sleep. This may be the last time they do this so he made sure to carve this memory into his brain. He made sure to remember her beautiful face, her nimble body, her fun personality, her quirks, her intelligence, and everything about her that made him fall hopelessly in love. Of course, he remembered her kindness that she showed to him that night, eight years ago. That was his most precious memory. And with that, Daryl kissed her forehead and whispered a good night before setting into sleep.

Not long after, Tsugumi woke up randomly that night. This happened to her sometimes. She would wake up in the middle of her slumber and fall right back asleep. But she couldn't resist gazing into his adorable face. She giggled and slightly pinched him, only for him to nudge away slightly without waking. He had a manly face that swooned her the minute she saw him. She once bought him a candy apple as a simple thank you gift, but shoving that candy into his face was where she felt her heart skip a beat. Along with that face, he had quite a built body with pronounced pectorals and abs. She loved running her small fingers up and down his stomach, feeling every bump and curve. But what she loved most was his well meaning personality. He was a good person underneath his tough exterior. He was kind. He was loving. He had a beautiful soul. And he was the man who swept her off her feet. She will miss him dearly while he's overseas, but she trusted him enough to know that he'll come looking for her. So she rubbed his chest and gave a light peck to his neck. She should try to get some sleep. They may have an eventful morning sex followed by their final farewells.

-GC-

Jessica patiently waited for Daryl in her seat of the private jet. She was boredly playing a game on her phone and munching on a bowl filled with salted walnuts. The flight was going to be long so Daryl ordered for the most extravagant jet. It came with reclining seats, champagne, gourmet food, giant movie screen, and other such commodities. Since he was going to travel a lot more than California, he wanted to be comfortable. Finally, Daryl entered into the plane with probably the largest smile ever.

"Wipe that smile off your face. I don't want to know your exercise last night." Jessica groaned as she hid behind her phone. Jessica had known this for a while. She quickly figured out that whenever Daryl smiled, it was because of Tsugumi and whatever she did. And she was the unfortunate spectator that witnessed the after effects.

"Don't be jealous. Why don't you get a boyfriend for yourself?" Daryl smirked back, but then his grin was quickly wiped away. "With my permission."

"Concentrate on yourself." Jessica shot back.

Daryl merely shrugged off her snarky comments and buckled himself into his seat. He planned on sleeping during this entire flight. And if anyone attacked, which he doubted, he had a few guns stored away.

Jessica glanced at him, seeing that he was determined to chase his fate. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah…" Daryl simply replied back.

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

A jet suddenly flew over Tsugumi's head. She glanced up and smiled to herself. She would like to think that's Daryl and Jessica flying over her. This will be the last time she would see him. Tsugumi quickly checked the time and rushed to her class. She was late!

Ayase also saw this plane fly by her window. She waved good bye even though she knew he couldn't see her. However, she couldn't wait to see him again. And she also continued on with her day as she mulled over some legal documents.

Yahiro and Kanon also saw this plane in their high rise apartment. In his head, Yahiro silently thanked Daryl for all his hard work. That sentiment was the same for Argo and Shibungi, who watched the plane leave the horizon.

And Ryo watched the plane as he exited a giant government building. Today was his last day in court. He heard from Tsugumi that Daryl was leaving today. As Ryo watched the plane, he finally found it in his heart to forgive Daryl for all that he had done. That man didn't deserve forgiveness but Ryo had been in a good mood lately. So that guy was lucky.

The boy walked over to GHQ where he was instructed to pick up Twelve. For some reason, Ayase wanted to see them both.

* * *

><p><em>Huuhuhu! What does Ayase want to do with Ryo and Twelve? You have to wait until the next chapter to see! Also, I think this is a good chapter where Daryl and Tsugumi separate and grow independently as characters. Yes, they are cute together but Daryl has some issues he needs to solve by himself and Tsugumi needs to accomplish her dreams before getting her happy ending. So, they're going to be far apart from each other for a while but not for long! Dargumi will have the happy ending it deserves! Sorry, I don't write lemons by the way. Just wait and review for the next chapter!<em>


	25. vesicle

_Hey! Guess who's coming back this chapter?_

* * *

><p><strong>vesicle<strong>

_Three Years Later_

Today was an early morning for Ayase. In fact, she's been up so early that she was still in her nightgown! There were many things to prepare today such as her kids' lunches, presents, and finally, preparation for the return of a friend. Ayase hadn't changed much over three years. She still had her long brown hair tied in a ponytail and she was still unable to walk. But she was now better at maneuvering around the kitchen and she could cook a lot of dishes now. After Tsugumi moved out, she needed to learn fast on how to move around in her kitchen. But then again, two more people were now living in this apartment so Tsugumi chose to move out to clear up room.

Ayase finished placing the egg omelettes and sausages into two bento boxes. She finally sighed as she finished tying the boxes in handkerchiefs to hold it together. Now...to get the kids out the door.

"Hare-chan!" Ayase called down the hallway. "Hare! It's time to go to school! You don't want to be late to your last year!"

"Coming!"

Hare Yuzuriha, formerly Angel Twelve, ran out of her room, still in the middle of tying her pigtails, and into the kitchen. She wore a high school uniform with a red blazer, a short black skirt, and thigh high stockings. Her light brown hair was now slightly braided before tying off the pigtails and she wore a distinct red clip on the right side of her hair. She swept her bangs to the right and she even had a little makeup on. She looked very ready for her first day of school.

Ayase curiously glanced behind her adopted daughter. "Where's Ryo-chan?"

Hare replied, "He's still in his room."

"Can you go get him? You guys are going to be late and Jessica's already waiting in the front."

"Sure!" Hare ran to the room next to her bedroom and opened the door. "Ryo-chan! It's time to go!"

The teenage boy groaned and turned in his bed. He grew a few inches. His dark hair was slightly messed up from tossing and turning. His eyes remained closed as he pulled the covers over his head.

"Ryo-chan! Get dressed or you're going to be late." Hare yelled as she dug up his school uniform. She quickly pulled out a red blazer, black pants, and a white shirt. "It's your first day of high school and Ayase is going to be mad if you skip."

"Just five more minutes...Ayase won't be mad…"

"Ryo Shinomiya! Get out here now!"

Suddenly, Funella rolled into the room and pulled Ryo out of his bed and onto the wooden floor. For such a small robot, it had a lot of strength as it pulled Ryo clean off.

"Ow!" Ryo rubbed his head. "Go away you little spider." He shooed away Funella, which rolled out of the room and jumped on Ayase's lap.

"Ryo-chan. You're doing this now?" Ayase sighed. She grabbed his uniform from Hare's arms and advanced towards the boy. "Come on. Put on your uniform. Breakfast is already on the counter next to your bento lunches. You guys can eat it in the car."

"I don't want to go to school!" Ryo complained as he tried to head back to bed.

"No one's going to bully you like in middle school. You just have to be more friendly." Ayase started dressing her pouting adopted son. "If someone starts bullying you, remind them that I'm your mom and I can stomp on them with Beine."

Ryo blushed, mostly from embarrassment. "I can do that too you know…"

Ayase frowned and pinched his ear. "No Endlave piloting until you're eighteen."

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Ryo squirmed away from her painful pinches. "Hey! I've been piloting since I was ten!"

"And you could have been killed. When you're old enough, you'll have the best instructor to teach you any time you want because you live with her. But right now…" Ayase pulled his shirt off and put his uniform on. "Focus on your studies."

"Alright…" Ryo grabbed his pants and made his way to the bathroom to change and get ready.

"That boy…" Ayase sighed and glanced at Hare. "Make sure he doesn't skip, okay? Today's a big day for all of us."

Hare nodded.

Ayase massaged her shoulder and wheeled back to her own room. "I'm going to get ready."

"Okay. Thank you for the lunches!" Hare called back to her adopted mother.

Hare was so thankful to Ayase for adopting her and Ryo. If she hadn't done that, then Twelve would have been locked up in GHQ while Ryo would be put into the foster system. But since Ayase was in good standing with Shibungi, she managed to pull a few strings and bring Ryo and Twelve into her custody. Twelve took on a new name and Ryo took Ayase's last name for legal reasons and protection. The changes were a fresh start for both of them. Hare loved her new name and Ryo didn't mind his new last name. Ayase was a good motherly figure for the both of them so they adjusted well into their new home. And they could tell that Ayase loved them both dearly.

Ryo finally left the bathroom, grabbed his school bag and bento, and popped the toast, egg, bacon breakfast sandwich into his mouth. "You coming Hare?"

The girl snapped out of her spacing out and quickly ran after him. "I'm coming." Hare stuffed her breakfast sandwich, grabbed her things, and bolted out of the door.

The two kids quickly ran out of their apartment building and found a woman waiting for them in her red convertible car. She still wore her black framed glasses, but her wavy brown hair was now cut to reached her shoulders. Jessica glanced at the two kids and smiled once they jumped into her car. "Hey! And here I thought you guys weren't going to attend your first day."

"Sorry Jessica! Ryo-chan didn't wake up in time."

"Hare!"

Jessica chuckled and started up the car. "That's school for you. Hare, this is when you should be studying your hardest because you got to go to college afterwards."

"I know… I'm going to be studying for entrance exams a lot this year." Hare nervously chuckled.

"Do you have any idea of what you want to do?"

"No...not really."

"It's okay. You can figure that out in college. Right now, just concentrate on getting into a good school."

Ryo scoffed. "You're getting advice from a Tokyo University graduate who was already a published author while in school. Jessica, you're on a whole another level when it comes to school."

"Hey. I just know how to do school and I'm doing what I love. Besides, my first book was more of a memoir of all of us so it wasn't hard to publish that. Everyone wants to read our story." Jessica said with a shrug. "So...why did you refuse to get out of bed today?"

Ryo didn't answer that question.

"He didn't want to go to school today." Hare piped in.

"Oh is that it? You're not a school boy?" Jessica questioned him.

"I don't care about math and English and all that stuff. I want to be an Endlave pilot and start training under Ayase." Ryo stubbornly replied and sulked in his seat.

"High school is a wonderful experience and you shouldn't take it for granted." Jessica scolded. "You still have a lot to learn before you go back into the military."

"Whatever…"

Jessica cracked a small smile at the stubborn boy. He was still a young kid so of course, he would act like a brat. How Ayase can deal with him, she will never know. But apparently, Ryo acts like a good little angel around her and Hare so they have it easy. Hare, on the other hand, grew to be a kindhearted, warm, and sweet girl who garnered a lot of admirers at her school. Plus, she took on the last name of her famous sister so that may be a reason she was a popular girl. The famous sister in question?

"Hey guys, we're passing by Shu and Inori. Say hi to them."

On their drive to school, they frequently use the route that requires a roundabout. In the center of this roundabout was a giant statue of Shu holding onto Inori while pointing a giant sword up to the sky. The building next to this roundabout had a big screen and it usually played Egoist music videos. This was Japan's memorial to the two saviors that finally rid the world of the Apocalypse Virus. It was an appropriate memorial. In fact, people can journey through a tunnel and appear inside the roundabout where they can take pictures with the large statue. It's a popular tourist destination. But everyone who knew Shu and Inori felt something more every time they visited the memorial.

"She's really pretty…" Hare murmured as she stared into the eyes of her older sister.

"Ew, you're crushing on your sister." Ryo piped in, earning a playful slap from Hare.

"Stop teasing your sister, Ryo."

Hare glanced up at Shu's face. "Thank you for giving me my name Shu. We all miss you."

They all finally made it to the high school, located in the suburbs of Tokyo. Jessica knew they were running late so she floored it all the way to the school. Hare and Ryo both exited the car and bowed in thanks.

"Thanks for the ride!"

"No problem. Have a good first day of school!" Jessica sped off.

Hare quickly ran after her brother, who reluctantly threw his bag over his shoulder and casually strolled to the new school. It seems he already caught a few girls' attention as they turned a little pink while gazing at him. And he was complaining that people will bully him.

Ryo suddenly turned around. "Hare. Where's my homeroom?"

"Oh right!" He was new here. "Let's see...classroom 2D. It's on the second hall, left of the staircase, and fourth classroom down."

"Thanks." Ryo scurried off.

"Make sure you eat the bento Ayase prepared! She worked hard on it." Hare called, "And don't forget what we're doing after school."

"I won't forget!" Ryo simply waved a farewell and disappeared into his classroom.

Hare sighed and went to her own homeroom. She took her seat, situated on the second row to the last and next to the window. She loved this seat. It gave her a nice view of the school yard. The homeroom teacher came in and brought out her tablet. She was a short teacher, but she still had a vibrant personality, beautiful dark purple hair, and most curiously, a metal cat eared headband.

"Attention everyone! Settle down!" Tsugumi tapped her tablet. "I'll record attendance and I have a few announcements. Ryoko Ayasegawa...Hana Chikasa…"

Hare usually took this time to stare out the window and daydream. After the potential Apocalypse incident, she started discovering more aspects about herself. She found she had the will to live, the mind to dream, and the heart to hope. She wondered what her deceased sisters had in their hearts.

"Hare Yuzuriha...Hare Yuzuriha…" Irked, Tsugumi sent a tiny shock from her tiny electric wand towards that dazed girl. It was enough to sting like a static shock. "Pay attention, Hare. You'll have time to daydream later."

"Yes Tsugumi-sensei…" Hare gingerly rubbed her elbow.

"Now that I have your attention, your mother called to dismiss you and your brother early today. I'll also be leaving early so no class for the students in my fifth period class. That is all. Class dismissed." Tsugumi turned off her tablet and walked out of the classroom.

She made her way down the stairs and through the hallways where she stopped in her office. It was a small desk with various utensils and books scattered around. Today was a light day. She only had around two classes since her third was cancelled. Tsugumi had about an hour to prepare for her second class so she took out the material and started reviewing. They were going to start a new language called Python. Her elective classes were very hard, but very rewarding as students came out knowing enough material to engineer a simple computer. Tsugumi also heard Ryo was starting school here. She wondered if he'll take her course. He'll have a knack for it knowing his background. But Hare...she didn't know what that girl will do. She was pretty average and took very different electives each year. Tsugumi hoped that girl would figure out what she wanted to do in her life. She was the lucky one after all.

But Tsugumi was most excited after school because Daryl was coming back to Japan! She and Daryl kept in touch through emails, texts, and video calls. Apparently, he stayed in California for about a month to take care of Jessica. Then, he traveled to New York, where his mother was residing, and stayed there for the next three years to catch up with her. After his vacationing, he now decided to come back to Japan where he was going to stay. Tsugumi was so excited that she barely stayed still in her seat. She wanted to go back to the mansion and maybe run into him coming back early. He said he'll meet her back at his mansion.

It was getting very empty in there. After Ayase took in Ryo and Hare, the apartment was getting a bit small so Tsugumi opted to move into his home. Daryl, of course, allowed it and he even gave her the passcode to enter into his workshop. He might run into a bit of a disaster in his man cave… Tsugumi went a little wild with her tinkering… Oh well! A bit of her cooking and some cuddling should fix that up! And maybe some cleaning...

Tsugumi ran off to her class and prepared for her two classes of the day. Even her students noticed how brightly she smiled. Of course, her first class had Ryo in it. He smirked since he knew what was going on and kept quiet at Tsugumi's insistence.

"Hello first years! My name is Tsugumi and I teach Computer Science. I'm here to give you an introduction to my class and I hope you choose it as your elective. Now, we first start with Java…"

Ryo zoned out. He was going to take Tsugumi's elective. Hers seemed like the only one that's interesting and it can be applied to what he wanted to do. Plus, he liked Tsugumi as a teacher. But she seemed a bit preoccupied with the knowledge that Daryl was coming home. He couldn't wait to see her face when the real surprise kicked in.

After school ended, for Hare and Ryo, they ran out to meet together so Tsugumi wouldn't see them.

"Come on!" Hare grabbed Ryo and they ran out to town. "We have to catch the next bus or we'll miss it! Ayase will be upset!"

"I know! Besides, we left earlier than Tsugumi-sensei so it doesn't matter!"

"Ah! I can't wait to see her reaction! It's going to be so cute!" Hare cheered as she entered into the bus.

Ryo quickly hushed her. "Don't be so loud or everyone will hear!"

"Heh. You want this to be perfect, right?"

"Of course I do! She deserves it, even if it's with him."

"Aww Ryo-chan. I know you're jealous."

"Oh shut up!"

The two kids rushed into Daryl's mansion where they found Ayase patiently waiting in the main hall. She wore her best attire with a long brown skirt and a maroon top. She smiled and greeted her kids. "Hey! How was your first day of school!"

"It was great Aya-nee! They behaved themselves." Tsugumi answered for them. "Now...why are you guys here?"

"Um…" Hare blushed, embarrassed that they were found out so quickly.

Ayase smiled. "He wanted to ask for my blessings."

"Your...what?"

A roar of a car engine blasted into the main hall and a distinct red car appeared in the driveway. Jessica was the one driving, but her passenger was the one who interested everybody. He was dressed in his military uniform, clean and pristine. Jessica was the first to get out of the car and she opened the door for the passenger seat.

Daryl stepped out and swept his hair to the side. Just as he planned! He had everything planned out to the T on how he wanted to arrive back. Jessica laughed in his face about how ridiculously grand his plan was. He elected to ignore her. Ayase gave her blessings already, but she requested to be there when it happened. And now it was finally happening!

Except Tsugumi started laughing. "Hahahahaha! Sprout! I didn't know you'll come back a diva!"

"Told ya." Jessica smirked and took her place next to Ayase and the kids.

"Ah-um-well…" Daryl thought of the next best thing to salvage this situation. He dropped on one knee in front of her, much to her surprise. "Tsugumi...I wanted to ask you something…"

Now Tsugumi was the one lost for words. "Daryl…"

"Tsugumi. I'm so glad that I bumped into you that night at the school festival. My life has changed so much because of you. And I wish for my life to continue changing with you in it." Daryl pulled out a blue velvet box and opened it to show a tiny, but cute diamond ring. "Tsugumi, will you-"

"Yes!" Tsugumi shouted and jumped into his arms. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Tsugumi enveloped him into a hug and a kiss. Her heart was so filled with love and happiness that she didn't know what to do! She just wanted to be in his arms. She wanted to give him all her kisses. And she wanted to be with him forever. "I love you, Sprout."

Daryl couldn't help but smile giddily as well. "I love you, Runt."

Jessica couldn't help but smile as well. She may have lost a couple thousand yen...but that can be their wedding present. She clapped along with Ayase, Ryo, and Hare; congratulating the newly engaged couple. Hare even started to tear up from happiness, much to the embarrassment of Ryo. Ayase simply gazed out of the doorway where they can all see the giant statue of Shu and Inori. She wished upon those two lovers in heaven to bring good luck to their friends still here.

For eight years, Tsugumi and Daryl had to wait to come back in each other's lives. For three years, they had to wait again to come back from being apart. Now, there was no longer any waiting...just moving forward together.

* * *

><p><em>Why yes, I know a little compsci to know the words coming out of Tsugumi's mouth. Also, I always planned for Ayase, Ryo, and TwelveHare to be a family together. It's an unconventional family, but Ayase finally finds people that won't make her feel lonely when Tsugumi goes off with Daryl. Plus, Ryo and Ayase interactions are so cute! Sorry if there's not enough Yahiro. I always found him to be more of Shu's friend and when Shu died, he sort of stopped his involvement with the crew. Also, sorry for not having much of Daryl this chapter and making the proposal a bit short. But the proposal is set up that way for a reason which you will see next chapter. Anyways, the next chapter is the last chapter! Tsugumi and Daryl are finally together and everyone will get their happy ending!_


	26. exit

_This is the final chapter! It acts like an epilogue for all the characters and you get to see what everyone's been up to. This is probably one of my most uplifting chapters. I hope you guys will enjoy this final chapter. My first chapter was named reentrance so this means exit. The only two chapters out of the story that are not from science._

* * *

><p><strong>exit<strong>

Two years after the proposal, Tsugumi and Daryl married in a quiet, small ceremony and finally became Daryl Yan and Tsugumi Yan. After a nice honeymoon in Hawaii, they settled down in his mansion to finally start their lives together. Daryl went back to the military, not as a soldier, but as their chief Endlave engineer. He also reopened his coffee shop because he always liked running the cafe and having a safe haven to get away from things. Maybe when he retires from the military, he can spend his days running the place. Tsugumi became a really great teacher at her high school and she even established a hacking club to participate in hackathons. Of course, her star student and member was Ryo Shinomiya.

Their married life, beautiful and quiet, was soon disrupted when Tsugumi felt a lurch in her stomach one morning. Before she knew it, she was pregnant with a little baby girl! Their baby inherited both Tsugumi's violet eyes so she often utilized her gemstone eyes to melt people's hearts. She was also a small child, inheriting Tsugumi's tiny frame, as she weighed in at six pounds. But surprisingly, she inherited Daryl's blonde hair, which was now a small tuft on the top of her head. The newborn delightfully tortured her parents while on their leave. Yet she still won her parents' hearts as she inherited Tsugumi's cuteness. Even though taking care of a child was rough, they were glad that she came into their lives.

Daryl and Tsugumi spent their morning making breakfast and feeding their little girl. Daryl took the bottle and gently placed the tip into her mouth. "Rowa is very quiet this morning."

"She's probably tired. Kept us up all night." Tsugumi planted a kiss on her husband's forehead. "I have to drop off some work to my substitute teacher before going to the party. Think you can handle her for a few hours before the party?"

"I've handled worse things. I nearly died because of them. I think I can handle this." Daryl returned the kiss by planting a sweet one on his wife's lips. "Besides, Rowa only gets moody around you. She's definitely her daddy's girl."

"Oh shut up Sprout!" Tsugumi stuck her tongue out. He sure liked teasing her. She now regretted letting Daryl name their baby girl.

"I love you too, Runt."

Tsugumi blushed and quickly stood up. She couldn't believe he still had an effect on her like that! Whenever she was with her husband, she always felt like a little teenage girl again. Tsugumi gathered up her stuff and began to head out. "I gotta go. I don't want to keep her waiting."

"Tsugumi." Daryl stood up and planted a deep kiss on her lips. "Have fun. You deserve it."

"Right!" Tsugumi gave back her trademark cheeky smile. "Have fun with little Rowa!" And she left for some asylum from her hectic little daughter.

Daryl went back to bottle feeding his little baby girl. He picked up caring for a baby just by observing Tsugumi doing it. After a few weeks of practice, he got a good idea of how to properly feed a baby, change her diapers, and keep her entertained. His way of entertaining Rowa was going through their photo frames and albums and telling his baby the stories behind each snapshot of their life.

The first photo he always started with was, of course, his and Tsugumi's giant wedding portrait that hung above their TV. The wedding was lovely. Tsugumi was dressed in a beautiful white and lacy gown and Daryl in his best suit. Since Daryl didn't have many male friends, he made Jessica his best woman and forced her to wear a black suit. Tsugumi absolutely made her best friend, Ayase, her maid of honor. Ayase looked very beautiful in her simple red gown. Everyone from the military to school coworkers to friends from school attended the wedding.

In fact, Daryl had a funny story from the wedding.

_The happy newlyweds made their way around the tables to celebrate the wedding. Daryl and Tsugumi finally made it to the table that sat their closest friends. Jessica, Ayase, Yahiro, Kanon, Hare, and Ryo shared a table. Hare and Ryo would have been at the kid's table yet Ayase insisted on keeping her kid's close to her._

"_Congratulations Tsugumi!" Ayase cheered._

"_Cheers everyone! We're going to party it up tonight!" Tsugumi loudly announced as she waved her wine glass in the air._

"_No. We're not." Daryl announced back. "Excuse her. She's a little tipsy."_

"_No I'm not!" Tsugumi slurred back._

"_And now she's drunk…"_

"_Hey Jessie!" Tsugumi suddenly wrapped her arms around Jessica. "Remember that cadet back when we were in the military together? He's at my wedding and I notice he's been staring at you aaaaalllll night."_

_Jessica gulped on her wine, glanced off to the side, and blushed. Daryl also noticed the former cadet, now soldier, staring at his former Junior Intel Officer, now published author and sister he should be protecting from any pervy eyes. So he took the initiative, drew out his best guns, literally as he allowed firearms in the wedding, and stood right in the path of the soldier's eyes. The poor soldier seemed to notice and averted his eyes, though the blush remained on his cheeks._

"_And Aya-neeeeee!" Tsugumi went to her next victim. "My coworker Hamashi has this huuuuge crush on you! I think you two should hook up!"_

"_Tsugumi!" Ayase gasped._

_This got Ryo's attention as Hamashi-sensei was his literature teacher. And that teacher was the bane to his existence as his grades were dropping his GPA. He simply didn't understand books and words, only numbers and mechanics. And if that teacher was crushing on Ayase, that made Hamashi-sensei his new mortal enemy. Ryo glared at the literature teacher sitting at the teacher's table. There's no way he's letting that guy near his mom!_

"_This is so awkward…"_

"_Aya-neeee…"_

"_Tsugumi! You had too much to drink! How much did you drink? Five shots!?"_

"_I'm watching you…"_

"_Daryl! Knock it off! I don't need you to protect me anymore!"_

"_Yes you do! Now where's my handgun?"_

"_Aren't you glad I dragged you away from that mess?"_

_And that's how Tsugumi ended up passed out on Ayase's lap, Ryo guarding over them like a watchdog, Jessica trying to prevent a potential murder, Yahiro and Kanon deciding to go dance to avoid the explosion that was going to happen, and poor Hare awkwardly eating her dinner._

Rowa giggled and squealed. That's why he always started with that story. It made her smile with delight.

Daryl grabbed a photo album and turned to one of the first photos he and Tsugumi put into it. This album was meant to capture their moments with friends and family. Everyone they knew and loved went into this album, firmly immortalizing their bonds.

Daryl pointed towards a picture of Hare graduating out of high school. There was also a picture of Jessica reenacting her graduation since Daryl missed her actual ceremony for being on vacation. Though the young woman was in a good mood so she got all dressed up in her black gown and cap, holding her degree, with a bouquet of white flowers. She was smiling brightly and Daryl had his arm around her while smiling. Though it seems she and Daryl took the picture flawlessly, they were actually having trouble cooperating to take one picture. "Here's my bratty sister finally all grown up."

_Jessica tried her best to keep her cap from slipping off whilst holding her English Literature degree and bouquet of flowers. Daryl stood off by her side, amused by her fumbling._

"_Need help?"_

"_I'm good. Thanks." Jessica finally got her stuff together. "Ready!"_

"_Aye!" Tsugumi held her camera up. "One, two, three...Smile!"_

_Click! At that point, Daryl pushed the bouquet of flowers into Jessica's face, causing her to sneeze profusely as the picture was taken. Jessica glared at him. That jerk!_

"_Hey! I saw you!" Tsugumi scolded him. "Don't tease her like that. It's already bad enough that you missed her special day! We're going to do this again!"_

"_Okay!" Jessica called back, but a glint graced her glasses._

"_One, two, three...Smile!"_

_Jessica buried her heel into Daryl's shoe, causing him to yelp in pain while the picture was being taken. Payback was a bitch._

"_Hey! That hurt!"_

"_You started it!"_

_Tsugumi merely kept a straight face as she clicked on and on, documenting their little spat. But in the end, she managed to get the both of them to stop fighting and take a proper picture._

"I can't believe that girl is an author now. She has a book signing before this party."

Rowa tilted her head and giggled some more. She doesn't understand, but in the future, she will.

Daryl then went over to the second graduation photo. Hare wore her red uniform and she held her diploma proudly in her hands as she knelt down for the picture. She stood with her little makeshift family that consisted of Ryo scowling as usual, Ayase smiling brightly as she draped her arm around her college bound daughter, and Tsugumi cheerfully gleaming from the back. Daryl remembered that he took this photo and it was possibly the sweetest moment for Ayase's family.

"_Hare-chan! I'm so proud of you!" Tsugumi hugged her niece. "So, where are you heading for college?"_

"_I'm going to study nursing at Tokyo University." Hare said with a small smile._

"_I knew you would get in." Jessica patted the girl's head. "Hey I can give you a special tour of the school campus. As an alumni of Tokyo University, I'll teach you everything there is to know."_

"_Thank you Jessica!"_

_Ryo scanned the crowd as if he was trying to watch for a predator. Ayase noticed this strange behavior from her son and she wheeled up to the boy. He finished his first year of high school and it seems like he didn't want to be seen at the school premises. That meant he was getting bullied again._

"_Ryo-chan? Is there a problem?"_

_Ryo blushed as Ayase stared up at him. "Nothing's wrong…"_

"_You can't hide anything from me. I'm your mother."_

_He refused to answer so Ayase sideswiped her son with the leg of her wheelchair. Ryo fell down and landed on his butt, causing a group of guys to snicker._

"_So it's them huh?" Ayase mused. "You're getting bullied again, aren't you?"_

_Ryo turned his head. "I can handle them. It's whatever."_

_Ayase frowned and using her immense upper strength, she lifted Ryo back up. She was concerned that he wasn't going to fit in again and be tortured by bullies. She brushed away the dirt that got on his clothes. "Who are they?"_

"_Mom, you're not going to threaten them with Beine."_

"_I promise I won't. Now tell me."_

"_They're a bunch of guys who got rejected by Hare. They take it out on me because I'm her brother."_

"_Huh...okay." Ayase took Ryo away. "Look kid, those boys are nothing to you. You just have to make some friends. Develop a support system. That kind of thing. High school is a fun and enriching experience so don't let a bunch of bad apples get you down."_

"_I don't know if anyone even wants to be friends with me…"_

"_You will never know unless you get yourself out there to make friends. Look at all of us. You, me, your sister, Tsugumi, Daryl, and Jessica are literally one big family. None of us are related by blood, but we started out as friends. In fact, we really started out as enemies. It just takes time." Ayase softly smiled as she rubbed her son's head, earning a blush and an embarrassed scowl from him. "Now...as for your bullies...Daryl! Can you come over here?"_

"_Mom! You said you weren't going to do anything!"_

"_I'm not. He is." Ayase addressed Daryl as he came over. "Daryl, those boys are bullying my son. Can you do something about it?"_

"_Heh." Daryl shot a look at Ryo. "Watch and learn kid."_

_Daryl walked up to the boys and their eyes just lit up._

"_Wow! You're the former Major General! You're so cool!"_

"_You piloted Steiner 2.0 during the Apocalypse incident! I'm joining the military next year and I want to be just like you! And I really want to use one of your specialized Endlaves!"_

"_Thanks kids. But you got a lot to learn if you want to join the high ranks of the military. I'm sure you guys will survive."_

"_Wow thanks Major General Yan! But what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be building the new Endlave everyone's talking about?"_

"_I'm here because my niece-in-law is graduating today." Daryl pointed out an unsuspecting Hare, which definitely surprised most of the boys as they did not realize the girl they were pining after was related to their idol. _

"_Actually, my nephew-in-law is planning to join the military when he graduates. He's the boy next to his mother, the woman in the wheelchair and GHQ's one and only Endlave pilot instructor. She fought alongside me that day actually and she is one of the best fighters in the field. You'll have a great teacher next year." He saw that the boys' jaws were dropping at each second as they tried to take in all the badass in one family. It was time for finishing kill. "And my nephew-in-law has been piloting Endlaves ever since he was ten years old. I fought against him a few times and he nearly beat me once. He's going to be a fine edition to the military. He probably will surpass me."_

_The boys seemed to now cower as they realized the boy they've been bullying was actually related to two of the best Endlave pilots in Japan and that he already piloted those machines. He nearly beat Daryl! The computer science nerd was already a trained soldier!_

"_Anyways, time to go back to my family. Study hard!" Daryl walked back to Ayase and Ryo. "You're welcome."_

"_Thank you!" Ayase nudged Ryo. "Say thank you."_

_Ryo pouted and muttered, "Thanks."_

_Ryo will always treat him with the utmost disrespect, no matter what Daryl did for him. Then again, he had good reasons so Daryl usually kept silent. Maybe one day, that boy will fully forgive him. Maybe the new Endlave he's working on now will change his mind… It's his graduation present after all._

"_Guys! Let's take a picture together!" Hare called out._

"_Yeah sis, we heard." Ryo wheeled Ayase to her and stood for the photo. "Hey Mom, can our aunt join us?"_

"_Yes! Aunt Tsugumi! Join us!" Hare waved over Tsugumi._

"_Me? Really?" Tsugumi asked, pointing to herself._

"_Get over here!" Ayase waved over her best friend, practically her sister, over._

"_Alright Aya-nee!" She hopped over to her family. They were a huge mess before. But they now came together and it was the happiest little family she could have. For that, Tsugumi smiled brightly for the camera._

"Your mother is really her cutest when she smiles like that."

Daryl flipped over the page of the album. The pictures illustrated Daryl and Ayase at their work. One photo even had Daryl in mid-yelling of Ayase because she busted her Beine right after he just finished upgrades.

"_I can't believe you broke Beine like that! I legit just put in those upgrades yesterday!" Daryl yelled, flames fuming from his head. "That was a month's work! Wasted!"_

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Ayase pleaded, hands together begging for forgiveness._

He had a good reason to be pissed. Even then, there was no way he could stay mad at her for long. It's funny how these two mortal enemies managed to be good friends.

Another photo was Tsugumi and Ayase, smiling proudly in their respective uniforms. Ayase was in her red and black plug suit while Tsugumi wore her black and grey suit. Tsugumi was hugging her best friend while giving out a peace sign. Ayase simply smiled, winking into the camera. These two will never change. According to Daryl, they still acted like they were teenagers again every time they come together. They were definitely each other's best friends.

He found a whole page of Ryo winning his first hackathon. He held up his trophy while Tsugumi was hugging him and smiling. She was really proud of her student and nephew for her to dedicate a whole page to him. Daryl wanted to ruin this page by putting his own photo of Ryo in there: a photo of Ryo working part time in his cafe. The boy wanted some extra money so he had to work for it. He looked hilariously cute in a barista outfit.

He flipped through photos of people from the military and their other friends. They had a photo of Shibungi stepping down from his term as president. There was a grand ceremony and a great after-party. Now the man spends his days working with young children orphaned by Japan's Apocalypse wars. Argo remained in the military and he took over Daryl's rank. He is now the current Major General of GHQ. They had a photo of him accepting the new rank from Daryl himself. Daryl continued flipping through the pages. He found the photo of Yahiro and Kanon renewing their vows in front of the statue of Shu and Inori. Now that was a good day. Shu and Inori must have been proudly watching from heaven.

Finally, he got to the photo he always used to end story time. It was the birth of their daughter Rowa. During their second anniversary, Tsugumi unexpectedly fell pregnant with her. They gave birth to a runt of a baby in Tokyo Hospital. They had a photo of Tsugumi, tired and weak, holding onto her infant and smiling as bright as always. The next photo was Rowa's grandmother and Daryl's mother holding onto the newborn infant.

"Rowa, one day we'll travel to America so you can visit your grandmother."

"_Congratulations Tsugumi," Ayase said as she finished taking Tsugumi's photo. She didn't know why her best friend insisted on getting a picture while she looked like crap. Ayase poked the soft cheeks of the baby. "She's so cute! What's her name?"_

"_Her name is Rowa. Daryl really wanted to name her after his friend." Tsugumi kissed her little baby. "I think it's a lovely name."_

"_It is...you're going to let me babysit sometimes right? I already have two kids so a third won't be too bad!"_

"_Sure!" Tsugumi smirked._

"_Not if Jessica spoils our kid first." Daryl said as he walked in. He came back with some fruits and water. "Ever since I told her I named our kid after her father, she won't stop with the presents."_

"_You have to admit. The presents are helpful." Tsugumi glanced over behind her husband, where she could clearly see her mother-in-law. "Marie! You're here."_

"_Hello Tsugumi-chan. I just want to see my little granddaughter." The old woman smiled. She was a short woman with short blond hair and a frail frame. She had such trouble walking that Daryl had to help his mother into a seat. "Tsugumi-chan, can I hold her?"_

"_Of course!" Tsugumi handed her baby to Daryl who handed her to Marie._

_The old woman gently held onto the infant, brought her close to her face, and laid a kiss on Rowa's forehead. The baby moved slightly, but she remained asleep. "Daryl, you married a fine woman and now, I have such an adorable granddaughter."_

_Daryl managed to reply back. "Thank you...Mother…" _

His mother, Marie, was probably the sweetest mom ever and he now wished he caught up with her many years ago. Once he visited her in New York City, she collapsed in a heap and cried into her son's lap. She was relieved he was safe. And she couldn't help but apologize over and over again for sending him away. She didn't have enough money to take care of him herself. So she sent him to his father with a letter and a birth certificate with hopes that one day, she could make enough money to bring her son back. Although it was gradual and slow, the mother and son bond was starting to mend itself.

Daryl glanced up at the clock and realized that they were going to be late! He quickly got out the stroller and strapped Rowa into her seat. "We're late! The runt's going to kill me!"

He ran to the car, put Rowa into the baby seat, jumped into the driver's seat, and quickly drove as fast as he can to the party location. Good thing the birthday girl wanted to hold her party at his cafe so he knew the fastest way there. He managed to get there before the party started, but not before his only employee caught him late.

Ryo was smirking as he saw Daryl hurriedly run into the shop. "You're late Boss."

"I know. I know." Daryl carried Rowa in his arms. "Did I miss the cake cutting?"

"I haven't even brought it out." Ryo lifted up a circular cake in his hands. It was chocolate and topped with strawberries. There were a good number of candles on it.

"Light it up. We might as well walk in with an entrance." Daryl ordered. He finally walked out with Ryo as everyone was singing 'Happy Birthday' much to the surprise of a lot of people.

"Hey! He made it!" Tsugumi piped up.

"Heh. Took you long enough." Jessica said with a knowing smirk.

Daryl ignored her and went straight to the birthday girl. "Happy Birthday Hare. Here, you can hold Rowa as your present."

"Umm…" Hare didn't know what to say, but she melted when Rowa appeared in her arms. "Aww! She's so cute! She's grown so much!"

"Hare-chan! Let the godmother hold her too!" Ayase squealed as she joined her daughter on cooing over little Rowa.

Daryl went to Tsugumi and planted a light kiss on her lips. He hugged on his little wife as they observed the party. "So how was your break?"

"It was relaxing. I needed it! How was taking care of Rowa?"

"She's a good girl as always."

"That's good."

And they both gazed off at the lively party happening before them. Everyone was here. Shibungi, Argo, Yahiro, Kanon, Jessica, Ryo, Ayase, Funell and his wife and kids, and finally, the birthday girl Hare. They would always come together to celebrate her birthday because it was also the day they would remember Shu and Inori. It was now a tradition. Because of those two, none of these people would be here. So after celebrating Hare's birthday, they would travel together to the memorial statue to pay their respects. It was an important day for everyone.

But in the end, everyone was happy for the blessings given by Shu and Inori. Jessica found peace with her father. Ayase became a family with Hare and Ryo, both whom she loved dearly and they loved her back even more so. Shibungi and Argo were enjoying their lives. Yahiro and Kanon were happy together now that the world was calm. Finally, Tsugumi and Daryl were together as a family and they have a beautiful little girl. They all thanked those two for impacting their lives so much.

And so, they all got their happy ending.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><em>Everyone lives happily ever after! Yay! Everyone gets to live a fulfilling life as they should with all the crap that went down. I especially love Ayase, Hare, and Ryo little family unit. They are so cute together! Ryo is such a mama's boy with the way he acts around Ayase. Hare is possibly the best Angel I created. Daryl being overprotective over Jessica is just a gag, but I think it fits with his character. I also get to write random gunfights which are hilarious. And Rowa is actually a name even though I just subtracted a letter from Rowan. Rowa means 'lovely' in Arabic and I think it's a fitting name for a child between Tsugumi and Daryl.<em>

_Anyways, I would like to thank everyone for sticking around the long hiatuses and long waiting between chapters. But I've finally finished this story and I'm ready to move onto new material. I'm glad I've written this story and I've made and worked with such wonderful characters. I love all my readers that stuck around till the very end to read this story. Thank you everyone! With that, KyraX signing out!_


End file.
